Conquering The Past
by Jack Knights
Summary: With Princess Zelda gone and Ganondorf on the verge of success, it appeared that the end was nigh; but Link was saved by an unknown force. Now in a strange time, he must find a way to redeem himself and bring peace back to the land he left behind.
1. Prologue

**EDIT: **_Hey there! This is like the third time I re-uploading, and this is only the **Prologue** XD Anyway, I'm going all past chapters, hunting for grammar and story errors and uploading them. I should be able to get a few done a day, and be done before week's end *keeps fingers crossed* There's only a grammatical fix here, so if you've read this prologue before, skip ahead to the next chapter. Don't skip the next ones though, they've all got new content, even if it's only a line or so. _

_Thank you, dear reader for choosing to read my fanfic! I can assure you you will not be disappointed, especially if you are a fan of the Legend of Zelda video game series. Even if you aren't and haven't played Twilight Princess, I've tried to make this as accessible to all readers as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Also, thanks in advance for faving this story, me and any and all constructive criticism you might have. I appreciate all feedback.  
_

_-Jack Knights  
_

* * *

"Link!" Zelda screamed as she watched the hero be struck down by Ganondorf.

He fell to his knees, his eyes glazed over in pain. He let the hilt of the Master Sword fall, its blade having shattered. His name being screamed barely registered; he was no longer thinking coherently. Looking over at the princess, he watched her lying on the ground, tears streaming down her beautiful face as she clutched her side in pain. Blood poured in between her fingers.

Ganondorf loomed over him, his hulking mass blotting out the light that shone through the shattered domed roof of Hyrule Castle's throne room. The whole of the castle lay in ruins after the savage ransacking done by Ganondorf and his armies. His face shone with blood; not his own, but that of those he had killed. He smiled madly at the young man before him.

"So, Link… finally, you lay at my feet, at my mercy, as I have dreamed of for so many years. And now, instead of being destroyed by you, the so called 'Hero of Light', it is _I _that will take _your _life. But first, the princess…"

Link hung his head, breathing heavily through his mouth. Specs of blood fell from his lips, splattering the floor. All he could do was look on in horror as Ganondorf approached the collapsed Princess. Picking her up by the neck, Ganondorf let an evil laugh roar throughout the palace. She struggled feebly against his iron grip; he lifted her up against the wall, drawing his sword. Link dove at him, trying to tackle him by the waist, but Ganondorf merely shrugged him off, throwing him to the ground.

"Watch now, _Hero_," he spat out the word in disgust, "as your fabled princess dies by my hands!"

With that, he plunged his sword through her chest, impaling her on it. Zelda gasped quietly, blood pouring out her mouth. Ganondorf lowered his sword and she slid from it, falling to the ground in a heap. She turned her head and looked at Link for help. She died with her eyes open.

Link screamed, tears falling from his face as he beat the ground with his fist. On it, the glow of the Triforce faltered and dimmed. Shock took over then; _have the godesses turned their backs on me? _Ganondorf turned his gaze back to Link, glowering at the Triforce as it reacted to his own. Crushing Link's right hand underfoot, he made him look up at him as he kneeled in front of him. His eyes shone red, and his face was eerily vacant.

"Before I kill you, Link, you will be stripped of everything you have ever had," he said, his voice calm. "And I will start…" his voice grew madder with every word, "with your piece of the Triforce."

He stabbed Link's right hand, piercing the glowing Triforce. Link shouted in pain as the blade was withdrawn. Standing now, Ganondorf pointed his sword at Link's hand and quickly slashed across the ground, easily chopping off his hand. Link continued to scream in pain, clutching his wrist as it bled profusely.

"And now… I will have your head!" Ganondorf said, lifting his sword as he shouted. He raised its blood-soaked blade high in the air, his muscles straining against the weight.

"Join your princess in the heavens!" he said, bringing the blade down towards Link's neck.


	2. Chapter 1

The lamp light shone brightly in Link's eyes, blinding him. Noises beat into his head, ridiculously loud, giving him a headache. He was on his back, and the pain was unbearable. He groaned, feeling blood trickle down out of the corner of his mouth. Lifting his right hand, his only hand, he covered his eyes and tried to see.

The room erupted into sound. Around him, people rushed in and out of his line of vision. They wore white or blue tunics, their faces covered by cloth. His hand was forced back down and strapped in place. He closed his eyes against the harsh glare of the lights. His head swam and he caught tidbits of conversation.

"He's awake! Dammit, he said his spell would last longer than this," a man said loudly to his left. "Someone put him under again! And quickly, before he moves about!"

"His heartbeat is slowing down!" a woman on his right. "He's fading quickly!"

"Goddesses dammit!" said a gruff voice.

Link opened his eyes and found himself looking into a dark face, dark red eyes shining back at him, framed by glasses. The blood rushed in his ears and he felt like throwing up. He coughed instead, spattering blood onto the man's face. The man flinched slightly, pausing only to wipe the blood from his lenses, but otherwise ignored him.

"He's no doubt bleeding from within and his left hand has been cut off at the wrist," the same man continued. He walked out of his line of vision, only to return moments later. "I'm going to spell you to sleep again, alright?" he said to Link now. The Hylian hardly had any strength yet, and none to complain otherwise.

Link could feel the gauntlet on his arm being pulled off, and the fabric of his under shirt was rolled roughly up his arm. Something pricked his in the crook of his arm, the pain barely registering among his more serious wounds. His head rolled off to one side, and caught sight of several machines, their displays lit up and beeping. Someone gently turned his head and place a mask over his mouth. Link coughed at the foul smelling air, but he breathed it in anyway, unable to fight back. Suddenly, he grew tired; unable, and unwilling to fight it off, he drifted into restless sleep.

* * *

_He stood in a large oval room, was surprised to see that it was the throne room in Hyrule Castle he'd grown familiar with over the years. It was strangely quiet and although the room was in perfect condition, something felt wrong. All around him, he noticed people standing, their heads bowed, swaying slightly as they approached him, now seated in what should have been the King's throne._

_The person closest to him drew back their hood; Ilia stared at him with empty eyes as she placed a box at his feet. Picking it up with his left hand, which was strange enough on its own, he opened the simple chest and was surprised to see it was the whistle she had given him nearly two years ago. _

"_Ilia," he said, his voice oddly gravelly. "What's happening, why are you here?" _

"_Only to serve you, my Lord," she said, her pale saddened face splotched red by crying. She walked away, and one by one, the crowd drew back their hoods, revealing them all to be friends and people he had met on his many journeys. Most were crying silently, or standing defiantly with their eyes shining the sadness within._

_They're mourning someone,_ _he realized as he stood. People turned to look at him, and he gazed over the crowd. Everyone looked at him with disdain, nothing but pure hatred permeating through each of them. The crowd parted to show one figure, a small boy standing resolutely, tears streaming down his face._

"_I will never bow down to you," Colin said, his voice wavering with emotion. He withdrew a knife from his pocket. Afraid the boy was going to attack him, Link backed up, Bulblins surrounding him in an instant. They did not attack him, but seemed to surround him, as if to protect him._

_Colin held the small blade in his hand, and looked sadly to his right. Following his gaze, Link watched in horror and fascination as the crowd parted again, revealing his corpse, beheaded and lying in a pool of dried blood. He gasped once, his voice deep and sinister. His gaze went back to Colin, just as the boy drew the blade across his throat. Rushing forward, he stopped as another hooded figure stared at him. _

_Midna? No, it's not possible! He watched in silence as she pulled a mirror from within her robes, and brought it to his face. Ganondorf stared back at him through the glossy surface, his gaze murderous. He smiled maliciously and Link's screams echoed throughout the castle._

* * *

If not for the horrid nightmare that woke his mind, Link was sure that the sudden and jarring scraping of wood would have. Although it was a brief sound, it pounded through his head. He tried to sit up, but found his body strangely unresponsive. He shivered, feeling sick. His body felt hot and he sweated profusely. He moaned as his head swam.

"He's waking," someone murmured from a far, their voice only ever so slightly breaking through Link's fevered mind.

Link felt a hand on his forehead and opened his eyes. At first he thought he was blind; everything was black and formless. His sight returned in waves; he caught white flashes as something crossed his face. Something neared him and only then did the darkness fade away. Red eyes stared at him, attentive and focused. Link's eyes widened as he stared back.

"You've got a fever," the man mumbled. He disappeared from Link's view, and he heard noise ensue from somewhere far away. The man returned, this time on his left. He looked at Link with a grim face, sighing. "You've got one helluva fight in you, I'll give you that."

_Ganondorf..._ Link's mind processed that one, singular word that had been the bane of his existence for many years. A wave of nausea took him over and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. _It can't be..._ he managed to think. He opened his eyes again, only to discover his sight was fading again. Unable to take any more of it, Link let himself go, red eyes watching him as he fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

_Another updated chapter :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving me and my story and pointing out any mistakes I may have made!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_His own screams woke him up, bringing him back to reality. He'd dreamt, of being Ganondorf again, only this time, he found himself unable to stop from killing innocent people. Link sat up as he desperately fought with the sheets. His head swam and he groaned as he clutched his head with his right hand. Suddenly a gentle, but firm hand clasped his shoulder, and he opened his eyes as the covers were readjusted around him. Link was surprised to find himself breathing very hard, and something wet dribbled out of his mouth; blood, he discovered when he reached a hand up to wipe it away.

"Lay back down you fool, before you tear open your stitches," came the same deep voice from before. Link focused, only then seeing the same dark haired man with the red eyes. When he refused to comply, the man roughly held him down. It was then that Link found his voice.

"Let me go, you murdering bastard!" he shouted, struggling feebly.

"Delusional," he muttered as he kept Link down, pricking his arm with a needle. Within a matter of seconds, Link felt the drug work its way through his system. Suddenly tired, he stopped struggling and fell back down. His breathing was laboured as he turned to face the man again. His startled face shone with sweat and blinked as Link focused on him.

"Gan... on... dorf," Link muttered as his vision swam and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

When next he awoke, Link managed to stifle a groan of discomfort. Something poked horribly into his side and his left hand itched like mad, but he remained utterly still. Memories of the past flooded into his mind and he recalled Ganondorf, holding him down and—for the first time—looking frightened of Link. _Ganondorf is here... I'm not dead, not yet,_ he assessed, tense.

Link strained to hear, focusing on any other noise other than the constant dripping in the background. He heard someone cough lightly and a scuffle of shoes. His face twitched as he tried to conceal his displeasure. _The damn bastard's still here in the room? _Unwilling to give in, he cracked open an eye and quickly surveyed the room. It was semi-dark, but there was a window open, the curtains moving with a slight breeze. It was there, sitting in front of the window, a book open in his hand, that Link saw him.

_Ganondorf,_ he thought with a brief intake of air as his heart pounded in his chest.

"I know you're awake," he said suddenly, startling Link. "You don't have to try and hide it."

The man closed his book and took off his glasses, folding and placing them in his breast pocket. He made his way over to Link's bed, grabbing a chair as he drew nearer. Link prepared himself, still acting asleep; turning the chair so that the back was to Link, Ganondorf sat facing him, his chin resting on his folded arms. Link gulped almost audibly, his nerves frayed. The dark-skinned man sighed and shook his head.

_How long do you expect to hide amongst the innocent Ganondorf? _He thought, wishing an assortment of painful deaths upon him. He sighed then, and this surprised Link; was he mistaken, or did he detect wariness in Ganondorf's voice?

"You called me Ganondorf yesterday," he began, his voice low. "I suppose it's easy to make that mistake. Gerudo I may be, but a murder I am not."

_What? _Link thought, startled. It was then that he opened his eyes, and upon seeing his face, realized that the man was right.

"You _were_ awake," he said, reaching a hand behind his head as he removed the cap he wore. Wavy red hair fell about his face, reaching just above his shoulders. His ears were slightly pointed, not rounded, and poked through his hair. Dark brown eyes, not red like he had assumed, stared at him, searching, probing.

"I can tell by your face that you know I speak the truth. My name is Dagg," he said, raking a hand through his hair. "I am the one who treated your wounds." Link turned his head away, shocked into silence. _He's not Ganondorf... but he looks so similar._

"What happened to you?" the man asked, looking intently at Link. "How did you become so... battle-worn?"

Link opened his mouth to say something, but a loud crashed from outside interrupted him. Dagg stood, eyebrows drawn together in frustration. He walked to the door and looked outside. Cursing, he closed the door, looking frantically about the room.

"I had hoped you would have more time, but it seems I was wrong."

"What is it?" Link asked, confused. Dagg didn't answer right away, instead going to the window and looking down below.

"They've come for you, Hylian," he said a-matter-of-factly. Link blinked, still confused and threw off the blankets. He stood shakily on his legs, wincing in pain as his side protested. He looked at Dagg, growing even more confused when the man began undressing. He tossed his coat, shoes and cap to Link, who fumbled to catch them with only one hand.

"Put these on, we're going to see if we can fool these creeps," he said. "And cover your ears, for Din's sake."

While Link dressed hurriedly in the bigger man's thing, Dagg went to the closet next to the bed and removed a paper gown. He put it on, took off his socks and messed up his hair. Link marveled as he pulled out a folded chair, but instead of legs it had wheels. He sat in it, hunching over; the man knew how to act the part of a sick patient.

"Don't just stand there, get over here!" he said, looking horrified. "Hopefully _you_ can pass for a visiting friend; just hold the wheel-chair, I'll push it along. Tell me if your side hurts too much, alright?"

Link grabbed for the handles as the chair rolled forward, and he gasped as his side sent twinges of pain up his back. Dagg opened the door and they went into the hall. Luckily it was deserted and they made their way quickly to the opposite end of the hall. Just as they turned the corner, Bulblins—three of them, in full battle armour—appeared from the stairs. Link self-consciously pulled the cap further down his head, hoping his ears were covered.

"Talk to me," Dagg hissed. Link awkwardly struck up a conversation, which Dagg enthusiastically took up. The Bulblins pushed past them without a second glance. Link huffed out a sigh of relief, clutching his side in pain when he stretched to quickly.

"Looks like we fooled them," Dagg muttered, resuming their false conversation. Several doctors in white coats stood several feet away and rushed after the Bulblins when they shouted in anger from down the hall. "And we've been found out; in here, quickly!" he added, diving into an open doorway, Link right behind him.

The room they were in was spacious and devoid of any furniture. Link blinked against their harsh glare; the light came from several strings of lanterns hanging above him. The wall across from him was covered in drawers, each of them with a tag on the door. Dagg locked the door and flicked a switch in the wall. The lights instantly went out and Link was blinded for a minute. He heard Dagg walk past him and begin opening and closing several of the drawers.

"Ah-ha! Here we go," he said in a hushed voice. Link continued to stare in the low light in the room, unable to see. "Give me back my clothes."

"What?"

"My clothes, I need them back," Dagg said. "Goddesses, it's freezing," he added. Link undressed quickly, handing the man back his garments. Dagg was right; inside the open-spaced room it was cold. He gave Link a new paper gown, which did little against the low temperature in the room.

"Get on," he said, getting Link's attention. He turned around to see that the drawer hid a deep recess, and retracted a steel gurney when opened. Link put a hand on the metal and found it ice cold. He shivered and shook his head in protest.

"I'll die from the cold if you ask me to lie on that thing with nothing but a paper gown to protect me."

"Sorry, I forgot the dead don't feel the cold," Dagg muttered, looking about the room. "There's usually sheets in here..."

_Dead? What is this place?_ As Dagg opened a smaller drawer, revealing stacks of white linens, Link opened a door. He nearly shouted in surprise when the drawer opened to reveal a Twili, grey and purple from death.

"Leave him be; I've put some sheets on it, so get on."

"You intend to stuff me in a drawer like a dead man?" Link asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's the only place I could think of where you could hide until this tides over a bit and we are able to get you out of here," Dagg explained, picking Link up and placing him on the slab when he remained still. _He… he picked me up like I was a toddler!_

"Here are some more sheets. Cover yourself well; we don't want you dying of hypothermia, now do we?"

"A comedian..." Link muttered as he threw sheets over himself. Dagg reached over and pulled them up to cover his face as well. He then proceeded to push the slab back in, causing Link to sit up straight, a defiant look on his face.

"How do you expect me to survive? I'll die of one thing or another; no food, water, heat, or air..."

"I'll send someone around for you in a bit. I've got to go back; they'll suspect me if I don't return soon," Dagg explained, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Now lay down; I won't lock the drawer, so don't worry."

"Why are you doing this?" Link asked, causing the bigger man to pause.

They hesitated momentarily, exchanging looks. "I am part of an underground resistance movement. We help out fugitives like yourself escape from execution," the dark-skinned man said eventually, sounding truthful to Link's ears. Before he could question him further, Dagg pushed the slab the rest of the way in and closed the door shut. True to his word, he left it unlocked. Only when he heard the door to the room shut close did he breathe a sigh of relief.

_A resistance? When did that happen? And since when am I a fugitive?_ Link's mind raced, as he prepared himself to wait it out.


	4. Chapter 3

_**EDIT:**__ OMG guys, I'm so sorry! Why did no one tell me that I accidentally updated this chapter with the 30-something-th instead of the fixed/rewritten Chapter 3? XD Luckily I forgot up until when I had posted new content and looked at it :X_

_Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, faving both me and my story and pointing out any mistakes I might've made so far! It's turning out to be real fun writing for you guys!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_Link had no idea how much time had passed since the mysterious Dagg had closed the door, sealing him in a drawer amongst the dead. As if he was one of them. At first, he had been able to keep his calm, but after a few minutes—it could have hours or seconds, he couldn't tell—he began to panic. He'd never thought himself claustrophobic, but soon, thoughts of dying from lack oxygen or starvation entered his mind. He tried viciously to push them away as he broke out in a sweat. His mind began playing tricks on him then. He began hearing noises; to Link, it was as if the dead had come back to life and were rattling about in their drawers.

_He__ never wanted to help me..._ he thought miserably as he closed his eyes beneath the sheet. _He's probably one Ganondorf's fiends in disguise. This must be a form of torture. The sick bastard wants me to suffer before he finally kills me. _

"Well, your mind games won't work on me, do you hear me?" Link shouted, hysteria taking over. _If and when he comes back, he won't be expecting me to still be coherent. Then, I'll take my revenge and save Zelda!_

_Zelda..._

_Goddesses, why have you abandoned us both? Princess Zelda is dead, Midna is gone and I'm going insane._

"Why have you forsaken me?" Link shouted loudly. He slammed his fist down, sending a fresh wave of pain up his already bruised arm. _Did I not do as you asked? Was I not play the role of the unwilling Hero well enough?_

Suddenly, light filled into the box and the metal slab was pulled out of the drawer. Link expected to find Ganondorf ready to bring a blade down upon his neck. He whimpered only ever so slightly as he cowered. The lights suddenly dimmed and Link blinked in surprise when a disembodied voice floated around him.

"Come now, we didn't forget about you, Hylian," said a young male's voice. "No need to cry."

"Goddesses, the trauma he must have suffered," came a distinctly familiar growl. "I knew I shouldn't had hidden him in there."

"He was practically screaming, wasn't he?" said the young man again. Unable to take any more of it, Link threw off the sheets and jumped to the ground. After such a long time of lying still in a cramped box, he fell face first, his hand saving his face from being crushed. Lying in a heap on the floor, he moaned in agony.

"Clumsy one, isn't he?"

"Shut up, Sheik," Dagg hissed, hauling Link up. "If you were shoved in a box for four hours straight with nothing but your own thoughts, you'd be the same."

"No I wouldn't, Dagg," Sheik said, coming over to support Link.

"You're right; there's nothing in that thick skull of yours, so you'd die of hunger before you go insane," Dagg retorted, setting Link down on the open gurney. "Drink this, you'll feel better," he added, giving Link a glass filled with water.

"I was gonna say that I'd break out before insanity set in, but—hey don't let him drink that fast!" Sheik said, grabbing for the cup. "You're dehydrated; you'll give yourself stomach cramps and then you'll be even more of a liability."

Grateful, Link took his time while the two men talked things over. He studied the newcomer in the half-light; he was a younger by a few years and slightly shorter with a much lighter build. He wore a mask over his mouth, and a cap upon his head, tuffs of his platinum blonde hair sticking out, covering his face. A long braid trailed down his back, tapering at his waist. The eye that Link could see was bright blue. Sheik noticed Link staring at him then and Link stared back, determined not to show any weakness.

"What are you looking at, Hylian?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have a name, you know," he retorted, sounding just as bitter as Sheik, draining the glass. "It's Link." Dagg handed him a change of clothes, while the younger man remained silent, studying him with an unblinking eye. Link undressed with his back to the men; the pale blonde inhaled sharply behind him.

"What happened to you? Did you run head-first into charging boar or something?" Sheik asked, receiving a disapproving scowl from Dagg.

"Try a sword," Link muttered as he threw on the shirt. Dagg and Sheik exchanged looks of confusion, but they remained silent.

"Sheik here will lead your escape from the hospital; I have a few things to wrap up here before I head out with you, but you two ought to be able to get out without too much trouble."

"Yeah, all we have to do is make it past the Bulblins and we're home free," Sheik added. Link couldn't tell if he was actually enthusiastic about it or very good with sarcasm.

"How many Bulblins are there?"

"Since I put you in?" Dagg said, thinking. "About fifty more arrived."

_Great… _he moaned inwardly, as Sheik flung the door open.

* * *

They entered into the hallway, which was oddly deserted. Dagg went to the left, adjusting his glasses as his back straightened. Sheik led them to the right, pausing as they reached a T-junction in the corridor. Dagg had given Link a cap to cover his ears, which proved to be too big for him, but he wore it anyway. Sheik was oddly quiet, and Link struggled to keep up with him. They passed no-one as they went, which again, struck Link as odd. _We sure are lucky. Almost too lucky. _As they rounded a corner, Sheik suddenly came to a halt, causing Link to crash into him.

"What is it?" Link asked in a hushed tone.

"Bulblins are guarding the exit," Sheik whispered back. "They're not too smart, so just back up quietly."

Link began to back up, going as quickly as he could manage with his side protesting angrily for the hallway they just came out from. Unfortunately for Link, their streak of good luck ran out just then as he bumped into a group of people. The things they were carrying went flying everywhere and as Link apologized, Sheik cursed under his breath.

"You idiot, they've heard you," he hissed, glaring at Link as he fumbled around for a pencil that rolled out of his reach.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, diving for the stylus. As luck would have it, the too-big hat Dagg had given him slipped off his head as he did, his hair falling forward, exposing an ear. As one, the group of people gasped in surprise as Link straightened himself, hat in hand. He offered them an apologetic grin as Sheik swore creatively. One of them, a woman with electric blue hair, shouted for the Bulblins and panic ensued.

"Well aren't you just a hoot?" Sheik shouted at the woman as she ran away, followed by the other passer-byers. "Thanks for that, you tart!" he yelled as she screamed blue murder. "And you, put that hat back on; we're making an express getaway."

The Bulblins now had a relatively firm grasp on what was going on and three of them left their post at the entrance while another two descended the stairs at the other end of the hallway. For a moment, the three factions stood looking at each other, completely dumbfounded. Sheik swore colourfully again, grabbing Link by the arm as he dashed forward. He spotted a second hallway a few feet away, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the goblins. Both groups made a run for it as several of the monsters notched their bows, taking aim.

They just managed to dive into the hallway as the arrows sunk into the plaster of the wall. Sheik turned around, his expression dire as he drew a black pellet from a pouch on his thigh. Without a single witty retort, he flung it as them. When it hit the ground, smoke exploded from it obscuring everyone's view. He heard them crashing into each other as they tried to navigate through the smoke to no avail.

"Bulblins, dumb as a rock," Sheik muttered through gritted teeth. The door behind them exploded outward as more of the monsters poured into the corridor. "For the love of Nayru… Go! I'll take care of these idiots!"

Link ducked under a sword as it whistled past, breaking out into a run. He rounded the corner and dashed into a room, surprised to see that it was occupied by a female Zora and oddly enough, a male Twili. _Well why not? Everything else seems to have turned on its head today,_ Link thought amusedly, despite the situation. The squeal of the monsters alerted him moments before two of them came sauntering into the room. Link cursed before muttering a quick apology to the Zora as he grabbed her, holding her in front of him. True to her nature, the girl was oddly calm despite the rapid pounding of her pulse.

"Attack, and you'll kill her too!" Link shouted, unsure whether the Bulblins had understood him. Either they didn't or it mattered not to them, seeing as the shrugged before charged at him anyway. _So much for a hostage,_ Link thought as he shoved the girl aside. She ran for the exit, shouting for help. The Twili reacted then, hurling a chair at one of the monsters. It connected solidly with its head, knocking it to the ground with a squeal. The other goblin took no note of his downed comrade, sweeping it's sword as the Hylian's stomach. Link tried to dash past the monster, but the Bulblin effectively blocked his only exit. Backing away from the sword now pointed at his chest, he scanned the room for anything he could use as a weapon.

A wooden coat rack sat just to his right and he dove for it just as the Bulblin thrust its weapon forward. The sword nicked his arm, causing him to hiss in pain as he wrapped his hand around the wood pole. Thankfully, he was able to bring it up in time to stop a second blow from the goblin, glad that he had taken the time to become adept with a sword in both hands. He thrust his makeshift weapon into the gut of the monster, causing it to stumble back. Scrambling to his feet, a wave of dizziness assailed him, causing him to stagger. The goblin saw his chance and took it, swinging at the Hylian. Jumping backwards awkwardly, the sword sliced through the gown he was wearing and gave him a shallow cut in his abdomen.

Rolling to the side in order to avoid another slash, Link grabbed the pole and thrust it at the Bulblin's unprotected head. The blow landed on the side of the goblin's head, drawing blood. Dazed, but now enraged, it came at him again, flailing out with its sword. Link slipped trying to avoid the blows and fell hard in front of the Bulblin. Shaking its head, it grinned maliciously at him, plunging its sword downward. Link looked at the Twili for help, who took his opportunity with a grim expression, jumping onto the Bulblin's back and yanking its head back as far as he could. Screeching, it's back arched and Link took the chance.

Grabbing the pole, he thrust it at the weak point under its jaw; it ripped through the skin and penetrated through the back of the Bulblin's head. Link skipped backwards as the heavy body fell to the floor turning to thank the Twili. In the heat of the battle, a third Bulblin happened upon the scene and had grabbed the creature, pinning him to his body. He struggled against the monster's grip, only to be stopped by a blade at his neck. Link cursed when he saw his only ally was captured. By then, the other goblin had regained consciousness and charged.

Picking up the dead monster's discarded sword, Link dove to the side as it swung wildly, coming up behind the Bulblin, thrusting into the back of the goblin. It pierced its weak armour, sinking into its hide as the monster screamed in pain. The third goblin grunted as it shunted the Twili away, aiming its sword at the Hylian. Looking over his shoulder, Link delivered a well-placed kick into the Bulblin's middle, sending the monster flying. Pulling the sword out of his dead foe, he jumped at the downed monster piercing its neck. It gurgled in surprise, it's small yellow eyes already filming over with death.

"Thank you for your help," he told the Twili, his amazement that the creature was even in the same room as him returning. The Twili nodded, gasping for air. Link went to the door, poking his head around the frame as he searched for more monsters. To his surprise it was empty, Sheik nowhere to be found. _I hope he made it out alright,_ Link thought as he left the room. As he headed for the flight of stairs he'd seen earlier, he wondered what else could go wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

_**EDIT:**__ WTFBBQ? Seriously, why did nobody tell me I've been spelling "Bulblin" wrong this entire time? I've been writing it B-U-L-B-I-N :X *facepalm/headdesk* Oh well, it's fixed now XD Also, sorry that this one is so short :X  
_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving me and my story and pointing out any errors I've made. It's a pleasure, as always!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_Link reached the stairs without incident, having to sidestep felled monsters no doubt left behind in Sheik's wake. Going down three steps, he paused at the sound of feet rushing up the passage. Looking over the railing, he spied a battalion of Bulblins ascending his way. One of them happened to glance up and upon noticing him, squealed excitedly. Link cursed his bad luck and went up the stairs instead. More clattering alerted him to another group of Bulblins descending above him. Now realizing he was going to be cornered, he went back down, preparing himself for the inevitable.

The Bulblins coming from below reached him first; thrusting forward, he drove his stolen sword into the belly of the first one to come at him. It screamed and he shoved it forward, sending the dying monster into its comrades. It knocked over several monsters trying to reach him, causing a chain reaction that caused the goblins to fall down the stairs, shouting all the way. He searched the dead Bulblin for anything he could use. Luckily for him, the goblin carried with it a string of bombs. He tore them from its belt with a grin, a plan already forming in his head.

Going back a few feet, he waited for the group coming from above to reach him. When they did, he taunted the first monster, enraging it. He sliced its neck, spraying the front of his shirt with its stinky blood. As the rest of the group filled out the hallway, he threw the bomb, keeping his grasp upon its wick. The wick, coated with phosphor, slid out of the device, igniting the bomb as it went. It exploded in midair, shattering the face of the nearest goblin. The rest, blinded or injured in some way, fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Without a second glance, Link rushed up the stairs while those that could struggled to their feet.

_Come after me and see what's happens,_ Link thought wickedly, lighting the string of bombs and placing them on the stairs. He dashed up the last few steps, just barely reaching the next floor as they exploded behind him. He turned back just in time to see the stairs fall through, cutting off the Bulblins below from reaching him. Link grinned, continuing to go up, taking the stairs two at a time. He only made it up another flight before he had to stop. The small stitch in his left side was now unbearably painful. He ducked into an empty room, locking the door behind him before he collapsed to his knees. Link pulled up his shirt and looked down at the bandages wrapped around his torso. He grimaced; they were beginning to soak through with blood. Shakily, he got to his feet, and searched the room for something he could use to dress his newly opened wounds.

Luckily, he found a roll of bandages in a drawer. Being careful to take off the bandages without hurting himself, Link looked down again and grimaced. Three stitches had popped, and a small, but deep, cut was visible. Blood trickled through it steadily. He put the roll of bandages under his left arm and bunched up the blood-stained bandages, throwing them across the room. With much difficulty, he managed to get the bandages wrapped around his torso one-handed. Pulling his shirt back on, wincing as the movement pained him, Link left the room and quickly made his way down a corridor.

Rounding a corner, Link nearly ran into another gang of Bulblins. Fortunately, they had their backs turned to him. Not even daring to breathe, he slowly backed away from them. He backed up, inching his way around the corner. As he did so, the stolen sword he carried clanged against the corner, alerting the goblins to his presence. Time froze as the two opposing forces stared at each other, blinking in surprise. Link breathed and the moment broke; turning, he ran for the stairs, ascending another floor.

He had wanted to go continue going up, but the stairs ended on the next floor and he cursed, sparing a glance over his shoulder to see if the Bulblins were giving chase. An arrow whizzed past his ear in answer. Reaching an intersection in the corridor, he cursed as a short volley of arrows struck the wall in front of him, blocking his path to the right. He dashed left and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if the goblins were trying to box him in.

Link dashed through a room, surprising its occupants—a human mother and her three children—and exited through a second door. Now in a different hall, he ran as fast as his wounds would allow him trying to find another set of stairs that might lead to the roof. But every time Link rounded a corner, he came face-to-face with Bulblins. _Dammit… they _are _trying to trap me! _he realized as yet another band of monsters blocked his path. Dashing down a deserted corridor, Link was glad to see that for once there were no goblins waiting for him. Reaching the end, he suddenly realized why; he had reached a dead end, with only a closed window to mock him. Looking out through the glass, he saw that he was too high up to jump.

_Great, if try jumping out through the window I'll probably kill myself, _he thought to himself, ignoring the pain in his side. _I might just have to…_ he grimaced as grunts sounded behind him. Turning to meet the new wave of monsters, sword in hand, he dared the first of the monster to come at him. It smiled at him, its black teeth showing._ That's it then… there's no escaping this time._ More of the goblins poured in, at least twenty of them blocking his only exit.

To his surprise, they didn't attack. The monsters, despite no doubt shrieking for his blood, stood their ground at the other end of the corridor. _What are they waiting for?_ His answer soon came in the form of earth trembling footfalls. _What in the world?_

A massive Bulblin rounded the corner, towering over its minions. It was covered head to toe in high quality armour, a massive sword in one hand and an equally enormous axe upon its back. Link gulped, realizing just how bad the situation had become. _There's no way I can take him on! Even if I wasn't injured, I'd still have a tough time against such an opponent._

The sea of lesser monsters parted, allowing the gargantuan Bulblin to pass. The Bulblin Lord came to a halt and cocked his head to one side, scrutinizing puny Hylian before him. It laughed suddenly, a deep, cruel roar that was taken up by the other goblins behind him. Link only stared back, waiting for the creature to make its move. Its laughter turned to a roar of challenge when its scaring tactics didn't work. Link hefted his sword in response despite the growing fear of dying at the hands of the creature. It narrowed its small, yellow eyes and clutched the sword in both hands. Swinging it in a large arc, ripping through the ceiling as it did so, it brought the massive blade crashing down.

Link dove out of the way, the colossal sword barely missing him. His left shoulder crashed against the wall and his injured wrist scraped against the floor, the combined movements sending mind-numbing pain up and his arm. Link gasped as nausea overtook him, managing to stager to his feet. As the Bulblin dislodged its sword from the floor, Link side-skirted it, jumping as he did so, bringing the curved blade down upon the shoulder of his massive enemy.

His sword bounced off the heavy armour, vibrating madly. _I didn't even dent its armour!_ Link realized as the Bulblin Lord grinned wickedly at him. Still in midair, he was unable to dodge when the monster swung its arm out him, catching in in the stomach. With one powerful swing, it sent him flying into the wall. The thick stone wall exploded around him, cracking as his broken body connected with it. Pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before assailed his brain and Link nearly lost consciousness. He fell to the ground in a heap, his vision going black.

The Bulblin Lord smirked, erupting into vicious laughter. Link groaned as he attempted to pick himself up again only to fall back down, the pain too much to bare. He felt his side bleed profusely, the blood soaking the wood floor. All he could do was stare defiantly at the gigantic Bulblin, waiting for it to end his pain. Instead, it turned its back to him, and grunted in triumph, raising it hands as it riled its minions to a frantic, primal pace.

"Hey… don't ever… turn you back… on an enemy," Link shouted, his raw-throated scream turning into a blood-laced cough. It looked at him over its shoulder, its eyes narrowed in contempt. Link thought it looked quite pompous for a monster.

"Pathetic," it grumbled. "You are no challenge. Weak little Hylian."

"Then kill me," Link commanded, unable to hide the slight beg in his voice. _Just end the pain…_

"No," it said eventually. "Lord Ganondorf wants you alive."

_Ganondorf? _his mind raced frantically. _So… he _is_ behind all this._ _Then I truly have failed in my duties…_


	6. Chapter 5

_**EDIT: **__ Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes :X I sooo need a beta reader XD Anyone want to volunteer? You've got to be prompt though, because I'm extremely impatient/forgetful when it comes to updating :X _

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving me and my story and pointing out any mistakes I might have made! See you next time!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_The wall to his right _exploded._ It literally blew up. Through the painful haze of his mind, Link was shocked on some level. All eyes on the gaping hole in the wall, they watched eagerly as the dust settled some. A massive structure flew out of the debris, striking the massive monster in the face. It roared in pain, stumbling back, its massive feet crushing the Bulblins immediately behind it. It erroneously let its massive sword drop to the floor, hands flying up to cup its damaged face. He looked at what had hit the monster; a heavy metal bed lay in ruins nearby. His gaze shifted back to the wall, and through the dust, he saw a lone figure standing confidently.

_Someone _threw _that? That's impossible!_

The shadow shifted, accompanied by the shrieks of Bulblins. Quite of the Bulblins in the front line had fallen to their knees, hands clasping at the needles that jutted out of their throats. They began to fall down, their bodies rattling as they struggled to breathe. Even those that had pulled out the needles where convulsing. One by one, those who had been hit fell to the ground unmoving, dead. _Poison..._ Link realized weakly.

"Sheik?" he muttered, apparently loud enough for the pale blonde to hear. The young man stepped out of the dust, sparing a glance at the downed Hylian. He didn't quite hide the grimace before grinning like a madcap. His hand went to the short sword strapped to his back and as he drew it, he dashed forward, becoming a blur. His sword flashed as he wove in and out of the goblins, their necks slashed open. They gurgled in surprise before falling to the floor in a pool of their own blood. Having regained its composure, the Bulblin Lord glanced around itself, surprise flickering in its beady eyes before turning to bare its teeth at Sheik as the nimble warrior stepped in front of Link, his sword slick with black blood.

It roared furiously, bending to pick up its discarded sword. Reacting instantly, Sheik's hand flung out, a small red pellet flying from his fingertips. It struck the Bulblin's face, a red powder exploding around its head. At first, it seemed unaffected; it merely swatted away the powder and grasped its sword. Then its face twitched and it growled, scratching its face. Red welts, both painful looking and itchy, sprung up where it touched its own skin, causing the goblin to scratch even more. Soon its face was covered in welts, blood oozing out from it had scored furiously. Link watched from the floor as the massive creature careened out of control, blinded and disorientated.

Taking his chance, Sheik unraveled a weighted chain hanging at his hip, swinging it round for a moment before letting it fly at the Bulblin Lord. The chain wrapped itself around the monster's short stubby legs and, as Sheik pulled tight, its legs drew together, causing the monster to careen forward, hitting the wood floor hard. Despite the rattling it had no doubt taken, the Bulblin picked itself up off the floor, grunting as it did so. It glared at Sheik, who swung the chain in a lazy circle, silently daring the creature to come at him. It glanced at the fallen Hylian and smirked evilly before diving at him. Almost on impulse, Sheik let the weigh soar at the monster again, striking it in the head as it attempted to grab Link. The Bulblin, disorientated by the blow, bowled through the wall, falling on its face again. It grunted once, but lay still.

Sheik smirked, whipping the chain back to him. He wrapped it around his shoulder and walked over to Link lay on the floor. Despite the gravity of his wounds, he grinned weakly at the young blonde.

"It won't stay down for long and I don't have the weapons to take that thing out," Sheik explained, gingerly lifting Link to his feet. "We'd better get out of here before it wakes up."

"Right," Link said, wincing. His head swam from the loss of blood and he nearly fell to the floor again, but Sheik, despite his lithe appearance, held him in a strong grip. He heard the young man say something, but his hearing was shot. His vision grew dim and he dropped forward again.

"I… can't" he muttered before he blacked out.

_

* * *

Dammit, he's lost too much blood, _Sheik thought worriedly as he slung Link onto his back. _Dagg's gonna kill me if he dies…_ Sparing at glance at the Bulblin Lord, he grimaced. _He's going to murder me when he sees the damage we've done._ Jogging down the corridor, he turned right. Luckily he knew the layout of the hospital and reached the door to the roof without incident. He kicked the door open, ripping one of its hinges off. A commotion from the ground below grabbed his attention and he went to edge overlooking the street. A crowd had gathered, murmuring amongst themselves as more people, both the sick and those treating them, were brought out into the street. He caught a snippet of a conversation; they were actually complaining about the damage done to the building, about how much money it was going to take to repair everything.

_T__hey've got patients to worry about, but all they do is stand there, complaining about money. Damn humans..._

He turned away, disgusted. Eyeing the path he had taken many times before, Sheik went to the other side of the roof, bracing himself. He broke out into a run, gaining momentum for the leap to the next building over as Link's head bouncing on his shoulder. Reaching the ledge, the blonde launched himself off the roof and landed on the one next to it. Despite the extra weight, he made the jump with room to spare. And so he went, jumping from building to building. He spied his objective from two buildings over. From the ground, it looked like a like a small ledge, barely wide enough for the shrubs growing on it. To those few who knew the truth, it was actually a cleverly concealed tunnel, the entrance blending into the rock face, a perfect illusion.

Legs burning from exertion, Sheik made the final jump, landing neatly on the barely-there ledge. He teetered briefly before regaining his balance. He strode forward, brushing away the foliage that hid the entrance to the tunnel. Despite his average height, the blonde still had to bend low to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the tunnel. His arms shook from holding onto the Hylian's lifeless legs and he gritted his teeth as his body began to complain. _Din he's heavy… _he groaned inwardly, shifting the dead weight on his back as the exit loomed near. _At least I don't have much farther to go. _

He exited the tunnel and walked out into a crater of sorts. Once, it had been an outlet for a spring, pure mountain water filling the entire basin. Now, it was empty, save for the trickle of a stream that still fed into the area despite the water having long since been redirected to other areas. A tall, thin tree grew from the ground, its leaves dry and brittle. Tuffs of grass poked out from the dusty ground here and there, an occasional wildflower visible amongst the sharp blades. The cliffs surrounding them stretched into the sky, giving them protection from the harsh winds that tore through the mountain and any prying eyes.

Sheik lay the Hylian upon a blanket that had been set there previously, attending to his wounds. He cut off his shirt and redressed the wounds, but he could do little else but apply pressure to try and stop the bleeding. _I'm no doctor, but even I can tell he's close to death,_ Sheik thought grimly, his lips pursed into a thin line. _If Dagg doesn't get here soon…_

A clattering from the tunnel alerted him to the arrival of persons unknown. He glanced over his shoulder, praying he hadn't been followed. Relief washed over him when he saw Dagg, not a raging band of Bulblins, exiting the tunnel, a massive pack upon his back.

I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long," Dagg apologized, sounding breathless. "It was a complete disaster in there. The stairs collapsed, so I had—you're bleeding," he said abruptly, eyeing the rapidly drying blood on his friend's back.

"I'm alright, but the blood's not mine," Sheik shook his head, still applying pressure to the Hylian's side. "It's his."

Dagg knelt next the pale blonde, cursing when he saw the condition Link was in. He checked his pulse, pressed his ear to the poor man's chest, his face growing from sombre to ashen. He reached into his pack and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. He tied up his hair, pulled on the gloves and grimaced.

"Farore's sake… what happened to him?" he muttered, shaking his head when he saw the gapping wound in the Hylian's side.

"While we were making our escape, he bumped into some people who were making their way out," Sheik began, moving to the side as Dagg began to work. "Needless to say, they didn't take too kindly to him and screamed blue murder. We got separated during the fight and when I found him again, he'd managed to get himself cornered by the Bulblin Lord. It was all I could do to get him out there alive."

The darker man cursed, exasperated. "_The_ Bulblin Lord? He's getting bolder… Pass me a needle and some thread, he's popped his stitches."

Sheik did as he asked, going through the bag the Gerudo had brought with him. As he handed over the things he asked for, he remained silent. The blonde didn't question him on who was getting bolder. He already knew who he referred to. Sheik proceeded to remove his cap, undid his long blonde braid and proceeded to brush the grime out of his impressive locks. Dagg finished up his work, ordering Sheik to start a fire as he went over to the stream to wash out his tools. When he returned, he covered the Hylian with a blanket and the two of them sat around the growing flames, unspeaking.

"Where did you even find this guy anyway?" Sheik said lightly, attempting to break the tense air around them.

"He just showed up," Dagg shrugged. "He just _appeared _in the street, all bloody and battered. Luckily, one of my men found him and brought him straight to me. I can only imagine what he's been through."

"Do you think it was magic that brought him here?" he asked. "I mean, is he one of ours?"

"It certainly seems like magic. But if it is, it wasn't one of us. I asked around and no-one's sent or received a fugitive in weeks," the Gerudo explained, his brows furrowing. They slipped into uncomfortable silence soon after, each occupied their own thoughts.

"We… we can't keep doing this, you know," Sheik said eventually, starring into the embers. "It's getting tougher to transport people to safehouses. And even then, they're not really safe."

Dagg remained silent, frowning as if he'd eaten something sour. Sheik ploughed on. "We've had six places found out in the last month. I barely escaped with my life the last time."

"What does that leave us with?" Dagg asked solemnly then. Sheik sighed, shaking his head.

"A handful of people in Ordona, and by handful I mean literally like five people," he counted off. "There's still Dormu in Saria, but he's becoming extremely elective about who he takes in. We should be as well, you know," he glanced at Link, his brows drawing together. "He's more trouble than he's worth," he added under his breath.

"Who else is there?" the dark man asked, ignoring him.

"We've got a contact in the Citadel, that family in Ruto, but they've got their hands full right now with something and," Sheik hesitated, biting his lip, "and maybe someone else. I can't say for certain, but she might be willing to help for the right price."

"She's no ally then," the Gerudo murmured. "If she can be swayed that easily by money, then she'll turn on us for a pretty penny."

"Maybe…" he agreed hesitantly. "What's the plan then?"

"We'll head to Ordona as soon as possible," Dagg said with a sigh. "His wounds are still in bad condition; if we move him now, they might open again. Also, I won't risk the chance of infection."

"How long then, do you reckon?"

"Two days, maybe, if we're lucky."

"How are you gonna explain a two-day absence to your bosses?" Sheik asked. "You are going to stay up here with him. If he, like, goes into anaphylactic shock of something, I can't handle it. I'd probably do more harm than good to guy at this point."

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that," Dagg sighed. "I don't know. I suppose I'll have to stay with him for now. It's not as if I can go back to work now anyway. Only the first two floors of the hospital are still operational. Thanks to you two."

"If I say I'm sorry, will you let it go?" the blonde asked, trying to lighten the mood. Dagg gave him a lopsided grin before shaking his head. "Didn't think you would, but I had to try right?"

The brief moment of respite was gone soon after and they were back to wallowing in their despair. Sheik knew that Dagg would never go back to the hospital. It might have been his home, but he was a prime suspect. They had to suspect that someone on the inside had let the Hylian through without alerting the authorities and he'd always empathized with the people being hunted down. Someone along the line would say as much and if he stayed, he'd be caught. Sure, if he ran he would become a fugitive himself and his reputation would be shot, but at least he'd live.

_Not that there's much to live for when you're reduced to running,_ Sheik thought bitterly. _I would know… Dagg's been the only thing keeping me from disappearing into the shadows permanently. If he got caught, I don't know what I'd do._

"You should get some sleep," the Gerudo muttered, bringing his friend's attention back around.

"I'm alright," Sheik began to insist. "I—"

"You've been fighting for your life and his," he cut him off, glancing at Link. "You must be exhausted. Go on, rest up for tomorrow. You'll need your strength. I can handle the first watch."

"Fine, but you'd better wake me in four hours' time," the blonde muttered.

"I brought a change of clothes for you," Dagg changed subjects abruptly. "Change out of those things and I'll wash out the blood."

Sheik did as he said, and put on a pair of dark blue pants, a long sleeve shirt and a light wool sweater. He brushed his hair away from his face and tied it into a loose ponytail with a strip of leather. As Dagg set about cleaning his clothes, he unrolled a sleeping bag and got inside. He could still hear the Gerudo scrubbing away when he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_**EDIT:**__ Ignore me, just fixing some spelling mistakes and stuff. Nothing interesting to add. Still haven't got a beta reader yet. Do you want to do it? Check out my profile for beta readers on my profile. Thanks!_

_More updates in this chapter. And Sheik and Dagg aren't so "flat" now! :D Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving me and story and pointing out any mistakes I might have made._

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

His dreams, while not entirely unpleasant were strange and so he didn't mind when someone grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook him so roughly that Sheik felt as if his head would fall off. His eyes flashed open and he was surprised to see sunlight streaking through the clouds. _That bastard didn't wake me up for my shift,_ he thought, annoyed. Dagg suddenly entered his vision, grasping his shoulder and shaking him again. He batted the hand away and sat up. The Gerudo was kneeling in front of him, but faced away at the sound of heavy scrapping reverberating through the tunnel several yards away.

"What's going on?" he said, although he thought he already knew the answer.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's not good," Dagg said grimly. "We've got to go. Now."

Sheik ripped off the sleeping bag and dashed to the entrance of the tunnel, peering inside. He cursed at the sight before him. The Bulblin Lord, its face scarred and still healing, was grinning wickedly as it trudged through the tunnel, many of the lesser goblins grunting behind it. _I guess it was too much to ask that he remain unconscious for a few days,_ Sheik reasoned, not feeling any better. He paused, confused when the massive Bulblin didn't charge at him. It was then he realized that the monster was simply too big to go through the tunnel and had gotten its horns stuck in the rock. Sheik would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He dashed back to Dagg, who was already throwing things into his pack.

"It's the Bulblins, isn't it?" Dagg called to him. Sheik nodded solemnly as he grabbed for his weapons. "Do you have a plan to get us out of here?"

"Working on it!" he shouted as he ran back to the tunnel. He assessed the situation quickly in his mind. _I can't attack from within the tunnel, there's not enough room. _He rummaged through a bag he normally kept wrapped around his leg. _Three smoke pellets, eight bomb pellets and a pepper one…_ he took quick inventory. _Alright… what can I do with these?_ He studied the layout of the tunnel from where he stood, trying to find a solution. When the Bulblin Lord managed to get a horn free of the rock, he grinned, a mad plan coming to mind.

He managed to get halfway a yard into the tunnel before the giant goblin was free and charging at him. Taking two of the black pellets, he threw them at the head of the monster. It ducked, as he had expected it would and they exploded against the ceiling. Chunks of rocks came loose, raining down on the monsters, blocking the path. He took another three of the pellets and aimed at the same spot. The Bulblin Lord, however, was ready for his attack and threw up an arm, catching the pellets in his armoured hand and flinging them against the wall of the tunnel. The wall of the tunnel was obliterated and sunlight streamed in through the gaping hole. Several of the monsters behind their lord were blinded by the light and tripped over the edge, plummeting to their deaths far below.

While the monsters were distracted, he threw the rest of bomb pellets, but his aim was off and they struck uselessly at the opposite wall. He backpedaled out of the tunnel, cursing his bad luck. The Bulblin Lord roared at him, the sound made deafening as it bounced around the tight space. He grabbed the red pellet and chucked it at the monsters face, but it covered its skin with a gauntleted hand and the irritant dissipated into the air.

"Dagg… please tell me you've got an escape route, a way out of here, something," he said grimly as he grabbed his weighted chain.

"What did you do?" the dark man said, his voice rising. "I swear, if we make it out this alive, I'm going to kill you!"

"You can make good on your death threats later," Sheik assured him. "Right now you either fight with me or use your magic to get us the hell out of here."

"My magic isn't—wait, there might be something…" he trailed off. Sheik could've sworn he heard the cogs in the man's head turning. "Buy me some time with what you've got and we may just get out of here yet."

"Promise me it won't be in body bag?" Sheik quipped, but he trod down to the tunnel again, his face set with grim determination. Just as he arrived at the mouth of the tunnel several Bulblins came screaming out of the semi-darkness, catching him off guard. He barely had enough time to parry the nearest attack with his sword, which was still sheathed. Flinging the sheath off, he stabbed the monster, slashed at another and kicked a third in the head.

_Where the hell are they all coming from?_ he thought frantically, dodging a blow to his head. It was then that he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the Bulblin Lord, clearly not as stupid as he looked, had taken to passing his minions around his incredible girth, which could not advance further, now thanks to the hole in the wall. Sheik cursed his stupidity again as he slit the throat of the nearest goblin. It was then that he saw that several of the smaller monsters had hung back and were making quickly clearing the debris from the tunnel. He cursed as he jumped backwards, he hand going into his bag for a smoke pellet. He threw them, all of them, at the tunnel as another Bulblin came at him, hoping that it would at least slow down their progress for a time.

"Dagg you'd better hurry up!" Sheik said, getting caught on the shoulder by a goblin's blade. _Dammit… I can barely keep these things at bay. If the big guy breaks through, we're done for._

* * *

Dagg had heard his blonde friend shout, but he hadn't answered. After racking his mind for the right spell, he had come up empty handed. _Sheik must be tiring; he won't be able to stave off those monsters for much longer. I'm of no help to him in a fight either. I'm nothing but a useless archer without a weapon,_ he lamented, gazing skyward. His eyes settled on a dark blotch in the sky and he gaped, realizing what he was looking up at.

_Twilight portals… they're all over Hyrule,_ he remembered. _If I can access them, like the others, then we're home free!_

He sat on the ground cross-legged, closing his eyes as he tried to recall the words. _Please hold out for a bit longer,_ he silently pleaded of his friend.

"Dagg! What in the hell are you doing?" Sheik screamed at him. Dagg ignored him, trying to think. _E deos mrig… no, that's not right._

"Get up off your ass and do something!" the blonde continued to shout and he sighed. _I am, just give me a minute,_ he thought, growing annoyed.

_Eos doum grij… _he slowly remembered. _O darkness scorned by light, reach through the light and capture the dwellers in your blind embrace. Taken away by the sun, caressed by the shadows, I implore you…_

* * *

Link awoke to the sounds of battle. He heard a shrill voice curse from a way's away, followed by the clang of steel on steel. Monsters shrieked and he heard them die. There was the smell of blood and soot in the air. _Someone's been lighting bombs,_ he thought idly. _I wonder why…_

Someone next to him was praying. He found it odd that they had the time to beg for forgiveness when they should be fighting for their lives. But something was off with the prayer. It was strange, convoluted and in another language. _That's not a prayer,_ he realized as he opened his eyes. _That's a spell._

Blocking most of his view was a very large back clad in a white shirt. Granted, the shirt would've been white if the brown dust hadn't turned it coffee-coloured. He tried to sit up, tried to see around the person casting, but pain shot up his side as he moved. Grunting, he flipped over onto his stomach and pulled himself forward with his only hand. But something was restraining him. He looked down and saw he was buttoned inside a sleeping bag. Shuffling awkwardly, he eventually managed to peek around the broad back.

"What-what are you doing?" Dagg said breathlessly, his eyes flying open when he heard the rustling behind him. "You shouldn't be moving around, you'll reopen—"

"Shouldn't you be finishing your spell?" Link interjected, casting his gaze to Sheik. The warrior faltered and his arm was slashed by a goblin. "He could use your help," he added, looking back to Dagg, who blinked at him in surprise.

"I'm not a fighter," he murmured. "But I am trying to get us out of here. So be quite and let me concentrate."

Link did as he asked, feeling helpless as he watched Sheik battle for the three of them. _If I wasn't so damn useless, I could do something,_ he cursed his helplessness.

"Sheik, behind you!" he shouted the warning, and the lithe man reacted instantly, he foot kicking out behind him so quickly that it crushed the throat of the Bulblin coming up behind him. _I must remember never to get on his bad side…_

He'd been listening halfheartedly to Dagg's chant, slowly discovering he recognized it. He heard it years ago, the words echoing through his memory. _Where have I heard this before? Was it…_

* * *

"Great, you found the bridge!" Midna congratulated him cheerfully. He looked up at her balefully, trying to transmit his hatred for her sudden and disorientating method of transportation. _I hate, hate, hate, HATE you SO much right now,_ he growled at her. He literally did so, now that he was a wolf. Again. And by his own choice, no less. Damn, how he hated her so much right now. She glanced at him and her impish smile faded, replaced with a scowl.

"Oh don't look at me like that, we _needed_ to find go back and find something to bridge that gorge. How else did you expect to get across? Magic?"

_Yes,_ he thought bitterly. For all her power, she couldn't just zap them across? His pads ached horribly after all that running and skirting around Bokoblins. _You win this one…_ he silently admitted. She giggled gleefully and floated away from his snapping jaws. She did it to antagonize him further seeing as even if he managed to reach her, he would have passed through her. _Why do you get to be a shadow and flit around like that? I want to float too,_ he sulked, realizing how stupid he sounded.

"You know what? This is probably a perfect fit," she muttered, analyzing the bridge. "Those idiots… they probably thought that moving the bridge was enough to keep people out. Good for us though they're so stupid. You want me to take this thing?"

_Well I'm not carrying that,_ he grunted. She frowned, sighing as she floated a few feet away. Aiming her hair—which Link found beyond weird (how could anyone have a power source for hair?)—at the wood, she zapped it with magic, heaved as if she was actually carrying it in her dainty hands and amazingly, the thing came loose from the earth. He glared at her as it swirled and transformed into squares of Twilight.

_You _could've_ just zapped me across!_ he accused her, but she never answered. Instead, she pointed her hair at him with that impish grin plastered on her face.

"This would be a lot easier if I had my full power. Spoken spells it is then! _Eos doum grij…_" he heard her murmur as his body was transformed into black squares of Twilight and he soared skywards to the blue scar in the sky.

* * *

He broke out of his memories as Dagg began finishing his spell to the Twilight. "Sheik, forget them and get over here!"

"What? Are you crazy?" he shouted, still trying to hold back the waves of Bulblins. "We'll be killed if I stop and run!"

"Get over here now or you'll die defending nothing!" he shouted, surprising the pale blonde. "We're about to leave, with or without you."

Sheik growled, rolling his eyes as he disembowelled the monster he was dealing with. He turn heel and dashed towards the pair by the tree. He reached them long before the Bulblins realized he'd fled. They shouted anxiously, giving chase. A roar erupted from the tunnel, preceding the Bulblin Lord as he crashed through, ripping smashing through the previously damaged wall, making their escape impossible.

"Dagg… if you're going to do something, it had better happen now. As if on cue, the squares of Twilight descended upon him and Dagg, whose eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Ha! It worked!" he shouted in triumph. His hand was suddenly converted to black squares and he gasped. "How odd… I can feel my hand moving but it's not there."

"Dagg, what the hell man?" Sheik shouted before transforming turning into Twilight himself, flying toward the portal above. Link blinked in surprise as his would-be saviours disappeared. _He did it…_ he mused, a grin spreading across his face, which he directed to the Bulblin Lord, who charged at him, furious that his prey was escaping and he could not follow. Link managed a little wave goodbye before he was consumed by the darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

_Alright, here's another fixed chapter. This one is different from the last one (and if you've been reading from the very first day I posted this, it's a helluva lot different from the original XD) so don't skip ahead. The main reason I'm going back and fixing things is because the first few chapters are jittery and not well thought out. I hope to now fix that with a few slight changes :)_

_The core story is the same, but it flows much better and sets-up the next few scenes quite nicely. I always felt that, A) Link took the sudden "shift" too well (you know what I mean if you've read before; no spoilers for new readers!) and B) His appearance wasn't questioned enough/easily accepted. Now, that is remedied and for the sake of the story development, there will be much more distrust amongst our three travellers. At least until a revelation is had ;)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, faving me and my story. If you already have, then thanks for continuing to be there as the story unfolds! And if there's anything you feel that should be written out better or missing, or if I've made any grammar/spelling mistakes, please point them out. _

_I'll be waiting for you in the next chapter!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_Dagg was the first to exit the portal, landing on his feet in ankle deep water. He fell to his knees, surprised by the wave of vertigo that hit him. Sheik appeared next, not as lucky as the Gerudo; he crashed to the floor in a heap, sputtering in the water.

"What a rush," the dark man whispered, still amazed that his spell had worked.

"You're telling me," Sheik groaned as he got to his feet. "I could have sworn you'd died. How did you learn to do that anyway?"

"I… just recalled the words," he shrugged. "Some of the other transporters use the portals as well." He looked about, frowning when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Wait a minute, where's the Hylian?"

As if on cue, black squares of Twili fell from the portal, taking the form of a body lying face down in the water. It solidified, and Link appeared, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, mixing with the water.

"For the love of Nayru, not again," Dagg cursed, rushing to the fallen Link. "Come on, help me move him."

"Hey, is this Ordona?" Sheik commented, hands on his hips. Dagg stared at him, one eyebrow raised, accompanied by a look of disbelief. "Oh, right."

"Get your head on straight before I—" the Gerudo began lecturing him, but became dead silent when hoof-beats pounded in the distance. They stiffened, each with a hand under Link's shoulders at the sound. They exchanged wide-eyed looks before scrambling to their feet, hauling the unconscious Hylian up.

"Over there, by those boulders!" Sheik pointed. They half-carried, half-dragged Link to the spot behind the rocks, ducking down just in time as a brown horse galloped in through the open gates, a rider upon its back.

"Is he one of ours?" Sheik asked, only to be silence by his friend. The rider—a knight in gleaming silver armour—dismounted his mare gracefully, a helmet covering his face. A long sword was strapped to his waist, which he drew as he climbed neared the water. Oddly enough, he didn't step into the water, but instead walked the water's edge, becoming dangerously close to their hiding place. He stopped suddenly, only a scant few feet away and gazed skyward.

"The sky-scar… I saw it receive something," he muttered to himself, his voice cold and metallic because of the helmet. He shook his head, his armour jangling as he did so. He sheathed his sword and walked back to his steed. Dagg waited, holding his breath, sweat trickling down his temple. He mounted the chestnut mare, twisted the reins and rode out of the spring. Both men simultaneously released a sigh of relief as Link came to.

"What… what happened?" he groaned, trying to lift his head. "Where did the portal take us?"

"We're in Ordona," Dagg explained as he hauled Link back to the deeper water. "We appeared in the spring, which is lucky for us, considering your wounds. This water has healing properties."

"I know…" Link murmur, his eyes drifting close.

"Damn, that was too close," Sheik spoke, his voice shaky from frayed nerves. "I'm going to keep a lookout while do what you can for him," he added, walking over to the gates. Dagg let him go, turning his attention back to Link. He carefully pulled the Hylian's shirt up over his head, resting the man's head in his lap as he fished around his bag for a cup.

_Was that knight one of our contacts? _Dagg wondered, dipping the cup in the water and pouring it over the Hylian's various wounds, watching as they lost their angry red glow. A second washing took away the puffiness and the wound sealed over, looking more like a scar from a burn. _But then why didn't he alert us to his presence? Why leave like that? Unless…_

He turned his head to tell Sheik to be careful and found himself staring at the tip of a very long sword. His eyes travelled up the length of the blade, going up the armoured hand and falling on the helmeted head of the knight.

"No funny business," the knight spoke, sounding tense. "What is your purpose here? How do know about the sky-scars? And what have you done to that man?"

When he refused to answer, the Knight grabbed him by the hair and yanked him away from the unconscious Hylian. Pinning him facedown to the ground, he quickly and tightly bound the dark man's hands together. He turned his head to the side, surprised to see Sheik crouching beside a tree, watching events unfold. When the knight made his way over to Link, he was surprised when the knight knelt in the water, a gauntleted hand brushing his hair aside. Dagg heard the man gasp and cursed their bad luck mentally. _He's not one of us…_

Sheik dashed out of his hiding place and tackled the knight grabbing him around the waist. The two of them went sprawling in the water, cursing at each other. The knight made to stab Sheik, but the swift blonde had a needle in hand, piercing the other warrior's wrist through the gap in his armour. The knight cursed and dropped the sword; Sheik grabbed its hilt and made to impale the man with it, but the knight brought up his legs under the young man, connecting with his chest and sending his foe flying. Sheik hit the water hard, the sword flying out of his hand to lie in front of Link.

Sword forgotten, he brought his arms up in an effort to stave off his attacker, who took the opportunity, jumping at the blonde and driving his fists into his exposed stomach. Sheik flung out with his own fists, striking the man in the head with his fist. Although it pained him greatly to do so, it knocked the man's helm from his head and exposed his face. He barely had any time to register the shoulder-length golden hair and startled green eyes before the knight crushed his nose with a gauntleted hand. His head snapped back and he fell flat, unconscious, his broken nose spilling blood into the clear water.

* * *

Link, having regained consciousness, assessed the situation unfolding before him. Sheik was knocked out and Dagg was bound. The knight had sustained little damage during his fight with the young blonde and was currently getting to his feet. There was an elegantly carved sword in front of him, no doubt the knight's weapon. With only a moment to act before his chance was gone, Link scrambled to his feet, grabbed the sword and ran up behind the knight.

"Don't move," he muttered, placing the sword at the knight's neck. The warrior, although still kneeling, was an imposing figure. He turned his head to look at Link and instead of the look of contempt he expected, the warrior looked at him with surprise and… could it be…_ joy?_

"I am glad to see you are alright, brother," he said, sounding quite formal. Link blinked in surprise, growing confused. He was sure he felt Dagg burning a hole in the back of his head with a demanding, questioning gaze.

"I have no family," Link said bitterly. To his surprise, the knight laughed, genuinely amused. Link narrowed his eyes at the man as he lifted his hands, pressing the sword to his neck.

"Relax, I mean you no harm," he said bemusedly as he brushed his hair away from his temples, exposing his pointed ears. They weren't as pointed as Link's, but they were not curved like a human's either. Link's eyes widened in surprise before he thought _he is definitely not human, but he's not entirely Hylian either. Could he be of mixed blood?_ "You see? By brother I meant of the same race, not by blood."

"Why did you attack us?" he asked instead.

"My orders were to guard the sky-scar," he said, shrugging his shoulders, hands raised in surrender. "When I saw it activate from afar, I assumed that someone had come through. Someone who threatens Ordona."

"I can assure you, we mean no harm," Link shook his head, flipping the blade around, offering the hilt to the man in a show of trust. "Ordon is a… home, of sorts, to me."

"Then I assure you she welcomes her children back with arms wide open," the taller Hylian said pleasantly. "It is my home as well, you know."

"You don't say, Sir Knight," he answered, feeling uneasy. _Has someone moved in since I last left?_

The knight offered him his hand, grinning widely. Sid switched hands abruptly upon seeing that he was an amputee, his smile never faltering. "We are brothers more so now, it seems. My name is Sid. And yours?"

"L-Lee," he caught himself, shaking hands.

"I must say, it does my soul good to see a free Hylian," he said, bending to pick up his helmet. "There's hope yet, it seems."

Link smiled politely, nodding his head. _Whatever that means,_ he though, confused. Dagg cleared his throat behind him and he turned to look at the Gerudo. "Now that we're all friends, can someone please untie me? I've got a cramp in my shoulder and lost all feeling in my fingers."

Apologizing profusely, Sid dropped to one knee in front of the man, and upon drawing a dagger from his boot, sliced through the bonds on Dagg's hands. He immediately helped the dark man stand, proceeding to offer him a cloth to dry his clothes. As astounded as Link by the sudden turn of events, he took the cloth silently as Sid went over to Sheik. He filled Dagg's discarded cup with water and poured it over the pale blonde's face, his nose healing. After a third cupful of water, his nose was straight again, all sign of damage gone. His eyes opened suddenly and he sat up, groaning. Sid put a hand on his back, steadying him

"The waters can heal even the most fatal of wounds," Sid said, amused. "But it can't cure a headache."

Sheik stiffened when he heard who spoke and scooted back, eyes narrowed when he saw the knight kneeling next to him, hand on his back.

"What the hell? What've you done to me?" he demanded to know, distrusting the knight when he tried to explain.

"Relax," Dagg commanded and Sheik settled down, quelled but no more satisfied. "He's not our enemy. In fact, you could say he's one of us."

"I find that hard to believe," he muttered, glaring at Sid, who looked at Dagg over his shoulder, confused.

"_Anyway_," Dagg interjected before either of them could speak. "Now that we've reached our destination and we have an escort to boot, shall we get going?"

"Of course, I'd be glad to escort you," Sid said, not missing a beat. He went to his horse, but did not mount. Instead, he went through his saddlebags, coming up with a wide strip of dark green cloth, which he proceeded to give to Link. "You'd best use this to cover your ears until we're far from prying ears."

Link took it wordlessly, and tied it around his head, the cloth wide enough to hide the majority of his ears. He then pulled his hair over the band, sweeping it away from his face. Sid gave him a thumbs-up, telling him it was fine. As they walked, Sid leading them on foot—he insisted that if anyone should ride his horse, it should be Link, who pointedly refused—Link wondered what had happened to the world if even Ordon, _Ordona _he corrected himself, wasn't a safe place anymore.

* * *

The village once known as Ordon was now a bustling township. Where once there had only been a handful of edifices, there were now many more. Businesses had sprung up on the main road, neither having been there before; there was even a bar. _What the hell happened to Ordon? _Link couldn't help but wonder as Sid led them through the town, their destination being the inn on the other side of Ordona. _When did they build all this? Where did all these people come from and where is everyone? Did they force Rusl, Ilia and the other out when they built it up?_

Lost in thought, he took no notice of the small children, as wide-eyed as he was, staring at the tall knight escorting them. Sid had replaced his helmet on his head, effectively hiding his own ears from view. He waved to the children, smiling widely as they continued to stare. Glancing at them now, Link noticed that they were staring at the tall figure in a mixture of awe and fear. _Children are always blatantly honest… I wonder why they fear him?_

Upon reaching the other side of Ordona, they came to stop at a large double story building. A faded sign hung above the door that read "INN." Sid tied his horse to the hitching post besides the building, taking his bags from the animal and allowing it to rest. He muttered to the horse, stroking it's side before trotting up to the porch of the inn and opening the door. "After you," he said cordially, holding the door open for the three travellers. They exchanged a brief look before going inside.

The inside of the inn was bright and smelled of bread and polished wood. To their right was an area set up like a common room, complete with a fireplace and cushiony couches. Immediately to their left was a counter where an older woman sat, reading a book. Her long brown hair was swept away from her face and pulled into a braid that she twirled around a finger absentmindedly. She raised her deep chocolate eyes upon hearing them and smiled as they entered.

"Welcome to Ordona's finest inn," she said merrily.

"It's the _only_ inn in Ordona, Penny," Sid chuckled as he closed the door and walked over to the group.

"Sid, don't be such a jerk," she muttered as she blushed, looking away from the knight as he drew up to the counter. "You'll drive away customers."

"I said it was the only inn in Ordona," he explained as he grinned at her. "But I never said it wasn't any less regal than it is."

"Is that another crack?" she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed, rolling his eyes. Ignoring him, she turned back to the three travellers. "Is there anything I can do you for?"

"We were just—" Dagg began, but Sid cut him off.

"Could you set them up with a room?" he asked, his smile never fading. "You can go ahead and put them in the one next to mine."

"Only one?" she murmured, looking at the three men. "Well, alright then."

The girl ducked under the counter, coming up with an armful of linens and a basket of cleaning supplies. Sid made to take the sheets from her, but she pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him. "With those dirty gloves? I don't think so…"

Sid chatted idly with the girl as she led the way up a short flight of stairs, leaving the three companions to follow in silence. Unspoken questions flew between the trio as the followed the knight to their room.

_Who is this Sid? Is he really one of us or is he playing us for fools?_ Dagg wondered, narrowing his eyes at the tall Hylian's back. _For that matter, where are the agents stationed here and how do I find them?_

_Something is definitely wrong here,_ Link observed. _I might have been away from Ordon for five years, but there's no way all of _this_ popped up in that short amount of time. Just where the hell am I really?_

_Link gave a false name to that knight, Sid. But why? Is he suspicious of the man? But for what reason? _Sheik glanced at his charge. _He's not telling us the whole truth either. There's something off about him, I just can't put my finger on it…_


	9. Chapter 8

_**EDIT:**__ Seriously, how many authors do you know of who back 5 times to fix a single story :X Anyway, here's the latest fixed chapter. Lots different, so don't skip anything. _

_Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, faves my story and I and points out any mistakes—grammar, spelling or otherwise—I've made thus far! See you in the next chapter!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_After the girl had prepared a room for the trio, she left, telling them that dinner would be served in two hours' time. They thanked her as she left, closing and locking the door behind her. Sid had politely asked for an explanation as to why they used a portal of Twilight. Between Link—now referred to as Lee in front of the knight—and Sheik, they fed him a story involving a pack of Stalhounds and Bulblins and how they'd just managed to escape through a portal thanks to Dagg's extensive knowledge of magic, which he didn't deny. Whether or not the knight believed them or not was still to be seen, but he left after a while, saying he'd see them downstairs later when the food was ready. Now alone once more, the three travellers eyed one another, silently burning with unasked questions.

"I think," Dagg cleared his throat, looking from Sheik to Link, "that we all have many questions. However, there are other things we need to take care of first."

"Such as?" Sheik asked.

"Something is definitely wrong here," Dagg explained. "It's not that I don't trust our friend the knight, but we haven't seen or heard from our contact since we first spoke to them back in Kakariko."

"I'd almost forgotten," Sheik admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Link to explain. "When Dagg first discovered you were Hylian, he sent a message out to other members of the Resistance out in the field. None of them responded, save for the one who was supposed to be stationed here. That's why we came here, and not, say, Saria or even Ruto."

_Saria? Ruto? What in Din's name is__ he going on about?_ Link wondered, confused. He hid his confusion with a brief nod, feigning understanding. Dagg proceeded to clean his glasses before continuing. "We were supposed to meet up by the spring and I thought that Sid had been sent to fetch us when he appeared. But, when he mistakenly attacked us, and then escorted us here, to a very public edifice… well, I began to have my doubts. And now that he hasn't even once questioned us about a possible connection to the Resistance…"

"He hasn't done anything wrong though," Link spoke up, feeling the need to defend the knight. "He could honestly be just a good Samaritan."

"It's is possible; unlikely, but not impossible," Dagg agreed.

"Yeah, but it's so damn rare to find a good guy not on our side nowadays that you have to understand our skepticism," the pale blonde piped in with a shrug. "It's not that we doubt his 'integrity'," he added air quotations when he spoke, "we're just worried that something has happened to the only person we know we _can_, without a doubt, trust entirely."

"I understand," the Hylian said, shaking his head. "But isn't it possible that this person, your fellow Resistance member, simply wasn't expecting us to arrive two days early?"

"True, we were supposed to have arrived in two days' time, but still…" Dagg crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "We need to find him, first and foremost. Sheik?" he addressed the young man.

"On it," he replied, going to the window. He lifted it open and crouched upon the ledge, prepared to jump. "If I'm not back by dinner, save me something alright?"

"Alright," the Gerudo waved him off and the lithe blonde jumped out the window. Link watched him disappear as he dashed through the nearby trees, melding into the shadows like a wraith. Dagg turned to Link, eyeing the Hylian with a piercing gaze. "Why did you lie to the knight?"

"How do you mean?" Link said eventually, fighting the urge to fidget. _Dammit… I knew he'd find me out._

He went to the door, poked his head outside then closed and locked it again before speaking. "You told him your name was Lee. Why?"

"I didn't feel comfortable around him," he admitted. _True, when I saw that he isn't a pure blooded Hylian I had my doubts about him, seeing as how everyone's become so anti-Hylian all of a sudden,_ Link told himself. "Something's different about him. He seems off. I just went with my gut on it," he said instead.

Dagg pursed his lips in a deep frown, not entirely convinced. Link shrugged, unable to think of anything he could say that would satisfy the dark man's curiosity. _What am I supposed to tell him? Hi, I'm the disgraced, ex-Hero of Light Link. Like that would go over well._

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up, surprised. "Yes?" Dagg muttered at the door.

"It's me, Sid" came the reply, muffled by the thick wood. Dagg composed himself, setting his face into neutral lines before opening the door. Link was surprised to find that the knight no longer wore his heavy armour. Instead, he wore a simple dark-blue tunic over brass chainmail, black boots and dark brown pants. His sword was slung over his shoulder casually and his shoulder length blonde hair was combed away from his face and drawn into a short tail at the base of his neck. His ears, definitely not as pointed as Link's, were hidden by his hair.

"Dinner's ready," he announced, looking solemn. The lack of his usual sunny expression piqued Link's interest. _What's happened since he left to cause him to become so dour?_

"I'm going to have to skip on that," Dagg said apologetically as he slung a bag over his shoulder. "I forgot to let you know, but I actually have so business to attend to."

"Oh, alright then," Sid said, shrugging. "Are you going with him?" he asked Link. He began to answer when Dagg cut him off.

"No, he's not," he said a bit too quickly. "It's rather _personal_, so I'm going alone."

"Do you need directions?" Sid asked. Dagg shook his head.

"No, I'm alright, thanks," the Gerudo said hastily. He turned to Link, growing sombre. "I'll be gone for a while, so don't wait up for us."

They followed the dark man down the stairs and to the door. Dagg pulled Link closer to him, whispering in his ear when Sid stopped to chat with Penny. "I'll be gone for a while, so don't stay up waiting for me. If Sheik comes back before I do, you do whatever he says. And if you're going out with that knight," he glanced over Link's head at Sid. He reached into his shoulder bag and slipped something into Link's pocket, "don't go too far. We can't trust him just yet."

Dagg grinned at him then and Link felt the knight approach them. The Gerudo said something about watching his diet and to not overwork himself. Link nodded, unable to speak his mind. _Dagg is weary of not just Sid, but Ordon as well. I suppose I would be as well if my confidant suddenly disappeared. Could it be that Ganondorf has already infiltrated the town in search of me?_ He blamed the sudden shiver going up his back due to the cold hilt of the dagger Dagg had given him as it pressed against his skin. _We need to get out of here, regardless. And the sooner the better._

* * *

Link had grown unusually quiet during the dinner he'd shared with Sid. Not that he had ever been particularly chatty. Luckily, his companion seemed not to notice; the girl from behind the counter had been talking up a storm with the knight, leaving him to his thoughts. He felt suddenly fearful and his appetite disappeared. _Something awful is going to happen, I just know it,_ he realized what the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was. _No good can come of me staying here. Or anywhere else, for that matter. What am I to do? Do I hand myself over to Ganondorf or do I continue running, hiding when and where I can? _He began quietly pushing his food around his plate, slipping further into his sudden bought of depression.

_But where am I supposed to hide? Hyrule is not as I remember it, it seems. _

"You said you Ordona used to be your home, didn't you?" Sid asked Link, bringing him back to the present. He grew suspicious of the knight's seemingly innocuous question. _Is he working for Ganondorf? Is he trying to figure out who I am? _He nodded his answer, trying to gauge the knight. "How long ago was that?"

"It… I left here at a young age," Link muttered, trying to compose himself.

"Much has no doubt changed since you were last here," the knight began, smiling as he spoke. "I can show you around Ordona, if you like."

This surprised Link. He'd been expecting something, _anything_ but such an offer. _Is he really just trying to be nice? Or is this just a ploy?_ "It's not like you've got anything better to do, right? Both of your friend's have gone off to do their own things and left you alone," he leaned in close, indicating Link should do the same. "I don't think it wise, personally, what with everything going on nowadays. Ordona is safer than most places, but there are people who would turn you over to King for a pretty penny."

_Is he concerned for my __wellbeing? _Link wondered.

"So, what do you say?" Sid grinned as he leaned back. "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure, why not?" Link said, trying to sound as congenial as the knight. _As long as we remain amongst other people, he probably won't try anything. Hopefully._

* * *

Sid proved to be a good tour guide after all. He showed Link the 'attractions' Ordona had to offer, including the tavern and an archery range. They went through the market, where a wide selection of goods—both local and exotic—was available for purchase. He thought it not nearly as grand as Castle Town's own South market, but it sufficed. He took him past the old town hall, which Link instantly recognized as Ilia's house. It was mostly unchanged, unlike the rest of Ordona. They went to the river, now twice as wide and flowing fast with cool clean water, which went down the middle of the town. Wherever they would go, Sid would babble off some history of the place, most of which was inconsequential to Link. The more he spoke, the more at ease Link became and eventually he found himself asking questions as well. As the sun was going down, they stopped at a stall to get refreshments.

"It looks like we're out of time," Sid noted, watching the sunset from the bridge that connected the two sides of Ordona. "Just in time too, because I think that's all I could possibly show you. Might as well head back now, I suppose."

"Really?" Link said, suddenly crestfallen. Despite the weariness that lurked in his heart, he had been enjoying himself. Fearful of falling back into his depression if left alone with his thoughts, he scrambled for something to do. "How about we go to the archery range?"

"Most archers can't shoot in the dark, Link," he chuckled. "Besides, it's not as if you could shoot anything, light or not."

Link blinked twice before he understood. _That's right… I have only one hand now,_ he looked at his stump of a wrist and frowned. He noticed Sid grimace, scratching his head as he no doubt tried to think of something to say.

"Hey, there is the old haunted house in the forest," he said with a grin, snapping his fingers.

"There is?" Link said, surprised. _Since when? I played in those forests my whole life and never came across a thing like that._

"And you call yourself an Ordonian," Sid muttered playfully, rolling his eyes. "We still have some time before the sun goes down. Let's go."

_

* * *

Dammit… no-one's seen him for days! _Sheik cursed as he jumped the roof tops. _It makes no sense; why would he up and leave if he knew we were coming?_ He jumped from the roof of a particularly low building and made his way up the tree next to it. Reaching the crown of the tree, he spied upon the town while remaining hidden. _Where was his place again?_ he scanned the area, trying to get his bearings. He spotted four figures rushing down an alley, black billowy clocks hiding all but their oddly hunched backs. _Twenty Rupees says they're Moblins, _he grimaced as he watched them sneak about. _But the question is… where are they going?_ They stopped suddenly in front of a back door to one of the houses bordering the river. He watched as a gnarled hand, fat sausage-like fingers ending in black claws, rapped against the wood.

Moments later, the door swung inward and the four cloaked monsters ducked inside, the door closing silently behind them. Intrigued, Sheik flung himself from his hiding place, dashing down the streets towards the house the monsters had entered. He tried the door, not surprised to find it locked. Moving on to the windows on the lower floor, he watched the cloaked figures shuffling about, grunting and muttering in a porcine language he couldn't understand. A snout poked out of the hood of one of the figures and Sheik narrowed his eyes in contempt. _They're definitely Moblins. Worse yet, this town has a traitor in its midst._

Someone, a young woman, called to them from the above and the porcine monsters pushed and shoved their way as they went up a flight of stairs. Looking up, Sheik spied an open window. He backed up several feet before running at the house and easily climbing up the stucco wall, managing to grab unto the ledge of the roof. He hauled himself up as silently as he could and slowly made his way over the tiles, trying not to make a sound. Sheik spied a window, barely big enough for a person to crawl through, jutting out of the roof. He grinned widely when he found it open._ What would make someone think that leaving your attic windows open is a good idea?_ Crawling inside, he found himself on a small, low ledge, several dusty jars blocking his view. He slowly moved one aside, wincing as it scrapped against the wood. Luckily, the secretive group was too preoccupied with themselves to notice. Sheik shuffled forward, struggling to see.

"You have the money?" a low female voice came from the left side of the room. Sheik turned his head, straining his neck as he watched the one of the Moblins draw a black pouch from its robe and hand it over to a young girl he recognized. _Isn't that Penny, the girl from the inn?_ _She's betrayed us!_

"Fifty Rupees?" she cried in outrage once she'd counted the money. "I was promised a hundred for my information!"

One of the Moblins grunted, obviously the one in charge, and a lackey dashed forward, grabbing the girl by the throat. She gasped, struggling against the monster's grip.

"Alright! Alright, I-I'll tell you what I dis-discovered!" she sputtered. The monster released its hold on her and she fell to her knees, coughing for air. A hand went to her bruised throat as she glared at them. "If I didn't need this money for my father's surgery," he heard her muttered. _It seems that everyone has a price,_ Sheik noted, narrowing his eyes at the girl as she got to her feet.

"There are four men staying at the inn on the other side of town. Three of them are travellers from afar and the other is a local who returned from war. I don't know if they are cahoots, but one the travellers is a Hylian male missing a hand. The other two are a dark-skinned man, a Gerudo probably, and a pale blonde dressed in a one piece leotard."

_This isn't a leotard!_ Sheik thought in outrage._ It's a jumpsuit! They're different!_ As he fumed, his leg kicked out and knocked over a jar. He watched, frozen in horror, as it rolled forward, falling from the ledge. It smashed into the head of a Moblin, knocking it to the floor. As its companions grunted to each other, drawing wickedly spiked clubs from within their cloaks, Sheik hastily backed out through the window once more. He dashed across the roof and threw himself off the edge, plunging into the cool water. Diving to the bottom, he swam for the opposite shore, praying that no-one had seen him. _I've got to let the others know! _he thought as he dashed for the inn.


	10. Chapter 9

_Alright, latest updated chapter! I'm sorry this one took a while to come out, but I've been busy with life in general ^^; Anyway, this should help clear up any discrepancies new readers might still have and make the story readable again. As always, feel free to point out any mistakes I've made-grammar, spelling, reference, etc. _

_Thanks for reading, faving both me and my story and leaving me sweet, delicious comments that boost my ego! XD_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_They reached the thick wood on the other side of town quickly and without incident. Link was intrigued, he had to admit. The first eighteen years of his life were spent in Ordon and not once had anyone mentioned a haunted house. It was possible that the villagers, wherever they might be now since they mysteriously vanished, simply hadn't discovered it. The village—town, he corrected himself—hadn't been as big as it was now and it could have remained hidden for years.

Truth be told, he was wary, on some level, of their excursion into the woods. Dagg had warned him not to go too far, and if what Sid was true, going deep into the trees was the very thing the Gerudo had told him not to do. He paused at the edge of the wood, contemplating this. Sid trotted ahead, turning back when he didn't follow.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked, eerie shadows thrown across his face by the sun setting through the trees. "It's alright if you want to go back to the inn instead."

"No," Link muttered, staring defiantly at the other Hylian who was not. He knew that Sid wasn't goading him into going into the forest and he hadn't been called a Cucco, but he bristled anyway, feeling as those he needed to protect his pride. "No, let's go before it gets dark."

"Alright then," Sid sighed when Link pushed past him, his expression stony. "Hey, do you know the story of the haunted house of Ordon?" Link shook his head and his companion smiled to himself.

"No, I don't."

"Well, you did leave Ordona when you were young. I guess your parents never told you the story then. I'll have to pass on the legend then. Many years ago, and I mean something like seventy years ago, a man used to live in the old house. He was supposedly a war hero, a man of distinction who met with royalty. But he died an uncharacteristically ordinary death some seventy years ago. They say the ghost of the man who lived there will challenge any who dare to enter his abode, looking for the one person who could best him and give him the honourable death he desires."

_Could it be the house of the Hero's Shade?_ Link wondered, eyes widening. Sid saw this and shrugged apologetically, grasping him on the shoulder.

"It's just a story, no need to be so frightened," he mistakenly read his fellow Hylian's face. "Parents' tell their children that story so that they keep away. The house is old and the floor is rotting in some places and if someone was foolish enough to go in, they could get injured."

"I'm not scared of some old house," Link frowned, causing his friend to laugh. The road ahead began to become steadily rockier and when they reached a cliff too high to scale, Sid began looking up and down the rock.

"There, that's the path to the house," Sid pointed, drawing Link's attention to a cut-out in the surrounding rock. "Just on the other side is the house."

It looked like a tunnel from afar, but the rock had been cut away, leaving a winding path with a pressing rock face on both sides. Link couldn't help but feel as though he knew the winding path as they traversed it. As they neared the exit, but long vines blocked their way. Sid stepped forward, drawing his sword as his eyes narrowed. Link look at the plants, recognizing the weed-like leaves that grew in small patches across the floor. His eyes narrowed when he understood his friend's caution.

"Deku Baba," he muttered the name of the accursed plant. As if summoned by his uttering their name, several of the vicious bulbs burst from the ground, slobbering green liquid from their teethed mouths. He stepped aside as Sid darted forward, quickly slashing at the stalks connecting the vile heads to the rest of the plant. He watched as their heads hit the ground, already turning brown as they rapidly decayed.

"Let's go," Sid said calmly, stepping forward, brushing aside vines as he went. Link watched from behind as one of them, deep red in colour, shifted and retracted when Sid brushed up against opened his mouth to warn the knight, but more of the wicked plants descended from above. The knight reacted instantly, slicing through their stalks. He sheathed his sword as the last bulb fell to the dirt, frowning at the plants.

"Damn accursed plants," he muttered, kicking a red bulb aside. _Wait a minute, red Deku Babas? _Link noticed their grave error. _Oh no, that means—_

"No, stop! Don't go any further!" he warned, but it was already too late. Mutant variations of Deku Baba's—Baba Serpents—jumped at the unsuspecting knight, snapping at his limbs. One of them managed to get a hold of his sword arm, preventing him from drawing his sword. He cried out in pain when another latched around his waist, trickles of blood appearing wherever the plants had bitten into his flesh.

"Thrice damned," Sid cried out, pummelling the head of the plant

Link dodged to the side as a Baba Serpent launched itself at him. He dived for Sid's sword, spinning around in time to catch the red plant as it jumped at him again. Executing a spin attack with particular viciousness, Link sliced the deadly plant clean in half. Without missing a beat, Link turned to free Sid. With deft slashes, he killed the noxious plant latched onto his friend. Suddenly free of the bulbs, he fell to his knees, gripping his side.

"Are you alright?" Link knelt before his companion, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I cannot believe that those damned plants go the drop on me. Such a beginner's mistake… if only Commander Varne could see me now."

He began to help Sid to his feet, but the taller Hylian, raised a hand to stop him, standing with little effort. "I'm alright, really. Baba Serpents aren't poisonous, thank Nayru. And they didn't get their teeth that deep into me."

"We should head back," Link said, handing him his sword. "There could be other creatures less easily defeated further up ahead. And I don't have a weapon with which to defend myself."

"Oh come now, don't be such a sourpuss," Sid teased, rolling his eyes. "I suffered little more than scratches from those fiends and the only things that might jump out at us next are Pygmy Skulltulas and Stallhounds."

"That's not too reassuring," he muttered.

"There's still some light left; they don't come out 'til nightfall, so don't worry."

"Alright, let's get this over with," he agreed grudgingly, pushing aside the last of the vines that covered the path.

* * *

"Dagg! Dagg, wait up!" Sheik called after the Gerudo. The dark man jumped at the sound of his name and turned, tense. When he noticed the pale blonde, soaking wet and huffing, running towards him, he relaxed noticeably.

"Sheik, what in the name of Farore have you been doing?" he asked, confused. Sheik didn't immediately answer, having braced himself on his knees, breathing deeply through his mouth, utterly exhausted. "If you wanted to go for a swim, you should have taken your clothes off."

"No time for jokes," he huffed, looking up at his friend through the locks of his hair that stuck to his face. "We've got serious trouble."

* * *

Link stood stunned when he saw the "haunted house" in the center of the small clearing they'd entered. It was a typical house of the Ordon he'd once know; a wooden structure set into a living tree, the latter of which had completely overgrown the abode. The house was old and decrepit, parts of its roof gone. The wood was barely visible beneath years' growth of plants. A sign—made out of goat horns—that lay broken against the rotting ladder leading up to the space where the door had once been.

"There it is," Sid announced with a sigh. "It's become even more overgrown since the last time I was here."

Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Link all but ran for the sign that lay against the trunk of the massive tree. _What in Din's name? What is this?_ he nearly swore aloud when he read the faded letters upon the wood. Despite the messy handwriting, despite the years of weathering, the letters confirmed his suspicions.

"This is… my house," he murmured, eyes wide. _But… how? It's only been five years! It couldn't have become so ruined! _

"How long did you say this house has been like this?" he demanded.

"It was first found about twenty years ago, more or less," Sid explained, scratching his head. "But the weathering suggests something closer to sixty years, I believe.

Link swore, cursing himself. _It can't be… It can't!_ _I have to see for myself!_ He walked over to the ladder, and upon testing the first few rungs, he ascended, his expression void of emotion.

"Hey! Link, be careful! You could get hurt!" Sid called after him, but the Hylian ignored his warnings. He reached the top of the ladder and walked in through the doorway, devoid of its usual barrier. Inside, patches of sunlight streamed in through holes in the ceiling. The place smelt of decomposing pants and earth. Once his eyes adjust to the light, he sagged to his knees, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"It's true… this _is_ my home," he grieved, pounding his fist against the floor. The evidence was all pointed towards the truth. The sets of ladders leading up to his "bedroom", the cold black stones of the hearth he'd cooked upon, everything was as he remembered it, merely aged beyond belief.

"Link!" someone called to him, but he ignored them, lost in his incredulity. There was a crash behind him and someone swore, but he could care less. _Everything… everything I own, everything that mattered to me… all the people I knew, the friends I made… it's all gone. I truly have nothing left…_

The tears fell, thick and heavy.

* * *

"Link!" Sheik shouted for him again, growing impatient. Once he'd related his story to the Gerudo, they'd split up; while Dagg had begun asking for Link and Sid's whereabouts, he had gone back to the inn and grabbed their things. When he'd returned, they'd set off for the old house the duo had apparently gone to check out. They reached the house just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, thrown into sudden twilight. Sid explained that Link had gone inside the house without explanation and Dagg cursed, going up the ladder after him. Before he could warn him, the ladder had fallen apart and the big man fell on his back, swearing colourfully. If their situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed.

"Who's Link?" Sid asked, confused. "And what's got you two worked up so badly?"

"We've been betrayed," Dagg explained, rubbing the back of his head and wincing, "by that girl at the inn, Penny. She's told a pack of Moblins, of all things, of our less-than-patriotic attempt to smuggle that _idiotic_ Hylian out of harm's way."

"You mean Lee?"

"No, you dumba—" Sheik told him, his patience frayed. But he never finished his insult. The sound of a bowstring being drawn caught his attention and he dove at Sid, tackling the man to the ground as an arrow, black with red fletching, soared over their heads.

"We've got company!" he said unnecessarily as six Moblins dropped from the trees, wielding bows and clubs. Sid pushed him off, drawing his sword and charging at the nearest monster. Sheik tossed his short sword at Dagg, who surprised him by catching it. _He's must have been training,_ he remarked as he unravelled his weighted chain. _I didn't even have to give him a warning…_

* * *

The sounds of battle finally broke through his reverie. Startled, Link got to his feet and dashed to the window. The sight of his three companion's fighting a swarm of monsters below caused him to gasp in surprise. _What in Din's name? How did they find us?_ _Either way, I'm of no use to them up here,_ he shook his head, going to the doorway. He paused, cursing when he realized his mistake. _Of what use to them am I if I have no weapon? I can barely even…_

Something occurred to him and he turned around, studying the interior of the ruined house. "If this really is my house, then that means…" he muttered to himself, stamping his foot. The sound of the wood beneath his feet was solid and he moved further to his left. Eventually, the sound of a false floorboard reached his ears and he smiled. Wiping way a scattering of leaves, he found what he was looking for; a handle set into the wood of the floor. _It's a good thing I put a cover on the cellar before I left,_ he realized, grunting with effort as he attempted to lift the heavy door with one hand. With a groan, the wood lifted from the floor. Pulling it with him as he dashed along the edge of the newly opened hole, Link set the door against the wall, grinning despite himself when he saw that the ladder leading into the cellar was still intact.

_Let's see if any__ of my stuff is still down here,_ he hoped as he descended into the darkness.

_

* * *

Dammit, there's just no end to it!_ _We're being overwhelmed!_ Sheik thought angrily as he whipped his chain over his head, sending it flying at the nearest monster. It wrapped around the creature's leg, impeding its movements. Giving the chain a hard pull, he sent the Moblin crashing to the ground. He jumped at it, plunging a needle through its chest and piercing its heart. His victory was short lived when another he was forced to jump back as an arrow flew at him. Another monster stepped up to him, swinging its club and grunting madly.

"Watch out!" Sid ordered as a volley of flaming arrows soared towards them. They dove aside, the arrows lodging into several trees behind them. Within minutes the dry wood caught alight and the trees burned brightly, cutting them off. Another wave of arrows, this time with bombs attached to them, struck the ground, exploding the earth and causing chaos.

"Fall back!" Sid ordered, waving them away. "Go back to the town!"

"What about—" Dagg began, his words cut short as a club swung at his head. He ducked in time, plunging Sheik's sword into the gut of the Moblin and kicking it away.

"Just go!" the Hylian commanded. "He'll be fine, so long as—" he was cut off as he fended off a monster with a spear. Swearing, Sheik ran at Dagg, yanking on his collar. The Gerudo nodded, his eyes narrowed in disgust at the monsters slowly surrounding them. They dashed for the cut-out path in the hillside, battering away as many Moblins as they could. Sheik heard an arrow whistle through the air and he dived at Dagg, knocking the man to the ground as the rock face in front of them exploded. When the dust cleared, their escape was revealed to be blocked by rubble. He scrambled to his feet, dragging Dagg with him.

"Sid, plan B?" he shouted hopefully as a gang of Moblins stepped closer to him and Dagg. But the Hylian didn't answer. Scanning the area, he found no trace of the Hylian. "Sid's gone! What do we do now?"

"Stop talking," the Gerudo next to him said coldly as he eyed the monsters approaching them. "Take as many of these bastards out as you can before they completely overwhelm us."

Gritting his teeth, Sheik dived to the side as a club fell at him. The earth shattered, spraying sand into his face. Blinking away tears, he glanced up in time to see a Moblin looming above him, club raised high. The club dropped towards him, but before it could connect, something resembling a claw on a chain latched onto it, pulling it to the side and away from the pale blonde. He watched as the Moblin's weapon was pulled up and away. Following the claw's movement, he was amazed to see the device had been fired by Link, now standing in the doorway of the decrepit house, a bag slung over his shoulder.

Speechless, he watched as Link aimed the claw a second time; he fired it and the device latched onto a tree on the other side of the area. Yanked off his feet, the Hylian flew towards the tree as the claw retracted the chain. He put his feet out in front of him as he neared the tree, stopping himself from crashing against the wood. Releasing the catch on the claw, he fell to the ground, rolling as a Moblin dove at him. He kicked out at it, simultaneously firing the claw at its face. The result was one perfected through years of practise. Thrown off balance by the kick to its gut, the Moblin doubled over as the claw raked across its neck, snapping its head back and breaking the spine.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Sheik muttered as he got to his feet. "We need to take out those Moblins in the trees," the pale youth explained, hoping the Hylian's bag of tricks might have something to take them out. "They've got bomb arrows," he added unnecessarily as the tree behind them exploded, catching fire.

Link merely nodded once, replacing the Claw Shot in his bag and withdrawing a draw-string bomb. Scanning the trees, he ripped the string from the bomb and hurled it as far as he could. It fell amongst the trees, exploding a moment later. Moblins dashed out of the wood, trying to escape the fire that grew from the bomb's explosion and down into the clearing.

"Right," he muttered, withdrawing a sword from his bag. It was simple in design, yet still sharp despite its apparent age. "Who can use a bow?"

"Dagg; he's the best archer I've seen in years."

"Watch my back," he commanded as he raced towards the Gerudo. Quickly dispatching the monsters surrounding the man, he spoke to him, blocking an arrow as soared at him with his sword. "Take the bow from the side of my bag," he commanded as he sliced at a monster, causing it to jump back.

"Sheik!" Dagg shouted, tossing the sword back to the pale blonde. He notched an arrow to his bow and let fly. With astounding accuracy and speed, he hit target barely visible in the distance. Their bodies fell to the ground, feeding the flames below. Within minutes, the Moblin's numbers were down to a scant few and the group quickly took them out. By then, smoke had quickly filled the area and the three warriors began coughing, blinking back tears as they tried to find a way out amid the confusion.

_Dammit… we'__ll end up suffocating if we don't find a way out of here now,_ Link realized, his vision hazy. Going through his bag, he took out the Claw Shot; he looked to the trees, searching for something it could grab onto. There, in the distance, beyond the ring of burning trees, was a cliff covered in vines.

"Dagg, Sheik, grab my belt!" he commanded, aiming the claw into the distance. They did as he asked without quarrel, too busy coughing to ask what he was doing. _I hope it can take our weight,_ he prayed as he fired the device. A moment later it grabbed onto something and Link pressed the catch. "Don't let go!" he added as they were wrenched off their feet.

They flew through the air, unable to see what lay ahead because of the thickness of the smoke. The resounding crack of wood snapping caught his attention and Link squinted, trying to see. What he saw chilled him despite the heat of the flames below. A tree ahead and the right of them had grown weak, it's trunk scorched by the fire, causing it to snap. The massive lumber began falling, coming down directly over the path the chain of the Claw Shot outlined.

"We're going to get caught under!" Dagg shouted, voicing his fear. Unable to stop the winding of the Claw Shot, Link gritted his teeth, close his eyes and prayed for a swift end.

Link, being in the front, just barely managed to reach the other side of the falling tree, but Dagg and Sheik weren't so lucky. He felt the jerk as the weight on his belt was jarred; suddenly, it lifted by a margin. Eyes snapping open, he looked over his shoulder to see who had fallen. Dagg had a cut on his face and his shoulder was bleeding, but he hung on desperately. Sheik was less fortunate, falling to the ground, having been knocked unconscious by the falling tree.

"Sheik!" they both shouted simultaneously as he disappeared amidst the flames and smoke.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

The Claw Shot retracted itself, bringing the two men to hang amidst the vines that clung to the mountainside. Link was about to tell Dagg to let go of his belt, but the Gerudo had already done so. Releasing the catch, the claw opened and Link fell several feet to the still-green ground, landing in a crouch, ready for an attack. Dagg had done likewise, bow drawn and awaiting an enemy. After several seconds of nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing and the distant crackle of flame, Link stood tall again, replacing the Claw Shot within his bag and drawing his sword once more. He stepped past the dark-skinned man and towards the flames anew.

"What are you doing?" Dagg asked, grabbing the Hylian's arm.

"I'm going in there after Sheik," Link explained, confused as he snatched his arm away. "Where else would I go?"

"You can't go back in there, it's too dangerous," he said with lacklustre.

"But Sheik—"

"Is already dead, most likely," he murmured, looking away with a pained expression. "He fell amongst the fire and the tree fell on top of him. Even if he missed them both, he's been knocked unconscious. You'll never find him."

"What in Din's name is wrong with you?" he shouted, yanking his arm away. "He's your friend! And I know that if that was you in there, he'd go after you regardless of the situation!"

"He knew the risks…" the Gerudo mumbled. "We took an oath to protect those in need."

"Damn the risks! Damn your oath and damn everything else! Listen to your heart instead of your brain for once!" Link said furiously as he grabbed the man by the lapels. "I won't leave him behind! I won't let someone else die for me, not again!"

Dagg thrust his hand away, his face dark and foreboding. Link faltered for a moment, his anger ebbing away. "I…"

"You said you took an oath to protect those in need, right? And what is he right now if not in the direst of circumstances," he said, gritting his teeth as he bit back his anger. When Dagg remained silent, he turned on his heel on the man. "I saw a bridge from the air. Due East. It's escaped the fire, so it should be safe. Go that way and you can make your escape."

"What about you?" Dagg said finally, his voice low.

"I refuse to be a coward and leave a friend in need," he muttered as he walked away. "He saved my life; it's time I repaid the favour."

* * *

Pulling his shirt up to cover his face, Link pressed forward, trying to keep a steady jog as he headed in the general direction from whence they came. At least, he hoped so; the smoke was so thick now that he could hardly see and the path ahead was unclear. Twice he lost his way dodging falling, flaming branches, only to burn himself on something else. _Dammit… if this keeps up, I'll be the one in need of rescuing,_ Link admitted grudgingly.

Out of nowhere a Moblin ran at him, its skin caught aflame, screaming horribly as it dashed about frantically. Not one to be cruel, Link quickly ended its life. _Nothing can escape the flames, _he realized as he called out for Sheik again. The roar of the flames muffled his voice and he was unsure if he could be heard at all. _It seems as if Dagg was right… Sheik is surely dead._ But still he went on, searching for the wounded blonde. His head swam from lack of clean air to breathe and he coughed violently, his vision dimming.

Just as he was about to turn around and head back the way he came, he spotted something glimmering among the earth. Running towards it, he dropped to his knees to find it was Sheik's weighted chain. He picked it up, only to find it too hot to touch. Blowing on his fingers, he pulled down the sleeve of his shirt and gingerly picked it up. When he pulled on it, it became taught, having caught on something. He yanked harder and a groan reached his ears from a distance away.

"Sheik!" he called, scanning the ground. Another moan sounded, stronger than before. _He's at the end of the chain!_ Link realized as he pulled stood. Instantly, he taken over by a wave of dizziness and fell to his knees again. _I need to find him and get out of here fast…_ On hands and knees, he followed the chain's length through the dirt, eventually reaching a pile of smoldering rubble. The chain disappeared beneath the debris and Link rounded it. There, on the other side of a fallen log, half-dragged out of the ash lay Sheik's form, motionless.

Grabbing him by the arm, Link pulled, trying to drag the pale man out from under the still burning wood. After a few moments of furtive pulling, he collapsed to the ground, breathing hard as his vision grew black around the edges. _It's no use… I can't free him like this…_ Going around, he shoved at the wood that pinned Sheik to the forest floor.

"L…Link?" he heard the young blonde murmur. The Hylian looked down at him and sighed with relief. The young blonde was awake and, apart from a gash on his forehead that bled lightly, he looked fine.

"Sit tight, I'll get you out of there," he warned Sheik as he shrugged another piece of wood to the side. _I'm getting weaker and there's still so much left to move before I can drag him out,_ Link huffed, wiping a line of sweat from his face.

"Behind you!" Sheik suddenly shouted. Whirling about, Link managed to lift his sword from the floor in time to block a spear aimed at his chest. The Moblin attacking him grinned, grunting as it shoved the spear at him again. Suddenly, its eyes went wide, growing dull as it pitched forward. Link scurried out of the way as it fell face forward, three arrows jutting out of its back.

_Who—_

"Link!" came Dagg's distant voice in answer.

"Over here!" Link shouted happily. Dagg appeared through the smoke, a cloth around his mouth and his eyes watering, bow still drawn and ready. His skin was blackened and his clothes were ripped and smoldering in some places.

"You came," Link stated, surprised when the Gerudo dropped to the ground beside Sheik, his expression grim. "I thought—"

"You thought wrong," he interrupted, hauling aside the heavier debris. "Sheik, talk to me; what hurts and how badly?"

"My head," he muttered, trying to wake himself. "My back and my left arm too."

Finally free, Dagg carried him away into the relative safeness of a clearing. As he set about treating the young man, Link stared at the burning trees, feeling his heart clench. _My home is gone…_ he lamented.

_No, that's not right. My home never was here,_ he corrected himself, looking away. _For the longest time my home has been the fields, the lakes and rivers. The castle…_ he added with remorse. _It's been as much as well…_ Shaking himself of his despair, he went over to Dagg and Sheik.

"He'll be fine," Dagg answered before he could ask. He nodded, looking at the pale blonde, whose eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he rested.

"We can't stay here long," he stated. "Unless the villagers get this fire under control, it will eventually burn its way here."

"I know, but Sheik—"

"Is awake and feels fine," he answered for the Gerudo, his eyes opening warily. "He's right, we need to make our escape now before our way is cut off by the flames," he added when Dagg began to protest.

"Alright," he grudgingly agreed, helping the blonde to his feet. "We should head for that bridge you pointed out, Link. It seems like our best bet at this time. Do you think you can carry him?"

"No-one needs to carry me," Sheik said as he got to his feet. "I can still fight."

"Don't push yourself," Dagg warned him, but didn't stop him as the pale blonde stretched. When he winced, Dagg sighed. "I told you…"

"Let's get going," Link interrupted, pushing his way past the two of them.

* * *

"There's Bulblins stationed over that ridge there," Sheik called out as he climbed down a tree he'd climbed to survey from. "About thirty of them, just patrolling the path to the bridge."

"Damn… we can't take them all head on like that," Link muttered as he gritted his teeth. "Did you see any other way to get there? Was there some other path?"

"Nothing," the blonde shook his head as he jumped the last few feet to the ground. "And there's no secret passage I know of that could take us across that chasm."

"Let's go off the track and see if we can't sneak up on them from the side," Dagg suggested. Without any better plan, the three of them walked into one of the last green areas of the forest. After several minutes, a massive tree blocked their way forward, surrounded by bottomless pits. They stopped for a quick rest, deciding it was as good a place as any.

"What is this place?" Sheik wondered aloud.

"It's a temple..." Link muttered, remembering the time he'd explored it. His two companions exchanged curious look, but he ignored them. _Let them think and scratch their brains all they want,_ he thought bitterly. _If no-one knows who I am, then it's better if it stays that way. It's easier to bare the guilt that way…_

"Sheik, go survey the area for another path," he commanded the young man. With a sigh, he was off, disappearing among the trees as he flitted about.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" Dagg inquired when Link had grown eerily silent. He began to shake his head, but caught himself, something coming to mind.

"When I was attacked by the Bulblin Lord… he said Ganondorf wanted me alive. Why?" he asked, his eyes downcast. Dagg looked puzzled, obviously confused. "Does he command the monsters? Why didn't the people in the hospital panic when they say them? Why did they react so… volatile towards me?"

The Gerudo studied the despondent man before him, his expression blank. Link grew quiet, his expression solemn as he stared at the ground. "It's rumoured that he commands not only the Bulblins, but most of the underworld and its creatures, including the Moblins we've fought recently. Nothing has been proven of course. He's careful to cover his tracks."

_He always was good at hiding… _"Where's he now?"

"In the castle, no doubt," Dagg frowned, looking to the trees. "He hardly ever leaves the citadel nowadays. Not since the last attempt on his life."

Link made to ask him something else, but Sheik came bounding back, his mouth a tight line.

"Did you see any path we could all take?" the Gerudo asked him as he got to his feet. Link looked up at him, his eyes burning for answers. But the Gerudo had turned his back to him, unslinging the bow from his shoulder.

"Over that way," he motioned with his thumb, pointing through the trees. "There's a path cut into the rock face we can follow for at least a hundred yards. I didn't get to the end, but there's an overhang just above it. It's big and sturdy enough for the three of us and it overlooks the bridge."

"Alright, show us the way," Dagg said with a nod.

* * *

Sheik bounded ahead of them, keeping a lookout as they walked through the last of the leafy greenery and back into the black and scorched forest. Once or twice they came across a small group of people, but they paid them no heed, too preoccupied with putting out the remaining fires. Link noted that Sid was not among them. He couldn't help but wonder where the Hylian had disappeared to. Sheik slowed his pace, crouching behind a boulder as he scanned the area.

"Damn Bulblins… they've got a watch set up on both sides of the bridge now."

Link looked around the large rock, frowning when he saw that Sheik was right. "They're quick to mobilize, it seems."

"Where's that ledge?" Dagg murmured. Sheik pointed to his right and led them off, back through the trees. He stopped suddenly, stumbling back.

"Goddesses, Sheik, watch where you—" Link began, but the pale blonde hushed him, pointing into the distance. Squinting, Link noticed the stout figures of monsters several yards away. "Is that where the ledge is?"

"Just before that pack of Bulblins, there on the left," Sheik confirmed, scowling.

"What do we do now?"

"We take them out, obviously," Dagg answered, unslinging his bow and taking aim. He let the arrow fly, immediately taking aim with another. It struck a Bulblin in the gut and a muffled gurgle of surprise was the only noise it managed to make before it fell, dead. As Dagg's arrows struck the farthest ones, Sheik and Link flanked the rest of the goblins, surrounding them. Within seconds the pack was decimated and the trio was free to move on.

"You've gotten better with a bow," Sheik noted as they reached scuffled along a barely foot wide ledge. "At least now you can hit your targets."

"Could you possibly have discovered a more dangerous path to follow?" Dagg said through gritted teeth. "I said find a place where we could trek easily."

"You're fat ass seems to be only one having trouble," the pale blonde noted. "Link seems to be fine."

"That's because I'm too tired to complain…" Link muttered wearily.

"'Sides, we both know you're just afraid of heights," Sheik grinned at the Gerudo as the climbed up to the overhang he'd mentioned.

"It's not so much the height," Dagg gasped as he hauled himself up, "as it is the bottomless pit below that frightens me."

* * *

"Well, what's the plan?" Sheik asked as Dagg scanned the area.

"There's definitely too many for me to take out with arrows alone," Dagg said after several minutes. He looked at his quiver, which only had about ten arrows left in it. "We could charge the bridge, but that would end in disaster, no doubt."

"What about a sneak attack?" Link offered. "This ledge leads right up to the bridge. We could launch an attack from the middle and charge forward."

"Again, not a good idea," the Gerudo shook his head. "We'd be surrounded before we could make a dent in their forces. That is, if they don't see us coming; the ledge is exposed and narrow. If one of them glanced our way while we were on it, we'd be attacked from a distance without being able to defend or strike back."

"I've got a second Claw Shot," Link rummaged around in his pack, withdrawing both of the devices. "Sheik could grapple your way under the bridge to the other side and take out the monsters on that side, while you and I advance from the front."

"Huh…" Sheik muttered, brows furrowed as he contemplated the Hylian's suggestion. "It could work. I can take the guys on the ground, Dagg could provide cover from behind and take out any archers and Link could charge the rest on the bridge."

"I've told you, I don't have enough arrows," Dagg huffed. "I count at least twenty archers, but there could be more. I might be good with a bow, but no one is _that _good."

Sheik huffed and scowled before lowering himself down to the ledge and going back the way they came. Before Link or Dagg could ask him where he was going, he was back, a quiver full of arrows in his hands. He tossed it to Dagg, who stared at them in surprise. "They're small, and roughly hewn, but I can't honestly expected better form the Bulblins."

"Never mind that," Sheik batted his observations away. "Can you use them?"

"They're not ideal, and a bit too short for this bow, but I should be able to."

"Great, problem solved. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sheik scurried along the cliff side, faster than either of them could have possibly gone and was well in position before Dagg and Link reached the path before the bridge. Link's keen ears picked up on the Claw Shots being fired and he watched the pale blonde make his way across the gorge from underneath the bridge. Luckily, the Bulblins heard nothing and continued patrolling aimlessly.

"Now," Dagg said, letting the arrow fly. It hit a Bulblin, who fell on one of its fellow warriors with a crunch. The Claw Shots sounded again, latching onto the cliff face far above and Link ran forward, shouting a war cry to distract the monsters from Sheik. Several of them turned, surprised; Link cut the down posthaste. As he continued his advance, he noticed a handful of them drawing the bows, but Dagg's arrows sunk into their bodies before they could release their volley. He slashed widely at the Bulblins in front of him, slicing them open. The air soon reeked of blood, the goblin's life running freely over the edge of the wooden bridge. Link saw Sheik out of the corner of his eye, engaging the Bulblins on the other side of the bridge.

* * *

As he sliced the stomach of the last Bulblin on his side of the bridge, Sheik looked up. Seeing several Bulblins firing arrows from a perch on the mountain, he took a Claw Shot and aimed at them. The claw struck a monster in the head and the monster reeled, pitching forward. The creature fell from the cliff, landing with a sickening crunch several feet away from Sheik. He slowly began picking them off in this manner, the monsters too stupid to realize that their comrades were falling to their deaths. As he took aim at the last one, a monster on the bridge charged at him, crashing into the blonde from behind. The two fell to the ground, now fighting with their fists. Sheik struck out with the hand that still clutched the Claw Shot, striking the monster in the chin. Its head whipped to the side as its arms flailed about, knocking the device from the young man, sending it clattering across the floor. Forgetting about the device, Sheik pushed the body off of him, grimacing at the smell of the monster.

Their attack was swift and well-coordinated, and within minutes the amassed monsters were dead. As Sheik went to retrieve the Claw Shot, something in the distance caught his eye. _What in the world? _He wondered as something deep within the forest shifted.

"Link, what do you—" he began, approaching the Hylian. But his question died in his mouth when the first grunts reached his ears. A looming shadow was advancing through the forest. "Moblins! Dagg, run!" he shouted, dashing towards the big man. Link heard the cry and looked into the distance, and upon seeing the same thing, ran for the other side of the bridge.

The Gerudo stopped, confused; when the sound of approaching hooves reached his ears, he turned and looked behind him. As a wave of Moblins crashed through the trees, Dagg did the opposite of running away. He knelt on one knee, bow at the ready. Taking five arrows, he drew them back simultaneously and let fly. All five of the projectiles hit with deadly accuracy, dropping the front-most monsters. Link reached the man first, just as an approaching Moblin dodged an arrow of Dagg's club swinging towards the defenseless man's head. He parried the blow with his sword, crashing his shoulder into the monster before slitting its throat.

"Move!" he commanded Dagg, who surprisingly obeyed, albeit running backwards while still taking out as many of the foul beasts as he could. Sheik stayed by the man's side, protecting him from any monsters he wasn't able to take out with his arrows. _Dammit… there's too many of them!_ Sheik realized as they finally reached the bridge.

"I'm almost out of arrows!" Dagg shouted as his bow twanged, firing at the army drawing closer. As if they didn't have enough to contend with already, a much larger Bulbin astride an impossibly large boar suddenly crashed through the trees. _Goddesses dammit! Not the Bulblin Lord!_ Sheik nearly cried out. The massive Bulblin ploughed through the Moblins in his path as swung a massive hammer above his head, bellowing madly.

"Forget them, just run!" Link shouted at his companions, who stopped fighting and ran like mad. "Sheik, start cutting the ropes on the other side!"

"Right!" Sheik shouted, putting on a burst of speed as he ran for the other side. Sword drawn, he immediately began hacking at the thick ropes keeping the bridge from collapsing. Link shouted at Dagg and the two ran for the bridge, ducking blows from the monsters, the Bulblin Lord roaring in anger as they made to escape.

* * *

Despite their speed and the apparent slowness of the enemy, Link and Dagg were only able to keep several feet ahead of the monsters. _At this rate, they'll overtake us!_ Link realized. As he ran, he noticed the Claw Shot Sheik had dropped earlier laying against the wood. A risky plan began forming in his head.

"Dagg, grab hold of my belt," he ordered the Gerudo, who did so without question. The left side of the bridge dropped suddenly, the ropes keeping it upright snapping as they strained with the weight the supports had previously held. The entire bridge lurched, sending several Bulblins to the deaths as they fell off. Link and Dagg crashed to the floor, several feet away from the Claw Shot. An angered roar sounded behind them as the Bulblin Lord, who hadn't fallen off the bridge, began charging at them. The floor beneath their feet began undulating as the heavy creature stomped its feet and they gripped the wood desperately, trying to keep from rolling off.

Link spied the Claw Shot bouncing across the wood, ever so close to him as the Bulblin Lord drew nearer. He strained his arm, trying desperately to grab hold of it, but the device was proving difficult to catch as it skidded around madly, slipping away from his grip. He saw Sheik begin to abandon the right side supports of the bridge and he shouted angrily at the blonde.

"Cut through them completely!" he shouted at Sheik, who'd been looking on with apprehension, unsure whether to go back and help or continue with his task.

"I can't, the bridge will collapse with you on it!" he protested.

"Just do it!" the Hylian yelled as his hand closed on the Claw Shot. With a wordless shout, Sheik swung his sword through the last of the supports keeping the bridge up. Time seemed to slow as the ropes on the right side of the bridge groaned in protest, but held. The Bulblin Lord was nearly upon them and Sheik watched on, unable to do anything. Suddenly, the last of the ropes broke and the floor beneath them gave way. As Link and Dagg plummeted through the air, tumbling as they fell, the Hylian struggled to get a clear shot.

_Don't fail me now…_ he begged, praying to the Goddesses as he released the catch on the Claw Shot.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

"Dagg! Link!" Sheik screamed when he saw his friends drop out of view along with the Bulblin Lord when he cut through the bridge's last supports. Their expression, ones of surprise and fear, were burned into his mind, along with the knowledge that he was to blame for their deaths. He dashed to the edge of the cliff, falling to his knees as his eyes caught sight of the bridge just as it disappeared into darkness. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he bit them back.

"Dagg wouldn't want me to cry," he muttered angrily as he rocked back and forth on his toes. "He'd call me weak, probably slap me too."

"If you don't help me up this instant I will throttle you, never mind slap you," his friend's gruff voice came, strained and worn. Sheik looked over the edge again and, much to his surprise, he spied Link and Dagg, swinging lightly on the end of the Claw Shot, which had lodged in a tree root growing out of the gorge. Link was grinning madly, no doubt amazed at his luck, as Dagg clutched onto the Hylian's belt, slightly green in the face.

"You guys! You're alright!" he cried excitedly. "How did you manage it? I mean, I could've sworn you'd fallen to your deaths when I—"

"How about less talking and more pulling?" Dagg shouted as the root the Claw Shot was gripped cracked with their weight. Sheik nodded vigorously, dropping to his stomach as he unhooked his chain from his belt and uncoiled its length, dropping the weight over the edge of the gorge. Link reached up with his handless arm, letting Sheik wrap it around his arms with a quick flick of his wrist. When it held, he retracted the Claw Shot, the root finally breaking off and falling away.

Slowly but surely, Sheik began pulling his companions back up. When they neared the edge, Link threw his arm over, which Sheik grabbed hold of, hauling the two men up. Afterwards, they sat in the dirt, winded by their daring attack. The pale blonde cast his gaze towards the Hylian, who grinned widely at him. Despite himself, he began laughing, which the other two soon took up.

"You are ten types of crazy, you know that?" Sheik said in between chuckles. "That nearly got you both killed! I still can't believe you two made it out of that one."

"I always was the daring youth," Link said, his grin falling away as he suddenly began to sulk. Sheik and Dagg exchanged questioning looks, but said nothing when the Hylian became silent and brooding.

"Let's get out here before anything else happens," Dagg said, his knees popping as he got to his feet. He offered a hand to Link, who ignored it and stood without help. The trio then quickly made their escape, ducking through the mountain path. If any of them had cared to look over the edge of the chasm that had nearly consumed them, they would have seen a green spec, clinging to the jagged wall as it struggled to climb after them.

* * *

They'd walked most of the previous day, stopping only when the sun had begun to descend below the hills. Between the three of them, they'd set up camp rather quickly below an overhang, a small fire the only source of light and warmth for many miles. Link had absentmindedly wondered if any passer-by that might happen upon them would ask if they could join them and what how he'd react now that he was seemingly a fugitive. When he'd prompted Dagg with his concern, the large man had frowned and told him not to worry. Apparently, any travellers they might come across would be during the day; no-one dared to move around at night, what with the hordes of monster on the prowl. If anyone was caught on the road with no town in sight, they'd shack up for the night with one of the many militia outposts set up by King Ganondorf.

He had then asked if they too would have to stop at an outpost, to which Sheik had burst out into laughter. While the pale blonde roiled away on the ground, Dagg explained that even if they had the money to rent a tent and the protection—which was a reputedly exorbitant amount of Rupees—they would risk being found out by spies. Sheik added that they'd be drawn and quartered because of their affiliation to the rebel armies. Link thought he'd have better chances against a pack of Stalhounds than an armed armada and left it at that.

It was barely noon now, the sun rising high into the cloudless sky. Resting below a bent tree with swooping branches in Eastern Hyrule Field, Link watched as Dagg and Sheik argued vehemently over where they should go next. The two had been hunched over the map laid out on the grass before them for the past hour and Link was growing weary of their constant bickering. Sighing to himself, he flipped the brass buckle on his knapsack and turned it over, emptying it of whatever he'd managed to find and cram inside in his haste. He quickly organized what little he had into two piles, that which was broken, useless or too troublesome to carry around, and that which he wanted to keep. Needless to say, both piles were very small, but his keepsakes were even fewer.

_Is this really everything I own?_ he mused bitterly as he picked up a dusty jar. He'd never been one to keep mementoes, but what he did keep was no longer with him, no doubt long since gone after Ganondorf raided the palace. Somehow, he'd lost a great amount of time since he first blacked out after his encounter with the King of Evil and now nothing made sense. Although he knew every little of what was going on, Link could discern that Ganondorf was now King and on the verge of total conquest, while Link had suddenly become a fugitive, along with every other member of his race. At least he was being rescued by two agents of the only force openly opposing the King of Evil. Who knows how the rest of his kind had fared?

"Why can't anything ever be simple?" Link muttered to himself as he chucked the pile of garbage away. _Sorting out my life's effects—this at least is simple,_ he realized sadly as he carefully repacked his bag. His task complete, he lay against the trunk of the gnarled tree and huffed. Within minutes he was bored once more and eager to move on, but Dagg and Sheik were still disputing. With a roll of his eyes, Link turned his head and yelled at them.

"What's the hold up, guys? Are we going to get a move on sometime today?"

"Someone's testy," he heard Sheik mutter, but Link ignored him.

"Sorry, but we're a bit in a bind. The path to our destination is dangerous and we can't risk ourselves more than we absolutely have to," Dagg apologized, casting a glare towards Sheik.

"And I'm telling you, The Fallen City is a necessary pit stop!" Sheik argued, glaring back at the older Gerudo.

"'Fallen City?' Where's that?" Link asked, getting up to join them.

"North, far into the mountains."

"And where is our general destination?" he continued.

"To the far West, on the other side of Hyrule," Sheik admitted, earning a haughty smirk from Dagg.

"If the plains are as dangerous as you say, then shouldn't we head that way immediately?" Link reasoned.

"Exactly," Dagg thanked him.

"Just hear me out!" Sheik interjected. "Look, you obviously don't want to be one-handed the rest of your life, right? If we got the Fallen City, I can get you a new right hand."

"Really?"

"The more time we spend out in the open, without reinforcements or allies to back us up, the more likely we'll get cornered and eventually killed," Dagg tried to explain. "We need to hurry; time is of the essence, and we don't have much to spend as it is."

"There isn't a mechanic in the Resistance and the only person I'd trust with a job like this is Trex," Sheik argued. When Dagg grumbled, the pale blonde shook his head in frustration. "Look, I know things are bad, but if there's a chance to give him his life back, wouldn't you want to take that risk? Wasn't that the reason we joined the resistance in the first place?"

Link made to interrupt, but his two companions weren't having it. Dagg ploughed on, ignoring him completely.

"It's not that I don't see your point, but it's like you said; things _are_ bad. And they're getting worse. The sooner we can get him to the rest of his kind, the sooner we can disappear again."

"That's your reason for wanting to skip the Fallen City? You want your life back?" Sheik bristled. "You've got to be kidding me. We were branded traitors years ago; we lost that privilege, to have an ordinary life to have a home."

"And that's the real reason you want to go to Oocconia?" Dagg mumbled, his face growing wary. Sheik turned away, anger clearly etched on his features. _Oocconia, as in the Oocca? But what about the City in the Sky?_ Link's head was full of questions, but he dared not ask them. Something was wrong, very wrong with the world and if he was a wanted fugitive simply because he was a Hylian, imagine what they'd do if they discovered he was the Hero of Light.

"Th-that's not… What I mean to say is," Sheik fumbled for the words, but Dagg raised a hand and stopped him.

"It's alright," he said with a shake of his head. "We'll go to the Fallen City, but we must make haste. I don't want to spend any more time than we absolutely have to out in the open."

Sheik nodded and Dagg sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Will we be using the portals?" asked now that they were quiet.

"What?" Dagg looked at the Hylian as if he'd sprouted an extra limb.

"The portals, the 'Sky Scars', whatever you want to call them," Link repeated himself. "Will we be travelling through them?"

"I don't that's such a good idea, Dagg," Sheik looked at his friend nervously. "The last time we did that I nearly threw up."

"Don't worry, we'll be going on foot," the Gerudo assured him.

"Wait, why should we go by foot when it makes more sense to go through the portals?" Link objected. Sheik glared at him acidly and Dagg raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What would make you think there's a portal anywhere near the Fallen City? You act on the knowledge of the Hyrule of old, yet you seem to know quite a bit about the Twilight portals," Dagg commented, eyeing him. Link gulped as he racked his brain for an explanation that would save him from further accusation.

"I don't, but seeing as you two do, I assumed we'd be travelling through them again," Link said as offhandedly as he could. "Besides, we did it once before, why not again? It would make travelling ten times quicker, would it not?"

"That's true," Sheik admitted. "So why _are_ we travelling by foot? Not that I've got a problem with that," he added hastily.

"Yes, there is a portal that exits just east of Oocconia, and it's true, we could cut our time travelling to almost nothing by using it. But, there have been restrictions. The portals have been barred from use by the Resistance; they've been deemed dangerous and unpredictable in the past few years."

"Why, what happened?" Link asked, curious.

"There was a band of seven, escorting a family of Hylians, one of the last ones not under the Resistance's protection. They were cornered by a band of Moblins and in a last ditch effort, they utilized the portal above them. But something went horribly wrong.

"The few that made it through the portal were missing… parts. The others were never seen or heard of again. An investigation was held and they discovered that a tempest of sorts is brewing the Twili Realm, and that the portals were no longer interconnected as they once were.

"A notice was sent out, informing members to not use the portals under any circumstances. I'm only a novice—I've managed only a handful of spells myself—so imagine my surprise when the spell worked, and not only got us to our destination, but got us there in one piece."

"Jeez, if the damn things were dangerous, why'd you put us through one?" Sheik questioned, his face one of fear.

"We were going to be killed by those Bulblins!" Dagg protested. "So long as there was even the slightest chance of making it out there alive, I would have considered anything! Don't tell me you're angry at me for saving your life!"

"I'm not, it's just…" Sheik quickly apologized. "I didn't know. I was never told that the portals were now of limits."

"Sorry to have frightened you then," Dagg said. "The point is, we got lucky and we're relatively safe, for now. We're not taking the portals because it's forbidden and I'd rather not chance it again.

"Besides, even if they were safe, I couldn't take us through one," the Gerudo muttered. "That last trip drained me of everything I've got. I don't have enough energy to cast a spell of that magnitude. I'm surprised I even managed to cast the first time…"

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's get so rest," Link amended when silence descended among the three of them. "We've got a long couple of days ahead and we've got lots of ground to cover."

"Who voted you leader?" Sheik muttered, rolling onto his side, away from the fire. Link blinked at him, surprised. Dagg chuckled, tucking his bag under his head.

* * *

"So, if we're going into the mountains, where are we going to get our supplies?" Link asked later the next morning as they were packing up.

"Good question," Dagg huffed as he struggled to pull his boots on. "Sheik, what's the nearest town we can stop in?"

"There's Ruto, but it's at a three day walk from here," the pale blonde answered, braiding his hair. "We should be able to make it through most of the trip without too much trouble. The weather's warm and as long as there's wood to burn; the night won't be too cold."

"Why risk hypothermia if we can sleep during the day and move at night?" Link asked.

"Have you been living under a rock your entire life? Oh wait, you have," Sheik chuckled, earning him a cuff on the ear from Dagg.

"It's dangerous to travel at night," the Gerudo explained. "Most monsters travel in great numbers, and have become increasingly bold in recent times."

"The three of us could take 'em!" Sheik retorted.

"Maybe if I wasn't almost out of arrows and our Hylian friend here wasn't missing a hand, then yes, we could very well indeed protect ourselves from the nightmares that rise with the moon."

"But—"

"Say we encounter a pack of Stallhounds. They attack when you least expect it and herd travellers like sheep. An archer like me wouldn't stand a chance, caught unawares or not. And though Link may fight well with his left hand, he's still not fully recovered and would tire quite quickly. That leaves you, Sheik, and I highly doubt you could protect the two of us while fighting them off."

"Fine," Sheik admitted begrudgingly. "I was just trying to make a point."

"And you did, but once faced with facts and the cold hard truth, it crumbled to dust," Dagg said warmly, getting to his feet. "Shall we?" he said with a smile, offering Sheik the lead. The pale blonde narrowed his eyes at the darker man and with a huff, marched off ahead of Dagg and Link. The Gerudo chuckled and Link sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't be so hard on him," Dagg said with a warm smile. "He may be young, but he's skilled and his wits' sharp. You couldn't ask for a better fighter, friend of form of entertainment."

_I suppose, _Link frowned as they started off after Sheik, who was disappearing in the distance. "What is he?" he asked after a time.

"Beg your pardon?" Dagg furrowed his brows at him.

"He's not human, nor is he Hylian, I don't believe," Link explained. "Is he of mixed blood?"

"Sheik is… an enigma, wrapped in a mystery," Dagg said eventually. Link silently questioned his for more and he sighed. "I don't know much about his past, but he is a pure blooded Sheikah, that much I can tell you."

_Ah, he's the same as Impaz then,_ Link noted, watching the pale youth march soldier-like several yards ahead. _I wonder if they're related…_ "How did you two meet?" he asked instead. Dagg grinned then, his gaze distant, focusing on some unseen memory.

"It was years ago, when I was as you as you and Sheik was still a young boy. I'd been living in Kakariko for a while then, trying to begin my career as a medical practitioner. Despite being in short stock, and even though I was a skilled medic, if I do say so myself, no-one would take me on."

Link frowned. "If people of your profession were in demand, why would no-one hire you?"

"Because I'm a Gerudo," Dagg said simply, pursing his lips. "It's an unfortunate stereotype; if you're a Gerudo, you're a thief, a murderer and you would screw anyone over to get what you want. It's true, many Gerudo are crooked in one form or another, but I wasn't, aren't. All I wanted to do was help people, heal them and no-one would let me.

"And so, I was defeated. I would head home and beg my father to let me in. He'd always said that there was no life for me out there, as a doctor, or as anything else than what he wanted me to become."

"Which was?"

"A politician," Dagg said with a lopsided grin. "But I would never submit to that kind of life. I'd be in even less of a position to help people. I would become true to the stereotype, in way or another. So, I was caught between a rock and a hard place, something that seems to happen quite often in Kakariko. And that's when I found Sheik."

* * *

Down on his luck, out of a job and money, Dagg sat down heavily on one of the few unbroken benches surround the circular patch of brownish grass that attempt to pass itself off as a park. It was dotted with a few trees, most of which were in a perpetual state of abscission. Sighing at his sad state of affairs, the young Gerudo removed his glasses and shut his eyes, leaning back against the wood.

_If I can't figure this out in the next two days, I've got no other choice,_ he realized. _I'll have to go back, to _him_ and that horrid place he calls home. Won't that be a laugh? _

'_Hey Dad, I'm back! Turns out you were right; no-one would take me seriously and I got thrown out on my ass nearly every time I applied for a job! So, is it too late to be a politician?'_

_Damn, I am so screwed!_ he frowned. _I promised myself I wouldn't give up, but I can't take much more of this…_

The sound of someone crying brought his attention back to reality and his eyes snapped open. Replacing his glass on his nose, Dagg scanned the area. He was sure someone had been sobbing. Grabbing his bag, he stood and listened intently. Again, the sounds of sobs reach his ears and he turned in the direction he'd heard them coming from. Squinting, he noticed a child sitting under a tree, head on its knees. Glancing around, he saw no-one who could be the parents or friends to the child and he sighed.

_One day, my sense of justice is going to get me in serious trouble,_ he moaned inwardly as he walked over to the kid. "Hey there," he said softly, dropping to his haunches several feet away from the kid. He could now make out some of the child's features; shoulder length platinum blonde hair, pale skin and severely ripped clothing that once might have been a training suit of some kind. He also noticed the child had a broken arm and several cuts along his exposed skin that oozed blood slowly.

"Who did this to you?" Dagg demanded and the kid looked up at him, fear written clearly across his face. Deep red eyes stared at him, scared and primal, but Dagg could see the grim determination and daring underneath it all. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he immediately apologized.

"You didn't scare me," the kid said in the toughest voice it could manage.

"Let's get you some help," he said, extending his hand. The kid stared at him, wary until he slapped the hand aside, looking away.

"Get away from me, Gerudo slug," he murmured, sniffling. Dagg sighed, shaking his head. Instead of getting to his feet though, the sat down next to the red eyed child, his back against the tree.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. The kid didn't run away and he could tell he was listening, despite his uncaring attitude. "I've got nowhere to go, so I might as well sit here under the shade."

Minutes passed by with neither saying anything to each other. "I've got no money so go away," the kid barked out, trying to sound tough despite the break in his voice.

"I don't want your money, if you had any," he replied calmly.

"Liar, all Gerudo think about is money and power."

"Most do, yes, but I'm fresh out of the energy to care about either one."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Nothing," Dagg said simply. "I noticed your arm was broken though."

"So what if it is?" he said indignantly

"It's gotta hurt."

"A little," the kid admitted grudgingly.

"I can help it get better, if you'll let me," Dagg offered.

"What are you, some kind of doctor?" he accused.

"Yeah, I am," the Gerudo said easily. "OK, so I'm not _technically_ a doctor, but I can fix a broken arm."

"I don't have any money," the kid said eventually.

"I won't charge you then."

"Can you really do that?"

"It's my life, I'll do what I want," Dagg shrugged. When the kid didn't answer, he looked over his shoulder at him and was surprised to find his round red eyes trained on him. "So, do you want me to fix you up?"

"Yes, please," he answered immediately. Dagg stood and dusted himself off, offering the kid a hand.

"Then let's go," he said with a smile. Without hesitation, the kid go to his feet without his help and looked up at him. "I'm Dagg, by the way. What's your name?"

"I don't have one anymore," the kid murmured.

"Well then, why don't you pick one out for yourself?" Dagg offered.

"Sheik," he said after a minute of thinking. "My name is Sheik."


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12! Read and review, comment and criticize without flaming and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_At dawn they left their camp, stamping out the last of the glowing cinders and erasing their activity as best they could. As they walked, Link recognized several landmarks, but felt depressed when he realized they weren't the same as he remembered. By noon, they had crossed Kakariko Gorge, which had expanded since Link had last rode over it, astride Epona, on his way to Hyrule Castle.

"Why don't we sleep in the day and move at night?" Link asked during one of their breaks, sweating under the bright sun. "It would be easier to hide if anyone came our way."

"It's not safe for weary travellers like us at night," Dagg began to explain, mopping his forehead with a rag. "There are monsters that roam these fields and they're deadly."

"I'm sure you've heard of the foul beasts that awaken from the earth under moonlight; the remains of soldiers and wolves that died in battle?" Sheik interjected. Link nodded, letting his mind go back to the Arbiter's Grounds and outside Hyrule Castle.

"Yes, I know of them. I encountered a pack of them once before, and they were admittedly difficult to deal with… at first," Link said. Dagg closed his satchel and shouldered the tents; Sheik took their pack and went on ahead. "I think that we could take them, if we encounter any."

"If I was your age and Sheik had more experience," he began, to which the Sheikah frowned and shot him a nasty hand gesture, "not to mention you can't wield a sword, or any other weapon really, then yes, we might be able to defeat them. They've been strengthened by Ganondorf's dark magic"

_Damn him... May the Goddesses_- he stopped, his mind oddly blank. _If they truly did exist, why have done nothing as of yet? Why would they do anything against him now if they haven't?_ Link thought, frustrated. "I just wish we could do something about it, drive out the fear somehow."

_The people have become like I have now; they have lost hope, felt damned by the heavens and the Gods of old. If only there was something, something they could fight for…_ he thought, biting the inside of his cheek as a fresh waved of frustration and despair ran over him. Dagg put a heavy hand on his shoulder and shook him reassuringly.

"We will do something, and Ganondorf will be defeated one day. But, that day is far off and right now you need to get back to your old self," he said with a tight smile.

"And if you two would stop blathering like old maids, we would get there faster," Sheik muttered just loud enough for them hear, several paces away, his hands behind his head as he walked. They had finally reached the same general area as the entrance to Kakariko. It was in a different place Link remembered, much farther up than before. He felt a twinge of fear at the base of his spine and he nearly jumped when Sheik grabbed his arm. He hadn't realized he'd been standing there, unmoving. They hurried along, Link occasionally stealing backwards glances at the huge wrought iron gates. Several Bulbins patrolled the area just behind them, their low grunts reaching his ears. Luckily they didn't see or pay any attention to them.

"Hold on a minute," Dagg said, reaching behind his back, taking out a bandage from his bag. It was pinkish, stained from Link's blood. He proceeded to wrap it around his head, covering his ears as best he could.

"Good one, Dagg; if we come across anyone out here, they'll think you have a head wound and they can't see your ears," Sheik nodded in approval. "Now that we're closer to two settlements, we'll eventually meet up with someone, whether we want to or not."

Link would look back on that moment in a few minutes and curse Sheik's blathering mouth. Speak of the devil; not to far off from the path was a group of dark-skinned men, sitting under a large tree. Link immediately saw them for what they were-a group of thieves. They appeared to be sleeping so Dagg continued on without thinking. Sheik followed after him, Link hesitantly looking over his shoulder at the sleeping thugs. He turned, intent on catching up to the others when someone dropped down from the tree, smirking.

"Why hello there, young man?" he said, grinning. "Are you lost or something? Oh, you're hurt; come sit with us for a while and rest your weary bones," he added, seeing the blood-stained cloth around his head.

"I don't want any trouble," Link said, his eyes narrowing. "If you would just let me be on my way..."

"Nice sword," said the man in his ear. Link looked over his shoulder; his smiling face had been replaced by a leering sneer. "If you give it to me, I might be persuaded to let you go."

"That old thing?" Link muttered, seeing the other thieves stirring. "How about you have a look at it," he finished, slipping his arms out from his pack. Luckily, he'd had enough sense to sheath it on his back instead of inside his bag beforehand and he drew it as he turned, aiming for the man's shoulder. It never reached it's target; a resounding clash rang through his left arm, vibrating all the way down into his bones. The theives' leader had seen the attack coming and drew his own blades to defend himself. They were two-and-a-half hand swords, curved and sharp and dyed a dull red at the hilt.

"You shouldn't have done that," the dark man said with a sigh, his smile faltering. "If you had just listened to me..."

He hefted Link's sword aside and kicked him in the chest, throwing him backward several paces. Unable to keep his footing, he fell on to his backside. The man was in front of him in a second, sneering again as his companions went through Link's things. "I'm gonna smack you around a bit, because of all the trouble you caused me-"

The thief's monologue was cut short suddenly, by a medium sized stone crashing into his face. He shouted, once, his hand going up to his face. Link saw a rivulet of blood run down his face. The Hylian looked behind him; there, on top of a rise was Sheik, tossing a rock in a hand, looking cocky. _And where the hell were you five minutes ago?_ he wondered to himself as he stood. Dagg came into view then, heading straight for Link. He stopped next to Link, nodding at him to leave. By then, the other thugs had stopped rummaging around Link's pack and were looking on stupidly.

"You dare strike my face, impudent rat?" shouted the bleeding man. Sheik shrugged and threw the stone in his hand. The thug anticipated it, batting it aside with a swing of his sword. Link saw his face then; a shallow cut spouted blood just below his right eye. He thought the man was insane. "Boys, draw your weapons, we have ourselves a fight."

They ran up to their boss, drawing daggers and sharpened poles with blades in the ends. His face twisted into a leer, and he laughed. "A kid with a sword, a useless ninja and a weaponless old man. Not much of a fight, nor the type of opponent I like, but I'll make an exception just for you," he said, pointing at Sheik with a blade. The Sheikah looked at him with a bored look on his face, twirling his weighted chain in a large, lazy circle.

"Talk is cheap, and so is your mother," he said calmly, raising an eyebrow. Link looked back at the dark man several yards away from him, a vein pulsing in his forehead, surrounded by equally powerful, (if not stupider), men and thought it was going to be a long day. Dagg sighed, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw him turn his body, his muscles flexing as he took a stance, his large hands palms up in silent challenge.

"That's it, you little bastard, I'm gonna gut you like a catfish!" he shouted, spittle flying from his mouth, mixed with blood. "You guys take care of the other two!"

With that, they came after them with a battle cry. Steeling himself, Link waited for the man with the spear to reach him. The bigger man jabbed at him and he jumped backwards, the spearing barely missing him. _They're faster than I anticipated,_ he thought with a grimace as he ducked just in time to dodge a swinging sword aimed at his head. Putting all his weighted on his left hand as he crouched on his haunches, Link propelled his legs out from under him, striking the man squarely in the chest with both legs. The thug went down, his spear snapping in two when it hit the ground and Link landed on his feet, standing on the man. The man with the broad sword swung at his feet and he jumped jump, landing on the man's chest again, knocking the wind out of him. Back-flipping off of him, Link proceeded to take on the other men, watching Dagg and Sheik's progress as they fought.

"Fardo, what have done?" came a voice over the ridge. Link saw a man running over to Sheik and the instigator, not unlike Fardo himself. "Stop, don't go-" his words were cut short as Fardo bumped into him, knocking him into the path of Sheik's attack. Forced to join the fray, he drew a sword and prepared to defend himself. Fardo skitted around Dagg, narrowly avoiding his darting fists. Dagg was like a whole different person to him just then; he was completely focused, and absolutely lethal. The fact that he was unarmed meant nothing to him, his body was the only thing he needed. His movements were fluid and quickly, precise and deadly. He bowed out of the way of a brawler's side-swipe and jabbed him in the ribs. He man doubled over and he brought up his knee, crashing it into his chin. The man charging at him from behind raised a heavy club, aiming to smash it into Dagg's head. Without turning around, Dagg struck out with a fist, hitting the man in the windpipe and simultaneously kicking down the brawler in front of him. It was like watching a dance, only it was no sport; Dagg aimed to maim and damage.

Sheik on the other hand, was having loads of apparent fun; he was laughing comically at his foe, who had so far been unable to land an attack. Every so often Sheik would lash out with his chain, making the man maintain his distance, who, with his dagger could do little against his attacker. Sheik suddenly became quiet, which frightened Link more than his lunatic shouts of twisted amusement. The weighted chain was wrapped around his leg and he was just standing there. The man stood straighter then, casting aside his dagger, and drew two short swords from behind him. Seizing the moment, Sheik began twirling and unwinding the chain around him as he moved. He suddenly threw the weight at the man's knees, who managed to jump backwards, avoiding the critical blow. The weight crashed into the ground, breaking the hard surface; whipping the chain up quickly and then down again, Link watched as the wave traveled the length of the chain reaching the weight and making it flick out suddenly from the ground and hit the man in the jaw.

He fell to his knees, one hand on his jaw and the other on the ground. Link saw the chain coiled around the ground by his hand and knew in an instant what was going to happen. Sheik spun the chain, and the spinning motion made the chain wrap around the man's wrist. Wrapping a length of it around his forearm, Sheik turned to the side and pulled hard; the man's hand was yanked out from supporting him and he fell face-first in the ground. He could've sworn he'd heard a bone crack. The man shouted at them to continue and leave him be, and they complied. Too little, too late, Link realized they'd come at him. Someone picked up a discarded club and brought it down on his head. He rolled to the side, but couldn't avoid getting hit. The heavy metal-lined wood bat crushed his left shoulder as he rolled to the right and he felt his arm go numb. His hand went limp and he dropped the sword. They came at him then, three burly men and as one dove at him, he rolled away, barely missing getting caught under the man. But the other two were waiting for him; they kicked him in the side and he gasped in pain. Incapacitated, they hauled Link up, locking his arms behind his back, applying severe pressure on his right wrist.

Link couldn't help but scream then, the pain was so absolute. Dagg looked over, his concentration gone as he looked on at Link in horror. Sheik held his grip firm as he watched things unfold, refusing to let their leader go. The dark man turned his face, his cheek pressed into the dirt, blood smudging his face and the dry earth. They squeezed his arm again, sending a fresh wave of pain wracking through his body. He shouted in protest.

"Let Xerxs go!" Fardo shouted, putting pressure on Link's arm said as he lifted it into the air as if showing the world. "Or we'll torture him 'til he begs for death!"

Sheik looked at them, pure hatred burning through his crimson irises. He tightened his hold and Xerxs gasped; Link noticed that Sheik had somehow gotten the chain around the man's neck and was crushing his windpipe. In retaliation, they pressed Link's own sword to his throat, drawing blood as the steel poked into his skin. He shyed away from the blade, but in such an awkward position he only managed to send a twinge of pain from his shoulder to the bottom of his spine. Sheik pulled harder and the man's eyes bulged slightly; they tore off Link's bandage, looking for a He saw Xerxs staring at him as he breathed heavily into the ground and glared as best he could in anger, but only mustered a grimace. He saw something in Xerxs's eyes then, something he hadn't expected; lament and pity.

"Let him go Fardo," Xerxs muttered. Sheik and Dagg looked back at him, eyes narrowed. His thugs looked at him with a mixture of confusion and stupidity. "I said, release him!" he shouted again. Fardo grimaced and let go of Link's arm, throwing him forward. After being held up forcibly, he fell to his knees, hugging his wrist to his body. He gasped as a fresh wave of pain shot down to his elbow and bit his lip to stop from shouting. Dagg rushed over, ignoring the confused stares of the men behind Link. Fardo looked away, seething, as Sheik tied up Xerxs, obviously taking no heed to make the man comfortable. Dagg glanced back at the ninja and frowned.

"Now it's our turn," he said, raising a hand. "Sheik, there's no need to keep him bound; leave him be."

"What? Are you mad?"

"No, he's right; untie him, but don't let him go just yet," Link muttered, earning a scalding gaze from Sheik.

"No way!" Fardo spoke up. "Fair trade or nothing," he added, putting a foot on Link's back. Dagg moved faster than Link could've thought him capable; he grabbed the man's ankle as he stood, giving it a twist. With a yelp, Fardo fell to the ground, on his stomach. He instinctively kicked out, but Dagg caught his foot in a hand before it made contact.

"That's enough out of you Fardo!" Xerxs shouted, coughing into the dust. "Do as they say, we were wrong to challenge them."

"But-"

"But nothin'! You give up quietly or so help me I will beat you to within an inch of your life!" Xerxs shouted again, looking truly furious. Fardo hung his head in shame and Dagg released him. Link stood, standing over the fallen man and scrutinized him. Fardo looked up at him, his eyes shining with hatred; Link merely put out his hand and stared back. Blinking in surprise, Fardo grabbed his hand and Link helped him stand. Sheik unwrapped his chain from Xerxs then, hauling the man to his feet while keeping the man's arms behind his back. He looked, really looked, at Link then and broke out in a grin.

"You fight well, Hylian," Xerxs said, as Fardo made his way back to the thieves, earning a dumb-struck look from everyone else.

"How did you know?" Link said, his hand going up to his covered ears.

"Nah, not by your ears, or any other physical trait neither," he said, cocking his head to one side. "It's the way you smell. You don't have a scent like anyone I've ever met, and when I saw those eyes, I knew for sure who you were."

_Smell? I... give off a scent?_ "Thank you for abdicating," he said, eager to change the subject.

_I think he justed insulted him,_ Sheik thought idly. "Whatever, just get going," Sheik muttered, letting go of the man and shoving him forward into his comrades.

"Not so fast," he said, turning back. He went to Link and grabbed his bad arm. He twisted the bicep, forcing his wrist up and he scrutinized it for several minutes. Link began to grow uncomfortable and would have tried to wrench his arm free if not for fear of pain. The dark man reached behind him with his other hand and withdrew a tube from his pouch. He removed Link's bandages while Dagg looked on tensely, unsure of what to do. "Here," he said, handing it to Dagg. "It's a salve, for wounds; it's the least I could do after what this idiot did," he added, emphasizing _idiot_ with a punch to Fardo's shoulder.

"Thank you," Link said, surprising Dagg as he went to work on his wrist. "I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't come around. I take it you're their leader?"

"Yes, I am the leader of this group of miscreants and bastards who would call themselves thieves," he said with a grin, which his group returned eagerly. "And you, young Hylian, have us in your debt."

"That's quite alright," Link began, but his words were cut off as Xerxs grabbed his hand, pressing something into his palm as he shook it. He gave Link a silencing look and the Hylian stealthily put it into a pocket.

"We'll be on our way then," Xerxs said, standing. "If you ever feel like collecting your debt, you know what to do," he added as he gathered his things and pushed his lackeys ahead of him. Link watched the man walk off, slightly confused and yet, amused, by the man's strange behaviour. Dagg stood, offering him a hand, which he took.

"Well, that certainly was..." Dagg drifted off, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Entertaining?" Sheik offered, shrugging. "Let's get going, we need to get off the road before nightfall, which is only a few hours away."

Sheik and Dagg walked ahead of him, chatting about inconsequential things as Link purposefully lagged behind, curious about what Xerxs had slipped him. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw it was a red tile, smooth and cold to the touch. He turned it over, surprised to find an engraving on the other side. _What am I supposed to do with this? Is this how I'm supposed to collect my debt?_ He put the tile away and jogged to catch up with Sheik and Dagg, choosing instead to think of what lay ahead.


	14. Chapter 13

_Yes I know, shorter chapter, but considering the previous one, it works out pretty well. Do as always, w/o flaming, plz!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

"You never did tell me why it is that we won't need equipment to reach Oocconia," Link interjected during breakfast. Dagg and Sheik had been fighting over a meeting place, somewhere they could go after their individual business was done. He looked up at him, eyebrows raised in thought. Dagg frowned as he bent over the map.

"Are you going to tell him?" he said, sounding bothered.

"Nah, let him see for himself," Sheik said, shrugging. Link frowned and sat back against the wall of the niche they has been resting in. He blocked out Dagg's gruff voice and focused on his thoughts. They drifted back to Xerxs, the thief who owed him a debt, the Twili from the hospital and his Zora companion, and finally, to Zelda, Midna and the numerous other dead from his past. Feeling angsty, he pushed put such thoughts out of mind and stood, stretching.

"Are we leaving soon? We've wasted enough time lazing about here," he said, unable to hide the frustration in his voice.

"You may be two-and-twenty years, but you still sound like a child," Dagg said with a laugh. "Yes, we may go; we have decided on a meeting place."

"Yeah, the Tears' Fall," Sheik said nonchalantly, shouldering his bag.

"What?" Link asked, having never heard of the place.

"It's directly below Oocconia, between the cross of paths that lead from Kakariko to the Citadel," Dagg answered, pointing out the location on his map. _That's more or less in the Zora's domain... I wonder if they realize._

"Why is it called the Tears' Fall?"

"'Cuz, that's where they executed everyone," Sheik said offhandedly. Link looked at him in surprise, to which the Sheikah merely blinked back. "Oh yeah, you're 'out of sorts', as Dagg would put it."

"Not true, I wouldn't use such a term."

"Whatever; look, it's the where the last stand was made, where the heads of the races of Hyrule fought against Ganondorf."

"And unfortunately, were defeated and consequently executed," Dagg added with a grim look. "And it's also home to the legend of the weeping fairies. They say that, at midnight, thousands of fairies flock to the lake below the falls, silently weeping for their dead Queen."

"Yeah, and their tears fall into the water and make it glow," Sheik added with a hint of faked wonder. "See, I've been there many times and I've seen nothing. The waters never change from that rusty, dead colour."

Dagg continued to argue the validity of the tale, while Sheik remained his immature self, brassly interrupting the older man with rude comments and gestures. They took it all in stride, but Link fell into deep thought as they walked through a chasm. _The deaths of the monarchs of my time... why would they even suggest such a place? Do they really not know anything of my past? Have they not even suspected who am I, or at least when I come from?_ His train of thought was interrupted as Link tripped over a particularly large stone, and bumped into Dagg's broad back.

"Watch it, there are many loose footholds that could send you reeling," he said gently, smiling at Link's sudden clumsiness, who felt himself redden in embarrassment.

"Wouldn't want a new ankle to replace the broken one you'll get if you don't get your head out of the clouds," Sheik commented, to which Link narrowed his eyes at. "Better hurry up, looks like rain," he added, looking at the sky.

"Not a cloud in the sky..." Dagg muttered, making a circular motion with his index finger near his temple.

* * *

"'Not a cloud in the sky,' huh? What about now?" Sheik said, pointing upwards. "Because of your inability to concede to me, we passed the last cave for miles and now we're soaked!"

It was true; not twenty minutes after Sheik predicted the weather, it had begun raining. They were now stuck in a full-scale downpour thunder ringing in the distance, accompanied with the flash of lightning. Dagg shouted something Link didn't hear, but he ran after the man anyway. As luck would have it, they came to an abandoned house. Sheik ran for the door, swearing over the wind when it didn't budge. Dagg shoved him aside as a lightning bolt struck the ground not far from them and Link looked worriedly at the metal sword at his hip. The big man kicked in the door, splintering the wood frame.

The main room was almost completely empty, save for some hay in a corner and dust on the inside, Link hurriedly threw down his bag and went to shut the door. The wind kept pushing it open, and since the frame was broken, he could do little to keep it closed. Sheik walked over, chain in hand, and wrapped it around the handle, circling around the support column and twisted it in a knot.

"There, that should hold," he said, breathing loudly. Link stood away from the door, wary if it might open again. It didn't and he sighed with relief. Dagg had already gone over tot he small fireplace at the opposite end of the main room, trying to start a fire. Link shivered in his wet clothes as a cold draft blew in through the many cracks in the house. He stripped down to the bare minimum, wringing out his shirt. He saw Sheik do the same; Dagg already had his clothes slung across Sheik's chain.

"Well, unless we can find some dry wood, we'll not be having a fire to warm ourselves," Dagg said, rubbing his hair dry.

"Yeah, and we better do it quickly, or else we'll catch our deaths in this cold," Sheik added, his teeth chattering. Link went to the door at his right and opened it. Luckily, this room was still sparsely furnished. He brought out what he could, and Sheik broke the furniture down quickly, handing it to Dagg, who set it alight as quickly as he could.

"Lucky for us the last tenants had wood furniture, huh?" Sheik said as the fire took hold of the aging wood. "Imagine what we would've done if they had iron, or stone?"

Dagg went to throw some of the hay into the fire when Link grabbed him arm, stopping him. "Not yet, put as much as you can into your boots. It'll warm your feet."

"That's gross," Sheik muttered, wrinkling his nose. "What if there's bugs?"

"Then you'd better hope they're not deadly," Link said offhandedly. He shoved the straw into his boots, packing it as much as possible. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sheik reluctantly did the same. "I hope we won't have to stay the night," he mumbled.

"Why?" Sheik asked.

"Because them we'd have a tough time getting you to shove straw into your tight fitting clothing," he said with a smile. Dagg looked at him and gave a deep laugh. Sheik narrowed his eyes at him, his cheeks reddening.

"Do not worry overly, Sheik; we could always share body heat," Dagg added, to which no-one laughed. Link looked between Sheik and Dagg, both of whom looked embarrassingly away from everyone, not liking the awkward silence. "You've grown thinner, Shiek," Dagg pipped up, trying to change the subject.

"Money's been hard to come by these days," the ninja responded, shrugging. "I'm wanted in Kakariko for arson, which no, I didn't commit. And now that Ordon's burned to the ground, all that's left is the Citadel, and I refuse to be employed there."

"Matter of pride?" Link asked.

"Try circumstance," Sheik rebuffed. "And principles, too."

"You could've come work for me," Dagg said, shrugging. "I'm always in need of a 'gopher' to bring and do paperwork."

_A woodland creature? You can employ them? _Link thought, but remained quite.

"Yeah sure; could you imagine that?" he said, turning to Link now. "A warrior, a stealthy Sheikah, being forced into employment as a pencil-pusher? Ha, no thanks."

Their conversation became more relaxed and floated from topic to topic, none of which were terribly interesting to Link. He felt his attention falter, addled by the sleep inducing warmth emanating from the fire. He sat against his pack, which thankfully had been water-proof, and let his eyes drift close. Within seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

He felt something drape across him, covering his bare chest from the draft. Link cracked open one eyes to see Dagg with his back turned to him as he walked back to the fire. He looked down at himself, eyeing the cloth wrapped around his midsection. _Huh? When did I..._

"I found them in the other room," Dagg said quietly. He was sitting with his back against the wall, watching Link intently. "We can't have you getting ill, not so soon after getting well," he added with a flash of a smile.

"Thank you," Link managed, shifting his position when he felt something uncomfortably poke him in the back. Someone sighed to his right, and Link saw Sheik huddled in a corner, asleep, a blanket covering his entire body.

"No problem," Dagg said, waving it off. He looked at Sheik as he moved again and frowned. "He really has gotten thin. I hope he's not in any danger of becoming malnourished," he muttered, half to himself.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" Link said, his mind battling to keep itself awake.

"He was the first person to accept me as I am, for who I am," he said sadly. "When I arrived in Kakariko, people were initially... discouraged by my appearance."

"Like me," Link stated.

"Yes and no," Dagg answered, reaching for his glasses. "Some were so frightened they refused to speak to me. Others took action against me; insults and violence were a daily harassment. This was all before I became a doctor, when I younger than you are now.

"I'd just about given up hope of succeeding, sitting on the street, contemplating my next move. Then he came around the corner, such a small and young child back then. His arm was broken, and he was crying, sobbing for help. But no-one did, because they did not really care. Kindness is a luxury in these times, and one not so easily found. So I went to him when no-one else did.

"At first he was frightened of me, but then, he was scared of everything then. I shushed him, and sat him down on my knee. As I set the bone back in place, he stopped crying. And that's when I noticed he was different; not human, not Hylian, but something else. I bandaged his arm and set him down. When I asked him were his parents were, he looked up at me defiantly and said he had none—they are dead, apparently. I asked him his name, he said he had none, but to call him Sheik, because he was the last of his kind.

"After that, he lived with me in a small apartment in the drudges and slums of Kakariko. It was hard, having to look after a child and still trying to make my way in the world. But I never gave up hope, because I thought if one small child allowed me to treat him, then I'd have done what I set out to do in the first place—help people, any person alive. That's why I'm helping you now," he finished, rubbing his neck as he stretched. Link looked at Sheik, then back at Dagg, a newfound respect for both of them burning in his chest now.

"Thank you," Link muttered, humbled. "For everything."

"Like I said before, think nothing of it. Now, get some sleep while you can. I doesn't look like the weather's going to improve any time soon."

"Really?" Link asked, barely able to stay awake.

"Yes, it began hailing just before you fell asleep, and now that hail has turned to snow," he said, indicating at the window. Indeed, Link could see flurries drifting in the light wind that blew around them. "Hopefully it will melt before to long. I don't have the mindset for traveling through snow drifts," he added with a frown.

"Same here," he said, adjusting his pack and turning onto his side. As he tucked an arm under his makeshift pillow, he noted he was now fully dressed. _Dagg, no doubt,_ he thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep again.


	15. Chapter 14

_Another short-ish chapter, but it's chock full of stuff! Read and review, comment and criticize without flaming, and-as always-enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_Sorry, I had just realized I named the last chapter wrong XD Fixed it now.  
_

_

* * *

_

"We're lucky most of the snow melted," Sheik said, his breath visible in the cold air.

"No, lucky is that abandoned house not freezing solid," Dagg interjected, his glasses fogging up for the umpteenth time. Link wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, tying it around his neck and waist.

"Such strange weather..." he observed. Dagg wiped his glasses clean and looked over at Link.

"Well, no, not really; sudden rain and snow happens quite often in areas where the Twilight descends," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Right," Sheik added. "See, when Ganondorf brought the Twilight under his reign, he decided to merge it with the world of light. Now we live in a mix of the two."

"He has that kind of power?" Link asked, amazed and angered.

"Apparently," Dagg shrugged. "Now we get wonky weather in the light—"

"—And electrical storms in the darkness. Isn't life just dandy?" Sheik interrupted, sounding sour. Link felt his spirits drop. _None of this would've happened if I'd just been able to defeat him back then. Hyrule is like this now because of my weakness._ Dagg looked over his shoulder, raised an eyebrow at Link, who in deep thought had stopped walking.

"What's wrong? Lose something?"

"Yeah, his mind," Sheik offered, chuckling to himself. Link walked forward, Dagg falling behind him as they went. He looked back at the man, surprised to see him staring intently back. _Damn... he suspects something. No doubt he has his suspicions about me. I should just tell them who I am._

_But will they still help you if they knew?_ said a voice in his head. Link didn't know the answer.

* * *

By noon the snow had melted completely and the weather had warmed up considerably. Link stuffed the blanket into his bag, the sun's heat beating down on him, making him sweat. His throat burned with thirst, but Dagg insisted they keep going. Sheik agreed; apparently, it wasn't far to the falls, where they could relax for a few hours before going their separate ways.

Almost an hour later, Link began to hear the light rushing sound of water. Instead of inquiring about it, he kept to himself, not wishing to become the center of their focus. Lately, he hadn't been feeling to friendly towards his companions. They reached the top of a hill and what Link saw nearly took his breath away.

"Impressive, is it not?" Dagg asked him when he saw Link stare. He nodded, unable to speak. The Hylian had been right; the waterfall breached somewhere near where he remembered the impassable route to Zora's Domain. _Impassable to anyone without the power to teleport,_ he chided. They walked over to a tree near the banks of the lake that formed under the waterfall and sat down. Sheik immediately kicked off his shoes and lay down, sighing with relief. Dagg sat with his back against the tree and pulled out a book; Link sat behind him, on the other side of the trunk and stared out at the water. He felt his thoughts float away, and he grew weary.

"When do you think we should get going?" Sheik asked, jarring Link from his daydream.

"Give it some time," Dagg said, never looking up from his book. "We'll leave after the sun has set."

"You just want to see the non-existent fairies, don't you?"

"No, but there is a different kind of phenomenon I'd like to witness," he said, shutting his book and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "It has been recorded that on the eve of the slaughter, the waters stop flowing and turns red as if blood."

"Right, like that's gonna happen," Sheik said, waving it off. "You just got that from the second part of the legend. 'The Fairy Queen was the last to die, having witnessed the deaths of her fellow monarchs," he said, dropping his voice to a wavering tone. "As they brought her to the noose, she cried tears of blood that stained the water. And when death took her over, the waters stopped flowing, as if she willed them to.'"

Link gulped audibly, and somehow he found himself shivering at Sheik's tale. _I can practically see their deaths. It's almost as if I was there, watching them die..._

"Relax, it's only a story fathers tell their bed-wetting children to scare them," Sheik said, watching Link pale despite the sunlight. Dagg turned around and looked at him, snapping Link back to reality. He reddened in embarrassment and looked away, while both men laughed at his nervousness. Afterwards, Sheik fell asleep and Dagg went back to reading. Link looked up at the sky, seeing the outline of the full moon in the darkening sky. A sudden urge hit him—the urge to howl at the moon. Link quickly suppressed it.

When the last of the sun's rays had disappeared behind the high cliffs surrounding the waterfall, Dagg stood, his book closed. He walked the little ways to the water's edge and sat on the damp ground. Link looked over at Sheik, who was still sleeping, and went to sit by Dagg. The older man didn't turn to look at him, his gaze fixed on the waters. Link decided to let the silence between them prevail and did as he, watching the water lap at his feet.

"Hey, it's dark," Sheik observed, sitting up. "Anything happen?"

"No, not yet," Link said, turning back to look at Sheik. The ninja shrugged and sighed, resting his chin on his fist as he prepared to wait them out. Link hadn't realized how much time had passed until Sheik grabbed him shoulder. "Let's go already. We've been waiting for hours for nothing but fairy farts. Come on, Dagg."

Link reluctantly stood, wiping the seat of his pants clean of dirt. He grabbed his bag and made to leave when he realized Dagg was still sitting at the water's edge, looking onward hopefully. Sheik sighed and rubbed his chin, eventually going back to Dagg and hauling the man up.

"Geez, you're heavy," he muttered, staggering under his friend's weight.

"Guess it's not happening tonight," Dagg said with a sigh as he stood on his own. They began walking, slowly putting space between them and the waterfall, when a streak of light zoomed past Link's face. He spun, eyes following the myriad light as it fly towards the lake. His mouth agape, Link stood completely still, unable to speak.

"Hey Link, enough already, we—" Sheik began, going back after him. "Whoa..."

"I knew it would happen!" Dagg said happily, dropping his things and rushing forward. Link and Sheik followed, albeit at a slower pace. All across the surface of the lake, orbs of light flitted through the air, creating and endless pattern of swirls and loops. _Fairies... thousands of them, _Link thought as he reached out to touch one as it flew past him.

"But... I thought they were extinct."

"Good thing you're wrong, huh?" Dagg said, grabbing the both of them by the shoulder and pulling them with him. The closer they went, the more fairies they saw, all of different colours and size. A single fairy flew towards them, stopping in front of Link's nose. He looked at the glowing creature as it hovered in front of him, beginning to go cross-eyed from concentrating on it.

"We all know you tried," it spoke to him, voice full of tinkling music. "Do not carry such a burden alone, Hylian."

"Yes, it is not yours to carry," said another as it too came over to him. "Ease your mind and conscience, lad."

"No-one blames your sole actions for what has happened," said the first, fading away.

"Calm your inner demons and look for a solution," the second tinkled, it's glow wanning. _I'm not to blame? Am I supposed to be the Hero of Light one last time?_

"They spoke to you, didn't they?" Dagg said, looking at Link passively. "Whatever they say shouldn't be taken lightly, and neither is it for others to know, unless you wish it."

"So then, you didn't hear them?"

"No, I heard them, all of them, but their messages aren't clear. I suppose they weren't looking for me tonight," he muttered, watching them dance.

"Guys, look," Sheik said, breaking the silence that suddenly fell around them. Link turned, eyes following Sheik's outstretched finger as it directed him to the waterfall. He nearly gasped; the water had stopped flowing, and the lake became as glass, smooth and untouched by wind. In the half-light the fairies gave off, Link squinted to see the growing shadow as it made it's way across the water's surface. As it drifted towards his feet, Link jumped back horrified.

"The blood of the monarchs," Sheik muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's real?"

"How... odd," Dagg commented. Indeed, the water had grown deep red when the water stopped flowing and as it reached the banks, it stained the ground red. The air around them grew thick and heavy, the fairies slowly disappearing from view.

"Let's go, before anything else decides it wants to make itself real," Sheik said, backtracking to his things.

"It seems that tonight is indeed the time when the line between lore and reality blurs," Dagg said ominously. Link looked at the man, who stared back knowingly. _He's hinting at it again... my true identity,_ Link realized when he walked away silently; even Sheik was quiet, contemplating something while he gathered his things.

A sound broken the ethereal silence; the sound of snapping wood from across the lake. Link squinted in the moonlight, trying to see the other side of the lake. He felt as though he were being watched. He saw the glint of metal in the night light across the water and he drew back. _Someone __**is**__ watching us,_ he realized when all was quiet again.

"Sheik, dis you see that?" he asked, whispering to the Sheikah.

"See what?" he asked, only now paying attention to Link.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Dagg asked from several feet away.

"Nothing, never mind," Link muttered, feeling on edge. _This night has bred naught but distrust and seething shadows..._ he mused. They left the area quickly at Link's word and made their way behind the cliffs. The path split in two a ways up and Link realized that they were going their separate ways. When they reached the fork in the road, they stopped, looking down the path were to follow.

"Well, we're going this way," Sheik said awkwardly, pointing to the path on the right.

"And I that one," Dagg continued at a loss for words. _It's like we won't see each other again,_ Link realized.

"Good luck then, with whatever you're going to do," Sheik added with a nod.

"Same," Dagg flashed a smile. The hairs on the back of Link's neck stood up; they weren't alone. He stared up at the sky, unsure of what lay ahead. "Some would say it's fate that we are to part," he added, looking around them.

"Bull," Sheik muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I think it's fate we should meet again," Link concluded, looking at Dagg fiercely. "And soon," he added, when Dagg nodded in agreement. _We have some unfinished business, you and I._

"Whatever, just remember, Dagg, a week's time," Sheik butted in, obviously uncomfortable with the silent messages going between them. "Don't make us wait, alright?"

"Me? Never," he said with another smile. "You two are more likely to take longer than I."

They laughed then, all of them, despite the uneasiness between them. Link relaxed a bit, but the feeling of being watched only intensified. Dagg pulled Sheik into a quick hug, to which the latter embarrassingly returned. When he came to Link, they clasped hands firmly, made difficult because of Link's left-handedness.

"Next time, it won't be so awkward," Link assured him.

"Watch yourself," Dagg muttered, grabbing him in a hug as well, "Hero."

Link stepped back, trying to hide the shock on his face. Dagg's face remained unchanged, only his eyes shone with acknowledgement. _He knew it all along, and yet he never said a word,_ he realized suddenly. _He means me no harm, but warns me all the same... Who are you Dagg?_

"Enough already, let's get going," Sheik said, sounding anxious. Dagg chuckled once, and turned his back on them, hand in the air as a final good-bye, as he went left, while they went right._ What does it all mean? Dagg knows the truth, the fairies have faith in me and the world needs a hero again,_ Link wondered as the sky lightened with the beginnings of dawn on the horizon. _My role as a hero... is it truly over? If not, what am I to do now?_

"Hey, take a look at that," Sheik said, pointing to the sky. Link looked in the direction he pointed at, at first seeing nothing but pink and gold streaks of light chasing away the stars. When the sun finally broke through the low-lying clouds, he saw it. A huge dome, clear save for the light of the rising sun, jutted out from the mountains in the distance.

"What is that?" he asked, amazed by the sight.

"Oocconia, The Fallen City," Sheik said proudly, sweeping his arms across the mountain range.


	16. Chapter 15

_I am seriously proud of this chapter, it turned out fantastic! So please, read and review, comment and criticize without flaming, and enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean access denied?" Sheik yelled into the side panel. Link had been amazed when they'd reached the entrance to Oocconia; the whole city—divided into several sectors, all interconnected—were closed off by large dome structures, keeping the harsh wind that battered them from entering the city. The entrance itself was a large iron structure, immobile and immense unless opened on the other side. Link and Sheik were currently being kept outside by a large metal box, from which a broken, distorted voice refused to let them in.

"City... closed...visitors...residents only..." said the voice in broken, metallic words.

"Go stuff yourself, you git!" Sheik shouted, growing red in the face. "We have an appointment! You hear me, an appointment!"

"Sorry... commerce... routes closed... public safety... outbreak," it said, suddenly going quiet. Even the static disappeared. Sheik stopped his yelling, stepping back a few paces to look at the entrance. Link stood awkwardly to the side of him, trying to avoid getting hit by the winds.

"Dammit, these feather-brained bastards sure know how to build a door," he muttered, shaking his head. "I don't think I could bring that thing down even if I had all the bombs in the world."

"Well, what do we do now?" Link asked, having to shout against the wind.

"We wait it out until someone with an access card—someone who lives inside," he clarified, "comes along and _persuade_ him to let us enter with them."

"How long do you think that could take?"

"Dunno, several hours, maybe," Sheik said with a shrug as he sat down with his back to the door. "If we're lucky."

_Great, just fantastic, _Link thought bitterly to himself. _We finally reached Oocconia, The Fallen City, and the gates are closed._ The wind howled around them and Link wondered what was more probable: someone showing up before or after they'd frozen solid?

"We should head back to Tears' Fall," Sheik said after several minutes. "At least we'd be warmer there than here."

"I thought you said we should wait it out," Link shouted as a particularly strong gust of wind whipped around them.

"Yeah, I thought it wouldn't take long," he said, rubbing his arms, "but thinking back, that loud speaker said something about an outbreak."

"So? You think people will be avoiding Oocconia like the plague?" Link chided, snorting uncharacteristically.

"Probably," Sheik said somberly. Link stared at him, surprised. "What? I don't have a witty retort for everything, you know!"

Link's comment died in his throat when he saw a shadow in the distance, moving slowly for the winds. It reached the fork in the road and went right, drawing closer to them. Link stood up, waving his arms and shouting, trying to catch the person's attention.

"What are you doing?" Sheik whispered harshly in his ear. "Try and hide those ears under a blanket or something before someone sees you."

"Yeah, right," he muttered, wrapping his blanket around his head and letting it fall over his shoulders and back. _As if they could see __**anything**__ in these howling winds._ Sheik told him to stay behind as the person came nearer. He went over to great the person, who unlike them, was wearing a heavy travelling cloak, buttoned from their chin down to their knees. Link saw that their boots were shiny black and immaculately clean.

"Hey there," Sheik said with a wave. "Could you help us out? My friend seems to have lost his access card after one to many pints in Kakariko," he fabricated, telling the lie smoothly and perfectly. "D'you think you could let us go in with you?"

The other person stood completely still and could've been mistaken for a statue if not for his cloak fluttering madly in the winds. Link watched them out of the corner of his eye, feeling them stare back. He couldn't even tell if they were a man or a woman, so indescribable was their form. Eventually they nodded, going towards the panel. They withdrew a gloved hand from the inside of their cloak, access card in hand and swiped it across the panel. The speaker buzzed and the person nodded again, raising two fingers, indicating to Link and Sheik.

There was a loud trumpeting noise and the doors began opening inwardly. The inside of the place was bathed in light and was so bright that when Link peered in, he could see only indescribable blurs moving across the entry way. Suddenly he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled in, as was Sheik. The person who let them in merely walked in, no-one to guide him. Link was pulled away from Sheik, into the light. Light but firm hands gripped his arm, pushing him down into a chair. His eyes watered against the lights and he tried to shut them against the glare. Someone grabbed him face and forced them open, observing him.

Link struggled, trying to fight off the disorientating shapes around him. Suddenly, his legs and arms were gripped tight and his head was thrown back. Someone barked something into his ear, in a strange language he did not understand. They repeated themselves, to which Link responded with a 'huh?'. He heard them sigh and something was roughly shoved into his throat. He gagged on it, trying to spit it out, but ended up swallowing it instead. Something landed in his lap, and he picked it up, staring at the device.

"Do you understand me, human?" said a rough, heavily accented voice to his left. He nodded, trying to swallow around the thing lodged in the side of his throat. "Put that in your ear, you'll be able to understand us better if you do."

He did as he was told, discreetly inserting the item in his ear. It pierced his inner ear suddenly and shouted in the sudden pain. Eyes open, he saw two strange creatures standing around him. Their head was oblong and hairless, yet their face held human features; sharp, pointed nose and round, full lips. Their eyes had no pupil, deep pink in colour. Their neck was much to long and thin to support their head, and yet it held it place, albeit with an odd teetering every now and then.

The other creature shouted in its strange language again, and Link was surprised to find he understood it know. He took in his surroundings, to stunned to speak. He was in a large chamber, divided into several rooms by hanging, drawn curtains. The walls were perfectly smooth and gray, curved upwards to create a perfect dome. All around him, other odd creatures walked back and forth, as tall as he, but oddly proportioned.

"Do you understand me still, human?" said the one closest to him. It's voice was different, no longer accented but it had taken on a strange underwater quality.

"Yes, I can understand you," he said, surprised when his own voice sounded metallic—manufactured.

"Can you tell us your name?" said the other creature, obviously in charge. "Where are you from, do you have any symptoms?"

"My name is..." he hesitated. _Should I risk telling them my own name? _"I am known as Collin," he answered, using the first name that popped into his head. "I am from the Ordona Province."

"Alright good," said the second, kinder of the creatures. It seemed oddly feminine."Do you have symptoms?"

"What?" he answered, confused. _Wait... Sheik said something about there being an outbreak. I wonder what it is..._ The one in charge, most likely male, began listing off several unpleasant sounding illnesses, to which Link shook his head.

"Alright then," he concluded. "Where is your place of residence? We didn't find any identification on you..."

"Uh, well..." he rattled his brain, searching for an answer. "I came in with a friend, he—"

"Oh, hey, there you are!" Sheik's voice came from the opposite end of the room. "Don't worry, he's with me."

"Colin, is it? Well, it seems you can go," the male creature concluded, writing down on a notepad. Link noticed his forearms were covered in feathers.

"Sorry for the sudden inspection," the female responded as the male one walked, oddly swinging his hips, away. "I hope the rest of your stay is pleasant."

"Thank you, miss," Link responded, smiling as best he could. He walked briskly over to Sheik, who was chatting up one of the creatures. "Let's go," he muttered, pulling on his arm.

"Oh, um, see you around, Aran," he said, waving good-bye as Link half dragged him out of the room. "Geez, what's got you stressed?"

"I don't know, could it be that I had something shoved in my throat?" he said, hating how his voice sounded not like his own. "Or could it be the piercing pain in my ear from that damn apparatus they made me wear?"

"Oh right, the trnaslators," Sheik said, with a grimace. "I remember when I had to use them. Painful buggers. Guess I should have warned you."

"Oh, you think?" Link said testily. "What were those things back there?" he said once he'd calmed down a bit.

"Oh them? Those are the Oocca," Sheik said lightly. "I thought you'd already met them before."

"They didn't look like that," he muttered. "Say, where's that fellow that gave us passage? I wanted to thank him," he added, looking around the crowded courtyard they now stood in.

"He's probably one of the politicians or has enough money to buy an elite pass. I didn't see him get pulled in like we did," Sheik said sourly. "Wish I had that kind of money. Speaking of which, want a drink?"

"I thought you couldn't buy alcohol," Link said with a raised brow.

"I can't and meant something... less expensive," he shrugged, feeling around his pockets for change. They stopped in a bar, where Link ordered them drinks, seeing as Sheik was too young to sit anywhere other than the tables.

"Alright then, so where do we go from here?" Link asked eagerly as he neared their table, weaving in between the people coming and going.

"Well, we need to get to the Seventh Sector, and then from there, find a mechanic dealing in neural appendages. Not to mention someone who can actually put the thing together."

"Wait a minute, you don't even have a name?" Link said, growing nervous. "We're just going to wander the city and hope we bump into someone who can do these things for us?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sheik said, drinking deep from his glass. "Try it, it tastes like cherries."

Link did and nearly gagged at the taste; it was sickly sweet, tasting like aged candy only the most adventurous children who dare try and eat. He suddenly felt like he was being watched and when he turned around to look at the other patrons, he saw no-one that overly stood out. There were a few humans, more Oocca and even some dark-skinned men sitting in a corner, playing cards. He couldn't identify the source of his sudden uneasiness.

"Well then, let's get going," Link said, pushing his glass aside. "I have a feeling it's going to take a while to find a mechanic of that sort."

"Maybe, depending on the price," Sheik said, downing the last of his drink. "You gonna finish that?"

Link shook his head and Sheik greedily downed his glass as well. They left the bar, going out onto the main street, which was crowded with late-afternoon commuters. Link as Sheik how the city's great dome structures were made and he explained that the Oocca who survived the crash put their heads together and built the first, Sector Seven, with the remains of their city. Sheik continued sharing his knowledge of the city as the walked through a market filled with strange and exotic looking goods, being sold by all manner of people.

Link couldn't help but be amazed by the architectural wonders of The Fallen City. All the buildings were shaped like the massive domes around them, decorated with ornate and flowery arches made of a shimmering white stone. Some doors were painted, depicting scenes of early Oocca life, while others were carved with swirling egg-shaped patterns. No matter where they went, the climate was always comfortably warm, a light breeze blowing every now and then, wafting smells from the bakeries and restaurants unseen.

They reached what Sheik called a track station, where they waited for their transport to take them to Sector Seven. A massive train unlike anything Link had ever seen in all his travels pulled up to them, coasting silently on tracks that glowed blue, giving off a faint buzz. The carts didn't touch the tracks, instead they hovered above them, floating lazily as they waited for people to board. These too, were made of the same heavy white stone with curved roofs and scoop chairs to sit in.

As the tram zoomed silently along its track, heading for a destination Link didn't know, he looked out the pane-less windows at the sprawling city. Sheik would occasionally point out areas to Link, such as the Governmental District and the Market Blocks. Several building towered high into the sky, reaching the top of the domes. Sheik said that they were both housing complexes and support columns for the domes, a double functionality they'd only recently applied.

The farther the carts went, the less spectacular the city grew. The farther from the center they were, the less ornate the buildings became, until eventually they reached a tunnel, which they entered. On the other side, Link had expected the same as the main dome, but was severely disappointed. The buildings were all low-lying, save the sole support column, and the whole area stank of sweat.

"Welcome to Sector Seven, once the pride of the Oocca, now cast aside by the high-brow elitists of the world."

"It's so... depressing, seeing the contrast between the two sectors. What happened?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but the Oocca just up and abandoned this place. Some say it happened when they got new supplies and materials from the outside world, others say when the ventilation began to malfunction. I still think that they just got bored with view."

Link looked up, amazed that anyone could get tired of such a striking view. All around the left side of the dome, the mountains curved towards them, almost as if cradling the dome. The other side saw nothing but open fields of green, occasionally interrupted by a snow peak.

"This is our stop," Sheik said, grabbing Link by the arm. He was surprised to see that as he had watched the city go by, the tram had emptied until almost no-one was left, save for three humans carting mechanical gear on their backs and a Goron fast asleep in a corner. "What's you say we go find you a mechanic, eh?"


	17. Chapter 16

_OMG, two chapters in one day? Well, it's not happening again XD And now, you get Dagg's part of the story. Read and review, comment and criticize without flaming, and enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

After parting with Sheik and Link, Dagg headed the opposite way around the mountains, traveling up a path very few people knew of. He felt oddly at ease, despite his reason for leaving his companions behind. _While it may be true I am no longer permitted entry into Oocconia, I have a much more difficult task, one that not even they should know of. They have their missions, I have my own._

He felt his pocket vibrate before the sound came. He instantly pulled out a smooth flat disk, the size of his palm and held it to his ear. "Yes?" he said, not even bothering to introduce himself; only two people in world knew he had one of the few remaining communicators, and neither would mistake his presence.

"You are alone, I trust?" came a deep voice from within the stone. It vibrated as it transmitted sound.

"As always," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Good," the voice murmured, sounding pleased. "I knew you were resourceful enough to find a way to leave your companions."

"Your task?" Dagg asked, annoyed that the person hadn't gotten to the point.

"You never were one for idle chit-chat," the person sighed; the disk vibrated strongly. "Very well, you are on your way to Ruto, I trust?"

"Yes, I am en route," he stated, unable to disguise the hatred in his voice completely.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so... exasperated," the person chuckled. "Your mission is the same as previous ones; scout out the area and should you discover any form of resistance, call me immediately."

"Of course," Dagg said, feigning insult.

"Don't use that tone with me. Your last reconnaissance was an utter failure."

"One which I paid dearly for, I remember."

"Good, it's best if that memory stay fresh in your mind," he voice continued evilly. "Fail me again, and I will know. I have sent two other agents ahead of you; they will alert me if anything goes astray."

"Very well, sir. I shall do my best."

"I expect nothing less," the voice hushed, the vibrations in the stone dissipating. Dagg stared at the disk, feeling his hatred rising in his throat. He longed to crush the communicator, to be rid of his oppressor, but stayed his hand, replacing the device in his pocket again.

"Damn you..." he seethed. "Damn you back to the Dark Realm."

* * *

Ruto, The Water Bearer's Homestead, as some called it, was a growing village a ways away hidden in a valley farther into the mountain ranges than even Oocconia. The town was named aptly; a giant water-wheel circulated the first spring-water than rushed down through the mountains, unpolluted and sparkling clean. The houses were quaint and surrounded by flowers and thick, lush grass. The closer Dagg grew to it's limits, the greater the calming aura of the village enraptured him. As he walked down the village's sole street, children dashed by him, laughing and shouting in ignorant bliss, unaware of the dangers of the outside world. Stalls selling fruit and meat were open to the air, lending a homey aroma to the center, were a fountain gushed endlessly.

_Ruto... Where I first escaped my father, and was reprimanded harshly because of it, _Dagg remembered, melancholy filling him. _Fifteen years have passed since I'd last entered her welcoming gates, yet the town remains the same as ever. Time seems to pass over this place, as does a many great, more horrible things._

He went to the fountain and sat at the one of the benches before the bubbling fount. He rubbed his neck and removed his glasses, feeling the tension in his shoulders leave his body. Although he was a stranger in the village, people paid him little heed, only a few, more skeptical men watched him wearily. _Those that see me know of the world's ways outside this village... I sympathize with them._ He suddenly felt jealous of the children and their games, wishing he too could have remained as blissfully ignorant as them.

While watching the inhabitants of the town go on their way, Dagg spotted two cloaked figures walking briskly between the houses. They saw him watching them and indicated he should join them. He sighed and got to his feet reluctantly._ I knew it wasn't going last,_ he thought sourly. _Might as well see what they want._ He approached them and saw that they were two old gnarled hags.

"No doubt you two are his agents, right?"

"Oh, this one is smart, eh sister?" said the one on his left.

"Aye, sister, he is devilishly intelligent," snickered the other. The two old women cackled deviously and Dagg narrowed his eyes at them, clenching his hands into tight fists. "Ooh... the boy is angry with us."

"I am not a child, do not treat me as such," he glowered.

"Yes, such a shame you can't be persuaded to direct that anger at others."

"Instead you have to be forced," snapped the first. "Remember that we report directly to him; fail and we have authority to do as we please when punishing you."

Dagg felt sweat trickle down the side of his face; the only indication of being shaken by the two hags. They laughed when they saw his face tense. "Look, he's frightened!" they shouted gleefully.

"Just like when he was a baby, scared to death of us."

"If you want to avoid our punishments," the second hissed. "Do as your told without delay or complaint."

"Very well," he muttered, turning heel on them. As he walked away one of them grabbed his arm tightly, and he turned to face them again.

"We will be watching your progress," she whispered, giving him goose-flesh. He wrenched his arm free and walked briskly away as they laughed menacingly at him. _Damn those witches, damn him for forcing this on me and damn the bloody Resistance's need for secrecy. You will pay for this, all three of you._

* * *

Later that evening, Dagg sat in Ruto's only bar, drinking despite hating the taste. _All day and nor breath nor hair of the Resistance's whereabouts. _He tipped the glass mug forward, swallowing as much of the bitter alcohol as he could manage. _They will punish me brutally for this. And no doubt __**he **__will watch,_ he thought angrily. He drained the glass and set it down heavily, angry with himself. _If only I'd stayed better hidden, they would have never found me and I wouldn't have to do things like this just to have a semblance of freedom._

_And then there's that Hylian, Link. He's not from this time, that much I know for certain. And that thief, Xerxs was right, he does give off an aura of old. It doesn't really matter when he's from, or who he really is thought. What concerns me is who brought him here to our time, and for what purpose._

Suddenly, the door to the tavern burst open, a wide-eyed man breathing heavily, sweat soaked in shirt and brow. Obviously scared, he ran for the counter, gripped the man behind it and shook him desperately.

"They're coming! They've come to slaughter us all!" he shouted, sounding quite mad. Dagg stared at the man out of the corner of his eye, a growing sense of dread spreading through his body. The tavern fell deathly quite, it's occupants listening on in curiosity.

"Calm yourself, Geeth," the bartender said, ripping the man's hands off his shirt. "Who's coming? And what for?"

"_Him,_ the Cursed King! And his army of devils! They've come to pillage and burn Ruto to the ground!" Geeth shouted, and Dagg could've sworn everyone had died, so quite was the tavern.

"Where was he? Where doth he come from?" the bartender said, his turn to grab at the frightened man. "Answer me Geeth, dammit!"

"From the South-East, through the old passage to the Fallen City!"

"Well, ye heard the man; take arms and prepare yerselves for the arrival!" the bartender said, swinging his arms wildly. "Hop to and make ready what ye can! Take the women and children South, as far as ye can and don't stop until ye reach the passage to Saria! Go!"

Everyone was up and moving then, drinks and conversations left behind. Dagg left as well, deciding it would be best if he not be found with the rebels. The night was filled with shouts as men gathered anything they could use as weapons. Women hitched up their skirts, running as fast they could, children trying desperately to keep up with their mothers. As Dagg tried to get his bearings, he spotted the two hags making their way over a hill and undoubtedly away from the fray. Dagg took off after them, dodging villagers as he went.

He eventually crested the hill and looked back in time to see the Bulbins reach the borders of Ruto, weapons gleaming in the torchlight. He spotted a gang of women and children fleeing in the opposite direction, trying to go around the army. _Oh no... they won't make it, _he realized when the monsters flooded into the town, quickly overpowering most of the villagers. He gritted his teeth, unable to decide what to do. He looked over his shoulder at the disappearing forms of the two witches, then back at the town swarming with monsters. Cursing himself, he ran towards the village.

* * *

He ducked behind a house, hiding from view of the greater of the Bulbin's force. He surveyed the area, trying to form a strategy. He reached no suitable one._ Damn... if Sheik and Link were here, they—but they're not. It's just you, Dagg. Use that head of yours and think of something._ An arrow whizzed past his face, nearly piercing his ear. He scanned the rooftops and saw the culprit: a Bulbin sniper, using fire arrows to set the building alight. Without thinking twice, he climbed his way on top of the house and took his bow from his pack, took aim and fired.

Dagg fired for all he was worth, never missing. But every time he shot one down, another monster took it's place. _I'll run out of arrows before I can kill them all._ Down below, the men struggled to keep the Bulbins at bay, but were slowly losing ground. He pounded his fist into the roof, angered by the futility of the situation. _I can't do this alone, we'll lose!_ But there, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the group of women and children, safely escaping into the night, the monster none the wiser. He sighed and dropped off the low roof.

"At least someone escaped from this massacre," he whispered aloud, diving in between the shadows of the houses as he made his escape. As he passed the last house in the area, he saw that there were people inside, two men and a woman, talking in hurried whispers. _What are they doing, they should leave before the place catches fire!_ Through the open window he heard them snippets of their conversation.

"We've recovered it," the woman said, her back blocking the table she was bent over. "Finally, every last piece has been found."

"There may be hope for the Resistance after all," said the older of the men. "The shattered remains are ours."

"If only we had more time, to try and repair it," the younger one muttered.

"It matters not who repairs it, just so long as the sword is whole again!" hissed the older man. "Felicia, go now, and take it to them. Run fast and swift, and stop for nothing 'till the flames of the village have disappeared. Use a portal if you have to, but leave her as fast as you can."

"Right," she said, wrapping up a broken sword in a tight bundle. "I'll get them to send reinforcements," she promised as she headed for the back door.

"No! No-one must know that the sword was in our possession! Tell them not of our fate," the old man said, embracing the woman tightly. "Leave now, my love. We'll buy what little time we can with our lives."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, as she swung open the door and ran into the night. The men exited through the front door and into the battle. Dagg stood, half crouched under the window, frozen. _That woman... she carries with her the last hope for the Resistance? A sword, they said... could it be?_ A Bulbin ran past him, not seeing him, as it gave chase after the woman. Realizing what he had to do, Dagg notched an arrow to his bow and fired. The Bulbin fell just a few feet behind the woman, it's scream reaching her ears. She whirled around, fright making her eyes grow wide.

"Go! Get going!" he said in the loudest whisper he could manage, shooing her away. He turned and fled, never looking back. _I hope she makes it..._ he thought as he watched her go. Something struck him on the head and he went down, his sight blurry. He managed to turn his head in time to see several Bulbins crowding around him, chatting excitedly, before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"My, my, my, if it isn't Dagg, my rebellious servant," a deep, mocking voice spoke somewhere in front of him, jarring his mind from sleep. He groaned inwardly at the mounting headache stemming from the lump on the back of his head.

"I am not... your servant," he said, opening his eyes to stare the man in the face. "Ganondorf."

"You say my name so... distastefully," the King of Evil sneered. "Just like those rebellious villagers," his voice dropped dangerously low and sinister, "you helped to escape!"

"Ha... didn't expect that, did you?" Dagg said weakly, chuckling like a mad man.

"Oh, no, I expected it," he said, leering again. "In fact, I knew you would."

"Then why send me here? What reasoning do you have—"

"To teach you a lesson," he interjected. "One that isn't quite over yet. Something very valuable was taken by me, and I believe it was hidden in this village."

Ganondorf snapped his fingers, and several Bulbins came into view. They picked Dagg up, dragged him several feet down the path and into the village again. He looked down, at the monsters as they tied his hands together with strong rope. Ganondorf stood next to him, imposing and terrible. He grabbed him by the hair and lifted his face. He squirmed, but the King held him fast.

"Look onward at the massacre you helped create," he whispered in his ear. Dagg's eyes snapped open and he felt his bile rise at the scene before him. "If only you'd listened."

The streets were red with the spilled blood of the villagers slain by the attack. Scattered around were the bodies of the butchered villagers, most men, some women and adolescents, dismembered in most cases, their faces blank with death's stare. Ganondorf let go of him and he dropped to his hands and knees, trying not to vomit. Ganondorf pushed him with a foot and he fell over easily, into a pool of blood.

"Their deaths are on your conscious," he said, glaring down at Dagg. "Let their punishment stain your soul."

Dagg picked himself up, trying not to slip in the blood, he sat down heavily on the grass and looked up at the sky, feeling hollow and empty inside. Ganondorf crouched down in front of him, forcing him to look at him. Dagg moved only his eyes, glaring at the King, his chin held high. Ganondorf scoffed at him, rolling his eyes.

"Now, let's see if you have accomplished your task," he said, sounding as casual as if he was amongst his advisors, not in a massacred town. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly.

"Liar," Ganodorf shouted, his patience wearing thin. "No matter, I have ways to make you talk."

Dagg spat in his face and glared angrily at the King. "I'll tell you nothing, because I know nothing," he said murderously. Ganondorf backhanded him with such strength that he fell over again. Dagg felt his face go numb and he taste the iron flavour of blood in his mouth.

"We shall see," he said, wiping his face clean as he stood, "just how much you are hiding from me."


	18. Chapter 17

_Here it is, chapter 17! Expecting more of Dagg? Read on to find out, and don't forget to review and comment, criticize without flaming and as always, enjoy!  
_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_"We're lost aren't we?" Link said. They'd been Sector Seven for at least four hours, the working clocks placed around the hub said so, and they were no closer to finding a mechanic than three days ago. Link had finally gotten used to the smell, although he now had a head ache from the stifling air.

"We're not lost," Sheik said haughtily. "I just don't know where we're going yet."

Link stomach growled in protest. "Well, could we at least stop for some food? We haven't eaten since before entering Oocconia."

"Goddesses, you're such a whiner," he muttered. "I'm not sure if any of the street food around here is gonna sit well with you. Or me, for that matter."

Despite his foul mood, Sheik managed to find a half-decent place to eat, buying for Link and himself a roll filled with meat of unknown origin. The patrons of the restaurant seemed to enjoy them just fine, so Link didn't ask where it came from and ate it hungrily. Afterwards, while Sheik went about talking to the residents of Sector Seven, trying to find a mechanic who could help them, Link walked aimlessly around the main square, which had long since lost its luster.

There were a few buildings that more or less resembled their newer counterparts in the Main Dome, albeit much more worse for wear. What had once been a fountain in the middle of the square was now just a beheaded monument, from which no water spouted forward. He sat amongst the ruined fountain, watching Sheik struggle with the bad-tempered people. When he offered to help, he merely blew him off, saying that these were 'his kind of people' and it would be best to just keep quiet.

Growing bored with Sheik's arguments, Link began watching the other people go by. It was strange to him to see Goron and Zora alike walking the streets, sometimes in the company of the other races. Stranger still, it was when a Twili ran past, his shoulder bag bouncing with his steps. _How can they live in the light? I thought they couldn't stand it,_ Link thought idly. He suddenly noticed that as strange as it was to see all the different races of Hyrule living and working together amongst the trash of Sector Seven, one of them was missing. _There are no Oocca here, or at least I've seen none yet._

Growing bored with people watching, Link stood and began walking, trying to imagine what Sector Seven was like in its prime. Looking at the buildings instead of the road, he accidentally bumped into another passerby, sending them crashing to the ground. Link nearly fell over himself, tripping over their affects, which had spilled from a brown paper bag.

"Watch where your going, dimwit!" they said, grabbing at their things.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said, dropping to a knee to pick up a metal cover.

"If anything's broken or dented, you're gonna pay for it," they muttered, turning around to face him. Link was surprised to see that it was a girl he'd bumped into. Even more surprising was her looks. Her hair was very blonde and worn in a pleat, bangs framing a face of smooth angles. Although she was wearing pants and a vest, instead of a dress, she was almost identical to Princess Zelda.

"What're you looking at?" she said, eyes narrowed. She tapped him lightly on the forehead with a fist, then waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Huh, oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Link said, remembering where he was.

"Never mind," she said, snatching the plate from Link. "Well, it doesn't look like anything was damaged, so you're off the hook. Why do you keep staring at me, you some kind of creep?"

"Oh no, sorry, it's just you look a lot like an old friend of mine," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's quite uncanny, you know," he added with a laugh.

"Sure... whatever," she said, standing. "I'll be going now."

"No, wait!" Link said, grabbing her arm without thinking.

"Don't touch me," she said with a growl, wrenching her hand arm free. "Leave me the hell alone, weirdo!"

She turned to leave, running smack into Sheik, who had been walking with his head down. She dropped her things again, and Sheik ended up grabbing her by the arms to keep her from falling. He looked down, as surprised as she was that she was in his arms.

"Sorry," she muttered, dodging around him and running past a group of Gorons telling a joke. She disappeared from view, leaving a confused Sheik and an embarrassed Link behind. Link went over to Sheik, thankful for a familiar face.

"What was all that about?" he asked Link.

"I mistook her for someone and she ran," he said, cheeks reddening.

"Looks like you scared her pretty bad," he said, trying to look around the corner. "She even left her stuff behind."

Link was already bent low, collecting the metal parts from the ground, putting them back in the bag she had carried them around in. _I should have known better than chase after her. Of course she's not Zelda, this is a different time. Even so, Princess Zelda died a long time ago._

"Hey, these look like arm plates," Sheik said, bending down to pick up some of her things. "Yeah, they are. And these are pulleys, cogs... wouldn't you know it? Looks like you found us a mechanic. And she might deal with neural appendages too. What's you say we go take her back her stuff?"

"Where do we even find her?" Link said as he hefted the bag in his arms. _She was carrying all this? Heavy..._ "She disappeared, who knows where she is now."

"That's what the receipt is for," Sheik said, waving it in front of Link's face. "We go back to the store, explain things and get an address."

"And if she didn't give the seller of these parts an address?"

"She will have; mechanics are few and far between. If they want a good dealer with quality parts, they'll go to the same person again and again. And if they get a big part, they might even deliver it to their workshop. Find the workshop, find her and you get a new arm."

"Even if she won't help me, the least we could do is return her purchases," Link said in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go find this place," Sheik said, a new resolve in his step.

* * *

After asking around, they finally found the place she had bought parts from, thanks to a Zora kind enough not to outright blow them off. The shop was small, crammed with all sorts of mechanical parts and plates. On the outside, hanging on one hinge, was a sign that read 'Mech Surplus.' They went inside, Link still toting around the heavy parts, his arms feeling like lead. _How in Naryu's name did she carry all this?_ Sheik went up to the small counter and rang the rusted bell there, calling for the owner. Link walked around the shop, looking at the parts stuck to the wall.

"Hold your goddamn horse!" came a hoarse voice from further behind in the store. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

From behind a stack of curved metal rods appeared a short, hunched over old man. His hair was gray and falling out, but his eyes were sharp as he eyed Link touching the buttons on a panel that looked ancient.

"Don't touch nothing you can't afford, son," he warned and Link shied away from the console, going over to where Sheik stood. "What can I do you for? Doesn't look like much, judging by what your friend's carrying there," he added, seeing Link with the bag.

"We ran into someone who dropped their goods," Sheik said as Link hefted the heavy bag onto the counter. "She left them all behind and we wanted to return them."

"And why did you come here?" the old man said, waving them off as he went into the back of the shop. "You probably stole those from her and want to find her workshop so you can steal from that as well."

"Hey, we are not thieves!" Sheik shouted, slamming a fist into the counter.

"Sure, kid, and I'm the King of Hyrule," the old man scoffed.

"Sir, it was an honest mistake!" Link shouted, and the old man paused, looking back at them. "I mistook her for someone else and she ran. I just want to return what's hers."

Sheik looked at him like he was crazy, and Link glared back, telling him with his eyes to keep quiet. The old man shuffled back to the counter and grabbed a chair, standing on it to reach Link's full height. He leaned forward, studying him; Link stared unblinkingly back, unable to look away.

"Let me see those parts," he said, riffling through the bag. He inspected each item, gently putting them down onto the counter as he finished with them. "These are all third and fourth rate parts, none of them are—"

He paused as he reached the last item in the bag, a small silver cog, bent slightly in an elegant curve. The old man rubbed a hand across his face, sighing. "This one here is mine."

"And here's the receipt to prove it," Sheik said, slapping it down next to the other parts. He looked at the Sheikah, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"You, you I don't trust," he said, pointing a finger a Sheik. "You look like you'd sell your own mother for a penny."

"I would never—"

"Him, on the other hand," he said, looking at Link. "This one has an honest air about him, something we so rarely find down here in Sector Seven. Where you from, kid?"

"Ordona," he said, automatically.

"Oh, really? Backwater towns always produce such fine upstanding men like yourself," the old man said, rolling the cog between his fingers. "That is, until they leave the province. What's a green-gill like you doing here, in the seedy underbelly of the Fallen City?"

"Ordona burned to the ground," he said, deciding it was best not to lie. "I have no place to go," he added, which wasn't a lie entirely.

"I won't ask how you ended up with this figure," he muttered, pointing at Sheik, who ignored him, "but I'll give you the information you need," he finished, packing the parts carefully back into the bag.

"Thank you," Link said, giving the old man a smile.

"She lives over by the water facility. I can't remember exactly where, but it's the only workshop on that block, so it shouldn't be too hard to find it."

"Alright then," Sheik said, handing the bag to Link. "Let's get going, Link."

"Come back when you get tired of chasing after him," the man said, disappearing into the back of the store. "I'll give you good, honest work. It might not pay much, but it's better than begging."

"I'll think about it," Link said, walking out behind Sheik. "Thanks again!"

Once they were out of earshot of the store and other prying ears, Sheik turned to him, his face widening with a sly smile.

"I didn't know you acted so well," he said, smacking him on the shoulder. "That innocent kid look and 'woe is me' voice put that old coot over the edge! Good going; now all we need is to find the girl and convince her you're not crazy!"

"It wasn't an act," he muttered as they walked on, heading for the tram station._ Still, I feel bad for having to half-lie to the old man._

A strand of hair fell into Link's face and he tucked it behind his ear. _My hair has grown much too long,_ he mused as he judged it's length; it reached past his shoulders now. _I wonder if I should cut it, or just tie it away?_ The sky outside the dome in Sector Seven was growing dark quickly and the temperature dropped considerably. He shivered at the sudden change, wishing he had a coat. _No wonder the Oocca left this place behind, it's freezing at night!_

"See that?" Sheik jarred his thoughts, pointing into the distance a building consisting of several triangles, lit up with blue lights. "That is the water treatment facility. It's one of the last here, in Sector Seven. Once this one goes, this whole district will have to be shut down."

"And what will happen to the people that live here?"

"They'll have to leave, obviously, maybe go to some of the other districts, or leave Oocconia entirely," he said with a shrug. "Most of these people are too poor to afford anything better."

There was a harsh scrapping noise of steel on stone and the tram lurched forward suddenly, screeching to a halt. The lights went out, not only in the cart, but in the entire district. The now familiar hum of electricity disappeared and Link stood, looking out the door.

"Most of the dome is dark," he remarked, squinting in the half-light. The temperature fell quickly without the lights and Link could see his breath in the air.

"Sit back down before you fall over," Sheik said, crossing his arms in his seat. "Give it time, the light will come back on."

As he said it, the hum of energy returned, and in small sections at a time, the lights turned back on. The tram shuddered back to life, groaning as it sped forward, knocking Link down when it bounced back onto the track. He sat up, hair in his face as Sheik shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Told you so," he chuckled.

After another few minutes, they reached their stop, getting off the tram right across from the water sanitation buildings. The light was dim here, almost completely dark, save for a few street lamps, spread our far apart down the streets. Said streets were completely empty, save for a few cats running after a rat. As Link walked, he remarked how loud his footstep sounded in the silence.

"Where is everyone?" he whispered, not sure why he did.

"Most of this district is occupied by Twili," he explained, his voice also low. "They sleep during the day and become active at night."

With that the clocks around them chimed darkly, loudly striking twelve. _Midnight, _Link thought as he readjusted the bag in his arms. _I've been here a full day and already I feel like I'm a part of the doldrum life of Sector Seven._ Several doors opened on the streets they traversed and Twili surged onto the streets around them, going into shops and talking amongst themselves. _It's like an inverse world; their day starts as the night begins._

"Over here," Sheik said, grabbing his arm. He led Link over to a two story building, where the bottom half had been converted into a shop. Above the door was the painting of a wrench. "I think we found the place. Might as well let her know we're here."


	19. Chapter 18

_One more chapter till I hit the big 2-0! Enjoy this one, I rewrote it like three times XD _

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_Sheik walked up to the door, hand raised to knock. He paused, sighed and rapped his fist against the wood. He waited, but no-one answered. On the side of the door frame, was a bell. He grabbed hold of it and shook it fiercely; still no-one answered. He backed up and, seeing an open window, began to shout.

"Hey, is the mechanic home?" he bellowed, drawing the attention of several Twili nearby. Link turned his back on the scene, sighing in disappointment. "Hello? You've got customers down—"

His voice was cut off when a bucket of water fell on his head, drenching him thoroughly. Next went the metal pail, striking him on the head.

"By the Goddess, would you shut the hell up?" a gruff female voice shouted from her window. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Link turned and saw a very large, bosomy woman shouting from a second floor window . She narrowed her eyes at him and slammed the window shut. Link heard heavy footsteps descend a flight of stair and several locks thrown open. The door flew open, a very angry woman glaring at him, her hand on her hip, the other holding a wrench. She opened her mouth to yell again, and paused when she saw Sheik, lying dazed in a puddle of water.

"Trex?" he said, shaking his head of water.

"Sheik?" she said incredulously. "Is that really you? Give me a skirt and wings and call me a fairy, it is you!"

She bent down to help him up and he grinned widely. "It's good to see you, Trex. You haven't change a bit," he said, picking up the pail and handing it back to her. "Still throwing out customers, eh?"

"Only those who piss me off," she said, smirking, "and those who don't pay."

"Yeah, about that..." he began but she shook her head, interrupting him.

"Nonsense, come on in," she smiled, and Link got the feeling she wasn't as cheerful as she seemed. "And bring your friend with you," she added, looking at Link like she was sizing him up. She led the way inside, idly chatting with Sheik as she led them through the mess that was the main room of the first floor.

"I thought you'd left for Darunia," Sheik said.

"I left for a while but there wasn't much work for a mechanic of my profession there on that inlet," she said, shrugging. Link shifted the bag's weight in his hand, causing it to rattle. She turned to look at him, a look of surprise crossing her face.

"I didn't think I would ever see these again," she said, taking the bag from Link. "I paid quite a pretty penny for these parts. That good for nothing service girl just up and left them in the middle of the street."

"About the girl," Link began, but she ignored him and disappeared through a doorway, leaving Link annoyed. Sheik sat on the only chair that wasn't strewn with various items, leaving Link to stand. He noticed that the majority of first floor consisted of the single room, which was filled with old newspapers and mechanical gadgets. His eyes traveled the room, looking at the various strewn things, his head swimming with the smell of polish and oil. She came back from an adjacent room, a tray of mugs in her hands.

"I thought you could use something to lessen the pain," she said, handing Sheik a glass. "It's your favourite, unless I'm mistaken."

Sheik put the mug to his lips and smiled as she offered one to Link, who politely rejected it. It smelt like alcohol and he wasn't in the mood to hinder his mind. Trex watched him as he drank, a coy smile playing upon her lips and Link shuddered. He drained the glass and handed it back to the busty woman.

"Thanks," he said, wiping his mouth. "And you were right, it is my favourite."

"Glad you liked it," she said, putting the tray aside and holding out her hand. "That'll be six thousand three hundred and forty Ruppees."

Link nearly broke out in laughter at the sight of Sheik's face falling from it's happy grin to a dour frown. Sheik raised an eyebrow at the woman, crossing his arms; she returned the gesture by opening and rubbing her thumb and forefinger together.

"Look, you know I'm good for it," he began and Link paled when the woman picked up the tray and made to bring it down on Sheik's head, who raised his arms in self-defense. "Hey! Watch the head!"

"I should beat your head in and leave you to the maggots," she said sourly. "You took some of my best pieces and left in the middle of the morning!"

"It was for a good cause," he argued, shrugging. "They needed those parts—"

"The non-existent Resistance?" she said in a barked laugh. "Please, everyone knows they don't really exist. And if they do, they've done nothing to help with things."

"They do exist and they've tried," Sheik said, getting to his feet. "You try inspiring people to raise arms against an immortal king! Come on Link, let's go. We don't need her," he added, grabbing Link by the arm. Just as Sheik reached to open the door, Link felt the woman's meaty hand close on his right arm and he turned surprised.

"This is why you came to me?" she asked, this time addressing Link. Sheik looked back and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Originally yes," he eventually said. "But now that you won't help us, I guess—"

"I won't help you, but I'll do what I can for him," she said, letting go of Link's arm. "Can't have you going to some idiot who can't even stitch, let alone attach a new hand."

"Alright then," Sheik said, closing the door. "How much?"

"Free of charge," she said, to which Sheik raised and eyebrow in disbelief. "What? I can't let a Hylian walk around injured and unable to fight, now can I?"

Link's mouth dropped open in surprise and Sheik swore, looking angry. "You thought I didn't know?" she said, sounding amused. "Please, I've known since I opened my door that you were a Hylian."

"How did you—"

"That girl I ran into in the square?" Link asked, cutting off Sheik's question. "It was her wasn't it?"

"Yes and no; she said you weren't from around here, by the look of you," she said, shrugging. "At first assumed she meant you were a little green. But when I opened my door and saw you, I knew."

"How?" Link asked, throwing off the blanket. "I thought I hid myself well enough."

"You did, but you gave off a feel," she said, turning around and grabbing a cigar from an empty dish and lighting it. "Like an aura, sorta like a presence, an air, of magic."

"Magic?"

"And unlike those crazy Oocca, yours is different. Theirs is feels diluted, hindered by years of evolution. You," she pointed at him with her cigar, "are filled with magic as pure and as vast as the earth itself."

_Magic? I've never even used it before, _Link wondered. Sheik snorted incredulously, shaking his head as he laughed. "Don't get taken in by her old maid tales. She's just riding high off of the fumes of gas and oil, which are very strong, by the way; ever consider opening a window?"

They continued to argue like that, a habit of which Link was beginning to see Sheik had with everyone. Amidst their conversation, Link heard footsteps up above and look to the ceiling. _Is someone up there? _He looked back at Sheik and Trex, who hadn't noticed. He began inching his way towards the stairs, but they paid him no heed. _I doubt they'd notice if I disappeared for a few minutes,_ he mused as he silently made his way up the stairs.

The conversation disappeared as he reached the second floor, slowly making his way around a corner. He was suddenly hit in the face with a wood board and he fell backward, landing on his backside, his head hitting the wall. He pinched his nose as he felt it gush blood and swore colourfully, squeezing his eyes tight as the back of his pounded painfully.

"You again?" said a surprised voice in front of him. He opened an eye and looked up. There standing in front of him was the Zelda look-alike. "I thought I heard someone sneak up here; it turns out you're just here to steal more from me!" she added, raising the board again.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" he said, waving his arms wildly. She stopped, her face going pale. She turned around, her hand on her mouth. Link went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Get off!" she shouted, pushing him away by the face. His nose screamed in agony and he jumped back, head swimming from the sudden jolt of pain. "Oh Din," he heard her say, and he looked up in time to see her faint. He dashed to catch her before she hit the ground, catching her in his good arm. _Why did she faint?_ The noise of feet rushing up the stairs made him cringe.

"What in the name of Naryu are you doing—" came Trex's voice as she reached the second floor. He looked over his shoulder apologetically when she saw him. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Where's Link?" Sheik's voice came from behind the portly woman. "What did you do?" he added when he saw the girl in his arms.

"Nothing, honestly," he stammered. "She fainted," he added a-matter-of-factly.

"Are you bleeding?" Sheik asked, confused.

"It's alright, it's her fault," Trex said, shaking her head. Both Link and Sheik looked dumbstruck and she shrugged. "She faints at the sight of blood, what can I say?"

"Kinda in the wrong profession, ain't she?" Sheik mused as Link awkwardly stood, trying to lift the girl. "Seeing as you—"

"She's got no place else to go," Trex interrupted. "This way, my dear," she added, waddling into a room. Link laid her down on the bed gently and stood awkwardly by the door.

"What happened?" Link asked, unable to stop himself from asking.

"Her parents were captured and killed while she was just a young girl," she murmured, tsk-ing as she shook her head. "Ganondorf's doing. Once he found out they had been sheltering Hylian stragglers. Poor girl."

"Well, come downstairs to the kitchen, I'll fix up that nose for you," Trex said after a while, leading the way down the stairs. _If she knew what I was before, no wonder she hit me,_ Link thought as he walked out of the room with the others. Getting his nose set was painful, but Link bit down the pain and took it silently as Sheik chatted idly with Trex as she worked. When she finished, she covered the bridge of his nose in a plaster, wiping away the last of the dried blood.

"What do you think?" Sheik said to him as Trex washed up. "Think she's good enough to work on that wrist?"

"I think so, yes," he muttered. "Besides, what other choice do we have?"

"True," Sheik said, nodding in agreement. "Just thought I'd ask anyway."

They went back to sit in the living room, if that was what you could call it, where Trex cleared off some of the debris from a plushy chair for Link. He sat down in it, grateful for it's soft cushions.

"Tilt that head of yours forward," she advised him, handing him a packet of ice. "That's for your head; noticed you've got quite a few bumps back there."

"They dropped him on his head a lot when he was young," Sheik said jokingly. Their conversation turned casual, but Link grew restless as he leaned forward with the ice on his head. Eventually his mind drifted from their conversation and he paid little attention to them. _I wonder if she's alright?_ he found himself thinking as the night drew on. He yawned suddenly, the days excitement finally taking its toll on his ragged mind.

"Looks like someone has had enough fun for one night," Trex muttered to Sheik, elbowing him, nodding her head in Link's direction.

"Actually, I'm getting tired myself," Sheik said, stretching. "We've been traveling a lot these past few days."

"All to come see me, huh?" she said, her words slurred by the alcohol she'd consumed during the night. "Your sweet, kid."

"Think you could put us up for a few nights?" he asked, taking advantage of her impaired state.

"Oh sure, why not?" she said with a flourish. "There's extra bedrooms upstairs, make yourselves comfy," she said gaily as she tried to stand, tripping over a newspaper and falling back into the couch with a thump.

"Thanks," Sheik said, patting her hand. "Let's go, Link," he muttered to the Hylian, awaking the half-asleep man. They walked up the stairs together and Sheik went into the first bedroom he found, falling onto the bed face down and falling asleep. Link closed the door and went to the one next to it, pausing when he noticed that the girls bedroom was right across from his. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before noticing that her hand was covered in blood.

_Wait a minute..._ his mind worked it out lazily. _That's my blood. Isn't she squeamish of blood? Then she'd faint again when she'd wake up and see her hand, right?_ He went into the other rooms, eventually finding one with three pails of water in it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this is where Trex had gotten the water to throw at Sheik. He rummaged around in his pocket, taking out a strip of bandage Dagg had given him in case his wrist had started bleeding again. He dipped it in the water and went back to the girl.

Kneeling at the side of her bed, he put her hand on his knee, steading it with his right arm as he wiped at the blood on her palm with his left hand. She muttered in her sleep, turning her head this way and that and Link thought she might be having a nightmare. Once her palm was clean, he put the tinged bandage in his pocket and held her hand in his for a while, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He placed her arm at her side and stood, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. He went across the hall, into his room and lay down on his new bed, reveling in it's softness as he drifted to sleep with his boots still on.


	20. Chapter 19

_Here it is, Chapter 19, technically since the prologue doesn't count. Read and review, comment and criticize without flaming and enjoy! Not to mention look out for the big two-oh on Monday!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

Link awoke to the dull throb in his nose and groaned. _Damn, she hits hard,_ he thought miserably as he sat up, putting his legs over the side of the bed. He turned his head and looked out the window. _It's getting dark again... did I sleep for that long? _His stomach growled in response. He wiped a hand over his face, feeling the new growth of stubble on his cheeks. His shirt had stuck to his body during the night and he took it off, wishing he could wash the dirty cotton. He stood, looking around the room. It was sparsely furnished, with only a bed, side table and cupboard with a sink. He saw a mirror on the cupboard and picked it up, looking at himself. He grimaced.

It looked like he had aged several years in only a few weeks. His eyes were circled with dark rings and his face was thinner than it had been. His hair was long and dirty looking and he had the beginnings of a great beard growing on his face. The floor behind him creaked and he adjusted the mirror, looking over his shoulder without turning around. He saw the girl standing behind him, her face devoid of emotion, save her eyes which shone with familiar weariness.

"Trex told me to come get you," she said, looking down at the floor. He turned to face her, seeing that she had more to say but was unwilling to speak.

"Anything else?" he queried, tilting his head to one side. He knew his ear was showing and did it purposefully. She looked up, saw them and said nothing. _She's not shocked... she knew then, before,_ he realized.

"And to apologize," she muttered. "For hitting you in the face."

"Alright then," he said and put down the mirror. Her brow drew together in frustration and she crossed her arms. "Apology accepted," Link added, unable to figure her out. He nodded and turned to leave; Link saw her hair was down to the small of her back when it wasn't tied up. She looked back at him, battling with herself.

"Does your nose hurt?" she asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Not terribly," he said nonchalantly. "You did one helluva number on it though."

"Good," she said, leaving the room. Link stood there, his back against the basin and chuckled, unsure of whether she was talking about what she did or that his nose didn't hurt as much anymore.

* * *

After cleaning himself up as best he could, he went downstairs and into the kitchen were Sheik was already up and eating a pastry. His stomach rumbled again and Sheik looked over, his face full of disapproval and powdered sugar. He stood and walked over to Link, looking him over. He ate the last of his pastry and wiped his hands on Link's shirt.

"Hey!" he shouted, trying in vain to wipe his shirt clean. "What did you do that for?"

"You have no pride in your clothes, so it doesn't really matter," he said, laughing. "Don't worry, we'll be getting you new clothes today. Those ratty things wouldn't last through a single wash, which you desperately need as well."

He hadn't noticed Trex standing in the corner, drinking from a ceramic mug, until she broke out in a hearty laughter, spilling her drink onto the floor. He scowled at the both of them and grabbed a pastry from the bag sitting on the table, devouring it as fast as his mouth would let him. Then he grabbed a second.

"Never mind his taste in clothes, his eating habits are atrocious," she laughed, waddling out of the room as she laughed at Link's deepening scowl. "Take Jaz with you when you go, I've need of some new things before we can start."

Two things occurred to Link then: the first was that the girl was named Jaz, not Zelda, and she was going to be out with them. And the second was that he was finally getting his hand back. He had known for some time now, of course, but it hadn't had time to set in during all their trekking. His mind wandered back to Dagg as he ate a third pastry and he realized he missed the man.

"If you're done gorging yourself, then we can go," Sheik said, interrupting his thoughts. Link nodded, washing his hands, and taking a quick drink, at the basin in the kitchen before wiping his face clean of sugar.

"Jaz, we're gonna go!" Sheik shouted up the stairs, rolling his eyes when a door slammed. "Trex said you had to," he chided, swinging his arms back and forward impatiently. For a minute Link thought she wasn't coming, then he heard a door open and close and Jaz appeared at the stairs, pushing her way around them, going out the front door.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Sheik wondered out loud. Link could only shrug and head out after her.

* * *

_I wonder where she's disappeared to,_ Link thought once he was outside. It was pitch black outside Sector Seven, and for a second he thought it was the middle of the afternoon because of the brightness of the lights. He and Sheik had seen no trace of Jaz since they left the house and he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. _I suppose she'll be fine, she's no doubt roamed these streets plenty of times before._

Plenty of Twili walked from shop to shop, acting completely normal, something Link found incredulous. The last he'd seen of them, they'd either been trying to kill him or weren't coherent enough for real conversation. Sheik stopped one of them as they passed and asked for directions. At first Link thought he hadn't understood him, then he pointed down the road at a store with colourful decorations adorning it. Sheik thanked him and the Twili smiled and waved good-bye.

"Close your mouth, you look like a fool," Sheik muttered angrily in Link's ear, which was hidden underneath a band around his head. Link did so, not realizing he had stared and tried to look on at the Twili as if he'd been around them that it was a normalcy for him.

They walked into the store, which sign was written in strange blockish letters Link couldn't read. _If only Midna was here,_ he thought with a pang. The inside of the place was dimly lit, but not unpleasantly so. There were rolls of cloth standing against the walls and stacked behind the long counter at the back. Sheik strolled right over to the counter as if he'd been there before while Link dawdled, feeling some of the cloth between his fingers.

"Do not sully my precious cloth with your dirty, grimy hands!" shouted a shrill voice in his ear. Link jumped back, whirling around at the voice and was surprised to see a very short Twili looking at him very angrily.

"Link..." Sheik said from the counter, sounding exasperated. "Stop bothering the kid and get over here. When the seamstress gets here, she'll need your measurements."

"I am the seamstress, fool!" squeaked the Twili in front of Link. "Why do I allow idiots into my shop?" she muttered to herself.

"Because these idiots have money," Sheik reminded her, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Ah, yes! That's right," she said happily as she disappeared behind the counter, only to appear above it a few seconds later. "Now what is it I can do for you, young man?"

"You could get my friend here some new clothes," Sheik said, pointing at Link who still stood where he'd been when the Twili had appeared. "Get over here!" he added, grabbing him by the sleeve. He approached the desk, unsure what to expect. The little Twili stared, narrowing its red eyes as it studied him. She 'hmmed' as she turned her head this way and that, rubbing her chin with a miniature hand as she thought.

"Alright then," she said, jumping off the counter. Link looked at Sheik, confused, but the Sheikah knew as much as he did. They leaned forward in unison, looking for the little woman, when she suddenly jumped back onto the desk, a bundle of cloth in her hands. "I don't usually cater to humans, but these should fit you good enough," she said, handing them to Link, who looked at the clothes as if it were a lit bomb.

She was suddenly behind him, hurrying behind the counter and into a sectioned area, whipping the curtain open wide enough for Link to step into. She threw it closed and walked away, leaving Link to try on what she had brought him.

"I didn't bring enough money for tailored clothing," Sheik leaned down to speak to the little Twili.

"Oh, I know deary," she said, shooing him away. "Why do you think I brought you premade clothing?"

Several hours later Link and Sheik exited the shop, the Twili happy with her wallet full of their money. Link had bought three new shirts, one of which was long sleeved, two pairs of pants with were made of dark durable material, a pair of shorts that reach just above his knees and more undergarments. Sheik had agreed to splurge on a coat, which was black with gold trimmings and patterning with a hood.

Afterwards, they headed out of their district and back downtown to the market, were they walked into a crowded shop. Sheik ordered food while Link struggled to find them a table, eventually beating out a slow moving Goron to the last available spot. Sheik arrived minutes later, trying not to spill any of the contents of the two steaming bowls he carried above his head. He handed one to Link and sat down across from him, spoon in hand. The bowls were filled with delicious stew, which Link ate greedily.

"Where did you get enough money for new clothes and food?" Link asked in between mouthfuls.

"The food's cheap here, but good. Not to mention we got lucky with the clothes, seeing as the Twili gave us second hand, premade clothing. Not to mention I refused tailoring," he emphasized by pointing his spoon at Link. "You know how to sew, right?"

"Why?" Link asked, not understanding.

"Never mind," Sheik said, continuing with his explanation. "Anyway, Dagg gave me the cash the night we separated ways; told me it was for the new hand. Again, we lucked out with Trex and all, so I thought we'd get you some new things to go with the hand."

_Dagg gave him money?_ Link thought, pausing with his spoon in his mouth. For the second time that day he wondered who the big man was doing. He chewed on the spoon for a bit, then pushed the thought out of his mind, continuing to eat and occasionally speak with Sheik. When they'd finished, they left the store and Sheik pocketed the tip left on the table next to them, saying that the barmaids wouldn't miss it much. They wandered around the market district, taking in the odd smells and looking at the strange wares the shop-keeps had to offer.

Sheik amused himself by bargaining and haggling with the owners, getting them down to a ridiculously low price, then bailing out of the deal at the last minute, saying that the produce had rotted in the time it took for the sellers to negotiate. Link found this extremely embarrassing but eventually played along, suggesting to Sheik that another vendor's wares looked better than the ones they were haggling, giving him a chance to leave.

"I had no idea you were so... fun," Sheik concluded as they walked back to the trams. "Once you get going, you're actually great company."

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself," Link said sarcastically.

"It's funny, I always took you for a serious man who couldn't let his hair down. Figuratively of course."

"And I thought you were nothing but a stubborn child who couldn't take care of himself," Link rebutted.

"Guess we proved each other wrong, huh?" Sheik said with a laugh.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten on the tram Link was exhausted, but Sheik seemed inexhaustible, insisting that they continue their 'gallivanting,' as Link had put it until the sun has risen. He had only just begun getting used to living at night and yet the Sheikah seemed to be awake at all hours of the day and night, bouncing around excitedly. At the moment he was telling yet another ludicrous joke, something having to do with two Twilis and a Cuckoo, but Link had long since stopped paying attention.

The tram stopped, the power failing for the second time that day, sending shivers up his spine when it screeched to a halt. Sheik sighed and drummed his fingers on his knee, waiting for the carts to start up again. Link leaned back, trying to keep his eyes open. Several minutes passed and still the power didn't hadn't returned. Sheik looked out at Sector Seven and frowned.

"Power's out in the whole city again," he muttered. "We're not far from Trex's; we might as well walk the rest of the way. No telling when the power'll come back on."

Link sighed and got his feet, picking up his bags. Sheik walked to the end of the cart, where a door to the next one over was. He opened it, revealing a small walkway between the two. He jumped over the railing and skidded his way down a small hill, reaching the road below. Link followed, albeit less gracefully, and they began the trek back home. About halfway there, the power came back suddenly, the circulation fans turning on with a groan. Sheik walked with his hands in his pocket, his shoulders in.

"What is it?" Link said, jogging to keep up with his fast pace.

"Nothing," he said, frustrated. "It's just... this part of Oocconia is falling apart while the other Sectors are thriving. How could they, just letting the place die off slowly like this?"

"What's it to you?"

"I was born here," he said, stopping in his tracks. "Right here, in Sector Seven, back when it was still a half-way decent place to live. And now the first time I come back in almost nine years, I find the place in ruins. It sickens me," he added, viciously kicking a piece of rubble.

"Hasn't anyone appealed to the... court or whoever is in charge?" Link asked as Sheik continued on his way.

"Of course," he said, sounding insulted. "My father was one amongst many who tried. And failed; the Oocca have no use for this place anymore, so they just throw it aside. It's wrong, to waste a whole city like this."

"Yes, it is," Link said, looking up at the mid-morning sky as they reached the road Trex's shop was set up on. "But if there's truly nothing that can be done..."

"It doesn't matter so much," Sheik said, plastering on a smile as he opened the door. "We'll just live it out as far as we can, have as much fun as possible, and if it's our fate, we'll die here too."


	21. Chapter 20

_And here it is, chapter 20! Sorry about the wait, but it's worth it. I got bored of writing such serious scenes and added a bit more comedy to this one than I originally intended, but it's still good! You'll get no filler chapters from me :D Anyways, read and review, comment and criticize without flaming and as always, enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_"Hey there boys," Trex called from the kitchen. "You two were out late. Did you at least get everything you wanted?"

"And then some," Sheik called as he and Link went up the stairs. Link closed the door as he heard Trex ask Sheik if he wanted a drink, to which he replied by hastily going back down the stairs. Link sighed, chuckling a little as he set his bag down and kicked off his boots. _Inexhaustible kid... and nothing ever seems to faze him._ He went to the window to close the blinds and spied Jaz out back, hanging laundry on a wire that stretched from wall to wall in the little enclosed patio. Link closed the blinds, shaking his head and lay out on the bed, his arms behind his head. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

"Get up!" said a shrill voice in his ear. He sat up hurriedly, smacking his head against the person bent over him. A hand to his forehead, Link stared angrily at Sheik, who did the same, but was giggling madly. He stood and waved Link's glare away as he cringed. "Geez, your head's as hard as marble!"

"So's yours!" Link shouted back, his head throbbing. "Why were you bent over me like that? And why did you have to shout in my ear!"

"I didn't want to touch you," Sheik said, looking embarrassed, "because you smell horrible and I just bathed. Speaking of which, it's time you had one yourself."

"Oh, and where would that be? I can't go to a public bath because of my ears and this house doesn't have one, in case you haven't noticed."

"It does too," Sheik said, going to the window and opening it to the night sky. He pointed down at a large tub sitting in the middle of the patio, steam rising from the water in it. "See? Now you can bathe in privacy."

"And out in the open!" he said exasperatedly. "What if someone saw me?"

"Give them a show," Sheik said walking away from the window "Unless you really are _that_ self-conscious," he added, waggling his eyebrows when he ran out the room as Link threw a pillow at him.

"Jerk!" he shouted after him, the maniac laughing wildly as he descended the stairs.

"Better hurry before the water gets cold!"

* * *

Link walked down the stairs a few minutes later, two fluffy green towels in his arms, with his new clothes, a bar of soap and a washcloth stacked on top of them. Trex and Sheik were in the kitchen and had gone silent when he'd reached the first floor. Link got the distinct feeling that they had been talking about him like two old ninnies and frowned. _He is so annoying sometimes,_ he thought, annoyed when they'd started laughing when he exited the sitting room and out into behind the house.

The patio was small, paved over and surrounded by high walls, which had bits of glass stuck to the top to deter thieves. He stood in front of the tub, which had looked much bigger from his room and wondered if he'd even fit. It looked barely big enough for him to sit in, but was deep enough to reach his knees. Just as he put his things aside, Link heard the back door creak as it opened. He turned around slowly, his gaze murderous when he saw both Sheik and Trex watching him. They hurriedly slammed the door, howling like madmen and Link felt a vein in his forehead pulse angrily.

"I'll keep a lookout for you, if you want," came a voice from above. Link looked up and saw Jaz sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the patio. "For them, Trex and Sheik, I mean," she added hurriedly, going red in the face. He nodded and she disappeared from the window. He took off his boots and shirt and stepped into the tub, relishing the hot water as it sloshed around his knees. He looked behind him at the door to the house, feeling insecure.

Suddenly the power shut off and the world was plunged into darkness. He blinked twice, adjusting to the light. He realized he couldn't see much, the moonless sky offered him no light and smiled. _Thank you, Goddesses, _he said as he quickly stripped, getting into the tub. _Thank you for keeping those perverts at bay with this power shortage,_ he prayed as he washed himself.

* * *

Feeling immensely refreshed once he'd dried off and clothed himself,in black pants and a white long sleeved shirt he'd left partially open because of the steadily climbing temperature, Link began blundering about in the dark, looking for the door. _This blackout is lasting for much too long, _he thought as his hand brushed against the door-frame. _It's been almost twice as long as the last one._ He opened the door and stood in the doorway, frowning.

If it had been dark outside, the black pitch inside meant he was blind. He walked in, closing the door behind him, plunging the room into total and impenetrable darkness. He took a step forward, immediately bumping into someone, who squeaked in surprise. He recognized the voice as Jaz's and instinctively raised his arms to cover his face. _Stupid, she's not going to hit you,_ he realized after a moment. _Even if she was, she's as hampered by this darkness as you are._

Link heard snickering coming from his far left and he realized it was Sheik, laughing. He frowned and shot him a rude gesture, confident that in the dark he couldn't see him, to which the Sheik tutted disapprovingly. He heard a shuffling to his right when before there hadn't been any noise and Jaz yipped in fear. He gripped her, putting her between him and door in an attempt toprotect her from an attack.

"Relax, boy," Trex's voice sounded eerily disconnected. "We saw nothing, unfortunately; and there's no need to defend the lady, although she's no doubt grateful for it anyway."

"I... don't like the dark," she said, hating how she sounded so pathetic. Sheik moved from wherever he was, startling her so that she grabbed for Link right arm tightly. "Sorry, I can't see and get jumpy 'cuz of it."

"It's alright," he said as her hand traveled down from his elbow to where his hand used to be. "And there's no hand of mine to hold yours," he added when she reached halfway down his forearm. She jerked away from him, pushing on his back a little and got the feeling he'd offended her.

"Don't sulk, my pretty," Sheik said, stifling a laugh. "He only meant that literally. He doesn't have a right hand, remember?"

Link turned his head to face her and give her an apologetic smile then stopped himself when he realized she wouldn't be able to see it anyway. "How could you see her face?"

"Old Sheik magic, a spell that let's me see in the dark," he said, sounding proud and oddly misgiving. Almost as if by his words, there was a hum of energy in the air and Link shut his eyes a second before the light blinked on, chasing away the inky darkness. He heard Sheik shout in anger and then something fell to the floor heavily. He opened his eyes, blinking away the dark spots as he looked for Sheik, who was crumpled on the floor, hands covering his eyes as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"What happened?" he said worriedly, going over to Sheik. He heard Trex stand and sigh, and he saw her shaking her head, bemused.

"I told you to take them off if the lights went on," she said, waggling a finger at him. "And now you've probably gone blind."

"You wish, old hag," he said viciously, throwing a pair of strange looking glasses at her. "It hurts like the seven pits of hell, but my eyes will adjust again, despite your faulty inventions, which remind to heartily turn down the next time you try to use me as a guinea pig for them!"

"I warned you," she said, shrugging. "But you never listen to a word I say. Besides, you were eager to try the out before."

Link picked up the glasses, which in essential structure were. But they had many different coloured lenses place one in front of the other on levers. He fiddled with them, curious.

"Like them? They're an invention of mine; night vision bifocals," she said proudly, pointing at a pair sitting on her head. "It took me ages to find the right combination of colouring on those lenses for the to refract light enough to see, but I think they could you some adjustment," she added, taking them gingerly from Link's hand.

"Amazing..." he said, genuinely in awe. He turned to Sheik, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "'Old Sheik magic,' huh?"

"What can I say?" the Sheikah said, sitting up, squinting. "I like to play tricks on people. And you are a person, so..."

Link offered him his hand, helping the still dazed man to his feet. He looked behind him, at the door, when he'd noticed that Jaz had been unusually quiet during their conversation. His brows furrowed when she wasn't there any more. Trex caught his gaze and he looked away.

"No need to worry about her," she said, looking up at the stairs. "She doesn't like to show any form of weakness. She's much to proud."

"You know, you guys looked pretty cute together," Sheik said, patting him on the shoulder. "Her clinging to you like a scared child and you acting the protector. It almost made me sigh."

"Shut up," Link said, punching him in the shoulder. "She was afraid and I was on edge."

"Anyway, putting your love interests aside, we have something serious to discuss," Trex said, her face going somber as she crossed her arms. Link and Sheik looked from each other to Trex, dumbstruck. She closed her eyes, a vein pulsing in her head as she struggled to remain calm. "I can be half as serious as either of you two!"

"Sure, once she's got one too many pints in her," Sheik said, rolling his eyes.

"Link, could you be a dear and pass me that book behind you?" she asked, pointing to a huge hard cover. He picked it up, struggling to keep it from falling. "Thank you," she said politely as she took it from him, proceeding to bring it down on Sheik's head. The Shiekah fell to the floor, dazed. _She is one scary woman..._ Link thought as Sheik rubbed his skull, muttering profanities.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," he said to her, wary. She smiled at him and put the book back.

"Oh, I don't have a bad side," she said, stepping on Sheik's hand when he made to say something, probably a rude comment. "Back to the matter at hand. Your hand, that is."

Link gulped when he realized what she was talking about, his heart beating faster in excitement. "Are we really going to go forward with it then?"

"Yes, I think now is as good a time as any, what with the blackouts," she said, rubbing her cheek as she thought. "I had Jaz get the parts I might need for the procedure already. I think we'll start when once the sun rises, just in case the power fails during the operation."

"What would happen if it does?" Link said, suddenly frightened. "Would you be able to continue?"

"I may not look it, but I once worked as a medical officer to the King's army during the last war," she said, not to proudly. "I've worked in far worse conditions, and I never lost a life then, and I won't lose one now."

"What about the machinery? How will it operate if there's no power," Sheik asked, having regained some composure.

"Don't worry about that, I have a generator for just such an occasion," she said, pointing out back. "I am well prepared for any eventuality that might occur."

"Wait a minute," Sheik said, his eyes narrowed as his mind went back. "Are you talking about that piece of junk you scrapped together from other, worse pieces of junk? The one that wouldn't start the last time and that guy lost his whole leg, instead of just a foot?"

_Last time? _Link wondered, morbidly curious. "That was a fluke, and besides, he wasn't going to need that leg anyway. He works at a desk all day."

"Because you forced that on him," Sheik said incredulously. "Look, the power will go out at some point during the operation. What do you plan to do if that generator of yours doesn't turn on?"

"Well, first off I'd stop," she said, rolling her eyes. "But that won't happen. I gave it a tune up and fixed that leaky fuel tank you spotted the last time. We're in danger of ever losing power and we won't get blown to smithereens either."

_Leaky fuel tank?_ Link felt a trickle of sweat run down his neck. Trex turned to him, smiling widely. "Well, what d'ya think? Ready to get that hand back?"

"I guess so, it's not like I've got much of a choice," he said, shrugging casually as his heart beat wildly in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"That's the spirit!" she said, acting as if she hadn't heard the last part. "Sheik, go tell Jaz to give the workshop a once over. And help her this time!" she called after him as he ran up the stairs. Trex went over to the couch, plunking her wide self in between it's dusty cushions and started leafing through a newspaper.

"That's it?" Link said, dubious.

"Hm? Oh, right," she said, tossing it aside as she got a tape measure out from her pocket. "We'll need to take all sorts of measurements, but I think I've got them down pretty close. And of course we have to go over all the details of your new hand too."

She waddled into the kitchen, leaving Link standing in the main room, confused. "Well, come on, I don't have all day!" He shrugged to himself and went after her, eager to get things started.


	22. Chapter 21

_Fantastic, I've done 22 chapters consistently over three months! Hope you like it!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_"So, what do you want out of this arm?" she asked, tapping her foot. She sat him down in the kitchen, sitting across from him, a pad and pencil in her hand.

"I need to be able to actually use it," he said, thinking that was obvious. Trex frowned, leaning forward, giving him a sour look. "Um, alright, you meant specifically," he muttered, when she raised and eyebrow at him. He thought about it, but at the moment his mind was a complete blank.

"Alright, let me ask you this then; what were you able to do before you lost it? What of those every day, simple tasks do you want to be able to do?" she said, pencil pressing into the white paper.

"Well, writing would be one thing," he said, thinking back. "Opening jars and doing buttons, lift heavier, two handed objects."

She wrote this all down and began sketching furiously on the pad. He stopped, curious as what it was she was drawing. She moved her hand in a circular motion, telling him to continue.

"Being able to do that," he said, pointing at her rotating wrist. "You know, the small things like hold a feather or a flower being able to pick up things that are thin, like a thread."

"That's pushing it, kid," she said, shaking her head. "Things like that require more motor-skills than I can give you back at this stage. Things like writing will be difficult, but not impossible. Also, you most likely won't be able to move any of your fingers separately, excluding your index finger, of course. Being able to pick a flower without damaging it would be near impossible with what I've got at my disposal."

He hung his head, feeling slightly crushed and embarrassed that he'd asked so much of her when she was giving away his new hand for free. She put a hand on his, and he looked up; she was smiling bemusedly and he straightened again. _So long as I can fight again, and properly, I have no qualms about the finer things._

"Anything else, anything more specific?"

"I want to be able to fight with it again," he said, his left hand closing in a tight fist. "I want to be able to hold off an attack with a shield on my arm and slice at them at the same time. Or take down opponents with a bow from afar."

"Alright, see, that I _can_ do, and easily," she said, sketching away. "Are you right or left handed?"

"Right, but I can fight with either if necessary," he said proudly. "I learned both ways so that I'd remain a balanced fighter without a weaker side."

"Good on you," she said, turning the paper around so he could look at it. "This is what I want to do."

It was a rough but clearly defined image of a mechanic arm. The fingers were sectioned and the wrist was guarded by a plate that covered it almost all the way around. The arm consisted of five oval-shaped plated that went from the wrist to the elbow. Each plate was numbered and named, as was each digit and connection. What troubled him was why it was drawn all the way up to his elbow, instead of just his wrist.

"I can tell from your face that your worried," she said, turning it around. "Unfortunately, the parts I have are from either the shoulder or elbow down. I don't have a separate wrist model, they're much too expensive. Either way, I would have had to cut into your arm somewhere about halfway up."

"Why?"

"Because of the nerve endings. The ones in your wrist are way too complex and diverse for me to connect, properly or not," she explained, and upon seeing Link's confusion continued to. "Think of it like this; each and every single muscle movement, spasm and flex corresponds to a single nerve. Your brain sends signals to and from, making it move. Imagine all that you could do with your right hand and that's as many wires I have to connect, individually and one at a time."

"I admit it's a lot to do, but still, why not?"

"Imagine if I connected one wrong, and say each time you wanted to point with your index finger your hand spasmed instead. Sure, the brain can learn to adapt, but it takes years, which I'm guessing you don't have. So, if I mess up, that means I have to open you up again and start from scratch."

"Oh," Link said, unable to say anything more intelligent.

"Not to mention that with that many cables and wires your arm would look distorted and deformed. And heaven forbid if one of them wraps around an existing muscle or tears. It'd lead to the same result."

"Back to surgery," Link finished for her. She nodded and considered for a minute.

"See, having all the wires already labeled and connected properly beforehand, then just clipping that into a part with such a range of movement as a wrist is much simpler. I would have preferred to go all the way to your shoulder, but the recovery time is much longer, as is the surgery and the risk of infection for such a thing is much higher."

"That's alright," Link said, waving it away as nonchalantly as he could manage. _I'd prefer to keep as much of me as I can._

"If I had better installations and more parts, not to mention time..." she muttered, raking her short fingernails through her hair. "Speaking of which, if you come across any half-way decent parts, bring them back here and I'll see what I can do." He stood and thanked her, deciding he was going to spend what time he had in his room, mulling things over. Halfway up the stairs, Trex called out to him.

"I nearly forgot, I'm going to need you awake during the operation, so try and get some sleep for now."

"What? You mean you won't put me to sleep during the procedure?" Link asked, flabbergasted. _Wouldn't that hurt? A lot?_ he thought, panicking.

"That's right," she said, amused. "How else do you expect use to make sure everything's connected right? It's not like your natural born nerve ending are labeled and easy to find."

"Alright then," he stammered, suddenly nervous. _I don't think I'm going to get a wink of sleep at all tonight._

"If you need me, I'll be in the shop. You can get there from the second door in the kitchen," she said as her voice grew fainter. A door opened and Link stood at the top of the stairs, more scared than he'd been in a long time. "You've got about two hours, so spend them wisely," she said as the door closed, leaving Link alone in the house.

* * *

He spent his time alone, lying on the bed, trying to sleep. Once or twice he heard Sheik pass his room, only to go into another an leave shortly after. Link didn't want to be with other people, although he didn't like being alone much either. He frowned when he realized he should have been better utilizing his time. He sat up and looked at his right arm, which was soon to be replaced. _I don't like the idea of losing my arm. But if it means I can finally use my right hand again..._

_I wonder how long it will take for me to heal?_ he thought as he clenched his left hand. _Will I be able to fight again? _He sighed and rubbed his face. _I doubt even with my right hand restored I'd be able to take on Ganondorf again. _Link felt fear, tight and cold, in his chest. _I should have died that day, but someone turned the hands of fate. _He stood and went to the window, watching the stars twinkle endlessly.

"Does that mean there's a purpose for me being here yet?" he wondered out loud.

"Isn't living enough?" came a voice from behind him. He jumped, sure he had been alone and came face to face with Jaz. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything."

"It's alright," he said, running his finger through his hair, trying to hide his embarrassment. She stood in the doorway, he arms fold across her chest, looking at him inquiringly.

"You shouldn't mope about like that," she said, scrutinizing him. "Everything will turn out fine. Trex is a good surgeon, nothing's going to go wrong."

"It's not the surgery that worries me," he said, shrugging.

"More a case of what comes after, huh?" she said, shaking her head. "My dad always used to say that if we worried so much about the future, we stop living in the present."

"Smart man," Link said, finding himself smile. She uncrossed her arms and looked away, pain distorting her features briefly.

"Didn't help him live though, did it?" she said bitterly. Link cringed inwardly, wishing he could slap himself. _Idiot, you've put your foot in your mouth again._

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing it sounded inadequate. "I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I am, really. What he did for my kind was honourable" he added, unsure of how to proceed. She looked him, taken aback and slightly angry. "Ah, Trex told me what happened to your parents."

"I wish I'd died with them," she whispered, closing her eyes. Link thought for certain she was fighting back tears but when she opened them again she met his gaze steadily and unwaveringly. "Did she tell you that I had to watch what they did to them? How that monster tortured them and all I could do was look on, wishing I was already dead?"

"No, she didn't," he said, bowing his head. "If you want to hate me, it's alright," he added after some time while she fumed silently.

"I won't give you even that," she said and he looked at her, seeing her grow sad. "Partly because you don't deserve it, but mostly because I hate that wretched Ganondorf more than I could you."

"Thank you," he eventually muttered, wishing he hadn't brought up the topic of her parents.

"I didn't offer you my grace," she said, turning to leave. "But you're welcome anyway," she added as she left.

When she was gone, Link felt oddly anxious. He began pacing the small space in his bedroom, his head a complete mess. In his turmoil, he didn't see Sheik enter the room and silently watch him mutter to himself.

"You know, that's usually the first sign of madness," he said, startling Link. "Talking to yourself is never a good thing."

"Never you mind," Link said testily, annoyed he'd been interrupted. "What's the matter?"

"She's ready," he said, giving him a look. Link looked at him expectantly, not understanding. "Trex, she's waiting for you."

"Oh," he said, realizing what he meant. "Alright."

Sheik walked out the door ahead of him and Link followed, the tension in his body rising. Macabre and equally grim thoughts found their way into his head and he discarded them immediately, unwilling to process their horrible eventualities. They went into the kitchen, where Sheik opened the door for him, letting Link get his first glimpse of the workshop.

It was cluttered, but organized, was his first assessment. There were mechanical parts and equipment strewn on various table and benches and hanging from the walls. Trex and Jaz had obviously moved most of the thing away, pushing them up against the walls in an effort to free the center of the room of clutter, where two chairs and long flat table waited, cleaned to a shine. Trex herself was washing up in a basin, while Jaz wheeled over a trolley.

"Take your shirt off," she said, holding out her hands. Link stared at her for a second like she was crazy, then he eventually did as she asked, folding them and handing them to her. If she was embarrassed, she didn't look it. Trex turned to face him, he eyebrows raising slightly.

"You've got one helluva body, kid," she said appreciatively. "And quite a few battle scars to boot."

He wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"He's way too young for you," Sheik said with a smile and Trex sighed, shrugging. Link realized they were having fun at his expense but he was too self conscious to be angered. "Oy, Jaz, mind giving him a gown?" Shiek said rudely. Link expected her to throw something at him, but she merely turned and trust a paper gown into Link's hands. He looked at her, and she stared back dimly; it was as if she wasn't really there.

"What did you do to her? Why is she like this?" he asked, furious as he approached Trex.

"I put her in a trance is all" she said and Link nearly throttled her. "Look, she knows the procedures and she's the only one able to aid me with this. She's so squeamish when it comes to blood. I had to do it."

"Will she be alright afterwards?" he asked, watching her stand almost lifelessly beside the equipment.

"Of course," she said, batting his hand away. "I've done it to her before, and she won't remember a thing about it afterwards. And yes, she has consented to it."

Link didn't look convinced as she waddled her way over to Trex, who helped her get into a medical suit. Link put on the gown and Sheik closed the ties along the back while she watched them with empty eyes. It unnerved him, to see such a lively girl so passive.

"The pants," Sheik muttered in his ear. He looked at him, confused. "Give me your pants, take 'em off. I can't have you dirtying them with blood and stuff. The shorts too."

Link could have sworn he'd just gone ten shades redder than he had been before. Sheik held out his hand in a 'gimme' fashion and Link sighed. He began to lower his undergarments when he caught Jaz watching him unblinkingly. Sheik smacked him upside the head, reminded him she wouldn't remember seeing him partially naked. He quickly stripped the last of his clothes off, handing them to the Sheikah, wishing she had at least turned around.

"I'll take these upstairs," he said, grabbing Link's shirt as he headed for the door.

"You might as well stay up there," Trex called after him. "If the power fails, get the generator started. Oh, and turn away any customers that come to the door."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, closing the door with a foot. Link turned to Trex, who had finished preparing and was now clothed completely in a medical officer's clothing. She swept a hand to the table, indicating him to lie down on it.

"Before we begin," she said as he tried to make himself comfortable. "I should warn you, this can be extremely painful."

"I gathered that," he said, his nervousness leaking into his words. She patted him on the shoulder and smiled beneath her mask.

"It's a good thing I'm going to put you in a trance then, isn't it?" she said, smiling beneath her mask. He looked at her incredulously. "I said we couldn't put you to sleep, but there's no need for you to be entirely here either."

"Will I still feel pain?" he asked worriedly.

"Most likely," she said offhandedly. "But the good thing is you won't be able to jerk around or scream."

_Fantastic, I'll be a prisoner in my own body,_ he thought miserably as Trex's muttered an incantation under her breath. His vision swam and blurred and his hearing grew dim, as if he was underwater. Link was suddenly intensely tuned into his body; his chest raising and falling, the echoing of his breath rasping in his head and the pounding of his blood in his ears filled his mind. On the edge of his peripheral, he heard Trex talking to him, her voice slow and muddled.

"One last thing." she said, leaning over his arm with an immaculate knife. He found he could barely nod his head, it took all of his concentration to do so. "You've got a great arse," she said with a small smile as she cut into him.


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 23, biotches! XD Have fun with it!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

Murmuring voices broke through the deafening silence, piercing his skull like a thousand needles. He groaned and instantly wished he hadn't when a fresh jolt of pain went up his jaw. He tried to breathe through his nose but almost drowned, his own blood gurgling in the back of his nostrils. He coughed and felt his ribs ache painfully. The whispering died down when they realized he'd awakened and he cracked open an eye, trying to get his bearings.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Dagg," said a scratchy voice to his left. His eye roved to see who spoke and he felt a chill go down his spine. _One of the Twinrova witches..._ he realized when the old hag drew near, a wicked smile on her face. "We'd thought you'd died."

_I doubt you'd let me die so easily,_ he thought bitterly. "What do you want?" he said, trying to sound menacing, but didn't manage it.

"From you, nothing now," she continued, her smile growing wider, showing rows of jagged, decaying teeth.

"Yes, you've already told us everything we needed to know," said the second witch as she came into view. "Isn't that right sister?"

"Yes, and then some," she said and they cackled together. _Dammit... I thought I'd be able to hold out longer,_ he thought grimly, his face contorting in anguish. "What now, did you really think you'd be able to keep your friend the Sheikah from us?"

"And now that we know it, so does he," hissed the second. As if on cue, the King of Evil walked into his vision, his polished armour barely clinking as he approached. He knelt before Dagg, lifting his face with a finger.

"You done me proud," he said approvingly. "I think you deserve a reward for all your troubles," he turned to the witches, who were whispering fiercely. "Make sure he heals properly."

"Yes, milord," the said, bowing low. Ganondorf disappeared from his sight, which was a brief repose for Dagg. Until the witches came over to him, evil smirks abound.

"He never said how long we should take, did he?" the one asked.

"No sister, he didn't," he other's eyes brightened with malicious intent. "Nor did he say by what methods."

"Then let us take our time," the hag said leering, "discovering our sire's limits."

"Yes, and let's see how far we can push past them."

Link awoke from a nightmare, a shout escaping his lips. He sat up too quickly and his head swam. _What had I dreamed, _he thought, mind racing, _that was so horrible I screamed in pain?_ The Hylian thought back, but was unable to remember anything other than searing pain and horribly dark laughter. He shuddered, frightened to sleep, lest the dreams come back. He looked around him, surprised that he couldn't see anything. He remembered being in Trex's workshop and as his eyes adjusted, he realized it to be true.

A lingering part of the nightmare slipped into his mind again and he shook. _What's become of me? Why am I so disturbed by these dreams?_ he wondered as he rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes. His forehead brushed against something cold and metallic, startling him. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. _My hands... I have two hands now, _he realized, a brief wave of joy passed over him as he clenched his fists simultaneously. He experimented with his new hand, discovering that he couldn't move his fingers separately, like Trex had said, but as he rotated his new wrist, he discovered that writing might not be so difficult after all.

He studied his new hand—no, his new _arm_ in the darkness. What light there was glinted off the edges of the steel, defining the outline off the plates. They were bigger than he'd expected, and the joint at his elbow was exposed, a combination of wiring and reinforced bone showing in between the metal. He grimaced at it, wondering if he'd feel any pain if he touched it.

He decided not to try.

Link found that whenever he moved his arm, he couldn't really tell just how far it went. He couldn't see, so the movements might have been exaggerated or slow. It was odd, because he could sort of see it moving, but he couldn't _feel _it. Likewise, when he touched it, he only felt smooth metal below his fingers; he felt nothing touching his arm. _I guess I should have expected as much. It's not alive, of course I can't feel anything from it._

Suddenly tired, he lay back down, feeling the metal of his arm touch cool his side through the gown. It soothed him somehow and he eventually lulled back to sleep, despite the terrible dreams that might await him.

In his half-sleep, Link heard glass breaking. In the back of his mind he worried that someone might get cut, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The floor above him creaked and he sat up, annoyed that he'd woken up yet again. _At least those other times it was the nightmares,_ he thought bitterly. He sat up and rand both his hands through his hair, reveling in finally being able to. He stood, deciding that he'd slept enough and fumbled around in the dark for a light. He eventually found the switch near the door, along with his clothes and a new pair of gloves.

_Might as well see what everyone else is doing,_ he mused as he pulled on his clothes with ease. _It's like I never lost my hand, _he smiled as he pulled on his pants. There was a second crash, much louder this time and a heavy thud. _What's going on up there?_ he thought as he put on the gloves, which were dark gray and silky smooth. As he was buttoning up his shirt, he heard a scream, startling him. He grew even more frightened when the scream suddenly cut off. He tied on his headband and flipped the switch, plunging the room in darkness.

He slowly opened the door and looked out into the small kitchen. It was dark as pitch, and he crept around the corner, going to the stairs. He was doing fine until he stepped on a loose floorboard and it squeaked loudly. Link stopped, tense as he listened for movement. When he heard none, he continued, looking into the first room. It was empty and he looked into Sheik's. _Empty again... where is everyone?_ He slunk into his room, which was void of life as well.

That was when Link saw the line of light shining through the space underneath the door to Jaz's room. He inched toward the door, putting his ear against it as he watched a shadow pass in front of the light. He heard fierce whispering and Jaz murmured, frightened. Turning the handle very slowly, he cracked open the door and looked inside. Jaz was sitting on her bed, looking at her hands, which were in her lap. Two men, clad in dark clothing were in front of her, their backs to the door. One of them had a knife.

"Where is he?" said the man with the knife. "Tell us where you're hiding him or we'll kill you."

"I... you'd kill me anyway," she said as she glared at them. Link felt a surge of anger when he saw the red mark on her face; they'd hit her.

"True," said the other man. "But we'd do it quickly if you'd tell us. You of all people should know how long we can prolong someone's death."

"Just think back to your traitorous parents," he leered and her eyes widened in surprise, which quickly turned to hatred. Jaz jumped at the unarmed man, snarling. The man with the knife grabbed her by the hair and put the dagger to her throat. "Don't do anything rash, me dear. I'm afraid my hand's not as steady as it used to be," he added, pricking her skin, a rivulet of blood going down her slender neck. He threw her down onto the bed, where she continued keep her silence.

"Where is he, girl?" the one who'd been attacked asked her, his patience running thin. :Tell us now!"

"I don't know where he went," she spat angrily. "He was here yesterday and now he's gone!"

"You know what I think," he man with the knife muttered as he leaned closer to her., grabbing her under the chin. "I think you're a lying slut. You got in his pants and now you think he'll love you, take care of you, give you everything you want, right? Reality check, sweetie, you ain't getting nothing after we're through with you."

"We'll have to take her with us then," said the unarmed one. "Let Ganondorf's witches have their way with her."

Jaz's eyes widened in fear and they laughed cruelly. Her eyes drifted to the door and when she spotted him, she tried to Link to go away by shaking her head. The kidnappers saw her and laughed harder; they thought she was begging for her life. The one with the dagger, obviously a loose canon, leered at her lustfully.

"I say we have a little fun with her before the Twinrova wreck her for good," he said, eying Jaz like a piece of meat. "She'll be no use then, just another discarded husk of a person."

"You could have your way with her afterwards anyway," suggested the other man. "It's not like she'll be dead. Just... soulless."

"Yeah, but it's more fun when they fight back," he sneered, grabbing her by waist, pulling her closer to his body. "Scream for me, honey."

"Don't you touch her!" Link shouted unable to take any more of their brutality. He kicked open the door and struck out at the one watching his friend grope Jaz, hitting him under the jaw. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. He turned to the one molesting Jaz and drew back his fist. The kidnapper pulled Jaz in front of him, using her as a shield. Link faltered and the man laughed.

"So, have you been using this guy too?" he jibed. "Poor bastard, wonder if he realized you were such a whore," he said, licking her in the ear. She tried to pull away and Link advanced. The man putt the dagger to her neck again, raising an eyebrow at Link, daring him to try. "You won't even try to hit me? What a waste of a man. I think I'll make you watch as I rape your girlfriend."

Jaz stood on his foot, putting all her weight on it. He shouted a slew of profanities and threw her aside where she hit her head against the wall. Link threw his right fist forward, hoping it would make contact. The man held out a hand and stopped it before it could hit his face. Surprised, Link shout his other fist forward, only to have it stopped midway as well.

"As I said, what a waste of a man," he sneered, putting squeezing Link's hands with his own. He shouted in pain, glaring at the kidnapper. Acting on impulse, Link pulled his arms back, throwing the man off balance. As he stepped forward, Link brought his knee up into the man's crotch. The man paled, his eyes widening in pain as he fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Better to be a waste than not even qualify," Link snapped, kicking the man in the stomach. The front door opened then closed, and Trex called up to them as Sheik's quick steps bounded up the stairs.

"Hey, Jaz, you'll never believe who I saw at the pub," he began, then stopped short when he saw the kidnappers lying on the floor, groaning, as Link went to Jaz and looked her over. "What in Din's name happened here?"

"I woke up and heard a noise," Link explained. "They had her cornered up here."

"Well, well, if it isn't the young rogue," said the man clutching himself. "Long time no see."

"I see you haven't aged a day since the last time we met, Carlisle," Sheik said, all playfulness dead in his voice. "I thought I'd killed you back in the Citadel."

"Ganondorf has ways of keeping the dead alive," he wheezed, grinning broadly. "You should have never left. The things he can teach you—"

"He's an abomination who's twisted our people into tools of war!" he spat, lashing out at the man. Link managed to rouse Jaz, who had a large bump on the side of her head. _Our people? Does that mean those two are also Sheikah?_ He turned and looked at the men, both of whom had red eyes and blonde hair. _I thought he'd said he was the last one, _he gazed up at the fuming Sheik.

"Let's tie them up and see what they know," Link suggested as Trex walked in the door. She merely sighed and instantly left, puzzling Link. He helped Jaz out of the room and onto his bed, where she lay down, resting. "Sheik, let's get a move on," he said when he saw the Sheikah standing still.

"There's no need," he muttered, looking down at the kidnappers. Link nearly gasped in surprise, their bodies were rapidly aging, already turning to dust. "They wouldn't have told us anything anyway. Sheikah are commited to keeping secrets secret. Besides, if Ganondorf had them under his command," he indicated their disintegrating bodies. He walked out the room, silently raging. Link followed after him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were those men after Jaz?" he asked. _Although I think I know why..._ he grimaced. _But how did they find out about me? Everyone who knew me is dead..._

"They weren't after her," he said, going down the stairs. "They were after me."

"What?" Link said, astounded and confused. "What would they want with you?"

"I'm a traitor to my own kind," he muttered. "They were no doubt here for revenge. And now that those two found me, others will come. Trex and Jaz are in danger, again, and it's all my fault."

"You couldn't have known they'd come after you."

"Still, I should have known," he said through gritted teeth. "Now, we'll have to leave and Trex will have to relocate, yet again."

He went into the sitting room and fell into a chair, putting his head into his hands guiltily. Link sat opposite him, waiting patiently for the other man to speak. Trex came back from the kitchen, carrying—surprisingly enough—a cup of tea. She handed it to Sheik wordlessly and he accepted it without qualm. After a few minutes, Link grew restless, him new arm aching.

"Sheik, is this why you left the last time?" Trex asked quietly.

"Yes," he said miserably. "And it's why I'll have to go soon."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You ain't going nowhere, not until you explain yourself."


	24. Chapter 23

_And it's done, Chapter 24 is a master piece! And fraught with twists and turns! Enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights  
_

* * *

"That man you saw turn to dust, the one that put a blade to Jaz's neck," Sheik said, his voice oddly quiet and reserved. "I killed him almost ten years ago."

"But he was standing there, in the middle of the room," Link commented, confused.

"Such is the power of Ganondorf. I had discovered he'd pledged himself to that monster, just moments before he killed my father."

Link looked at Trex, who shrugged, unsure of what to say. They needn't say anything, Sheik was only beginning.

"He killed the Council of Elders and my father in a bid at power," he murmured, staring into the tea as he remembered the ghosts of his past. "And I suspect he killed my mother as well."

"Sheik..."

"Let me finish, Trex," he said, oddly on edge and tense. "He said he wanted the old ways destroyed, that it was a dying regime we shouldn't have to follow, seeing as the Hylians were almost completely wiped out. Years later, I found out he'd killed almost half of our tribe; those that remained were twisted by the contract he'd struck with Ganondorf and my father's blood."

_What does that mean? _Link wondered. Sheik caught the look on his face and explained.

"My father held a very powerful place in the tribe," he said with a ghost of a smile. "He was their leader, one of the last chiefs. I wouldn't have taken up the title after him because my mother was a human woman. I'm only a half-blood and as such I have no right to rule. Carlisle knew that and devised a plan.

"By killing off the Council of Elders, those who would have decided the fate of the tribe after my father had died, he assured that my father had to choose a successor. Naturally, he would have chosen me, so he decided to put a stop to that. He had me under watch, and if my father should refuse to hand over his power, they were to kill me.

"I escaped, but not in time to stop him. The contract had already been taken to Ganondorf by the time I found my father, dying in Carlisle's tent. The guards, Sheikah of course, were already under his command and refused to intervene. That's when I stabbed him, in the lower back. It wasn't until I escaped that I realized I'd killed him."

_So young... and already he's been through so much turmoil, and all because of that blasted Ganondorf,_ Link raged silently. Trex had put a hand on Sheik's shoulder and he shrugged it off.

"I killed him with my father's knife, then I escaped with it," he murmured and Link looked at Trex, hoping she'd elaborate.

"When a contract is issued," she began, rubbing her chin. "the man who relinquishes his power pays for it in his blood."

"So? His father died, didn't he?"

"He doesn't get it," Sheik said, huffing. "I'm not surprised. I doubt Hylians ever did it that way. A man passes his weapon on to his child. My father inadvertently gave me his. It's a passing of responsibility."

"And because he was the leader of the Sheikah..." Trex continued.

"He passed that responsibility onto you?" Link finished and Sheik bowed his head dismally. "And the contract?"

"It is null and void, until I either die or relinquish my seat," Sheik muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "And I am the true heir of the Sheikah."

"That's why those men, those reanimated corpses came here?" Link asked, strangely glad they hadn't discovered him yet. "They came here to kill you?"

"Yes," he said, lifting his head. "Now do you see? I've put you all in great danger. Again."

"Again?"

"We were attacked a few years ago, just after Sheik had run off, with quite a few of my parts, I might add," Trex explained thoughtfully. "People came around, demanding that we turn over the Lord of Shadows. Back then, we didn't know what they meant..."

"And now they're back to finish the job?"

"Most likely, yes," Sheik sighed, standing. He handed the teacup to Trex and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And that's why we—that is, I—have to leave. Today, if possible."

"What do you mean 'I'? I'm going with you," Link said, standing, grabbing Sheik by the shoulder and turning him around. The sudden movement made him cringe when a blast of pain shot up his new arm.

"That's why I'll go alone," he said, nodding at his shoulder. "You can't use that properly yet, you'll just stuff up your arm even more if you don't let that heal first."

Link looked at Trex for support, but she merely shook her head. "He's right, unfortunately; if you use that arm before it's healed, you could get an infection. And if that happens... you could die."

"I'll go pack my stuff," he said, shrugging off Link's hands as he shuffled towards the stairs.

"Now wait just a second," Trex said, standing as well, hands on her hips. "I never said you were leaving. What purpose will it serve if you disappear again like last time? They know we were sheltering you, and they will come back. And this time, they won't play nice."

"They'll use them to get to you," Link added, and Sheik paled. "You might as well stay put."

"And this is why I wish I'd never made friends with any of you," Sheik muttered.

"Little late for that," Trex said with a huff. She turned to Link and told him to go upstairs and sleep. He had tried to argue, but the look she'd shot him had made his words die in his throat. _That woman really scares me..._ he mused as he headed into his room. He was surprised to see Jaz sitting on his bed, her back to the wall, clutching her knees to her chest. She either hadn't paid any attention to him or she hadn't heard him enter. He cleared his throat, looking at her with curiosity. Jaz lifted her head and frowned, as if she didn't really see him.

"I am sorry," she murmured as she stood. "I'll be leaving now."

"Hey," he said, grabbing her arm when she walked past him without another word. She turned to look back at him and he sighed; she was under a trance again. "Jaz, why were you in my room?"

"I... don't remember," she said, her brows drawing together as if she was trying to remember something. She turned to leave again and he caught her by the shoulder, turning her around.

"It's alright," he said with a smile. "I guess under the same circumstances, I wouldn't want to sleep in there either," Link indicated to her room, the piles of ashes surrounded by clothes. "Hey Trex, did you put her under again?"

"No, I didn't, but she can do it to herself," the older woman called up from the first floor. _She did this to herself? Why? And how?_

"I'll leave you to rest," she murmured, making to leave again. He yanked her back yet again, and she looked at him, a brief flit of anger shining in her eyes. "Leave me alone," Jaz said forcefully. Link let her go, confused, and she disappeared into Trex's bedroom. _Women..._ he thought acidly. _Who can figure them out?_

Decidedly put out, Link fell onto his bed, frowning. _Things will look up tomorrow,_ he tried to believe. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, breathing in the smell of his sheets. Despite the strangeness of the hour, he willed himself to sleep.

* * *

"What? He left?" Link said, outraged. "When did he go?"

"Sometime during the night," Trex said, mellow. He slammed his fist against the wall, breaking into the stone. He bit back a shout of frustration brought on by the pain of his own stupidity and seethed.

"I can't believe he'd disappear like that," he said through gritted teeth. Link wanted to scream, he wanted to hit something, anything. Eying a porcelain plate in the sink, he grabbed it and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"That's enough!" Trex said commandingly as she stood up from her chair. "You'll end up breaking all the plates in the house at this rate! Sit down and calm yourself, or so help me I'll disconnect your arm!"

He gulped, his anger vanishing instantly. Cowed, Link sat down across from her, disgusted with his own behaviour. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"Damn straight," Trex said, huffing as she sat back down. "Destroying the house won't bring him back."

"Then what will? How are we supposed to go after him?"

"We don't," she said calmly, placing a cigarette in her mouth. "It was obviously his desire that we remain unable to follow him, or else he wouldn't have left in the daytime, while we were all asleep."

_What am I supposed to do now? If more of those thugs show up, sooner or later they'll discover that I'm a Hylian,_ he mopped. _And when they report back to Ganondorf... he'll know._ He grimaced and a shiver ran down his spine in fright. Trex calmly lit her cigarette and burned it down halfway before speaking again.

"There's no last safe place for us now," she began, blowing a ring of smoke. "I've been kicked out of the Citadel, Kakariko's in the King's pocket, Ordona's been destroyed and I just received word that Ruto's been wiped off the map. Saria and Darunia are the only two places left, but they're so far away. And then there's the equipment and parts... boy, what a pickle."

_I've never even heard of those places..._ Link noticed as Trex muttered. "There is one other place we could go."

"What; where?" she eyed him skeptically.

"The Resistance," he said quietly and she stared at him, dumbstruck, for a minute. She suddenly broke out in laughter, banging her fist on the table. "What's so funny?"

"The Resistance?" she said between gasps for air. "Come on! No-one knows how to find their base camp, and even if we did, they'd probably shoot us on spot."

"What other choice do we have? All the places you've mentioned are not a possibility," he said testily, crossing his arms. It dawned on him then; rushing out of the room, he went upstairs and into his bedroom. Link rummaged around in his pack and took out his map, which thankfully wasn't destroyed. He went back to Trex and placed it on the table.

"What's that, a drawing?" she asked as he unrolled it.

"Do you have a map, one of Hyrule?" he asked. She nodded and began shuffling through the stacks of paper and junk, eventually withdrawing a dirty, crumpled paper.

"It's an older version, from about nine years ago, but most of the stuff is still good," she said, handing it to him. Link placed the two maps side by side and studied them.

"Where are we now?" he asked, and she pointed out a round disk of space in the mountains. "Actually, could you get me a quill or something I could write with?"

She handed one to him, quietly observing him as he worked. Although nearly eighty years had passed and the landscape had expanded considerably, he found he could read the new map with ease, able to locate familiar places and landmarks. He circled Oocconia's location on his map, pleased to see that it wasn't as far north into Snow Peak as he had thought. He overlapped the new map's cities on his own and traced a path. He then copied it to Trex's and examined his handiwork carefully before putting down the quill.

"We have a place to go to now," he said proudly, indicating on both maps. "It was known as the Hidden Village, and not too many people knew about it. It might still be around, hidden within the mountains."

"I've never even seen this trail before, and I've been around Hyrule a few times," Trex noticed, pointing out the road he'd painstakingly drawn on her map. "Are sure it's actually real?"

"Been there myself, a few years ago," he said. _Well, quite a few years ago, actually, but whatever. _"If you can lead us through the mountain ranges and off the beaten path, literally, I can take us there. We should be safe for a while until we figure things out."

"I admit, it's pretty handy," she said, straightening. "But going through the mountains is no walk in the park. It's all harsh weather and freak storms. Not to mention we might run out of food and water."

"But see, according to your map, there are two fresh water springs that begin out there," he pointed them out. "And there is an outpost we can spot at if we need anything."

"It's controlled by the King," she warned, but he shrugged. "But then I guess everything is nowadays. If we do end up taking this route, we'll need to stock up on supplies."

"And quickly," Link said, looking out the window. "Somehow I doubt those thugs really died. They'll be back for more before long."

"What's up?" Jaz said as she entered the room. Link greeted her absently, thinking deeply while Trex explained their situation. "Well, I guess thats that then," she said with a sigh, hands on her hips. "We'd better get a move on if we want to leave here in one piece."

"Then we'll need you to get as many supplies as possible," Link said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "And do it fast."

"We're gonna stay here and work out our route," Trex said before Jaz could protest. She thrust a bag of money into her hands and pointed at the door. "Take that, it's a fair portion of our savings. Buy as much as you can. Bargain until your throat is sore and then some. We leave in three days."


	25. Chapter 24

_**WARNING!** There may or may not be some sexually-implied content in this chapter. Don't flame me if you get offended, OK? Enjoy at your own risk! XD_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_The next few days were hectic. You could practically cut through the tension in the shop with a knife. Trex was busy having a blowout sale, and business was booming, relatively speaking. Whenever anyone would ask why the sudden drop in prices and good deals, she said she was retiring to the country, that she was getting on in her old age. Only Link and Jaz knew the truth; when he'd asked her why sell all the parts she'd amassed, Trex had said that if she was leaving the house because of those thieves, she sure as hell wasn't going to let them use her parts for their dastardly plans.

Link had hardly slept at all in the following days; Jaz would go out in the daytime and hassle her way into quiet a few good deals because of her womanly charms, but it was up to him to scour Sector Seven at night for other essentials. He'd spend the while night out and about, haggling until he could barely stand and then he'd make his way back to Trex's house, only to stay up most of the day worrying about their trek through the mountains. He'd spend hours on end reviewing maps, looking for any minute detail that might have escaped him, trying to factor every possibility into his plans.

That was how Jaz had found him on the third night, bent low over a map covered in notes and circled areas. She'd knocked but he stayed as he was, occasionally muttering to himself and scribbling on a separate sheet of paper. She cleared her throat and when he still paid her no heed she stomped over to him, grasping him face and turning his head to face her.

He looked horrible; three nights of continuous mental strained had left their mark on the Hylian. He had dark circles around his eyes, which were blood-shot. His hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles, dirty with bits of pencil shavings and paper in it. He had quite a growth of stubble on his face, which had gotten thinner.

"That's it," she said, grimacing at him. "You've done enough for tonight."

"But I still have a series of possible attack patterns to plot out," he muttered, trying to turn his head back to the maps. Jaz shook her head and put one of his arms over her shoulders, lifting him with a strain.

"You need to relax, before you drop dead on your feet," she said as she shifted his weight. Link kept glancing back, looking longingly at the papers strewn around his room. "You're lucky we got a bath installed in the house, not that it'll do good now."

She led him into the bathroom and propped him up against the wall, closing the door. Turning a valve in the wall, she filled the tub that took up most of the room with hot water. Once the water cooled off a bit, she turned to Link, who was half asleep, slouched against the wall. She frowned and tapped her foot as she thought about what to do. _I guess I can't exactly leave him in the bath, he might drown. _Biting her lip, she approached him.

"Link," she said into his ear, raising her voice when he didn't respond. "I need your help getting you undressed."

"Hm?" he muttered, his eyes half opening. "I haven't even courted you yet," he said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Never you mind," Jaz murmured, blushing. She grabbed the wooden seat in the corner and placing it under him so he could sit. Beginning with his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. "Raise your arms," she commanded, and he did so lazily as she yanked it off his head. After some difficulty, she managed to unlace his boots and pull them off, along with his socks, all the while Link's head dipped as he tried to stay awake. She gritted her teeth and rocked back on the balls of her feet. Taking off his pants would be a problem, Jaz realized and she blushed redder.

"Link, I need you to unbuckle your belt and help me with your pants," she muttered. He woke up enough to stare at her blankly, strangely unfazed by her request. Jaz helped him stand again and stood back as he fumbled with his belt. _At this rate the water'll freeze over before he can get in it,_ she thought bitterly, shaking her head. "Oh, just let me," she said, still blushing as she batted away his hands and loosened his pants for him. She pulled them down to to his ankles and he fell back onto the seat, staggering wildly.

Pulling them off and tossing them in the corner, Jaz was surprised when she turned back to see Link standing again, pulling off his undergarments. She shrieked and covered her eyes, swearing she'd make a tomato look white. She shouted at him to keep them on and only when he put a heavy hand on her shoulder did she open her eyes again. Trying to get him in the tub was near impossible, Link just couldn't seem to lift his feet high enough to get them in. He eventually got one foot in and as he lifted his other, it caught on the edge and sent him sprawling.

Link half turned as he fell, his hand whipping out grab Jaz's arm. Unable to stop him from falling, she fell in with him, getting soaked thoroughly. She surfaced, a few choice cusses on the tip of her tongue but stopped when she saw Link's head lolling off to one side as he fell asleep. Most of the water had spilled out of the tub when they'd fallen in, so Jaz leaned over Link's shoulder to twist the valve open. When the water reached her chest, she closed it again, steam rising around them. Link looked back at her over his shoulder, looking as if he was puzzled by her being in there with him. Instead of getting out, Jaz sat on her knees, Link leaning against her with his back to her chest.

"You shouldn't be in here with me," he said suddenly. "It's improper for an unmarried woman to do so."

"You're the one that pulled me in, idiot," she said, smacking him on the head. He began laughing, his back vibrating against her as it escaped his throat in a low rumble. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said, looking at her again, half-awake. "Last time you said you'd keep them from spying on me and now you're bathing with me. I can only imagine what you'll do next."

His comment made her eyes widen in embarrassment and she looked away. "You know, you look like so young when you blush," he muttered, slipping further into the tub, his head resting against his chest. She pushed him forward as he laughed again, and he leaned forward.

"Sit up properly and I'll wash your hair for you," Jaz said sternly and he obeyed, scooting up close to her again, still leaning forward. She lathered his head with soap and lathered it into his scalp. He hummed in approval, closing his eyes. Jaz took the opportunity to wash out the suds and combed his hair, pulling it into a tail at the nape of his neck. "You've got really long hair," she noted and he opened his eyes again, frowning.

"I should cut it before it gets too long," he muttered.

"Leave it; it suits you. When it's clean." she said offhandedly. Jaz washed his arms and chest, slowing when she reached the scars that crisscrossed across his skin. _He's really beat up... I wonder what happened to him before he ended up here?_ She thought it improper to ask.

After a brief struggle to get him to stand, then out of the tub without falling, she wrapped a towel around him, telling him to dry off. While she waited for him to finish, she wrapped her arms around her middle, shivering when a draft blew in the open window.

"You're wet," Link said, his eyes droopy.

"What?"

"Your clothes," he clarified. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in them much longer."

"Yeah," she muttered, suddenly self-conscious. Turning her back to him, she shrugged out of her wet things, keeping her undergarments on despite being soaked through. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, turning back to face Link. He was grinning sleepily and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We're even now," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You got to see me mostly naked and now I saw you," he said, rambling. "Well, from behind, but I didn't mind."

She blushed and they walked out of the wash closet, his arm slung around her shoulders again as he dragged his feet. They went into his room, where she cleared off his bed before he sat down. He fell heavily onto it, his back against the wall and he sighed, content.

"If that's all then," she said, turning to leave. He grabbed her hand and she turned back, surprised.

"Stay," he blurted. "It's not like you can stay in your room, what with nearly being... you know," he stopped himself when he saw her face.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine in Trex's room for tonight," she said, smiling at him as kindly as she could muster. "I'll see you in the morning, 'K?" she added as he let her hand go. Link nodded vaguely, falling onto his side. Jaz didn't have to wait long for him to fall asleep and she turned off the lights, closing the door behind her as she left. In the hall she ran into Trex, who had drunk herself into a stupor.

"Link's running around naked," she muttered, the alcohol slurring her words. "I found his clothes in the bathroom. I'm gonna catch him!"

"Too late for that," Jaz said as she walked into Trex's room. "He's already bathed and asleep."

"Aww... but I wanted to see his toosh again," she said, dejected. Her eyes narrowed as if seeing Jaz for the first time. "Your clothes were in there too."

"Goodnight, Trex," she said sternly, going to close the door.

"No fair! You got to see him naked didn't you?" Trex shouted as Jaz looked at her appalled. "And then some, I'd reckon," she added as she trudged down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Trex!" she shouted, slamming the door as the older woman hiccuped and laughed her way back downstairs.

* * *

"Jaz, see if you can fit this in your pack," Trex said, handing the girl a tin of food. "Mine's bursting at the seams already."

"Same here," Jaz muttered, squashing the can into her bag unsuccessfully. She looked over a Link who had remained oddly quiet and distant all morning. _I wonder if he remembers last night? _she wondered. When he glanced at her, he blinked once and stared out the window as if seeing something utterly captivating. _It's not like we did anything though,_ she admitted, blushing. Trex leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, last night I was pretty drunk," she muttered and Jaz went stiff. "You know how I get those god awful dreams, right? Get this, I dreamed you and the kid... well, you know."

"You should stop drinking so much," Jaz said without looking at her. "It';; go straight to your head and liver."

"Yeah, I guess I should," she remarked, straightening. She turned to Link and asked him loudly, "You and Jaz got it on last night, didn't you?"

Jaz stared at her in horror and Link went red all the way to his ears. He remained silent, looking at the ground intently. Jaz looked back and forth from Trex to Link, understanding how she'd interpret his silence, mouth open.

"So I wasn't _that_ drunk," Trex remarked, eyebrows raised. She shrugged and shouldered her pack. "Well, it had to happen some day. At least it was him and not some scum bag from the corner store."

"No, we didn't—" Jaz faltered, looking at Link for help, but he didn't see her silent plea.

"I'm actually surprised at you though, Link," she said, her head cocked to one side. "I thought you had more decency. I guess in this day and age things are different than in my time."

Link's eyes went wide and he looked slightly insulted. Jaz wanted to slap her, her rage burning fiercely. Trex shrugged again and opened the door. "We'd better get going. I hope this won't interfere with our plans," she added, stepping outside. _I can't believe him! Or her, for that matter. Actually, yes I can; Trex has always been direct. But him..._ Jaz glared at Link. He stared at her apologetically, a confused look crossing his face as he tied a green bandanna across his forehead. Angry, she held her head high and stalked out the door, leaving Link to lock the door. Eventually he caught up with her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there," he said as she shrugged off his hand. "I didn't know what to say."

"How about, 'No, we didn't bump uglies' or 'I'd never take advantage of her like that'," she offered, a vein in her head pulsing.

"But I can't remember last night," he said, abashedly honest. "Not everything, or very clearly. And I don't like to lie."

"Well then," she began, her anger ebbing for just a moment. "You'll be glad to know nothing happened. Other than us bathing... together. With our clothes on, mostly," Jaz added, realizing she'd been babbling.

"Oh, good," he said, sounding grateful and a little disappointed all at the same time. "I think I'd regret it a little, bedding you without at least a promise for your future."

"Oh, just a little, then?" she said, her temper flaring again. He groaned, covering his face with a hand as she stalked away.

"That's not what I meant," he shouted after her as he tried to catch up to her. Trex was already waiting at the tram station, arms crossed as she watched them argue. "Well, I meant the part about regretting it—not that part!" he said testily when she raised her eyebrow. "You know what I mean. It would've ended badly. I'd have to marry you—not that I wouldn't mind, wait that's not... never mind that. I'd just... be trouble."

"So, I'm trouble?" she said once he breathed out a sigh, scratching his head. "Thanks, I'll remember that the next time I feel like jumping your bones."

As Link prepared a retort, or a question, she didn't know which, Trex spoke fondly, regarding them with amusement. "You might as well marry her now. You two look already act like an old married couple."

"We..." Jaz flared angrily.

"I, she..." Link stuttered, confused. Trex laughed at their obvious discomfort and boarded the cart, shaking her head. Link boarded silently, his face a mix of emotions, Jaz glaring angrily at the both of them behind him.

"At least we'll get a few laughs out of this before we're running and fighting for our lives," Trex remarked as the train pulled away from the station with a screech.

* * *

"They're not here, Carlisle," said the stout man to his boss, who gritted his teeth angrily, kicking a door off it's hinges.

"I can see that you dolt!"

"Nothing's left, sir," said another man from below. "It looks like they've jumped ship."

"Well, it's no use standing here limp-dicked!" Carlisle shouted. "Get out there and search for them!"

_Damn you Sheik... I will find you, boy. And when I do, we'll see how much you like a blade in your back,_ he thought vicious, stalking out the front door.


	26. Chapter 25

_It's done! Sorry for the long wait, I got a pretty bad writer's block for a while and finally managed to complete this one. Chapter 28 is going to be a little bit late too, same thing is happening. I'll get it done ASAP, but no promises on a date yet. Anyway, read and review, comment and criticize, (without flaming), and if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know. Enjoy regardless!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

Dagg stood, his manacled hands rubbing painfully against his restraints. They were etched with sigls and seals, containing any surges of magic he might have had left in him. After he'd nearly singed off on of the witch's hair, they conjured them up and kept him in chains. And now, as he walked down the dark and dreary halls of the Citadel, they clanged together, breaking through the silence.

He'd been summoned to the King's chambers, and although they let him go on his own, unguarded, he didn't run. Dagg knew he should have tried to escape, to make things as difficult as possible for them, but he no longer had the courage or strength to disobey anyone. Besides that, he was afraid of being tortured again; the Twinrova sisters had always struck a spark of fear in him, and now he was weary of their punishments.

As he shuffled along, his bare feet brushing through the plush red velvet of the carpets, he studied the halls, observing picture frames and suits of wicked looking armour as he went. Most of the frames were filled with dark colours, creating a swirl of blackness that made him shiver. Others beheld Ganondorf, standing on the corpses of his enemies, the Monarchs of Hyrule past. Once or twice, he'd sworn the suits of armour had moved, and he rushed on.

Eventually he reached the throne room, the doors to which were closed, their immense structure guarded by two humans who barely moved at all. Dagg knew that if he tried anything out of line, they would cut him down immediately and without warning or remorse. As he approached them, they eyed him through their helms without moving their heads. As if by some silent cue, the doors opened of their own accord, swinging inward slowly.

The throne room had high ceilings, which arched amazingly towards the heaven. The architecture was dark, full of demonic sculptures and effigies of various kinds. Dagg stepped forward, his shoe-less feet slapping noisily against the cold, black marble floor in the gloomy silence. The air was cold and yet stifling and he tried not to shiver as he approached the throne. Ganondorf's seat was a horror to behold, a high-backed marble edifice of a chair. It was full of wicked curves and points and the emblem was a pair of crossed tridents, a real skull resting between them.

"How fortunate that you could join us," Ganondorf's dark voice rang through the chamber. He saw that the King was indeed with company. A tall, skinny man with long, jet-black hair and dark suit stood to his left; Carlisle, the Bane of the Sheikah, a title he whole-heartedly encouraged. Hovering above Ganondorf's throne were the Twinrova witches, flying on a pair of broomsticks. The figure to Ganondorf's right, however was a person Dagg did not recognize.

"We said, our Lord, didn't we? That we'd have him ready for your ceremony," gaggled the witches. _Ceremony? _Dagg wondered as he glared at them. _What does he have planned for me?_

"Yes, indeed you did," Ganondorf said without smiling. "You shall be rewarded, as usual."

"We thank you," they said reverently, disappearing into the shadows as they bowed low. Dagg instantly felt at ease now that they had gone.

"No doubt you wonder what it is I need you for," Ganondorf said, rising. He walked the short distance to Dagg and stared down at him. "All will be reveal in due time. But for now," he signaled the mysterious person behind him, "you will remain at my side, as an aid."

The mysterious person, he couldn't even tell their gender, so indistinguishable was their body, which was mostly hidden by layers upon layers of dark materials, stood in front of Dagg, hands outstretched. When he didn't move, they grabbed his manacles and held them in his hands. The metal grew hot, almost unbearably so, then it disappeared in a flash. Dagg nodded his head in subservience at the magician, rubbing his wrists.

"Take him to his living quarters and make sure he is attended to properly. Wash away the grime of his imprisonment and garb him finely," Ganondorf said to the same mysterious person, dismissing them. "Once he is presentable, bring him to me. We have things to discuss, you and I."

_I should have done something,_ Sheik thought miserably to himself as he jogged along a road less traveled, headed South toward Saria. _Link, at least, should've known where I was heading. He deserved that much, so that he come to me in time. Now he'll never reach the Resistance._ He reached the crest in a hill and decided to rest for a while, his back to the sun so he wouldn't be blinded. He reached inside his bag for a piece of bread and ate thoughtfully.

"Man... I wish Dagg was here," he muttered. _But he never showed. It's not like him, to just get up and disappear without letting me know._ "I guess we're all learning to accept disappointment," he mused as he sipped from a canteen.

_Oh well, I can't worry myself overly. If he's gotten himself into trouble, he'll have to find his own way out,_ he convinced himself, standing. _Dagg's a big boy, he can take care of himself._

"As for myself..." he announced out loud, mostly so he could hear the sound of a voice, even if it was his own. _I've gotten myself into something I could've never foreseen._ He dug a hand down his shirt, drawing out a silver chain. On the end of it was a dark shard of metal. It glowed faintly, even in the bright afternoon sun.

_I'll figure out what I should do once I reach Saria,_ he declared, shouldering his pack as he stood, trotting down the hillside.

* * *

They had been traveling through the Main Dome for a few hours, trying to find their way to the entrance. Unfortunately, Trex had a bad memory; the last time she'd been out of Sector Seven was years ago. Kaz had never left the sector after her parents died and Link couldn't tell right from left in the busy streets. He and Jaz were constantly bickering, nagging each other when they'd taken a wrong turn or went down the wrong street.

"There's the entrance!" Link said excitedly, spotting the massive doors over the buildings to their left.

"Finally," Jaz said, rubbing her neck. "It's about time. After that last turn I was sure we were lost."

"Oh, like your directions were any better," he said, annoyed. "Trying to lead us with the sun's trajectory? The door is North-Northeast, not Southwest."

"Be quiet, you two," Trex announced suddenly, raising a hand. Link's reply to Jaz's comment died on his lips and his brows drew together in confusion. "There's trouble up ahead," she muttered, looking around a corner. Link and Jaz peered around her, trying to see what she'd perceived as trouble. Link hurriedly backed up once he saw what she referred to.

"What are they doing here?" he hissed, glancing at the two men in black at the entrance. They were dressed similarly to the men that had broken into Trex's shop five days ago. _Dammit, I thought we had at least a day before they'd try anything!_

"What do we do?" Jaz asked quietly, looking from Trex to Link and back again.

"We need a distraction," Trex muttered, narrowing her eyes as she thought.

"Oh no, I'm not going to make a fool of myself in front of all these people," Jaz insisted, shaking her head. Link began to protest, but Trex shot him a look.

"I'll do it," she said, handing her bags to Link. "You two try and go around them, through that alley and up again; I'll see what kind of a commotion I can cause."

"Should be easy for you, creating a ruckus," Jaz said, grinning. "What with all the stunts you've pulled."

"It's one thing to do so when incredibly intoxicated and another acting it out when not," she said sternly. She turned away from them and drew in a deep breath. She walked back a bit, rounding a corner, mingling with the commuters as they marched down the street. Link and Jaz backed up into the shadows of a tall building, watching her. Trex suddenly began swerving, swooning as if she was drunk. Suddenly, she snatched a woman's purse, making sure she got noticed.

With a speed Link wouldn't have accredited the middle aged woman of reaching, she ran toward the center of the square, the woman shouting 'Thief!" as she ran. Several people in the crowd turned around to see what was happening. A theft didn't usually happen in their neighbourhood, and certainly nothing as loud and dramatic as this. It was exciting to them, being caught in the midst of it all. Trex jumped over a stall, over the railing and into the fountain, swinging the purse above her head and whooping crazily.

"Let's go," Link said, and they walked briskly down the back-road, getting glimpses of the action as they went. Several soldiers parted the crowds, heading towards the fountain. Trex spotted them and began climbing the monument, spewing profanities as she went. Link noticed the men in black from before were trying to scan the crowd, onto their ruse. One of them spotted them and Link froze, Jaz at his side, staring at the man. He shouted to his comrade and they began making their way through the crowd towards them.

"Run!" Link shouted, grabbing Jaz and dashing away from the scene.

* * *

When she reached the top of the fountain, Trex saw them running, and sighed. _Those idiots, they're going the wrong way!_ She shook her head, sitting cross legged on the top of a globe. _I put my neck out there for them and they can't even follow a simple set of directions._ Then she spied the two men darting after them, gaining quickly. She frowned, cursing colourfully. A shot rang out from below and she peered down at the soldiers assembled below her. They had a modified rifle and were trying to knock her out with a charged shot.

"You've been a wonderful audience!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, arms outstretched. The crowd, even the soldiers suddenly went quiet, surprised by her sudden outburst. "But the show's over. Maybe one day soon I'll perform for you again," she added with a bow, throwing the purse into the air. All eyes in the crowd followed it as it sailed through the air.

"Until next time!" _I hope these work...if not, it's been fun, _she thought grimly as she threw herself off the fountain. A few people screamed as she fell and soon the whole crowd took it up, watching the suicidal woman. Several feet before she hit the ground, Trex pushed a button in the panel on her shoes. Flames burst from the soles, and she locked her legs under her, pointed down, trying to stabilize herself. Trex nearly touched the ground before she pressed another button, and she fell off, the rocket boots taking her over a building and out of sight.

The crowd was silenced by her display and the soldiers stared in awe with the rest of the people as the crazy thief disappeared. Anyone who had read the paper that night would be talking about the flying acrobat who'd broken through the doldrum rut of their lives with her crazy antics.

* * *

"They're gaining," Jaz shouted, looking over her shoulder as she ran. Link, despite carrying two packs, seemed to be having no trouble keeping up his fast pace. Her foot caught on a loose cobblestone and she fell forward, crashing onto the pavement. Link was instantly at her side, trying to help her up. He took her bag from her and slung it over his shoulder, then offered her his hand.

"Can you stand?" he asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "Come on, let's get going before those guys show up."

"Too late for that, girly," came a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw the two men from before, standing on a roof top not far from them. Link glanced over his shoulder, seeing another man blocking their exit walking towards them as the men from the roof dropped down and began closing in.

"Nowhere for you to run now, my pretty," said a voice he recognized. Link stared hard at the man Sheik had called Carlisle, feeling his hatred for the man flare. "Fear makes you look so innocent, doll."

"You'll leave her out of this!" Link shouted, throwing down the bags as Jaz put a hand on his forearm.

"No they won't," she said, speaking up. "Because I'm going to fight back."

"Think you'll take revenge on me, poppet?" Carlisle scoffed, genuinely surprised. "Well alright then, you can try. If anything happens to you though, it's on your head, alright?" he added, sounding like he was reprimanding a child. Link drew his stolen sword and Jaz reached behind her, drawing out a foot long pole made of iron.

"You're going to take me on with that?" he said incredulously. "That thing won't be able to—"

His sentence was cut off when Jaz whipped it forward, the iron rod lengthening into a staff as it struck Carlisle in the face, sending his sprawling. Link nodded at her, and she at him; he ducked on instinct as she swung her sectioned staff around her, hitting one man in black and forcing the others back. When it made it's second revolution, Link dashed out from under it, thrusting his sword forward into the nearest ambusher. It sunk into his stomach, ripping through him and going out his back. The man gasped and when Link withdrew his sword from the dead man's midsection, he was surprised to see that there was no blood on it. Before the man could turn to dusk, Link jumped at the downed man, plunging the sword into his chest as Jaz impaled the last man on the tip of her staff.

Carlisle was doubled over, rubbing his aching jaw. He stood, spitting out a wad of blood, and a tooth to boot, and grimaced at the two of them. "You two will pay for that," he said, advancing on Jaz. She swung her weapon wide, but he was anticipating it. He ducked under it and sprang forward, sword in hand as he dove towards Jaz. Before he could stab her, Link parried the blow, knocking the man's sword to the ground. He kicked Carlisle in the chest and he staggered back a few paces, glaring at them angrily.

"Fine then," he said bitterly. "Dodge this!" he shouted, throwing several darts at them. Link rolled out of the way, but Jaz remained standing. For a split second he thought she'd be hit, but then she swept her staff, half spinning it as it crossed in front of her. Metal against metal chimed as she deflected the darts calmly and with deadly precision. She lifted her head and looked at Carlisle; Link noticed that she'd gone under her self induced trance and he found it frightening.

"How could you... You deflected every on of my darts!" disbelief mixing with fear in his voice. Jaz darted after him as he tried to escape, gripping him by the throat. She withdrew the dagger from his belt and stabbed him in the heart. Shock traveled across his face. "What... what the hell are you?" he shouted at her in pain as she twisted the dagger in his chest.

"Your death," she muttered, squeezing his neck. His body exploded into sand, yet her arm remained raised grasping at the air. Jaz fell to her knees, her eyes closing as she lost consciousness. Link caught her before she hit the ground, placing her arm across his shoulders, helping her stand as Trex appeared over the rooftops, swerving wildly as she tried to maneuver the rocket boot. "What happened to her?"

"She went into a trance and killed a man with her bare hands," Link said, passing Jaz to Trex, going to retrieve the bags. "I thought she was supposed to remain passive when that happened?"

"So did I," Trex said worriedly, looking at Jaz as she panted heavily.

"What happened?" she asked once she caught her breath. Link and Trex looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "Where'd that rapist get to?"

"I thought I killed him," Link said, looking at the piles of dust. "But I doubt that was the last we saw of them."

_Something has changed in her, _he remarked as they got their things together and headed for the entrance. _Jaz, what are you?_


	27. Chapter 26

_Sorry it took so long, but it's finally done! I had some seriously bad writer's block, but it's gone now and I back in full writing mode! So, read and review, favourite and comment, with constructive criticism-no flaming!-and most importantly, enjoy! _

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: I actually rewrote the escape like three, four times easy, eventually settling with this; it's not perfect, but it's the better of the three, considering that the first would've taken another three four chapters to write out, with all the new characters and settings and escape route. I may rewrite just the initial escape later, if I have the time. That is all._

* * *

It was nightfall before she stopped, at the point of collapse, her limit reached as she finally gave into exhaustion. She'd been running for days, only stopping every once in a while to drink from her dwindling supply of water. The only time she'd taken a break to rest her feet, the Bulbins' were upon her in minutes. Since then, fear made her continue despite her various aches and pains. On the border of blacking out, someone came across her; she had already given up by that point, so it hardly mattered if they killed her now.

Luckily for her, it was a blessing in disguise.

"Whoa, almost stepped on you there," said a young male. "Hey, are you OK?"

She rolled her eyes upwards, trying to see the man. Her throat was dry and sore, her tongue swollen from lack of water. When she didn't answer, he bent down, tilting his head to look at her. She only saw flashes of him; long blonde hair and white skin, covered in dark blue clothing.

"Let's get you up," he said, putting a hand around her middle and lifting her. Her arms hung loosely, swinging, but she grasped the cloth-wrapped bundle tightly in her fist. He went to take it from her and she tried to bat him away. "Don't worry, I'm not going to steal it."

She didn't know if it was her addled mind, but she believed him. He gently took it from her, tying on his back. He then picked her up in his arms and began jogging. Her lolled to one side and she saw an orange flare on the horizon. _The Bulbins... they've caught up with me again._ She turned her head to look up at the young man, realizing he was barely a man at all. _And now this youth's life will be cut short because of me..._ He caught her looking at him and smirked.

"Don't worry about them," he muttered, indicating the Bulbins. "They're as much after me as they are you."

_Doubt that..._ she chided in her mind. He suddenly ducked left, lithely scaling a cliffside without using his hands. Even on the border of unconsciousness she realized that it must have been a feat for him. Once they were high up enough and half hidden under an overhang, lay her down, using the bundle she'd been carrying as pillow.

"Rest easy," he said, sitting across from her. "I doubt they'd be able to get up here without making a ruckus. I'll keep a lookout while you sleep."

"Thank you, stranger," she managed, her voice small and hoarse. He went over to her, lifting her head slightly as he tipped a canteen against her lips. The water stung and burned on it's way down, but it soothed her throat and she felt immensely better.

"Name's Sheik," he introduced himself.

" Felicia," she muttered, the black borders around her vision growing. She heard him say something, but she could neither keep herself awake nor work up the strength to care. Lenna let herself go into the darkness, drifting easily into dreamless sleep.

* * *

They reached the entrance, which was congested with people trying to leave, the noise of the Oocca's squawk-language raising the noise level to new heights. Humans tried to force their way through, getting angrier with each passing second. Link shrugged, shaking his head when Trex inquired with a look from a bench, were they'd sat Jaz down to rest, while he waited in line at the exit. _What could possibly be taking them so long? Why can't we just leave?_

There was a loud screech, followed by several shouts and the lights flickering. There was a chorus of discontent going through the crowd as the lights dimmed. They flared back to life and there was a collective sigh of relief ushered by the commuters. This was almost instantly replaced by more shouts and Link frowned at the noise. _So there's power shortages here in this sector too? _A loud buzz broke through the crowd's shouts and Link strained to hear.

"The exit is closed, please make your ways back to you homesteads in an organized manner," said a loud and oddly mechanic voice. said a loud and oddly mechanic voice. Link spied a very large Oocca talking into a megaphone, which was made of metal. "Please return to your homes in an orderly fashion. There will be an announcement later today," he added as several guards man-handled the people back. Link watched as the door began to close, gritting his teeth. He ran back to Trex and Jaz, who was rubbing her temples.

"Come on, we got to go now!" he said, tugging on Jaz's hand. She stood, swaying slightly, using the bench for support. "They're going to close the gates, and Goddesses know when they'll open them again."

"We'll have to skirt around those soldiers, then hope that they don't get us before we can reach the gates," Jaz observed, bag in hand. Trex nodded, ready. "Let's go!"

They ran for it, with Link taking the lead, followed by Jaz and Trex. One of the soldiers spotted him and before he could alert the others, Link rammed his fist into the man's stomach as he dashed by, dodging another soldier attempt to tackle him. The gates loomed before him, half closed. He made it with time to spare, turned to see Jaz struggling with the guards as Trex activated her rocket-power boots and soar over them.

Jaz ducked under one of the soldiers arms, just as another grabbed her bag by the shoulder strap. She unbuckled the pack, shoving back at the guard, making a made dash for the doors. Just as she made it, one of Trex's boots sputtered and blew, black smoke rising from the soles. Jaz reached Link as he watched Trex fall to the ground, soldiers already waiting for her. Link made to run back to help her, but Jaz grabbed his arm.

"You can't go back! The doors are almost closed and there are way too many of them for you to take on alone," she said desperately, tugging on his hand. "Let's go before they decide to send someone after us."

Link watched as Trex stretched out a hand, trying in vain to reach them. She shouted something to them just as one of the soldiers subdued her and the doors closed on the scene, blocking her from view. He swore, punching into the rock wall with his metal fist. _I can't do anything right! Yet another person brought down because of my incompetence. _

"Link!" Jaz said, pulling on him again. He snapped to, realizing she was right and the two of them were off, leaving The Fallen City behind and never looking back.

* * *

"Thank you, for rescuing me," Felicia said, holding out her hand to Sheik. He shook it, looking amused. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way," she added tersely, turning heel and walking briskly away.

"Hey, hold on for a minute!" Sheik said, jogging to catch up with her. "Where're you headed?"

"Saria," she said too quickly; Sheik realized she was lying but let it be.

"Oh wow, I'm headed that way too!" he said, trying to sound congenial; her face told him he'd come off as cheesy. "Honest, I really am. We should travel together, for your—"

"For my what? For my protection?" she cut in, looking insulted. "I can manage if more of those monsters show up again."

"I was going to say that," Sheik said seriously. "I was going to say 'for your, and my own, benefit. You've obviously got some skills if you managed to stay out of those idiots grasp while dead on your feet. I need someone to watch my back, and you do to. I know I'd sleep easier if someone was keeping an eye out."

She paused, contemplating what he had said. "Alright, I'll travel with you," she muttered eventually.

"Great, glad to you have you as a traveling companion, Felicia," he said with a grin. They began walking again, chatting idly as they walked, Sheik's big smile never fading. _He seems genuinely happy to have a friend,_ she mused.

Felicia found she couldn't help but smile as well, despite everything.

* * *

The wind whipped around them ferociously, bitting at any exposed skin that they hadn't managed to cover up. Link trudged through the snow, his head down, trying to see through the freak snow storm that had hit them around mid-day. It had suddenly appeared, and he and Jaz struggled to clothe themselves quickly without dropping anything in the snow. His map had nearly blown away; thankfully they each carried a copy, just in case something happened.

_Like Trex being left behind,_ he thought bitterly. He nearly slipped on a patch of ice, and turned back to tell Jaz to watch out. But there was no-one there. Link felt panic rise in his throat and he dashed back the way he'd came, trying to follow his already fading footprints. His foot struck something and he tripped, falling face first into the snow. He picked himself up quickly, shaking off the snow. He looked back to see what had tripped him and saw an exposed patch of black cloak.

"Jaz!" he shouted, digging hurriedly through the snow. She was lying on her side, her face covered by a heavy scarf. Her skin was pale and the tips of her ears were blue, as were his exposed fingertips. He shook her awake and she futilely tried to bat him away.

"Lemme sleep..." she murmured, closing her eyes again. _Please don't hate me for this,_ he though as he lifted her into a sitting position. He held her in his metal arm and struck her with his left hand. Her eyes flashed open, flaring angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she half shouted, almost fully awake.

"Come on," he said, helping her stand. "We have to find some shelter before we freeze to death."

"Look, my hands are blue," she said suddenly, staring at her fingers as she tried to bend them.

"Stick them in your armpits," he said, throwing his cloak over her as he draped his arm over her shoulder, gripping her to him. "Don't look at me like that; you want to keep them? Then do as I say," he added when she looked at him as if he'd sprouted an extra head. _I hope we can get out of this soon..._ he thought as he stared into the snow. Link looked down at his metal arm and grimaced; it was coated in ice and was becoming stiff. He had no doubt that the skin under it was bluer than Jaz's fingertips.

Something flickered in the distance, an orange glow, for a second and Link focused on the area it had come from, praying it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him. It flickered into existence again, brighter and bigger than before and he rushed toward it hurriedly, Jaz complaining under his arm as she tried to keep up with him. The closer he got to it, the more Link could make out of the surrounding landscape. They were nearing a cave, and the orange glow came from within. Through the snow, Link could make out the silhouette of a person, most likely a very tall man, moving about inside.

He shouted for help, but the wind tore his plea from his lips. Link doubled his pace, eager to get out of the storm. They entered the cave, breaching through the howling wind and into sudden deafening silence accompanied by a spreading warmth coming from farther inside. He stepped further inside, the wind howling angry past the entrance of the cave as if screeching at them.

"Hello?" he called out, surprised his voice was so soft and small. "I don't mean to intrude—"

"Nonsense," came a voice he vaguely remembered. "I could never turn away a person into such a terrible rage."

They approached a bend in the cave and Link saw a cloaked figure huddling close to the fire, hands outstretched towards the leaping flames. They were completely cloaked, even their face was complete covered by scarves and tinted goggles. Link hurried Jaz to the fire, thrusting her finger towards the fire, praying she wouldn't have to lose them.

"My word, she's been badly frostbitten," said the person across from them, their voice muffled by the scarves. "I hope she's alright."

"So do I," Link said, rubbing her fingers as best he could with his one hand.

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here," she said acidly, and Link couldn't help but smile.

"She's fine," he muttered, going back to work on her fingers. After a few minutes she was able to bend them completely and they'd lost their blue tinge. Link lay back against the wall, sighing with relief. He grunted when he bent his metal arm forcibly, the ice encasing it cracking. Jaz looked back at him as the lines on his face deepened when a trickle of blood dripped down the metal.

"Dammit," she said, going over to him. "It froze over, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Link managed as he winced when she lifted his arm and put it on her knees.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" she said, no exactly reprimanding him, but definitely unhappy. "You should've taken it off when the snow started."

"I didn't know," he said, gasping when she popped off the arm. "Besides, I was too busy trying to keep you awake and out of the snow," he added with a weak smile as exhaustion set in. He was glad to see her blush slightly as she looked over his arm.

"We might have to cut away even more of your arm if this doesn't thaw within the next few minutes," she said eventually, indicating his frozen-over elbow as she rubbed her face to stay awake. "Damn, Trex had the replacement parts, didn't she? I can't do anything about this now, at least not until it defrosts."

"That's fine," he muttered. He eyed the man sitting across from them, who had remained silent through their entire conversation. "Thanks for complete strangers stay with you."

"No problem," they said stiffly. "I think I'm going to get some sleep. If the fire dies down, add some more wood from my pack, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Jaz said through a yawn, nodding as the man lay down, turning his back to them as he wrapped himself in his cloak. "Let's get you as close to the fire as possible," she added quietly to Link. She took off her cloak and laid it on the ground, helping him move onto it. She stripped him of his cloak and sweaters, doing the same for herself. He laid down on his side, blinking wearily.

"We'll have to share our body heat," he said as Jaz laid down next to him, her back to his chest. She scooted closer to him and he put his left arm over her side as he threw his cloak over them. Jaz neither had the energy nor the real desire to push him away and sighed. With their sweaters tucked around them, they both gave into the blessed heat and slept through the raging storm.


	28. Chapter 27

_Sorry for the wait, but I finally finished chapter 28! Hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_Despite his current situation—being kept captive by a tyrannical king, tortured by witches and no doubt more horrifying things in the near future—Dagg felt himself begin to relax. He admitted, however, that his state was solely caused by the warm water he now bathed in. He gave a sigh of content, sinking further into the water. _I know I should be hating myself for this indulgence,_ he mused as he closed his eyes, _but I can't bring myself to end it._

There was a knock at the door and he sat up, all tension returning to his body. _It was nice while it lasted..._ he thought bitterly as he got out of the marble tub and robed himself. He opened the door and was surprised to see a young girl, no older than nine, staring at the floor. Her small thin face was bent in respect, framed by dark locks. The girl's innocent eyes traveled upwards as she stared at the giant of a man, amazement and fear clear in her face.

"What is it, little girl?" Dagg asked, unsure what she might be doing there. She thrust a towel out at him silently, never meeting his eyes. He thanked her, expecting the nervous girl to run away, but neither of them moved. "Is there something you need?"

"No, sir, I have no need for anything at this moment," she said, her small voice squeaking with fright.

"Alright then, you may leave," he said, motioning to close the door. The girl flung herself at Dagg as he did this, clutching him tightly around the waist. He put his hand on her shoulder and he saw she was fighting back tears, albeit it was a loosing battle. "Why are you cry?"

"Because, he said..." she sniffed, her voice growing in volume as she sobbed, "he told me my family would be executed if I didn't do what you want!"

"But I haven't asked anything of you."

"That's the point!" she shouted, her small hands bunching into little fists. "You won't have me and now my whole family is gonna die!"

He understood then, as the girl broke out into heavy, heart-wrenching sobs, who she was talking about. _Ganondorf... there isn't another bastard alive who would take pleasure in destroying such an innocent person._ He ground his teeth, his hands closing tightly at his sides. He shut his eyes as his body shook, and he tried to control his anger. As he battled with himself, the girl shrieked, falling to floor as he seethed, backing up against the wall and even then trying to get further away.

It was her newly frightened screams of terror that finally brought his anger under control. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl, wincing as she shouted in terror when he offered her his hand. _I've scared the girl,_ he realized. _She must be just as frightened of me as she is of him. Damn that bastard for making me lose control like that!_ Dagg sat down across from her, on his knees and lowered his head. He bent forward, his hands clenching again.

"Forgive me," he murmured. He heard the girl's sobs stop and he continued. "I lost control and I am sorry I frightened you so."

He sat up and looked at the girl. She had gone still, confusion and weariness clear on her small features. He didn't reach out to her again, but neither did she move from her place slumped against the wall. Dagg watched as she eventually calmed down, her heavy breaths becoming quiet and even again.

"This has nothing to do with you," Dagg began once she stopped being so frightened. "The King and I have a very personal vendetta against one another. I am sorry that you had to get drawn into it."

"Then, you're not mad at me?" she ventured, eying him. He shook his head and he watched as her face drew sullen again. "But that does not change what he's gonna do now that I didn't do as he said. He'll still kill my family."

"No he won't," Dagg assured her as he stood. "I will deal with this personally. Go home to your mother with the knowledge that you will not be punished for being honest."

"Are you sure?" she asked, skepticism seeping into her voice.

"Does the sun rise each and every day?" he chided and the girl giggled. "But just to make sure, it wouldn't help if you and your family leave the Citadel for a few months. Get away from all of this, live a more peaceful life somewhere else."

"Alright, I'll let her know," she nodded, understanding his meaning despite her young age. She stood and smiled at him. "You are a really nice man, even though you can be scary sometimes.

He smiled back at her, despite feeling resentful at being described as "scary." Dagg led her to the door and opened it for her, to which she curtsied as she ran down the hall. She paused as she reached the corner, turned back and waved heartedly. Dagg returned the good-bye, keeping his anxious smile plastered to his face. He shut to the door and let out a sigh, leaning against it heavily.

_I need a cold shower after all that,_ he thought acidly. _No need to get comfortable now that I have something to focus my hatred towards._

_

* * *

The sound of heavy footfalls broke through the silence and the darkness that surrounded her. Jaz tried to call out, to scream, anything. There was a brief flash of light in the distance that only lasted a second, but in that instant, she saw the most terrifying scene. Link, on his knees, head bowed in defeat before an imposing figure. Ganondorf, arms raised, a wicked-looking trident grasped within his hands. She never heard the deathblow, and a twinge of gratefulness spiked through her mind at not having seen it either._

_Suddenly, a hand grasped her by the neck from behind, lifting her high into the air. Jaz battled for breath, kicking out, lashing as best she could at the person behind her. Every blow she struck just caused her more pain and eventually, as she began to blackout, she stopped. On the edges of impermeable darkness, she heard a low voice breathe in her ear. _

"_You are mine."_

She awoke with a start, gasping for air. Jaz's hands automatically felt around her neck, seeking to wretch the non-existent fingers from her throat. She sat up so quickly she swayed. Bent over, Jaz breathed heavily, fighting back sobs. Although she couldn't remember the dream, Jaz knew the fear that made her heart beat rapidly came from it. A heavy hand found purchase on her shoulder and she jerked away with a shout, reeling.

"Sorry," Link said, stepping back. "I hadn't meant to startle you."

"It's alright," she breathed heavily, still weary. "Just count yourself lucky I wasn't armed."

He chuckled. "Alright, I shall count my blessings," he muttered as he sat down beside Jaz as she turned round to face the fire. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes," she said, not bothering to elaborate. Link looked at her pointedly, but didn't pry. _What did it mean? _Jaz couldn't help but wonder, knees drawn up to her chin as she stared into the leaping flames. _Could it be a premonition? Does Link have a part to play in the rebellion? Or is it something more?_ She sighed, unable to make heads or tails of her nightmare. It was then she noticed they were alone in the cave.

"Hey, where'd that other guy go?" she asked, breaking the silence. Link had been examining his metal arm and looked up at her.

"I don't think so," he observed. "His things are gone. Well, except for the wood."

"I wonder why he didn't stick around..." she murmured, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger.

"Can't say," Link said, reattaching his arm. He stood, map in hand. "But we should get going too. We've got a long way to go still and we should get a move on while the weather is holding."

"Alright," she said evenly. As they got their things together, Jaz couldn't help but feel an odd twinge of fear nagging at her in the back of her mind. But whether it was due to the dream, the stranger's sudden disappearance or something much more sinister, she couldn't say.

* * *

Sheik and Felicia had been walking since the break of dawn, and yet despite their growing fatigue, neither complained nor asked for a rest. Occasionally, one of them would open their gourd and drink or snack on a dried fruit. Other than that, the two travelers had barely done anything but trudge forward. They hadn't really spoken either, other than to discuss a landmark or point something out. Not that Sheik hadn't tried to speak to Felicia. He just found her inapproachable. He tried everything from jokes to casual small talk about the weather, even venturing as far to question her about herself, but Felicia always found some way to either blow him off or redirect their conversations towards something else entirely.

_Damn, this girl is impossible to talk to,_ he finally realized after cracking what he thought was his best joke. _She's so... distant. I really can't figure her out._ He'd decided he'd had enough and called to make camp before the light faded away. She nodded absentmindedly, automatically organizing the things they'd need to make a fire with. Sheik watched her cautiously, curious as to her sudden demeanour. He went in search of firewood while she did what she could to prepare the area for the night. When he came back, arms full of dry twigs, she'd already gotten a blanket out and the fire pit cropped out and ready. While he went about giving life to the fire, she stared unblinkingly out as the setting sun.

"You'll go blind if you keep staring like that at the sun," he commented offhandedly. He felt her eyes on his back and plowed ahead. "At least, that's what they used to tell me. But here I am, able to see for miles around me."

Felicia frowned at him, then sat with her back against a boulder. "Fine then, I'll watch the moon then," she said evenly, and Sheik realized he'd inadvertently done something wrong. _There's just no telling with this woman,_ he cringed as an ember landed on his hand, cursing himself silently for not paying enough attention.

"I once heard that people who stare into the sunset and watch the stars are thoughtful," he tried instead.

"Guess you don't watch the sun then, huh?" Felicia muttered. It took Sheik several seconds before he realized she's insulted him.

"Well, I never really have any time for that kind of thing," he began, lying down on the grass. "What with being hunted and having to run constantly from the law, monsters and people I owe money."

"Yeah, that'd be you."

"Something's eating away at you, I can tell," he finally said, cutting to the chase. "Wanna tell me about it? I promise I won't laugh."

"There's nothing to tell, really," Felicia said with a yawn, letting herself fall to the ground. "I ran from home when the Bulbins attacked, and now they're giving chase. I have an aunt who lives in Saria, so I'll stay with her for a while before moving on again."

"And that thing you always keep next to you?" Sheik said, eying the cloth-wrapped budle as if it were something sinister that might go off at any second.

"It's something very dear to me, something I had to take with me when I left Ruto behind," she said, finding herself unable to stare at it as well. "Now then, what'd'ya say we get cooking. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," she abruptly changed subjects, sitting up and rummaging through her pack. Sheik narrowed his eyes at her as Felicia began rambling about dinner. He thought she was telling the truth, mostly, but that it wasn't all there was to the story.

_Fine then, _he said, finally contributing to their dinner with a pack of dried meat and a sprig of spices. _Let the blasted woman keep her secrets. I'll find them out eventually._

Felicia had remained oddly chatty during the time before, during and after dinner. Sheik would make a joke and she would laugh at it, even adding onto it herself, but he could tell that her laughter was strained, as was her conversations. Whenever he'd tried to change the subject, she'd interrupt him with some airhead comment. Sheik was beginning to grow impatient about it all, and his patience for her bubbly and over-the-top mannerisms was wearing thin.

_She's doing this so I won't suspect anything,_ he realized when she made a joke. It wasn't bad, but it was one he'd heard before, certain he'd told it to her himself. He grew silent and brooding, to which she responded in the same manner as he had to her thoughtfulness—with bland humour and prying questions.

"Alright," he said, nearing his limit. "I'm getting really sleepy, and since you're so full of energy, you should take the first watch."

"Oh, really? Well, OK then. I'll wake you in two hours, 'K?" she said with such a false sweet tone as he turned his back to her, it was all he could do to not throttle her. Sleep eluded him for a while, but eventually he gave into the strange dreams his mind created, always centered around Felicia and her damned package.

* * *

"Hey, Sheik, we got to move," Felicia said loudly into his ear. He woke immediately from one of many dreams about Felicia's odd behaviour and sat up, instantly alert.

"Why, are the Bulbin's at our heels?" he asked, his voice quieted by sleep. She shook her head and pointed to the sky. The sun had gone down almost completely, yet the sky was dark, filled with ominous, dark clouds. An occasional flash of lighting, followed by a clap of thunder, lightened the area around them.

"Rain's headed our way, so I thought it best to move to better shelter," she voiced his thoughts. _That's the smartest thing you've said all day, _Sheik realized as he stood.

"Good to see you had enough sense to pack our stuff away after dinner," he commented as he slung his bag over a shoulder, a wild wind beginning to whip around their ankles. "Let's go, there's a dugout shelter not too far from here. If we hurry, we can make it before the rain reaches us."

Turns out, Sheik was a very bad meteorologist. Not only had the rain drenched them in the time it took him to find the fall-out shelter, but it was in the next field over. _Guess I'm not much of a geographer either,_ he noted as he rushed Felicia in ahead of himself. He closed the doors just as a sheet of rain pounded against the wood. Securing the door with a thick branch, he listened and watched as the storm raged outside.

"The Goddesses must be very angry with us today," Felicia remarked as she wrung out her hair. Sheik turned to her in surprise, amazed that she worshiped the Goddesses when few others did. "What? I happen to believe the old legends, despite what that crazy coot of a tyrant tells us."

"Good choice, it just so happens it's most likely true," Sheik muttered, stripping himself of his shirt. He saw Felicia do the same and he looked away, his eyes falling on the only other thing in the room to distract him—Felicia's bags. While he was trying to focus on them and ignore the girl's close vicinity, he noticed the gleam of metal amongst the other things. He recognized it instantly to be the lower end of a blade.

"A sword?" he said absentmindedly. "That's what you're guarding so heavily?"

"What? No, it's not a sword," she went hurriedly to repack the cloth bundle, hiding the edge of the blade from his view.

"Then what is it?"

"It's... a rare piece of silver," she amended, hands on her hips. "It's of the highest quality, and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you were a thief at the time."

"So you don't think I'm a thief anymore?"

"No, but I still don't trust you entirely either," she said, eying him. He laughed at her, shaking his head and Felicia stared at him narrowly. "What's so funny?"

"It's stupid really," he began, looking at her merrily. "But I think you and may have to sleep together."

She gapped at him, and he roared with laughter. "What makes you think I'd sleep with the likes of you?" she said with a blush. Sheik continued to laugh at her obvious embarrassment, earning him a slap across the face.

"Well, it's either that, or you risk the chance of getting pneumonia," he said as charasmatically as he could manage. She looked at him as if deciding whether or not to take him seriously when he wriggled his eyebrows at her. Felicia groaned and rolled her eyes. _I think I'd rather get sick,_ she thought bitterly as he erupted in laughter again.


	29. Chapter 28

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! **__To all my readers, please note that the end is nigh. Or isn't. It's all up to you, really. At this point, I feel that the story's end is drawing near, (this part, not the end of the end [10 interwebz to the person who guesses that reference right!]), ending with chapter 31 or 32, which at this point is already written. So, my questionis, should I just continue writing under "Conquering The Past" and shooting for the biggest chapter count on fanfiction, or separating my tale into two, maybe three parts? Let me know in a review, OK? Thanks!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

"Hold on," he said in a low voice. Jaz almost hadn't heard him, and bumped into Link when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sounding slightly indignant. When she saw the look on Link's face, she instantly regretted her surly attitude.

"Give me a pair of Trex's glasses," he said, hand outstretched and waiting. She frowned a bit as she struggled to find the bifocals hidden within the recesses of her bag, but eventually she drew out a pair, handing them to Link. "There's a magnification lens on these, right?"

"Yeah, give here," she said as he tried a number of combination lenses, trying to figure it out. After a few moments, she had removed all but three panes of glass, and when she looked through it, she found her field of vision had augmented considerably. She handed them back to Link, who dropped to a knee and put the glasses to his eyes. Jaz stood behind him patiently, waiting for him to speak.

"We may have to find another route," he eventually said, standing. His face was grim.

"Why?"

"There's an army standing at the bottom of this valley," he said, offering her the glasses. She took them, out of curiosity, and scanned the area. Jaz found him to be correct. Just under a ridge, in the valley between the peak they were on and the next one over, an army made up of humans and Bulbins alike were patrolling the area. She did a quick count and gasping at the number of soldiers. At least three hundred men and monsters were blocking their path.

"I think we might be able to sneak around them at night," she muttered, continuing to scan the area.

"I thought so too, but look just beyond that crest," Link said, pointing out what he had seen. Just barely visible in the far off passage between the two mountains was a gate, huge and imposing, with guards constantly in motion around and on top of it.

"Well, this sucks," Jaz murmured. "What other path could we take?"

"I'm not sure that there may be another path," Link stated, looking over his map. A harsh wind suddenly tore around them and Jaz shivered as it blew her coat around. "From what I can tell, either we venture further into the mountains, going closer to Termina,"

"—not possible," Jaz interrupted him. "The mountains are high unstable. We could get caught in a rock slide, or fall to our deaths on the jagged peaks."

"Alright then," Link said testily. "That leaves with only one option."

"What?" she said, turning back to look at him. His face broke out in a grin, but it was filled with fear, not amusement.

"We go straight through their defenses and bring that gate down."

* * *

Literally thousands of books and absolutely nothing to read, Dagg realized as he put down a thick tome, bound in bright red leather. He sat in the Citadel's private library, where the air was stuffy and the sunlight dared not venture inside. All around him, crammed in floor-to-ceiling shelves and on wide tables, sat books of all sizes, binding and age. He'd been trying to find something to do during the brief respite that Ganondorf had allowed him, but he found nothing to his taste in the gargantuan athenaeum.

He'd never really been one to take pleasure in reading about wars, torture and the magnificence of a tyrannical king.

As he milled about in the archives below the Citadel, Dagg felt a growing sense of uneasiness fill his stomach. _What does he want with me? What could I possibly do for him now?_ Similar thoughts ran through his head, and even if he had found something to read, he found he couldn't concentrate. _It makes no sense, keeping me here. Maybe if I knew something of the Resistance, then continued torture would be in order, but he's done nothing even remotely close to that at this point._

_Wrong,_ said a voice in his head. _There was that girl whose family he threatened to destroy if she didn't bed with you. Surely that classifies as some form of torture._

_Yes, it was, but it was too personal,_ he surmised. Dagg continued to wrack his brains for answers, but they continually eluded him. He threw a book clear across the room in disgust, partly with himself for not being able to see through Ganondorf's plans. It struck him then and he laughed madly as the thought crossed his mind.

_I suppose keeping me in this heightened state would surely wear me down,_ he though, amused.

_But then what? Once you are a broken man, what will he want with you then?_ said that same voice of reason. Dagg shivered at the thought of what Ganondorf might still have in store for him.

The sound of aged wood creaking open brought his thoughts to the present again. He looked around a bookcase, watching as the heavy wooden doors, fitted with iron and paneling, opened slowly. Dagg's eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw that the person opening the door was none other than Ganondorf himself. He battled with his rage, eventually suppressing it long enough to walk out from in between the shelves.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here," the King said with a sneer, his arms open wide. "It's such a beautiful place, seeped in history and knowledge, don't you agree?"

"I found nothing to my taste," Dagg said defiantly. Ganodorf chuckled and lowered his arms, the heavy cape he wore coming to rest behind him as he stopped in front of the other man.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try to please you," he muttered, shaking his head. Dagg narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin at the King, knowing full well that he risked being thrown into the dungeons for such contempt. Either Ganondorf didn't notice or allowed it pass, because he gave no signs of being insulted by the show of rebellion.

"Come now, we have several matters to discuss, and you play an active role in a few things," Ganondorf said after a moment. "Let's leave this place, shall we?"

"Why am I needed?" Dagg questioned. His brow furrowed as he frowned, both weary and curious to find out what the King had in store for him.

"You shall understand soon enough," Ganondorf said evenly, turning his back on the younger man.

Dagg got the feeling that something extremely unpleasant awaited him aboveground.

* * *

They decided to wait until nightfall before making their move. Link spent the day studying the army's movements, mapping out everything from breaks to shift changes, from both the main camp and the gate. Jaz had been going through their things, discarding anything they wouldn't need or things that they could buy later on. Link had said that they'd need speed on their side, and that they didn't stand a chance if they were weighed down by their bags. As the sun was setting, Link explained the plan while they made their way toward the valley.

"We wait until it's completely dark, so that we have the best cover," he explained, letting himself slide down a boulder. "We've got the glasses, so we should be able to find our way easily enough."

"Plus, the cloud cover will most likely block out the moon," Jaz added as he helped her down a ledge. "OK, once we're in their midst, what do we do?"

"We have to cross to the other side of the valley. There's more trees and ridges we can hide along if anything goes wrong. After that, we make our way round to the gates."

"Alright, and then what? Do you plan on bringing the whole thing down on us?"

"Nope, we're going over it," Link said as he jumped down to the grassy field below. Jaz followed him as he hide behind a large wedge of rock, disbelief clear on her face. "What, don't think we can do it?"

"No, it's just that..." she began, unsure of how to proceed. "How the hell are we supposed to get over it? It's a huge construct, at least twenty feet tall and half as many wide. Not to mention the guards patrolling the area."

"That's the beauty of it; they're patrolling around the gate, not on it," he said with a grin. "I watched it all day and there was never a sentry on top of it. If we manage to scale the mountainside on the left of it, we can practically walk right over them, go back onto this mountain range and be on our way before they ever realize we were right under their noses, so to speak."

"I admit, it's a pretty good plan," she said, sitting with her back to the sun. "But what if they spot us before hand? What if we can't find our way up the mountain, much less get across the gate?"

"Look, I know it sounds risky, and it is, but it's the only plan we've got," he said, running his hand through his hair. "So, are you up to it?"

"Sure, why not?" Jaz shrugged. "What have we got to lose?"

_Our lives?_ Link mused as he waited for the sun to disappear behind the mountains.

* * *

Sheik and Felicia had left the dugout shelter the minute the rain had stopped. The little man-made cave had grown stifling after his discovery of the sword in her bag, but Felicia remained adamant, never changing her story when he approached her about it. For the past few hours they had been sitting as far away from each other as possible in stony silence. Now out in the open again, Sheik felt more at ease, able to concentrate on something other than the mystery surrounding his companion.

Despite his best efforts to keep his mind on the road ahead of him, Sheik couldn't help but think that something was amiss. _Why keep a broken sword in the first place? Even if you got it fixed, you'd be better off with a new sword._

_Maybe she's getting it repaired for sentimental reasons,_ he wondered, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. _If that's the case, then why bother lie about it?_ While he thought about it, something suddenly came to light.

_Then why is she being chased by Bulbins?_ He voiced his question, and watched as Felicia bit her lip as she thought before answering. In the few days he'd known her, Sheik could tell that what she said next would be a lie by the way she chewed on her mouth.

"It's not actually my fault those monsters are after me," she began, weaving her tale carefully. "It was a series of events, acts of defiance that angered the King's personal court guard."

"What happened?" Sheik couldn't help but wonder.

"We already been suffering from unfair taxes and such, but when soldiers came into town, demanding that all men above the age of thirteen serve in the King's military, we'd had enough. The whole village was in an uproar. We'd already done our service, just the year past and it was outrageous of them to demand something so cruel. The soldiers were beaten back, and we thought we'd made it out OK. But we were wrong.

"That night, the monsters came. They set fire to the houses and killed the townspeople. I, along with several other women and children, managed to escape the attack, but they wouldn't give up the chase, even after killing everyone else," Felicia murmured, her voice filling with sorrow as her eyes did with tears.

"Now, Ruto's been destroyed, and Goddess knows if those poor children made it to safety, and still those brutes aren't happy!" she shouted, her sadness now tainted with anger. "They won't stop until every last one of us is dead!"

She fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she wept. Sheik awkwardly dropped down next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. He didn't doubt her anger towards the King, nor did he think that her story was fabricated—for the most part—but the sword in her bag was the one piece of the puzzle that didn't fit. It nagged at him, eating away at his sanity, and yet, he held his tongue. The woman was clearly distraught, and bringing something like that up again would no doubt break what little trust she had in him beyond repair.

"You know what we should do?" he said eventually once her sobs had turned to hiccups. She shook her head, but didn't look up at him. "We should join the Resistance."

"What?" Felicia said, almost falling over.

"We should find the Resistance's headquarters and demand to become a part of their ranks," he said, with more certainty.

"Are you serious? An act of open defiance like that..."

"Dead serious," Sheik said as he helped her stand. "For far too long that tyrant has ruled over our heads with an iron fist. We should become a part of the effort to destroy that regimen, bring about change and peace."

"How do you suggest we find them?" Felicia murmured, frightened but at the same time exhilarated that someone else openly shared the same ideals as she did.

"No-one really knows were they are, but I think I know someone who might be able to help us out," he said, grinning widely. "Since we're already heading to Saria, we might as well keep going that way. I know someone who might be able to point us in the right direction."

"Really?" she asked, astounded.

"Damn straight," he affirmed. "Let's get a move on then, shall we?"

"Right," she said with more enthusiasm. "To Saria!"

"To the Resistance!" he exclaimed, and off they went, renewed purpose lending a new spring to their step as they headed towards a more certain future.


	30. Chapter 29

_Alright, I hit the big 3-0! Sorry in advance if I make any spelling mistakes, (please point them out, you'll get an interweb!). Anyway, enjoy the story!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

Nightfall came quickly to the valley occupied by hostile forces. Link and Jaz moved from one hiding place to another, trying to close the gap to the other side of the field as quickly as they could. When the very last of the sun's rays disappeared, they ran flat out, their movements muffled by the crack of firewood being burnt in a nearby campsite. They ducked behind a tent, Jaz slipping as she ran after Link. He caught her as she fell, hauling her to her feet.

_Be more careful!_ said the look he shot her. _I fell, not my fault!_ she returned indignantly. He was about to reprimand her when Link her footsteps draw near.

"What are you doing Jared?" came a voice from their right. Link crouched down, taking Jaz with him. They waited in silence, listening.

"I thought I heard something," said another man, obviously Jared.

"Yeah sure, and your mother's a fairy princess."

"Shut up, Mordecai," Jared said bitterly, stomping away from Link and Jaz's hiding place. Only when the footsteps completely disappeared did Link move out from his crouch. _That was close, too close,_ Link thought as he and Jaz dashed away from the camp. Only once the were covered by the crags did he speak.

"We have to stay away from the soldiers at all costs," he whispered, and Jaz nodded. "Not to mention we have to be much more quiet if we are to reach the gates undetected."

"I slip in a patch of mud, what do you want from me?" Jaz hissed. Link shook his head and began climbing. After a time, Jaz followed him, copying his route. As they climbed, the clouds slowly drifted away, it's crescent shape giving just enough light to see. In the back of his mind Link wondered if the soldiers could see them grappling their way across the mountainside. He shoved the thought away and concentrated on the matter at hand.

In his hesitation, Link failed to notice the line of Bulbins directly below them. As he struggled to find the next foothold, Jaz clinging to the rock face several feet away, his foot slipped, sending a shower of dirt and pebbles below. He found a place for his foot and clung to the rock, pray that no-one had heard them. But he had no such luck.

The cascade of loose stones fell directly upon a Bulbin's helmeted crown, knocking him to the ground. Link peered down, barely able to contain his surprise. Jaz took in a sharp breath, watching as he did. When the Bulbin fell face forward off his post, several of the other monsters turned around making noises of surprise. The monster closest to the felled Bulbin studied his compatriot, poking him with his club. Several of the other creatures drew closer, and in their strange language began discussing things. Link nearly sighed with relief when they eventually dispersed, dragging off the unconscious beast, another one taking its place. _Well, at least they didn't spot us._ He went on, lightly picking his way to the gates that loomed in the distance.

There was a sudden explosion in the distance and when Link turned, looking in the direction the explosion had come from and gasped in surprise. The encampment they'd crossed was ablaze, high orange flames and rolling smoke enveloping the area. Fiddling with his glasses, Link augmented his view and watched in horror as men and monster alike were set on fire. A single figure stood in the midst of it all, tall and imposing. Almost as if sensing Link, he waved the Hylian on, telling him with his hands to hurry.

"Let's get a move on," Link said aloud to Jaz, who was watching the fire spread in amazement.

* * *

They made it as close to the gate as possible, taking a brief respite to rest on a ledge barely big enough for the two of them. Link eyed the way to the top of the gate with distaste. He hadn't been counting on rock being blown out, separating the gate's columns from the mountains. _At least the monsters are preoccupied by the fire in the valley,_ he thought, trying to look on the brighter side of their situation. _Speaking of which... who was that man? And why did help us out?_ he wondered as he gazed out at the charred remains of the field.

"So, how are we gonna cross?" Jaz asked, breaking through his thoughts. He mulled it over for a while before answering.

"We can't jump that gap, at least I can't," he said, beginning his analysis. "And what would we do about our packs?"

"OK, so we go further down and look for a smaller gap."

"We can't, in the time it would take us to go back the way we came, climb down and search for a place to cross, night will have given in to daybreak and then we'd be spotted for sure."

"So then what?" Jaz asked impatiently. "Do we just sit here and wait until they kill us?"

"No, we have to find our way across here and now," he muttered, thinking. "I doubt we'll get a second chance. That fire was no accident; someone's helping us out."

"Really? I don't think so," Jaz murmured, looking back at the dwindling flames.

"Think about it; we were saved from the snowstorm, and now this?" he said, going through his pack as an idea struck him._ And then there was those times before. In Ordon Forest, the man following us at the Falls and then someone granting us passage into Oocconia. It's too much of a coincidence._ He found what he was looking for, the Clawshot.

"What is _that_?" Jaz questioned, eying the mechanical device, both curious and hesitant.

"It's something I'd picked up in my previous travels. It fires a hook that grabs onto a target and I can reel myself towards the target," Link said, offering it to her.

"Excellent," Jaz said, turning it over in her hands. "That means all we need to do it find something it can grab onto on the other side of the gate and we're across!"

"I don't know if it'll hold us both though," he said absentmindedly as she gave it back to him. "I guess I'll have to teach you how to use it then," he mused, showing her the inside of the glove. "See here? You have to push down on—"

He was interrupted when a Bulbin squealed below them. Peering over the edge, Link watched as the monster waddled, running to another of its kind. It jabbered hurriedly in its strange manner and pointed excitedly to where Link and Jaz were hidden. The other looked up, spotted Link and took a horn from it's belt. It blew on it, a low echoing note filling the valley. Link cursed as he put on the clawshot and stood, not bothering to hide himself anymore.

"Link, what's happening?" Jaz asked, grabbing his arm.

"Hold on tight," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist as he aimed the clawshot at a metal grating on the other side of the gates. He fired it, and the claw was sent flying, its aim true as it latched on to the grate. Jaz's words died in her mouth as Link reeled the chain in, sending to to of them flying over the chasm separating the mountain from the gate. She shrieked once, and Link felt her grip on him tighten as they sped towards the gate.

A flurry of arrows sailed past them in all directions, missing them by inches as the gate loomed ahead. Unfortunately, one arrow hit the chain of the clawshot and became lodged between the links. Cursing, Link could do nothing as the caught link was retracted towards the clawshot. The device made an odd screeching noise and their advance stopped suddenly. They hung in the air for a moment before falling to the ground, the chain unraveling from the inside of the clawshot. Luckily, the claw remained attached to the grating and their fall was stopped little over halfway down.

They swung inward, crashing into the gate now that the chain had reached its limits. Link was knocked out by the force, and hung limply by the chain. Without his fingers keeping the claw attached to the grating, it let go of the grating and they continued to fall. Jaz shouted in surprise, managing to keep her hold on Link as they crashed to the ground on the other side of the gate. She landed on top of Link, the claw sinking into the earth with a heavy thud next to her. Jaz rolled off of the Hylian and looked back at the gates looming behind them.

_At least we made it to the other side,_ she thought weakly as she tried to stand. Her hip sent pains down her leg and she dropped to one knee, cursing. Then the most ominous sound reached her ears; the raw scrapping of metal against metal. Jaz looked on in horror as, slowly but surely, the heavy gates rose. And on the other side, awaited an army, angry and full of blood-lust.

"Link! Link, wake up!" she said frantically, trying to rouse him. His head lolled to side and she saw a streak of blood running down the side of his face, matting his hair. Swearing loudly, she stood, putting her weight on her good hip, lifting Link with her as she stood. Jaz struggled to walk, supporting both of them as she limped over to a tree. Unable to support Link any longer, she sat him up against the trunk. She felt herself grow weary and suddenly her vision swam. She fell to the ground next to him, her hand on his sword as she struggled to unsheathe it.

_No! It can't end like this,_ she fought back against the darkness, but it was a losing battle. _I can't die out here... Please..._ she managed as her vision turned to black. Sound died in her ears, all except for her heartbeat, which filled her being.

_Do you want to live?_ came a voice in the back of her head. It was neither male nor female, but it commanded her attention completely. _Jaz, are you really going to give up and die?_

_I don't want to, no,_ she managed, trying to rouse herself. _But there's nothing I can do._

_That's a lie, and you know it, foolish girl,_ replied the voice angrily in her head. She coward in fear from the anger, the raw energy emanating from the voice. _I can help you, if you want,_ the voice continued in a much softer voice.

_What can you do? You're just in my head..._

_I can grant you power the likes men have fought over for millennia, _the voice said seductively.

_No... I only need enough to save myself,_ she stated clearly.

_And what about the Hylian? Do you not want to save him as well?_

_Of course,_ Jaz said hastily. _But what is it you want in return? I doubt your assistance is free._

_Think of it as a token, a gift,_ the voice said smoothly. _I need naught for anything you can give me at this time._

_Alright,_ she muttered eventually. _If you can save myself and my friend, then I'll accept your help._

_Excellent,_ the voice said gleefully, and if Jaz had been listening more closely, she would have heard the evil undertone in the voice's glee.

* * *

Sheik's resolve to join the Resistance was fading fast, but Felicia had remained cheerful enough since then that he simply didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. His guilt was so powerful that he hadn't even asked her once about the sword since then. _I'll take her to the Resistance and then sneak off to some place where there isn't any war._

They'd made it to Saria without any problems, nor were there any Bulbins on their heels. Sheik secretly wished something, anything had happened to take his mind off of things, but their journey had been surprisingly uneventful. Saria itself was quite large, a verdant village off the coast of the sea. The houses were big and the spaces between them more than sufficient. The center was filled with an assortment of shops and stalls, which seemed to be forever occupied by people. Sheik left Felicia in a clothing store and went off in search of his contact, Dormu.

He eventually found an aging Zora sitting in a fountain, watching the people go about. His skin was oddly green and his eyes were closed. Despite his body's evident age, Dormu's visage held a youthfulness not lost upon the Sheikah.

"Hey, Dormu, how's it hangin'?" Sheik said as the approached the fountain, exaggerating his speech. The Zora nodded once and upon recognizing Sheik's voice, smiled, revealing two rows of very sharp, yellowed teeth.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere," Dormu said gaily, eying the Sheikah as he sat down next to the Zora. "Sheik, you sly bastard."

Sheik grinned widely. "What'cha been up to, old man?"

"Nothin' much, just sittin' here, watchin' the days roll by," the old Zora said as he leaned against the edge of the pool. "Not much else to do, you know?"

"Sucks, don't it?" Sheik continued their witty banter as the Zora scratched his face, several scales falling to the ground. "Hey man, listen, I got a favour to ask you."

"Hm? Sure, lemme hear it," Dormu leaned closer to Sheik, who noticed the old Zora smelled like rotting fish. Sheik told him a whisper then proceeded to watch as the old man's grin faded, replaced by a scowl. "You are ten kinds of crazy, kid, asking somethin like that that out in the open."

"So are you, confronting the King forces every chance you get," Sheik said, dropping his exaggerated accent.

"True, but neither of us are what we seem, correct?" Dormu grinned madly. "I think I can help you out, but you're going to have to help me back to my house, where we can discuss things in private."

They agreed to me up at his house and as Sheik went back for Felicia, Dormu got out of the fountain and went the other way. Sheik found Felicia haggling with a fruit peddler and yanked her away before she could finalize her bid. He quickly told her what had happened and they set off for the Zora's house.

Surprisingly enough, Dormu's house was completely ordinary, except for the fishing and diving gear lining one of the walls. The door was ajar and when they went inside, they found him, milling about the kitchen. He had a disgusting looking sandwich in his hands—tuna, seaweed, pink algae and mayonnaise, he'd said—and proceeded to join them in his living room.

"So, you say you want to join the Resistance, eh?" the Zora said after finishing his meal.

"Yes," they both replied, albeit Sheik more hesitantly.

"And what makes you think the Resistance wants either of you?" Dormu said with a wave of his hand. This took the both of them back and they looked at each other, hoping the other had an answer. "Sheik I know, has reason and modes enough to join the Resistance, should he wish to. But you, you're just a girl. Why would someone like you want to join their ranks?"

"Well, the King murdered my entire family, and most of my village, to start with. I want to play a part in his downfall, and the Resistance is already working on that. That's why."

"A mighty fine speech, young lady, but it's one I've heard time and time again," Dormu said belatedly, standing. "If you don't have anything of value to offer, you know where the door is."


	31. Chapter 30

_Alrighty then! (if you get that reference I'll give you ten interwebz). Well, 31 whole chapters done and I'm nowhere near done D: Here's to hoping both old and new readers give a very extensive story a chance! Enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

"Well then, I guess that's it," Sheik said, rubbing his head. "Dormu's a tough customer; he hand picks most of the people that join the Resistance and if he says no dice, he means it."

_I have to find a way to convince this guy to let me join the Resistance!_ Felicia thought. _But how?_ The only skills she had at her disposal were the same as any other woman; she cooked, cleaned and could sew very well. But none of these qualities could really benefit an army. She knew very little about self-defense and the only weapon she knew how to handle was a knife. And even then, she still managed to cut herself on the blade.

_The blade?_ she mused, growing pensive.

"We gonna leave or what?" Sheik asked impatiently.

"You go on ahead, I'll meet at the square in an hour. I'm gonna try and convince this guy to let me join.," she glared angrily at Dormu who only shrugged at her.

"Fine, I'll be done at the beach if you need me," he said, walking out the door.

"Something seems to have occurred to you," Dormu observed once Sheik was gone. "Why'd you hesitate? Is there something Sheik should not see?"

"I'm not sure anyone should see it," she said mysteriously, looking down at her hands. "I have a package that the Resistance desperately needs. We couldn't risk sending a notice ahead of us, thought," she explained reaching behind her to unfasten the cloth-wrapped bundle she had tied to her back. She laid it on the floor in front of her, but didn't unwrap it.

"What is it?" Dormu asked when she stared at the windows in distaste.

"Could you close those, please? I don't want anyone other than whoever's absolutely necessary finding out about it," Felicia asked. Dormu nodded and proceeded to close the windows and draw the curtains closed. Soon, the house was stuffy and the light inside was dim. It took her several minuted for her eyes to adjust before she noticed that the Zora was sitting across from her, cross-legged with his hands on his knees. Felicia nodded at him and begun unraveling her precious cargo.

* * *

"What is it you want of me?" Dagg asked as he and Ganondorf walked swiftly up several flights of stairs, eventually coming to the top-most floor of the Citadel. They paused before a locked door, guarded by Ganondorf's servant, the person of indistinguishable gender and age. The King turned to him, his eyes alight with wickedness.

"You shall see soon enough," he smirked, indicating to the person to open the door. They did as he said without hesitation,bowing slightly as they entered. Dagg saw the door close behind him, then lock. _Whatever he wants of me, I'm trapped now._ They were in a small hallway, somewhere in the attics. Dagg barely had enough room to stand and between himself and Ganondorf, there wasn't enough room to stand side by side.

At the end of the hallway was a door, much smaller than the one they'd previously entered. Ganondorf opened the door himself, which struck Dagg as odd, and ushered the man inside. When the door was closed, they were thrown into complete darkness. Dagg felt Ganondorf squeeze past him and he nearly jumped aside, hating the feel of the man's skin against his hand. The room they were in was suddenly thrown into light as Ganondorf turned on a lamp.

The room was surprisingly large, much bigger than what it seemed on the outside. In fact, Dagg was sure it had been altered magically, fitting a large study inside the equivalent space of a broom closet. The walls were lined with dusty shelves, which contained not only books, but a myriad of ornaments as well. Dagg noticed an aging map hung from the wall directly in front of him, framed by two long, narrow windows. As he took this all in, Ganondorf went over to the large desk in the center of the room and sat down in one of the dusty chairs.

"What is this place?" he asked, a little awe seeping into his voice despite himself.

"This is my private library," he said. "The last sixty to eighty years of time exist only on these shelves."

"Impossible," Dagg murmured, reading the spine of a book. It read _Hylian Mythology & Legends Of Old. _The one next to it was _Hyrulean Bestiary – A Revised Encyclopedia on Monsters._ These were books Dagg knew for a fact didn't exist anywhere in the world; he'd spent years searching for them.

"Oh no, it's high improbable," Ganondorf said as he raised his eyebrows. "You see, when I ordered all books on history and Hylian legends and such, I retained one of every book, storing them here."

"Why would you? It makes no sense," Dagg observed, his wariness returning. "These are the books that paint you, the Gerudo and those monsters in your personal army in the light of truth."

"True, but then," the King muttered as he stood again, "how would I rewrite every piece of history in existence to say otherwise? Even I need references, boy."

He walked back to the door as Dagg looked over the books on the shelves, pausing to look back "It's yours," he said as he opened the door, not bothering to turn around. Dagg stared at his back, open-mouthed, struck stupid with awe. _Mine? No way..._

"Wait, why me?" he asked, suspicious once he regained his senses. "Why would you, a cold-hearted tyrant give his personal assets to a nobody like me?"

"You are more important than you know," Ganondorf murmured as he closed the door behind him. His genderless minion suddenly appeared next to him, await his master's orders. "Inform me the minute he leaves. Watch him closely, understood?" They nodded and the King was off, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, instantly awake. Jaz got to her feet, all pain in her body gone. She felt invigorated, rejuvenated. She looked at the gate, surprised to find that not a second had passed since she fell to the ground, unconscious. The Bulbins had been screaming for bloodshed and when they saw her rise, their shouts had faltered, then gained in volume, swelling like a living entity. She rolled her eyes at them, turning to face Link.

The Hylian was slumped against the tree, his face bruised on one side. No doubt the same discolouration continued down the same side of his body, maybe even belying sprained muscles or broken bones. Unable to process those possibilities, Jaz pushed the thoughts from her mind, drawing the sectioned staff from her bag. The Bulbins roared to be let loose, relishing the confrontation with a lone, foolish warrior.

_They are the fools,_ said the voice in her head, and Jaz couldn't help but agree, grinning madly as she walked towards the gate, which rose at a painstaking pace. _They scream for blood. What shall you do?_

"Let their idiocy be their downfall," she muttered to herself, bringing the collapsed staff to her chest. "Let their own blood quench their thirst for death! Revel, monsters, in your destruction!"

She swung the staff downwards, the weapon sliding out to it's full length. Jaz could hear nothing save the pounding of blood in her ears. When the last deadbolt locked into place, the gate having risen as far as it could, the clang rung through the lands and the monster dashed forward, clubs raised. Jaz laughed madly as she dashed after them, jumping into the thickest part of their ranks.

She instantly struck one monster on the head, turned halfway and swung out widely, taking down three others, sending them crashing into their companions. She pounded the staff into the gut of another, lifting it as she did, sending it flying as far as she could. Jaz batted the monsters down quickly and all she struck did not rise again. A flaring pain registered in her shoulder and she hissed when she saw the arrow lodged in her flesh. Despite the pain, she ripped the arrow out and stabbed a Bulbin in the neck with it.

The twang of bowstrings letting loose caught her attention and she turned in the direction of the noise, already deflecting the projectiles. Jaz spied several archer monsters standing on the rides around the gates and she narrowed her eyes at them. _Allow me to take care of those buffoons,_ came the voice. Jaz felt a surge of energy—magic unlike anything she'd ever thought she could wield—rippled through the crowd. As it sailed to their targets, several of the monster crumpled to the ground, dead. The force of the spell struck the mountainside, obliterating the ridges completely. All around her the monsters battle cries turned to screams of agony and pain.

All around her Bulbins fled for the lives. The lucky ones were struck down by her spells; those less fortunate would suffer at her hands. In another time, Jaz would have cringed at their cries and fainted at the sight of their blood. But now none of that mattered. She bathed in their blood, enjoying their screams, gorging herself on the fact that it was because of _her_ that they suffered. Jaz found herself laughing maniacally as the voice joined her in chorus.

As she casually drove her staff through the chest of a fleeing monster, Jaz heard the monster pushing her forward, raging in her ears. _Yes! YES! This is what you live for, girl! The stench of battle, the taste of blood on your tongue and the sounds of their demise on the wind... these are what truly fuel you, drive you forward! You feed off of their tragedy and drink of their souls!_

Something snapped in her then. Her blood-lust faded away and her evil laughter died in her throat. The chanting of the voice grew distant, its thumping murmur dying away to a throb in the back of her mind. She heard it scream, curse and threaten, but it faded away to nothingness in a matter of seconds. Finally, Jaz was herself again, finally seeing what it was she had wrought in her madness. She gagged, nearly losing her stomach at the sight that fouled her eyes.

The field around her was littered with bodies, some still twitching as the life flew out of their earthy shells. Some were crumpled, others scorched, but few weren't maimed in some manner or other. Most were contorted horribly, all were covered in red, stinking blood. And when Jaz looked down at her hands, she saw that she too was as they. Jaz threw down her staff in disgust, its once gleaming metal stained copper and littered with bits of flesh. She fell to her knees, her breathing rapid, her heartbeat uncontrollable.

_I did this? This is not what I wanted!_ she thought through the haze that still clouded her mind. _I only wanted to save myself and Link...!_

Her thoughts turned to the Hylian then, and she whirled about, trying to find his form amongst the carnage. Remembering the tree, Jaz dashed towards it, praying, hoping that despite all reason he was unharmed. When she came round the tree, she saw their packs, both untouched by the gore of the battle, but no Link. Jaz felt the tears well up in her eyes as she searched the slaughter for him. She couldn't tell if hours or mere minutes had passed, if the latter, then time was indeed cruel, but eventually she fell to the blood-soaked ground in a heap, unable to continue.

"You lied to me!" she shouted at the voice that had permeated her thoughts as of late. "You promised he and I would live!"

_No, I only promise you power with which, if wielded properly, brought the world to it's knees,_ came the faint snide of the voice in her head.

"Give him back!" Jaz shouted, the tears finally falling free. "Give him back! Give him back!" she shouted repeatedly, but voice did not respond. It's presence was gone, she no longer felt it touching her mind. With a wordless scream of anguish, she pounded the ground, finally utterly alone.

* * *

The sea was an unsettling blue, deep and refreshing. The sky mimicked it's coolness, with only a smattering of pure white, puffy clouds here and there to break up the blue. And in the far off distance, settling against the horizon, was the only other bright pulse of colour. The brilliance of the setting sun drenched the horizon in its orange glow, fanning out into yellow and even dissipating back into blue. The scene was idyllic, perfect in its purity and simplicity. It should have calmed even the most weary, frightened soul, but Sheik found no comfort in it's beauty. The darkening sky and setting sun only added to his anxiety, for he realized just how much of the day had been eaten away, and yet he had heard nothing of Felicia.

_I wonder if she managed to convince him,_ he mused as he studied the oval shaped rock in his palm. It was perfectly smooth and the edges were soft, rounded off in the way only years in the ocean could make it. Should he have wished to, Sheik could have made the stone skip far across the water, but no such desire captivated him. He only stared into the gray of its surface, boring his gaze into it's hard exterior. _Would she have left without me if she did?_ he wondered, turning the rock over in his hand. _She was so eager to join their ranks, surely she wouldn't have waited._ He frowned at the rock as if it displeased him. Whatever, he thought bitterly, tossing the stone from one hand to the other.

"If she's gone, fine with me," he muttered acidly, heaving the stone across the water. He watched it skip twice, four, seven times before finally sinking into the dark depths of the ocean. Sheik scowled, realizing that now without the stone to ponder over, his thoughts would inevitably turn back to Felicia. He cursed himself, trudging through the sand, hands thrust deeply into his pockets as he stalked off.

As he entered the square, someone called his name, but Sheik paid them no heed, continuing to push his way past the patrons that milled about in the stores and browsed through the stalls, forever searching for a better product, a cheaper bargain. _What do I do now? I left Oocconia for Saria, but now that I'm here I find nothing for me. _He looked to the first of the stars glittering in the sky. _Father, what should I do? What would you have me do?_

He sat down on a bench, stretching his arm out across the backing and leaning his head back. He closed his eyes, unable to think straight. Just as he managed to shut out all noise and meditate, someone sat down next to him. Angered by the fool that didn't realize that the seat was taken, Sheik lifted his head, his mouth opening to tell the person off.

"Hello, Sheik," came a deep, familiar voice. His eyes snapped open and he straightened instantly. The raven-haired man sitting next to him, his dark, skin tight clothes sticking out oddly in the seaside town of bright and cheerful colours, smiled at him. To any other passerby, it would seem two old friends seeing each other for the first time in years. But Sheik knew better when it concerned Carlisle.

"How..." he managed to say despite being so utterly taken aback he could do little else.

"Oh, do you mean, how did I find you? Or perhaps, how is it I am alive after you killed me for, what is it now, the sixth, seventh time?"

Sheik could only stutter unintelligently. Carlisle eyed him curiously, his look neither full of hatred nor completely benign. Carlisle grinned widely at him again and Sheik felt his spine shudder, a cold sweat breaking out in his hairline.

"Let's discuss things over a bottle of ale, for old times sake, shall we?" the black-tressed man said congenially. Sheik was about to tell him where he could shove his bottle of wine when he felt a dagger press into his side. Carlisle's casual grin turned deadly as his eyes narrowed. "No? Oh that's right, you're underage. Well then, how about we go for a quick walk?"

Sheik rose as Carlisle did, his movements slow and deliberate, not chancing to give the other man a reason to use his knife against his skin. Carlisle kept up his facade, acting concerned as he led his suddenly sick friend away. As they walked, neither noticed the third shadow that followed their every move.


	32. Chapter 31

_Well, chapter 32 is done and ready for your reading pleasure. I know this chapter is a wee bit shorter than the other ones, but I can only write so much at a time before I need to move on! After all the cliffhangers in the last chapter, some of you must be ready to string me up by my ears. Well, some of those are now resolved, while others... not some much, or even more elaborate upon. Also, please refrain from posting your suspicions about the story. Anyways, please enjoy!  
_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_"Let me go!" he roared, trying to fight his way through the men that dragged him away. It proved impossible to do so, with a full-blown migraine and aching body. Link felt as though someone had tossed him around and stepped on his ribs; he was certain at least one of them was cracked. Despite this all, he battle through the pain, his futile attempts at breaking free only succeeding in angering his captors.

"Knock him out!" said someone to his right. Before Link could react, a needle was pushed into his arm and he felt the familiar burning sensation of the liquid seep through his arm. Within seconds he felt befuddled, his mind growing sluggish and disorientated. _No! I have to... Jaz..._ he managed to think through the haze. His captors laid him done on a slab of stone so ice cold he shivered. Just as he was blacking out, a pair of orange-red eyes flitted into his vision.

_Midna..._ was the last thought that crossed his mind before he fell into the shadows.

* * *

"Alright, I am convinced that you are of value to the Resistance," Dormu said eventually. Felicia felt elated as she rebound her package. "Hold on for a minute and I'll organize things for your departure."

"What? We'll be leaving now?" Felicia said, astounded. She hadn't thought that they'd set off so soon, but then again, the nature of her entry was of the utmost importance, she should have foreseen it. She tied the final know and stood as Dormu returned. In his hand he held a strange looking object. It was a pure black stone, full of jagged edges and covered in runic azure lines. Despite her limited knowledge, Felicia at once saw that it was Twili in origin.

"How's that going to help things?" she asked audaciously. Dormu looked at her like she was a fool and she reddened. "Sorry," she muttered, looking at the floor.

"An inquisitive mind is always welcome, but by others it is viewed... distasteful to question such things," Dormu said evenly. The Zora was obviously peeved, but it quickly dissipated when Felicia apologized again. "I'm sure you've noticed the black rips in the sky at certain places, correct?" he asked. Felicia had no idea what he was talking about; all the skies she'd seen were serenely blue. But she nodded regardless, trying to to seem a fool.

"They are, in actuality, portals that exist through Hyrule," he continued. If Dormu had seen through her lie, he hadn't let on. "This little guy," he muttered, indicating to the stone, "is what's going to activate that portal and get us to the Resistance."

"Really?" she said in a hushed tone, full of awe. _Amazing that something so small would allow us to travel miles to our destination._ "Wait, if that's all there is to it, then why hasn't the Resistance's headquarters been discovered yet?"

"Simple; these stones are rare. Rarer still are people who can use them, and the proper spell to utilize the portals without one are all but lost to time. Of course, there are other, many and varied counter-measures set in place to further deter any unwanted company from intruding upon our friends."

_Tight setup they've got, _Felicia remarked. "Oh, hold on. What about Sheik?"

"We'll pick him up along the way," Dormu stated simply, setting a clear pack, filled with water on his back. From it extended two cups of a sort. They clasped around his neck, where his gills lay, suctioning onto his flesh. After a brief spell of discomfort, he began breathing easy again. It was devices like these that allowed Zora to remain above water for extended periods of time. "Let's go."

They walked out the door, Felicia securing the cloth by tossing it over a shoulder and bringing it up under the opposite arm, knotting it in front of her chest. The odd pair walked on in silence, but whereas Dormu strolled in relative peace, Felicia couldn't help but let her excitement show. _I haven't failed you, father! You're efforts were not in vain after all!_

Stopping first by the beach in search of Sheik, they found it empty, save a lone fisherman hauling his rowboat onto the shore. They headed into town, going straight for the fountain Sheik had found Dormu relaxing in. The townspeople often shot him dirty looks and seemed repulsed by him, but Dormu remained complacent despite their jests, something Felicia could have never done. She wasn't one to take things so lightly.

"You keep looking for him," Dormu said after several minutes. "I'll go set things up over there in the woods. There's a field in the middle of the tickets, that's where I'll be."

She nodded and the two separated, going in opposite directions. _Where did he go? I know he was reluctant to join them, but he wouldn't run off,_ she wondered as she looked down a side-street. _Would he?_ Just as she turned to leave, movement caught her eye and she turned back. Crossing in between the houses, was Sheik. And he wasn't alone. A man dressed entirely in black clothing with equally dark hair walked with him. She realized that walking was too light a word for what he was doing; escorting Sheik away was more accurate.

She glanced over her shoulder, a quick survey told her Dormu had gone off in search somewhere else. Cursing her bad luck, she sneaked off after the two men, hiding in the shadows.

* * *

"You know, I've always wondered how you managed to escape time and time again," Carlisle chatted idly. Despite his light tine, Sheik remained tense, the dagger pressed into his side a stark reminder he was dealing with a lunatic. "How did you manage to escape the first time?"

"Over the wall," Sheik admitted reluctantly. "I climbed over the gates and hitched a ride with a peasant going elsewhere."

"Ah yes, that was the first time you killed me, wasn't it?" Carlisle all but hissed, his cool demanour slipping slightly as he pushed the knife into Sheik's side.

"How did you manage to survive?" Sheik blurted despite himself. "I was so sure—"

"That you'd driven that blade far enough into my back to suffocate me?" Carlisle finished for him, rolling his eyes. "Well, yes, you did. But no, you weren't content with just letting me die peacefully. No, you had to go set fire to the tent, you..." he caught himself, remembering where he was as he reigned his anger back. "Do you know what that's like? Unable to breathe, call for help, do anything, while your flesh is set ablaze, every square inch screaming in pain? It was pure torture, and it took forever for me to finally die. Even then, the pain was still a throb in the back of my mind."

"You deserved everything you got," Sheik hissed, his fist balling up. "You killed my father!"

"An eye for an eye, eh?" Carlisle chided, snickering. "What you did to me was beyond even. Not to worry though, when we get back to the Citadel, I will return that onto you tenfold, at least."

"Then I guess I won't regret this," Sheik said, slamming his foe into the wall of a house. He felt the sting of the blade as it swiped through the soft flesh of his side. As Carlisle attempted to get up, clutching his dagger, Sheik stepped on his hand, breaking his fingers. The older man hissed in pain, shouting profanities as Sheik picked up the dagger, it's metal blade glinting in the half-light.

Just as he was going to drive the blade through Carlisle's heart, someone grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"Let's go, before he gets up!" Felicia shouted as she tugged on his arm. He was about to protest when he saw the local law enforcement enter the street a few blocks away. Cursing, he led Felicia down a series of streets, hoping he'd lost both Carlisle and the police. He pulled on her arm, trying to go down another street when Felicia dug in her heels and pulled back.

"No wait, we have to go this way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction. "That's where Dormu said he'd wait for us!"

"Yeah, but the police are that way," he countered. "We can go around."

"You don't understand," Felicia shook her head. "I'm in! We can leave, now and be done with it! He's got a portal open, but it'll only last a few minutes."

"What?" Sheik blurted, astounded. _How in Din's name did she..._ he wondered as he let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I showed him the sword," she admitted, earning another surprised look from Sheik, "and he's gone and gotten everything ready. Let's go!"

They ran in the direction Felicia had pointed out, quickly reaching the limits of the town. The house were further apart here, and much more stately, with sprawling yards and high fences. They paid them little attention, going into the forest surrounding the manors. After a time of finding their way through the trees, stumbling over roots, they crashed through a row of high thickets, arriving in an open field. There in the center, sitting on a stone—one of many forming a circle—was Dormu, a lantern lit by his side as he waited. When he saw them, he stood, walking over to them. Suddenly his expression became one of shock. His warning was not lost on Sheik.

"Behind you! Look out!" he shouted as Sheik heard quick footsteps in the grass behind them. He shoved Felicia forward, turning to face the threat, already unwinding weighted chain. His actions proved too slow as Carlisle crashed into him. Arms raised, it was all he could do to keep the man from wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Go!" he shouted at Felicia, who began running toward him. "I'll be there in a second!"

Dormu obliged, grabbing the girl by the shoulder and bringing her into the stone circle. He immediately began chanting, his hands firmly grasping the Twili charm, which glowed with an unearthly light. Sheik continued to struggle against Carlisle's efforts to choke him, driving his knees into the man's stomach. He rolled away, hoping for a brief respite to catch his breath, but Carlisle granted him no such thing, immediately tackling him again.

"If you had just come along nicely," Carlisle hissed as his fingers wrapped around Sheik's neck, "I wouldn't have to bruise your pretty face."

"Go to hell," he managed to say between gasps for air. Sheik heard Felicia scream his name and turned in time to see her transform into black squares, flying up and into a rift in the night sky. _At least she got away,_ he thought as he let his arms drop. As Carlisle continued to strangle him, he felt around in his pocket, searching for the dagger he'd taken from his foe earlier.

"I'm going to kill you, runt," the mad man muttered, throttling him.

"You... first!" Sheik shouted as he gripped the hilt of the blade, bringing it out of his pocket and driving it into Carlisle's neck in one swift movement. He screamed, his hands leaving Sheik's neck and going to his own. With the last of his strength, Sheik coiled his legs up under his body and launch Carlisle off him, sending him flying. The man landed in a crumpled heap several feet away and Sheik rolled over, coughing for air.

"Sheik! Are you alright?" Dormu said as he dropped down next to the Sheikah. He merely nodded, unable to speak as he was lifted upright, strong arms holding him up. "Come on, let's get you—"

The Zora's words were cut off as he gasped and suddenly his full weight fell upon Sheik, bringing the two of them to their knees. Sheik managed to duck out from under Dormu's body as he fell to the ground, a knife in his back. Whirling around, he saw that Carlisle was standing, clutching his neck as blood oozed out from in between his fingers.

"Damn," he started, struggling to put one foot in front of the other. "I... missed."

"You bastard!" Sheik said as he stood. He trudged over to the man and drove his fist into his middle. Carlisle gasped, his hand falling away from his neck. Sheik saw to his horror that blood no longer flowed from the wound; only a slight trickle of sand fell from the deep cut.

"Why won't you die?" he demanded as he lowered the dying man to the floor. "What in Din's name are you?"

Much to his surprise, Carlisle lifted his hand, placing on Sheik's shoulder. "A demon... and as close... to immortal... as one can get," he murmured, giving the Sheikah a genuine smile. "I'll be back... you know that... right?"

Despite the burning hatred for the dying man, Sheik couldn't help his eyes watering. He bit back the tears bitterly. He gave Sheik's shoulder a squeeze, then his hand fell away, turning to dust as it hit the ground.

"Kinda wish I didn't have to," Carlisle muttered, his brows furrowed. And then he was gone, his body turning to sand in Sheik's grip, who finally let the tears fall for his lost friend.

* * *

He found her lying in a pool of blood, staring unblinkingly into the distance. The knight dropped down from his steed and picked her up, wiping away a smear of redness from her cheek. Not that it mattered; she was drenched in the stuff. When his gauntleted hand fell away, the girl's eyes focused on him, narrowing in distaste at what she saw.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice emotionless. "Why won't you let me die?"

"Because, you are much too important to him to let you waste away in this battlefield," the knight said calmly.

"How did you find me?"

"I've been following you for the past few days," he said evenly. His voice betrayed no underlying emotion, if there was any. He led her away from the bloodshed and took her to the rest of his order, where a stretcher was waiting.

"Who are you?" she repeated, glaring at him. The knight shifted uncomfortably as he placed her on the makeshift bed. She implored again and he looked to his comrades, who merely shrugged. One of them nodded and the knight removed his helmet.

"My name is Sid," said a ruggedly handsome face with a light smile. "And these are the Last Knights of Hyrule."


	33. Chapter 32

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

_Why am I restrained?_ Link noticed once he'd regained consciousness. He was sitting up in a bed, his hands cuffed to the metal framework on either side. The room was relatively small and dark. The soft murmur of voices from behind the door in across from him told him he was being watched. Mind racing, Link struggled against the restraints on his wrists trying to remain as quiet as possible.

His hands were cuffed to the metal supports with sturdy leather straps, which were buckled tightly, giving him little room to wiggle his hand. Try as he might, Link couldn't manage to free himself and, with a huff of contempt, he gave up, slumping back against the sheets. _How do I keep getting myself into these situations? This has to be a new record, being in a hospital for the second time in two months..._ Link mused, thinking back to his escape from the hospital in Kakariko. That's when an idea struck him. Sitting up again, he leaned as far forward as he could, bending until his face was level with his right arm. Using his teeth, he worked away the metal covering on his elbow, exposing the catch that released his arm at the elbow.

He let himself lie back against the bed, trying not to pant. A sudden wave of exhaustion had hit him and Link was sure that the people outside his room had heard him struggling. When no-one came, he renewed his efforts. The button was located on the inside of his elbow and Link knew he could never push it hard enough to disconnect his arm. A protruding screw caught his eye and after several minutes of twisting, he managed to line the screw up with the catch. With a grunt, he bent his elbow at an impossible angle, straining the metal until the screw pushed against the button, and his arm was suddenly free.

What happened next was unexpected. Link could only watch as his arm, now free of his body, swung in a downward arc, caught only by the strap of leather and struck the leg of the bed with a metallic ping. The Hylian cringed inwardly upon realizing his mistake, but wasted no time in rolling over the other side of the bed. His wrist twisted painfully, but he collapsed his hand as the leather gave and he was suddenly free, lying face down on the floor. Link heard the shouts of alarm rise and stood, searching for a weapon. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Link realized that he was fully clothed and was grateful for that. He just wished that his captors had left his things with him in the room.

A small of group of men entered the room, accompanying a young girl. They all wore suits of armour and carried sharp looking lances, except for the girl, who wore a nightgown. They spotted him, lying on the ground and charged, tackling him. Link gasped in pain as his arms were twisted painfully behind his back and a knee was placed on his neck, crushing his throat.

"Let him up," the girl said, having watched the spectacle with mild she stepped into the light, Link noticed that she was an young, but by no means a child. She had bright pink hair and deep purple eyes, which were lined lightly from exhaustion. Her skin was milky white and completely flawless, covered by a heavy looking nightgown that reached her knees. Link absentmindedly noticed that it was covered in a floral print, his gaze locked with the strange not-girl. She approached him, unblinking as he studied the Hylian. Link felt his nerves being scrapped by the oddness of the girl.

"Let me go!" he roared suddenly, animalistic fear striking through his gut. He immediately began struggling against his captors.

"Enough of this," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she reached out a hand to his cheek and Link slumped suddenly unconscious. The men hauled him back to the bad and she watched as they restrained him, her focus shifting to the metal arm hanging from limping from the bedside.

"What did you do to him Kore?" said a voice tinged with exasperation. The girl turned to see a newcomer, who like herself wore pyjamas, standing in the cubicle next to Link's, his narrow face growing grim when he confirmed the man's death. He was a tall lankly man with black hair that fell around his face messily, a streak of green visible in between the black. His clothes were ill-fitting and hung on his thin frame limply.

"Nothing, he was already dead when I got here," she said with a shrug. He shook his head as he walked over to where she stood, his bare feet slapping against the tiled floor loudly.

"How'd he escape?"

"He dislocated his arm and slipped free," she said, handing Sai Link's metal appendage. "I thought it best to remove this, lest he escape again."

"Hm... a prosthetic arm, huh? Well, I guess you're right," he handed her back the arm. "If that's all you need me for, I'm going back to bed."

"I think I'm done here as well," Kore muttered as she walked alongside him.

"Clean up in here, would ya?" Sai said back mildly as he left the room with Kore. They went down a series of hallways, eventually coming to a halt outside a door. She opened the door but stopped just inside her room, her hand on the doorknob. He noted her grip tighten before she spoke.

"Are you sure he's got his disease you mentioned?" she asked. Sai's face narrowed in contempt and she rolled her eyes at him, apparently a habit she had.

"Of course I am. I did those tests myself," he muttered as he stuck a finger in his ear. "They came back positive. I wish I was wrong, but I never am."

"Goodnight, Sai," she said promptly, closing the door in his face. He heard the lock turn and sigh. _It's too bad, when you get down to it. We could use more crafty guys like him._

* * *

Sheik had trouble convincing the law that he hadn't killed Dormu when they'd finally caught up with them. He had the knife in his hand, having removed it from the Zora's back and was covered in blood. Carlisle's body was gone, of course, so he couldn't pin the blame on anyone. And he doubted they'd believe the truth anyway. Besides, he did feel responsible for his friend's death. His carelessness had gotten Dormu killed, and quite possibly Felicia as well. Without Dormu to guide her through the portals, she might end up in the middle of enemy territory, or worse, in what was left of the Twilight Realm.

They had cuffed him, but Sheik already had an escape plan formulating in his mind. As they escorted him out of the forest, he took his chance by tripping over an upturned log. The officers sighed and went over to bring him to his feet. That's when Sheik acted; he pushed himself off the ground and kicked the nearest guard in the skin. The man stumbled back, knocking into another officer and the both of the went sprawling. Sheik jumped to his feet and dashed into the men in front of him, throwing them aside. They shouted after him as he raced for one of the manors he'd seen upon entering the woods.

He climbed over the gates of one such mansion, falling into a bush. The smell of crushed raspberries assaulted him as he got to his feet. Several yards away sat a wash bucket and a bundle of clothes. Several sheets were already hanging to dry in the breeze and Sheik grimaced when he realized what he had to do. He summoned the magic that dwelt within him, crafting a spell as he ran. _I hope this works,_ he thought as he heard the guards draw near.

"Go over to the next one, we'll search this one!" one of the guards shouted to his comrades. They nodded, splitting up. He walked over to the entrance to the manor and studied the surrounding brush. He noticed a couple squashed plants and eventually he made out a track. Following it, he noticed a trampled raspberry bush on the other side. Scaling the wrought-iron fencing, he jumped down to the other side, landing within the mansion's grounds. As he searched the area, singing reached his ears and he turned to see a young girl washing clothes in the distance.

As he approached her, he saw that she was a raven-haired woman with tan skin. She wore the simple dress of a maid, he long tresses tied back loosely by a length of string. He touched her shoulder and she squeaked in surprise, whirling around to face him.

"I'm sorry, miss," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What-who are you?" she stammered and he couldn't help but notice her ample chest heaving as she gasped for air.

"I'm with the law enforcement, young lady," he explained, going on to explain his situation to the girl. "Have seen anyone that fits that description come through here?"

"Um... no, officer, I haven't," she said with a shrug. "Is he dangerous? Should I warn the masters of the house to keep a lookout?" she asked, suddenly frightened.

"There's no need to panic, miss. But if you do see something suspicious, please let me know," he said evenly, trying not to frighten her more. She nodded, practically shaking as she wrapped her arms around her chest, exposing her cleavage. _Easy, Bryant..._ the officer calmed himself, trying to fight back the growing redness in his face. "I'll be going then, miss."

"Oh, officer, please be careful," she pleaded, gripping his arm tightly as she pressed up against him. The flustered officer excused himself, assuring her he would be fine, reminding her to keep a lookout for anything odd. He walked away briskly as the handmaid waved good-bye, sheets clutched in her arms.

"Sucker," the maid muttered to herself. "Such a weak-willed man, being distracted by these," she mused, poking her chest. "I can't believe that spell worked, and so well too."

* * *

After hours of pouring over texts, maps and references, Dagg finally took off his glasses with a sigh. His brain was over-saturated with knowledge, his eyes hurt and he had a headache. And yet, despite his body's weariness, he still craved more. It was an unyielding thirst, an insatiable yearn to simply know more, to understand. He looked around him and smiled. Dagg had been in Ganondorf's private library for days now, holed up almost constantly except for the most basic of bodily needs. The massive, darkly stained desk was strewn with books, some open, others closed and piled upon towers of their like. Maps and scraps of paper were all around the room, tacked to the walls for easy reference.

Dagg had no doubt that he needed sleep. His eyes burned and drooped closed, but he fought off sleep and forged on through the days, surviving on coffee and bread. His clothes were dirty and this glasses dusty. He grinned madly, realizing that if Ganondorf saw him as he was, the tyrant might just keel over at the sight of him. Dagg frowned, realizing that he'd entertained a childish mentality for too long. _Ganondorf would most likely have me strung up and tortured for my unkempt appearance,_ he realized as he slumped back in his chair, massaging a tense knot in his shoulder. _He'd be furious, never mind shocked._

The more he dwelt on it, the more sour his mood became. Eventually he was too disgusted to keep reading and began packing away the books he'd taken from the shelves, which was most of them. About halfway done, there was a knock at the door. Frowning at the interruption, Dagg opened the door to shoo away the intruder, but his words caught in his throat when saw that his visitor was none other than the servant girl from before. Dagg stepped aside and began to speak, but he was silence for the second time that day when he took a closer look at her.

Although her head was bent, her hair covering most of her face, he could the sheen of fresh bruises on her face and the dull discolouration of old ones behind those. He quickly shut the door and bent low, gently raising her head, his hand cradling her cheek. Dagg hissed when he felt her swollen face upon his palm and the tears that dripped down from blackened eyes. The girl dove at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she broke out into heart-wrenching sobs. Dagg enveloped her, wishing they'd beaten him instead of the girl. _Ganondorf... what is his plan? He acts nicely towards me directly, then throws _this_ at me? Why, what purpose does it serve? Is he really that twisted?_

Once the girl had cried herself out, he pulled her away from his lapels and sat her on the chair while he knelt on the floor. That's when he noticed that her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding from a shallow cut on her shin. Her wrists were rubbed raw as well; telltale signs of imprisonment. Dagg gritted his teeth until he caused himself pain, his hand balled tightly into fist.

"What happened?" Dagg asked her, barely able to keep his voice from wavering with his fury. At first, she refused to speak, merely sniveling, clutching her middle and looking at her feet.

"I don't know who else to turn to. Please, you have to help me find my mama and brother!" she pleaded , her anxiety finally explained.

"What happened? I thought I told you to leave the city," he asked, barely able to keep his voice from shaking with his fury. At first, the girl refused to meet his gaze, holding onto her middle as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"I tried sir, honest," she began, sounding every bit the innocent child. "I managed to convince her, my momma, to leave the city and take me and my brother away. But as we reached the gates, we were halted by a group of soldiers," she bit her lip, fighting back her tears as she sniffled. "They grabbed momma and took her away. Then they came back for my brother and me."

"Did you see where they took them?" Dagg asked; the girl shook her head and he cursed silently. _The bastards... just because I refuse to... no, this is __**his**__ fault,_ he reminded himself. _Ganondorf, how could you be so heartless?_ he thought acidly.

He implored her to continue, to give him a single clue as to where her family might be, but the only knowledge he'd garnered was that she had been taken back to the castle and brought before Ganondorf. At first he was surprised that the soldiers would treat a child so harshly, but then he remembered that she'd disobeyed orders from the King—at his suggestion. Dagg cursed his foolishness; he'd thought that she'd be able to get to relative safety before Ganondorf noticed—that he'd take the blame, not her. But it was not to be the case.

The King had decided to have her beaten, but not to death. While she'd been dragged away, the question of what would happen to her family arose and try as she had, the girl had been hauled off before she could discover anything. After several hours of torture at the twin witches, she'd been forced back into service as a maid, working with unfeeling servants and a tyrant of a lord. Once she'd been summoned to the Citadel again, she had braved more punishment in seeking out Dagg's help, hiding in cupboards and conversing with the few trustworthy servants within the gray walls.

Dagg listened to the girl sob out her tale, all the while his heart clenched at the hardships one so young had been forced to go through. Despite being mostly unable to do anything—his words held no value in Ganondorf's court. A deep rooted anger began stirring within him. _He obviously sent her here to continue with his twisted mind games. But to what end? _As he pondered this, his insatiable rage grew, clouding his thoughts. It was quite a while before he realized that the girl had stopped speaking and was looking at him intently. The look she gave him bore through his fury and he softened.

Picking at the threading holding his sleeve to his shirt, Dagg ripped the cloth from his arm, tearing it into long strips lengthwise. He then began applying the makeshift bandages to the girls various cuts and bruises, being as gentle as possible.

"There," he announced after tying the last knot. "I'm sorry, but this is all I can do for you. If I had my medical supplies..." he trailed off, thinking back to his hospital in Kakariko. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Claire," she squeaked.

"Alright, Claire, I'm going to make you a promise, 'K?" he said, holding her hands in his own, dropping his scholarly vocabulary. "I want you to stay out of trouble, but keep your ears open. If anything, no matter how small happens, I want you to send a note? Don't come to me, send someone else, OK?"

"Alright," she murmured, nodding her head.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing," he said, lifting her chin with a finger. "I will find them, your momma and your brother."

"Thank you so much mister!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're friends, so don't call me 'mister.' My name's Dagg," he said with a forced smile. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl's family had very little time to live, if they weren't already dead. Alone again once Claire had left to go back to her duties, Dagg rummaged through the books he'd left lying around. _If there's one place they might be, it would be the dungeons,_ he thought grimly to himself. He remembered the blackened walls and foul smelling air within the basement chambers of the Citadel with a shiver. A plan formulating in his mind, Dagg hurried to find the original plans of the castle.


	34. Chapter 33

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

She'd been traveling with the so-called 'Knights of Hyrule' for two days now, and Jaz was still nowhere nearer understanding what they wanted with her. The first day under the protection, or their captivity, she was beginning to suspect, she'd remained inside a small carriage that transported their weapons in, trying to dodge the blades and axes and assorted weapons that would occasionally fall when the transporter would go over a bumpy road, which seemed to happen more often than not. It didn't help none that her hands were chained, as were her feet.

After they'd finally stopped for a short break, she'd practically thrown herself out of the caravan, landing face down in the dirt. She'd coughed in the dust, swore and began wriggling her body until she managed to get herself in a sitting position. That was when one of the knights had finally come over. Jaz had expected him to laugh at her, or worse yet, thrown her back into the carriage. But he hadn't done either of those. True, the corners of his mouth twitched with the tell-tale signs of mirth, (which she'd glared at, causing him to look away), but he kneeled down, key in hand as he freed her of her restraints.

And then, he'd had the gall to not help her up. Not that she would have let him, but it was to be expected of a servant of the law. She'd silently fumed to herself as she sat in the dirt. _What a jerk! And rude to boot! You do not kidnap a girl and then leave her in the dirt!_ Eventually, she picked herself up off the floor and stalked over to where the knights had disappeared. They were scattered about the area, doing an assortment of things; two were busily looking over a map, discussing their routes, three were busy establishing a temporary camp and the rest were off in the distance, either surveying the area or gathering firewood.

Noticing that they were all distracted by their various tasks, Jaz couldn't help but grin as she slipped away, going back the way she came. _If they think that releasing my bonds was a show of good faith,_ she sniggered to herself as she dashed from tree to tree in the open field, _then they're stupider than they look. What would make them think I would hang around once left to my own devices?_

"I wouldn't go that way," came a voice to her right, just as she cleared the ring of trees. "There's nothing there but bad memories." She whirled around, eyes narrowing when she saw a knight step out from behind a tree. _Bad memories… does he mean,_ she wondered before shutting down her train of thought. _I'll deal with that later._ Seeing her face, he raised his hands in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you?" she questioned the knight, stepping back a few feet as he approached her. He removed his helm and light blonde hair cascade down around his face, framing deep green eyes. It fell just short of his shoulders and he swept a hand through it, flashing a quick smile.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he said congenially. "The name's Sid. And yours?"

"None of your business," Jaz responded acidly, turning heel and leaving. She heard him sigh, imagining him roll his eyes before the sound of his armour bouncing alerted her to his movements. He was suddenly beside her again, and she gritted her teeth in frustration. _What's with this guy? Can't he take a hint?_

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Sid asked, his tone as serious as his eyes. Jaz stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

"You know… you can't woo me, Hylian," she said bitterly, eyeing his pointed ears with distaste. "So you honestly shouldn't try."

"Your tongue is as sharp as my sword and as blunt as Bulbin's shield," he said with a laugh. Going red in the face, Jaz stalked away again. He stopped laughing abruptly and went after her. "Come now, don't be so hard on a man. It's difficult to contain myself around such a pretty young woman."

_You can take you impulses and cram them where the sun don't shine,_ Jaz thought angrily. Instead of validating his witticisms with a reply, she merely walked back to the caravan and climbed inside. Just as she reached to close the door, she noticed Sid talking to another knight. Their faces were drawn and Sid especially looked grim.

_What are they talking about that could be so grim?_ Jaz closed the door as the elder warrior looked over his shoulder, catching her curious gaze within his own piercing eyes. _Something tells me that getting out of this is going to be harder than I assumed._

* * *

As soon as the local law enforcement had moved on to the next mansion, Sheik tried to drop his disguise. He willed the powers deep inside him to rise up and change his form once more, returning him to the state he was born in. He felt it surge through him, erupt through his skin, and in a bright flash of light, he changed back; once more, he was a slim man just shy of his ten-and-eighth birthday. He glanced at his reflection in the pail of water at his feet, grinning widely when he saw the familiar visage. Red eyes, shining with confidence, stared back at him, framed by platinum blonde hair that fell about his face. He dug through the underbrush, searching for his clothing. Stripping himself of the ridiculously voluminous dress, he garbed himself in his all too familiar uniform. He carefully arranged his hair under his cap, tied the long locks into a tight braid and wrapped the cowl around his head. He was gone in under ten minutes.

* * *

He groaned as his mind was assaulted by the images of his recent memory; metal against metal, battle cries and the flash of magic. Bulbins shrieking in delight as friends screamed in pain. Jaz's face, spotted with blood and eyes wild. Eyes coloured like a sunset, luminous and piercing. Flashes of pink and bright green accompanied by blackness. All this and more battled for attention in his slumbering head.

Link awoke with a start, his eyes flying open as he tried to sit up, surprised to find himself restrained once more; only this time, he had been bound to the narrow bed by thick leather straps going across his chest and around his limbs. Forcing himself to calm down, Link stared up at the white ceiling, trying to empty his mind. But try as he might, the astounding flash of flame coloured eyes kept creeping back.

_Was it really her? _He wondered, trying to think back to the battle. _Did she really save me?_

_It's been more than seventy years, since you disappeared from history and Ganondorf took over,_ the voice of reason muttered. _It's more than likely she was killed with the other monarchs at the start of Ganondorf's reign. _

_She could've escaped,_ he countered, feeling foolish for arguing with himself.

_I'm betting Prince Ralis didn't give in to Ganondorf either_

Despite all the sense that made, Link couldn't help but find himself hoping she at least had escaped the tyrant's murderous rampage. He sighed, the noise unusually loud in the eerily quiet room. He judged by the shadows on the roof that the sun had just set. It was that in between time when the world was unsure of how it would spend the next couple of hours.

_Twilight,_ he realized. _Oh the irony…_

* * *

Leaving Saria proved to be thrice more difficult than he had originally thought. The roads were being patrolled by guards and search parties were combing the forests for any sign of the Sheikah menace that had killed the local Zora. Sheik gleaned, after eavesdropping on a couple of guards, that Dormu was actually well liked amongst the seafaring townsfolk. It didn't help that the Zora had been a monarch of some kind, a representative of the race in general at this end of the country.

_Well, how was I supposed to know the big guy was practically royalty?_ Sheik frowned as he dashed along the beach. _Besides, it's not like I killed him._

_You might not have plunged the knife in him, but are no less responsible for his death,_ chided a small voice in his head. Sheik scowled further. He knew it was true; it _was_ his fault that the Zora had met an unfortunate end. He steeled himself, shaking his head of such dour thoughts.

_It's not like he didn't know the risks. We _all_ knew the risks once we became involved in the Resistance,_ he reasoned with himself. _The minute we volunteered, our lifespan shortened considerably. And yet…_

He slowed to a halt, his feet digging deep into the sand. Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what. He gazed back at the lights in the distance; the town was still on the lookout. The lapping of the waves as they reached the shore suddenly changed, becoming much more irregular, but at the same time a pattern was distinguishable amid the new noise. Sheik threw his gaze out over the coast, searching. The sudden flash of a fin, followed by the crest of a Zora as it broke the water grab his attention and he cursed.

_I should've know that the Zora would send backup!_ Sheik shook himself out of his reverie and broke into a run, trying to cover more ground as the amphibious merpeople suddenly changed direction and gave chase. A wail sounded as the next of the warriors broke the water, sending a chill down the Sheikah's spine.

_That can't be good._

A light suddenly flashed along the tree line, casting about, no doubt, for him. It found him, and focused on the fleeing figure as he dashed across the sand. As he ran, he noticed the Zora began picking up speed, out distancing him by a mile, then two.

_Why are they going so far ahead?_ He couldn't help but wonder. His answer came a moment later, when the Zora jumped clear out of the water and landed on the beach, forming an impassable line of defense. Cursing his stupidity, Sheik turned heel and ran back the way he had come, only to see torch light in the distance. He squinted, making out the forms of twenty or some people, all armed and ready to take him down.

"Goddesses dammit!" he cursed aloud. More Zora appeared, some giving chase, others popping out onto the sand behind and in front of him, effectively blocking his exits. He cast a furtive gaze at the trees that lines the sand, seeing torchlight flickering amongst the branches. _Not good…_ _they're boxing me in!_ He stopped his mad dash, quickly took a mental inventory of the weapons he had at his disposal, forming an escape plan in his head.

_The sea is a no go, for sure. I can't outswim a Zora, no chance in hell. I can't go forward either, because of their line. Going back wouldn't be too tough, I can outrun any petty human. But that just leads me back into Saria again!_

The more he dwelt on it, the closer his captors drew. He narrowed his eyes at the shadows in the forest and calculated.

_The torchlight isn't strong, so that likely means there aren't many people their waiting. It's sparse and divided, so they've cast their net wide and are trying to pull it tight,_ he realized with a grin. _Too bad _this_ fish is faster than the all the fishermen combined._

He turned towards the trees and dashed into them just as the mob came within striking distance.

* * *

"Oh, you're awake!" a surprised girl dressed all in light blue with a mask covering her face startled him with her words. Link had been awake since the sun had risen, unable to find solace in his dreams. Not that the stifling air in Quarantine was any better, mind you. So spaced out was he that he hadn't heard the nurse until she was right next to him. "Good morning," she added brightly.

Link turned to look at her, taken aback by her cheerfulness. Despite the mask that covered all but her eyes, he could tell that she was genuinely happy to be there. She was actually _glad _that she was tending to apparently hopeless cases. He frowned at her, irked by her demeanour.

"Well, someone's a sourpuss," she muttered, turning to leave.

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Link found himself calling after her. She whirled around immediately, her eyes bright with glee. _Oh Goddesses, what have I invoked now?_

"Yes, Mister Hylian?" she almost giggled. Almost. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, I… it's just… why are you…" he faltered, unsure how to continue. He had too many questions and no idea where to begin.

"If you want to start a conversation, it's always best to introduce yourself, you know," she suggested, rolling her eyes as she shrugged. "Just something you might want to take into consideration, for next time."

_Next time?_ he wondered, but instead said, "My name is Link, and yours?"

Now she giggled, and he felt his brows furrow, growing irritated again. "Felicia," she said, offering him her hand. He only blinked at her, then cracked a crooked smile, indicating with a shrug—at least, what he could manage—at his restraints. He watched as her mouth became a perfect 'O' before she regained her composure, leaning forward to undo his bindings. Suddenly free, he pushed himself into a sitting position, grinning from ear to ear.

"There, that ought to be a bit more comfortable," she said happily. "Now then," Felicia continued, jutting her hand forward, "pleased to meet you."

Without thinking, Link motioned to grasp her hand, and she looked down, going pale as her eyes widened, her hands flying up to her mouth. Confused, Link looked down as well, surprised to find that his arm was no longer there. He stared at his half-arm in disbelief and Felicia gave a quiet 'eep,' her eyes darting from his arm to his face. _Damn them, they took my arm!_ he eventually processed. Furious, he ground his teeth.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted, breaking through his raging thoughts. "I really am, truly sorry! I didn't know—I mean if I did then I would have, but I did and then you, with your arm, and I…" she babbled, trailing on, making little to no sense.

"It's alright," he interrupted her mid-sentence. She clamped her mouth shut as if she only now realized he was in the room with her. "It's not your fault, honestly. I'm just as surprised as you, actually."

"What?"

"Well, recently, there's been a hand attached to my arm."

"Oh! You've got a prosthetic limb!" she said in awe. "Well, that explains the metal band around your… um, _that,_" Felicia finished, eyeing his amputated arm. Link took one look at her face—which was full of embarrassment and unspoken apologies—and broke out laughing. Felicia grew red in the face, first as she became more embarrassed, then the anger set in and she fumed silently before getting up and stalking away.

"Oh, hey, where are you going?" Link shouted after her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I wasn't laughing at you, I swear!"

He heard her make a sound that radiated indignation before the doors on the far side of the room opened and closed, her footsteps growing fainter as she stalked away. _Goddesses dammit…_ he groaned. I_'ve just managed to piss off the one friendly person I've come across since getting myself into this mess. What an idiot…_

He wiped his hand over his face, the sudden realization that he could do so dawning over him for the first time. He wiggled his toes and bent his knees before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. _Well, at least I'm not tied up any more,_ he consoled himself with a shrug before dashing for the door.


	35. Chapter 34

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

He'd found a blueprint of the castle in one of Ganondorf's journals, sealed with dark magic. Interestingly though, it had yielded to his touch. _No doubt the spell would have done something far much worse to anyone else,_ he reasoned as he smoothed out the old parchment. Next to it lay a page full of carefully written names, times and places. It was the guards' schedule, from dawn to dusk and detailed their every movement and shift change. Gleaning this information had been no small task; Dagg had had to invent excuses as to why he dawdled in the hallways all over the Citadel and he wasn't particularly good at it. Twice he had used the same excuse—that he got lost on his way to the bathroom—on the same guard no less.

_I can only pray that he hasn't discovered my plans yet,_ he thought to himself. _Not that I know all that they entail myself._ All he had planned out was to sneak out of his bedroom at three in the morning, make his way past the guards and down to the dungeons where he would ask about the boy and his mother. Dagg wasn't without his own tricks though; along with learning the schematics of the castle, he'd brushed up on his magic and was now capable at disappearing his body away completely. The spell, however, would only last until the sun rose or any bright source of light hit him.

Now back in his room, the blueprint stored in the false floorboard under the bed, along with the small pack he'd prepared for his excursion, Dag tried to calm himself by meditating. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, the curtains drawn shut and the door locked, he closed his eyes and paced his breathing. Before he could find his center, there was a bang on the door before it flew open and in stepped Ganondorf and the person who looked neither male nor female. He only had time enough to blink in surprise before Ganondorf was upon him, clutching him around the neck.

"You removed something from my study, insolent brat," he hissed as he throttled the man. "What did you take?"

"I-I took... nothing!" he gasped as he struggled for air. Ganondorf's grip tightened and his vision grew dim.

"Liar! The seal on my journals is broken!" he shouted, slamming Dagg into the wall. "I don't know how you did it, but it only proves that you took something you ought not have!"

"You never... restricted anything... from me," Dagg breathed. "I did read... them, but I put everything... back in order! I swear!" he added when Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and a trickle of magic sparked from his fingers to Dagg's neck._ He's dangerously close to killing me... _he realized. If his gamble was discovered now, the consequences would be painful, to say the least. He continued to struggle against the King's iron hold on his neck as his vision fading to black, but Dagg held firm to the lie he had told.

"He has a point; you never told him anything was off-limits," ventured the person by the door, speaking for the first time, their voice muffled. Ganondorf turned his wild eyes on them, but they held their ground. _Gutsy..._ Dagg thought as he began to slip into unconsciousness. Suddenly, the pressure on his neck was gone and he crumpled to the ground in a heap, coughing for air.

"Yes... you are right," the King eventually admitted. Dagg looked up at him through watering eyes and saw that the rage was gone, but the scepticism was still there. "Nevertheless, if you ever go through my private things again, you will be punished."

Ganondorf left the room with a sweep of his crimson cape, but the heavily robed person stayed just inside the room. Without a moment's hesitation, they stepped to Dagg's side, put his arm over their neck and lifted the man to his feet. The androgynous person helped him reach the bed, where Dagg collapsed, exhausted. _I doubt I can do anything tonight..._

"Try to stay on his good side," they advised Dagg, who looked up at them in surprise. "And... if you are planning anything reckless, don't."

"He has a good side?" Dagg mused. If they had found his wise-crack funny, the cloaked person gave nothing away. After a few awkward minutes, they bowed slightly and ducked out of the room, closing the door behind them. _Who is that person? Why did they help me? Aren't they sided with Ganondorf? _Dagg let the questions run through his mind as he pushed the throbbing around his neck fade into the back of his mind. _Oh well, it doesn't matter much. I might as well sleep off what pain I can; I am in no shape to go gallivanting through the castle._ And with that last thought, Dagg finally let himself fall unconscious.

* * *

_What are we going to do with her?_ Sid wondered that night around the campfire the Order had set up. He and the rest of the knights were currently eating their way through the wild boar one of the others had caught earlier in the day. He looked over his shoulder at the caravan, which had remained closed since the girl had holed herself up in it. Sid had taken her a plate of food, sure that she was as hungry as they were. But he had had no response. After several minutes, he sighed, telling her through the door that if she decided she was hungry, she would be fed.

When he had voiced his concerns, the rest of the knights had lost their jovialness and suddenly became stone-faced. Sid realized that they still did not trust him fully; having only been inducted into their ranks a few months prior and the youngest member to date, he understood their wariness towards him. He was young and inexperienced, and not to be trusted with anything other than orders. Despite knowing this, Sid couldn't help but feel annoyed at times when he was left out of the loop. And now was one of those times.

His appetite long gone, he threw what was left of his meal in the fire and stood. A second knight, his hair as grey as his eyes and as short as his beard, stood as well, eyeing him. "Sid, what's the matter?"

"I thought I'd take the first patrol, Commander Varne." The Commander was the only one of the group who hadn't been shown any sign of animosity towards the Hylian when he'd first joined their Order. In fact, Commander Varne was the one who had seen something in him as a young boy, agreeing to take him on when no other would, eventually vouching for him when he applied for knighthood. He thanked the man for it and did whatever he could to prove his sponsor right in choosing him.

"Very well," the elder Hylian said, his voice resonating with authority. "Borvo, you will take up after him," he said to a man with coffee-coloured skin, "and Alan, you after him."

Sid walked away before Varne could complete dictating his orders, having already been given his; or rather, his having been approved. That was one thing he had noticed about the Commander. The older man would give direct orders to everyone but him. He would _ask_ Sid instead, wanting to know his thoughts on everything from tactics to encampments. To many on the outside, it appeared as though the elder Hylian was preparing the youth for a position of power.

Instead of going round the edges of the trees, Sid went right, to where the weapon's caravan stood, dark and looming. He had asked what they would need such a large shipment of weapons for, but the only answer he'd gotten was that there was a force to supply. The young Hylian assumed it was the Resistance they were secretly supplying, but bit his tongue. If it was true, then they were committing an act of heresy. If the King ever found out… he shivered at the thought.

As the rounded the carriage, he found much to his surprise that the door was wide open. He cursed himself and dashed towards it, peering inside its dark interior. He saw nothing, so when the lance came at him from the dark, Sid had barely just enough time to lean back as it speared the air where his head had been. Before it could retract, he grabbed the shaft of the weapon and yanked on it firmly. With a squeal of surprise, the girl came tumbling forward, the other end of the lance falling from her hands.

Because of the height of the caravan, she careened off the last step, about fall face first for the second time that day. Luckily, Sid's reflexes were faster and he caught her about the middle, slinging her over his shoulder. A noise of surprise escaped her throat, followed by a string of oaths that brought a blush to his cheeks. She was nothing if not creative. Throwing the lance inside, he kicked the door of the carriage shut and slid the bolt into place with his free hand.

At this point, the girl had begun punching him in the back, demanding to be let down. Sid took it in stride, or at least as best he could, given the situation. A brief pain flared from the back of his head and he cursed, stamping his foot loud enough to make his armour jingle.

"Hey! Stop pulling out my hair!" he shouted angrily, losing his patience.

"Then put me down, you ass!" she screamed in retort. Sid narrowed his eyes to slits, and with a glance at the camp to make sure no-one had seen or heard them, he dropped her to the floor, where she continued to swear worse than his most boorish companions. "What in the seven hells is—"

"You want to leave, fine!" he cut her off and to his surprise, her mouth snapped shut to a thin line. "Just make sure you head off in that direction; the enemy's strongest over that way!"

"What are you talking about? I don't want to die!" she fumed, going red in the face.

"You jest, surely! If not, why have you cause your saviours such trouble otherwise?" he demanded. She fell quiet for a minute and he threw his hands up in disgust, stalking off into the dark.

"No-one asked you to save me," he barely heard her say.

_I'm beginning to wish we had done otherwise,_ he thought acidly as he began his rounds.

* * *

It turns out Sheik's assumption that the forest was the safest escape route was wrong. The torchlight had been a ploy; the search groups had planted them in the ground, while they hid in the shadows, waiting for their enemy. Immediately after he broke through the first leaves, crossbows fired, and Sheik barely had enough time to. Suddenly, he was assaulted by the arrows, coming from every possible direction. He realized that the archers had formed a semi-circle around the end of the forest and he had been forced smack-dab into the middle of it by the parties on the beach. Now, caught in the crossfire, Sheik cursed his stupidity yet again.

_Cunning bastards,_ he smirked as another volley of bolts soared over him. He crawled along the ground, dashing from tree to bush and back again, trying to figure out the positions of the archers. As he dove into a bush, his foot suddenly caught on a wire and a net snapped up around him, sending the Sheikah flying into the trap with a shout. He reached for one of his many hidden knives and slashed his way through the net, dropping unceremoniously to the dirt as the archers launched another attack.

_I'll say it again, they're cunning,_ he thought miserably. _I wonder if any of them aren't Sheikah?_

The arrows were still coming too fast and form too many directions for him to judge with any certainty where they were coming from and Sheik cursed his bad luck. Sheik turned his gaze skywards, to swear at the moon, surprised when he didn't see it. The thick foliage of the trees hid the night sky completely. A grin slowly made its way onto his face as he quickly scaled a tree, dodging bolts as he went. It was safe to assume that, if he couldn't see the stars, then anything _above _the trees couldn't see into the forest.

He broke through the foliage with a well-placed jump, soaring through the night sky. He nearly sang his delight when the whistle of a single arrow reached his ears. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a bolt, about a foot long with green fletching fly at him. Unable to twist his body in midair, the arrow slammed into his back, forcing a cry from the Sheikah. His forward momentum lost, Sheik plummeted to the ground as his vision faded.


	36. Chapter 35

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

Link poked a head out the door of the room that had been his prison for the last week, wary of anyone who might notice him slip outside. His feet slapped noisily against the tiled floor and he shivered as his toes grew cold. _Shouldn't they turn up the heat?_ He rubbed his arms, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. He began panting, as if he couldn't get enough air and his head swam.

_What the hell? Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?_

Link leaned against the wall, waiting for the sensations to pass. Instead, they worsened; his eyes ached and his hands shook. He blinked as his vision became bleary, cursing around his suddenly heavy tongue.

_What have they done to me?_ he groaned inwardly as his stomach lurched.

Despite the blood roaring in his ears, now accompanied by a persistent ringing, his keen ears picked up on distant footfalls. He squinted around the corner, noticing a group of people chatting animatedly as they neared him. Searching the hall for somewhere to hide, Link spotted a door and lunged for it, twisting the knob and falling inside as they rounded the corner. He barely managed to shove it closed with his foot in time. Grunting, he rolled onto his back and tried to see through the darkness of the room.

"Oh, there you are," a mildly surprised voice said behind him. Link bent his head back, noticing that he wasn't alone in the room after all. Just behind him was a small wood desk upon which sat a man with long black hair that hung in his face. "That saves me the trouble of having to get up and bring you here."

Link tried to ask him what he meant, but his befuddled mind only managed an unintelligent grunt. _What in Din's name is going on?_

"Ah, yes, well, that would be the tracking venom talking," the man muttered, sliding off the desk to his feet, which were bare. He approached Link and, grabbing him under the arms, pulled him up effortlessly. He mumbled something about dead weight as he plonked the Hylian into a chair, then went to a cupboard next to the door. After riffling through it for a moment, he turned, a syringe and flask full of glimmering yellow liquid in hand.

"I'm going to inject you with the anti-venom," he informed Link without looking at him. He filled the syringe, tapped it to get out the air bubbles and looked down at the Hylian with an apologetic smile. "This is going to hurt, so don't squirm too much. I'd hate for the needle to break off in you."

_As if I could even put up a fight, _Link thought as his limbs grew heavy. Expecting the man to poke him in the arm, he tried to lift it up, but the raven-haired man pushed it back down before ripping open the Hylian's shirt. He felt his side, his thin fingers running up and down Link's ribs before tracing one to the center of his chest. With sudden clarity, Link understood what he intended to do and tried to fight back to no avail.

"I told you, don't move," he said through clenched teeth before pressing the needle to Link's chest, pushing it in until the glass vial touched his feverish skin. Link could've sworn that the syringe had penetrated his heart and an instant later a growing pain spread through his chest. His eyes widened in pain before clenching them tight. He felt the needle withdraw from his ribcage and he double over, clutching his middle as the pain spread to his stomach.

_This is worse than before!_ he screamed in his mind, fighting the convulsions that threatened to overtake him. He fell forward, hitting the ground hard as he curled further into himself. Just as the pain began to die away, unconsciousness swept over him and Link could've sworn the man had looked surprised at the turn of events.

* * *

"Damn him…" Dagg cursed the King the next morning as he stood in front of the mirror. He gingerly touched a hand to the finger shaped bruises around his next and winced in pain despite his gentleness. It hurt to breathe, his throat was sore and the pounding headache riddling his mind wasn't helping any. He shook his head—a bad idea considering his bruised brain—and put on a shirt over the plain black velvet pants he currently wore.

Extravagant as the people in Ganondorf's court, the dark red billowy shirt was decorated with gold trimmings in elaborate designs and the neckline was studded with lace. The heavy brass buttons—twenty of them in total, two rows of ten going down his neck to his waistline—did nothing but be unspeakably extravagant. The boots he'd been left by the maids were equally gaudy; made of soft leather hide, they came up to his knees and were slightly rumpled, as was the current style.

_Why did they have to take away my clothes?_ he groaned, despondent at how he looked. _These garments aren't practical in the slightest._

He put on his glasses, surprised to find that the one lens was cracked. He took them off with a frown, his vision blurry without them. He happened to glance down at the dresser and noticed a small rectangular wood box with a snap on it. _When did this get here?_ he wondered, opening the case. Inside, snuggled comfortably within chiffon, was a pair of glasses. They were simply made; long black ebony legs extended from rimless lenses. Dubious, he tried them on, amazed when his eyes adjusted perfectly and he was able to see clearly again. _How did he know?_

Suddenly displeased, he frowned again, growing wary of the sudden influx of gifts he'd received. _Something is not quite right,_ he noted as he made his way to the door. Next to it, on a coat rack that hadn't been there before, was a black cape, embossed with the King's seal on its back. His frown grew as he stared at thing in disgust. Fingering the heavy material he sighed, placing it upon his shoulders and tying it below his collar. _He wants me to play his game? Fine. He wants me to be a good little puppet? I'll do just that. I'll obey and bow and be polite. But the minute I his guard is down, I'm getting out of here with Claire and her brother._

* * *

The jar from crashing into the ground was enough to wake his brain up enough to move. Sheik groaned, coughed and instantly regretted doing so. The pain in his back was immense and he had to grind his teeth to cry out in pain. He felt a trickle of blood run down his chin, but he ignored it, pushing himself to his feet.

_Dammit… they've got some… sharp shooters,_ he thought idly as he huffed with the effort it took to move. _My left side's gone numb… was that bolt poisoned? Shit…_

Because of the bolt in his back, he couldn't stand up properly. Shouts, sounding as if he was underwater, broke through his dazed mind and he began to stumble his way away from them. His feet caught on an upturned root and he fell to the ground.

_Got to… make it out of this one,_ he gritted as a wave of pain washed over him. _Dagg's gonna kill me if I don't die first._

There, on the edge of his vision, was a light. The shadow accompanying it was small as well, a hunched over figure making its way over to him. _Goddesses dammit… I'm trapped,_ he thought bitterly. _Maybe… _he tried to think. _Magic… come to me._

It came sluggishly, hindered by the poison slowly coursing through his system. But when it did, it pooled in his mind, infusing him, however briefly, with limitless power. _Transform…_ he commanded, blacking out again.

* * *

_Well shit,_ Jaz fumed, her chin in her hands, _I think I pissed him off._ She'd just managed to fall asleep after opening the door to let out the stale air when someone had barged into the caravan and scared her half to death. Her reflexes proved true and fast; she'd grabbed the closest thing to her, a spear, she thought, and thrust it at the intruder. It wasn't until he'd grabbed the spear and yanked her out into the night that she'd discovered it had been Sid, the _Knight_. Then he'd grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, like some sort of a troll. She was not one to take such treatment lightly and had fought back with all she had. _Then_ he'd up and dropped her on the dirt like a discarded piece of meat, but not before telling _her_ off.

She rolled her eyes at the situation. _What an ass-hat,_ she insulted acidly. _Just who the hell does he think he is?_

Reaching her boiling point, Jaz got to her feet. She dusted off her pants and rolled up her sleeves. _Ooh… I'm going to tell him where he can shove his _chivalry,she mocked, stalking off after him. She followed the path as best she could, certain that he'd been the one who'd made the heavy, clear boot-prints in the dust. Breaking through the last of the trees in the little glen they'd been occupying, Jaz spotted his form, sitting at the top of the hill.

_There he is, the little bastard,_ she leered, stomping off after him. It was until she was a few feet away that she noticed something odd about him. Jaz stopped in her tracks, studying his back. Sid was indeed sitting at the top of the hill, but he was hunched over, his head in his hands. Every so often his shoulders shook and he breathed heavily.

_Is he… crying?_ she thought, guilt washing over her. _Goddesses dammit… I can't yell at someone who's crying, no matter how much they deserve to be told off._

She slowly approached him, weary of the knight. "Hey…" she called when she stood next to him. His head jerked up and he glared at her. Apparently he hadn't been crying, but he was upset, not angry.

"What?" he said hotly. Jaz lifted an eyebrow at him and he cringed, surprising her. _He's beating himself up over what happened? _she realized. _How weird…_

"Sorry," he muttered, sounding tired and years younger. "I should not have snapped at you like that, milady."

"It's alright," Jaz said, sitting down cross-legged next to him. "We got caught up in the heat of the moment. And I'm no lady."

"You won't give me your name, so what else should I call you by?" he said, a bit of his ever-present jovialness returning. "I doubt you would take kindly to being called 'wench.'"

She laughed despite herself. "No I wouldn't. My name's Jaz," she added, offering him her hand. He surprised her then by taking it in his own, not to shake it, but to touch his lips to her fingers. Not accustomed to such treatment, Jaz pulled her hand free and blushed. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"You are… strange, Lady Jaz," he chuckled. "I do not know how to act around you. You blush deeply at being treated like the woman you are, but then you speak words so fiery that a Dodongo would be burnt to a cinder at any mistreatment."

Jaz rolled her eyes, tucking a lock of hair behind her curved ear. "I told you, I am not a lady. So don't treat me like royalty."

"Then how shall I treat you?" he asked, curious as to her answer. "Shall I pretend as though you are a fellow warrior?"

"No," she firmly established. "Treat me like you would any other man; with respect and honesty."

"Very well, Lady—I mean, Jaz," he corrected himself. She smiled slightly at him, patting his knee.

"There's no need to be so formal either. You'll drop dead of a heart attack if you act so prim and proper," she chided. He laughed heartily, falling back to roll in the grass as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Annoyed, she frowned at him and he gazed up at her.

"Don't frown, you'll get all wrinkled like a prune," he countered. She only frowned further, causing his grin to spread further. "At least then your outside you match your inside."

"That's not very nice!" Jaz exclaimed, but she wasn't angry with him. "How would your commander react if he knew how you joke so easily?"

"Not well," he admitted, growing sombre. "He'd probably remain quiet, he wouldn't even admit his disappointment in my slip of character. Not this time, nor the one back then. But the disappointment in his eyes… that would be punishment enough."

"Then leave," she said simply. Sid looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted two heads. "I mean… if you have to pretend to be someone else when you're around these stuffed shirts, then why bother? It's not healthy."

"I know I should be more at ease, more comfortable with them, not just with Commander Varne," he muttered, looking through the trees at the flickering firelight. "But I can't. It's to be expected of a Knight of Hyrule. We must be chivalrous, even if the enemy is not. We must uphold the honour of the kingdom, spread the truth of her race and dispense justice to all that oppose those ideals."

"Is that why you joined? Because of the injustice you suffered?" she murmured, glancing at his pointed ears.

"Yes… and no," he explained. "When I was very young, my father was taken by the Bulbins. My mother, a human, vouched for me, claiming I was human. My ears only became pointed later in life. Before my father was executed, he would tell me tales of the Hyrule past. How it was upheld by values, not a King's evil desires. He was a member of the Knights of Hyrule. I swore to myself that night that I would take up his mantle and take my revenge. And then, when I was ten-and-three years young, Commander Varne, then just a soldier, was wounded in a skirmish and took leave to recuperate in Ordon, where he believed that his retired comrade still resided. Still lived.

"He'd never looked so taken aback when I answered his knock. And he was never as crushed by my mother's words when she told him of my father's fate. He held my mother, shed tears with her when they thought I was sleeping in the room over. I watched them from the shadows, saw them grieve. And I grieved as well. When my mother told me he was a friend of my father's and was going to be staying with us, I jumped at the opportunity to ask him everything I could about him. And even though it pained him so, he told me of my father, of the battles they fought, of the people they saved and the monsters they'd slain together. After a few weeks he left again, only to return a month later, a commander. He'd come by every so often and he slowly became the father I never had. He taught me everything; manners and politics, fighting and strategy, dancing and joke telling. He taught me the difference between telling a lie and not telling the whole truth.

"And when it came time for him to leave, and I was just shy of my seventeenth birthday, I begged him to take me with him. I begged him for a chance … a chance at revenge, at redemption. And later, it became a chance to prove my honour and worth as a Hylian. And, despite my mother's protest, despite my mixed blood that would surely cause his reputation damage, he took me with him. And so, I began my quest to prove, not just to myself, or to my deceased father, but the Commander as well, that I was capable, hardworking and honest. Even though I was not a full blooded Hylian, I fought tooth and nail to prove them all wrong, and to show him he was right in choosing me as his apprentice."

"He means a lot to you," Jaz stated some time later, and he nodded, a light smile on his face as he relived happier memories. They were brought out of their reverie as the sound of armour clanging reached their ears. As one, they turned to face the approaching figure of a knight. Sid hastily got to his feet, saluting the officer as he strode up to them. The Hylian, a man with a scarred eye and pursed lips, pursed them further in distaste as he neared the two of them.

"Officer Sid," he stated his rank as if it was an insult. "Good to know you were keeping an eye out for possible enemy attack."

"General Alan, is it time for your shift already?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and official.

"Obviously you had better things to keep you occupied," he muttered as he eyed Jaz, not with the same condescending look he gaze Sid, but one of appraisal. She shivered under his gaze, growing uncomfortable. "You may take your leave now."

Sid saluted once more, bowing before his ranking officer before trudging down the hill. Jaz made to follow him, but Borvo grabbed her hand, forcing her to face him. An oath on her lips, she met that same unnerving gaze again and shivered once more.

"If you are cold, my dear, I am sure that you will find my company much warmer than the half-breed's," he said plainly. He obviously offered her more than just his company and she recoiled away from his touch.

"I thank you for your offer," she said, her voice clipped, "but I think the fire is more that comforting enough, given present company."

He narrowed his eyes at her in contempt, releasing her from his grasp. She turn her heel to him and walked as calmly down back to the caravan as possible, feeling the repulsive man's gaze lingering on her yet.


	37. Chapter 36

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

Voices, muffled and distant, broke through his muddled mind. He cracked open an eye, and was instantly assaulted by light. It stung, the swirling colours, making him nauseous. He groaned, and the voices died away. Something blocked out the light and he focused, momentarily on the face leaning over his own. It was old, lined deeply with white hair and black eyes. Its mouth moved, but he didn't understand. The face disappeared, only to be replaced by a much angrier one, which was red and covered in sweat. He too spoke to him, but he was too tired to try and read his lips and fell into the darkness once more.

* * *

He exited the room, trying to portray the air of nobility Ganondorf so obviously wanted him to. The handmaiden waiting patiently outside his door gasped, hiding her surprise to find the once casual doctor looking regal and deadly. She timidly stated that Ganondorf wished to see him in the dining hall. He merely nodded at her and she shied away more so. _Am I really that imposing?_ Dagg couldn't help but wonder. _Or is she merely frightened of me now?_ She took the lead, even though he knew the way, and set a brisk pace, her shiny black shoes clipping as tersely as her replies had been.

They stopped outside a set of wide wooden doors, which were closed at the moment. Dagg made to open them, but they swung inward of their own accord. Trying to compose himself, he turned to the servant girl and flashed her a smile.

"Thank you," he said as warmly as he could, but the girl simply curtsied quickly and headed back the way she came. Frowning, he turned back to the newly opened doors and walked inside.

The dining hall, for it really was that great a room, was currently furnished with only one long table set at the end of the room, despite being able to house twenty of similar size easily. The long windows at the back of the room were open, the dark drapes cast aside to let in the light and air. At the head of the table and directly facing him, sat Ganondorf, resting his chin on a hand. Despite the laid back slouch to the King's posture, his eyes were shining with attentiveness, never leaving the figure striding confidently into the room.

"What troubles you?" he asked, surprising Dagg. "You're frowning quite unhappily."

"I hadn't realized," he said, waving it off. His expression set into plain lines, emotionless. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, I did," Ganondorf motioned for him to take a seat next to him. "We shall be dining together this fine afternoon."

Dagg gulped. To refuse to sit next to him would surely anger the King and his neck still ached painfully. However, the idea of sitting that close to the evil man was hardly comforting. He fidgeted for a moment before swallowing his pride and taking the seat drawn up for him. He noticed Ganondorf raise an eyebrow at him in mild amusement but made no comment. The less he had to speak with the tyrant, the better.

Once Dagg was settled, Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a string of servant instantly poured into the room, setting the table, pouring rich red wine and serving food with moments of another. With a flourish of aprons, their lunch was ready and the distraction the efficient cooks provided was gone all too soon.

"Eat," Ganondorf commanded when Dagg merely stared at his empty plate. Immediately, he began to pile whatever was within his reach onto his plate, not particularly hungry for anything. It was only when he noticed his plate was full did he acknowledge what he was doing. _I'm eating an afternoon meal with the tyrant King of all Hyrule,_ he realized. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time but did neither. Instead, he picked at his food, taking small bites of whatever he'd served for himself and washing it down with wine. If the company had been better, he might have taken notice of the splendid and tasty meal, but as it was, he barely tasted it.

Ganondorf sighed, bringing his thoughts back around. He chanced a glance at the King, who was frowning much he had been, staring a hole in the wall.

"What must I do?" he asked suddenly. Dagg blinked in surprise; the question was not what he had expected. "I give you everything a man could want; a castle to call his home, a room only outdone by my own, clothes as fine as my own. And still, you remain chagrined with me. What must I do to win your favour?"

When Dagg didn't answer, Ganondorf shook his head and snapped his fingers again. A guard strode into the room and saluted.

"Execute the chefs," he murmured. "And send the maid attending to our guest to the dungeons for a flogging."

Dagg turned to stare at him, appalled. His mouth hung open in shock and his body shook with rage. But still he remained quiet.

"Is that really necessary? You look like a half-wit fool with your mouth open like that," Ganondorf muttered, bored.

"Better a fool than a murderer!" he snapped, losing control of his temper. Ganondorf turned his red eyes on him and Dagg's anger ebbed away, only to be replaced with fear. The barely controlled rage in those crimson eyes bore into him, feeling as though it touched his very soul. He hastily got to his feet, thanked the King for the meal and strode out the room, trying to keep his composure. All the while the King's eyes followed him with unspeakable fury.

* * *

"What the hell happened to him?" a distinctly female voice asked, preoccupied, sounding underwater.

"The track had an adverse effect on him," Link heard the man defend himself. "I didn't know it would take such a toll on his body."

"I thought you said you tested it before," a scolding male with a deep rumbling voice muttered.

"I did, but no-one had such a volatile reaction."

"We must ban it then!" a shrill woman argued. "As a representative for all Hylians, him included, I say it must be so."

"Lenna, let's not be hasty," a calming man said. "Besides, you cannot speak for your brother, or the rest of us. We are a democratic organization, are we not?" a pause and then, "Then we do as we always have. We vote on it."

"I will not stand for it!" the shill woman shouted, causing Link's head to pound. He groaned, wishing she would shut up.

"Then sit down," a commanding female said. "He awakens."

Link cracked his eyes open, coming face to face with a pair of bright green eyes, which darted about, analyzing him.

"Do you have to stand so close?" he croaked, causing someone to burst into hearty laughter. The eyes backed up, belonging to a Hylian woman with fire red hair and Link noticed a large Goron was the source of the laughter.

"I told you already," the girl with pink hair from before muttered, crossing her arms, "sit down and shut up, Lenna." Beside her stood the man with black hair, the one who had stabbed him in the chest with a syringe. Link narrowed his eyes at them both, not trusting them entirely. The Hylian woman through her arms up with a huff and stalked out of the room, vowing to be back later. Link watched her go, not missing her piercing gaze.

"Thank the Goddesses," he muttered. "She was giving me a headache."

This caused the Goron in the back of the room to break out in laughter again and Link couldn't help but crack a smile at him, his jovial mood contagious. "I like him!"

"Only because he's as blunt and insensitive as you are, Gor Fostus," a woman said, stepping from the shadows. Her hair was a short cut shock of white, framing a set of heavily lidded red eyes. Her skin was akin to her hair and she wore a padded body suit. The Goron turned to her and frowned.

"Just because you are as emotionless as a Beamos…" Link heard him mutter before the girl with pink hair silenced them with a gesture.

"If you continue with your petty squabbling, then you can leave," she said, sounding more like a disapproving adult than the small child she appeared to be.

"Kore is right," the raven-haired man agreed. "Our Hylian friend here needs some peace and quiet. Please, respect that."

"Of course, Sai," she murmured, melding back into the shadows. Link blinked in surprise; she was gone, as if she hadn't really been in the room to begin with. _Now that's one move I'd like to learn myself…_ he mused.

"I suppose I'll take my leave as well," Fostus said, shaking his head. "The younglings are clamouring for action again," he added as he went for the door. "If they don't get some soon, I'm afraid I might not be able to contain them."

"Very well, we'll see what we can do," Kore said with a sigh. When the Goron had left, she cursed, rubbing her temples. "God, I hating dealing with them. It's not but arguments and insults."

"Who were they?" Link interrupted. Sai looked at him as if just noticing he was in the room.

"They are…" he hesitated, his face going pale. He moved over to the desk throwing papers and miscellaneous objects around as he looked for something. He glanced up at his pink haired companion and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, a silent conversation passing between the two. "Not all that important at this time."

"They seemed so," Link countered, eyeing Sai as a twinge of pain crossed his features. Kore seemed not to notice. "They certainly seem to put you on edge."

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered, crossing her arms. "Look, that information is only privy to those who have to know."

"And I don't have that right?"

"My, you catch on fast," she said with sarcasm. "Sai, I'd better get going. The caravans are due back soon and I need to make sure the paths are clear."

"Alright, go," he said without looking up. "I'll do… whatever."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. Kore shrugged and with that, she turned and left, leaving Link to stare at the space she'd occupied with distaste. Sai looked up long enough to laugh wheezing slightly. "I'm sorry about her. She's eager to get things done."

"Impatient is the word you're looking for," Link corrected. Sai chuckled again, rummaging around the large desk. He suddenly heaved, coughing violently before falling to his knees. Link stood, going over to the man, draping his arm across his shoulders as he settled him back into his chair. "Sai, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need… my case," he said between coughs and gasps. "Dark blue… buckled."

Link immediately threw everything off the table, scattering papers. There, half hidden under an encyclopaedia was the case the ailing man described. He opened it, surprised that it contained a vial of dull orange liquid.

"Give me…" Sai rasped, reaching out. Link gave the man the case, which he almost dropped in his haste to take it. With shaky hands, he downed the vial wincing at the taste. He coughed again, thumping himself on the chest. Within seconds, his pallor diminished and he leaned back in his chair, breathing deeply, eyes closed.

"Are you…" Link asked, fearful the man was unconscious.

"No, I'm not dead," he murmured, opening his eyes. He sighed and sat up straight, a look of disgust crossing his face. "God that was some awful stuff," he muttered.

"So… what in Din's name was that all about?"

"Din? Oh, no, she's got nothing to do with this," Sai said, his dry humour returning. "You've been udner lockdown, per se."

"'Lockdown?'" he asked, confused.

"More of a quarantine, if you will," Sai clarified, watching him

"What the hell for? I'm not ill!" he protested. "Look at me, I'm in good health!"

"For now, yes," Sai said evenly, reaching into a drawer and removing a flask. He unstopped it and the strong smell of gin wafted past Link's nose, making him frown in dislike. Sai offered him a swig, but he politely declined, growing impatient. The raven-haired man took a swig, his eyes widening as the alcohol no doubt burned his throat. He coughed once before shaking his head.

"What makes you think I'm fatally ill in the first place?" Link asked again when Sai grew quiet.

"I've come across it before," he said solemnly. "I can sense it within you, hiding, growing. If anyone would know, it's me."

* * *

_You are not worthy of my power,_ a woman muttered. _You are nothing like him._

_Who… who are you?_ he called out. The darkness was impenetrable and he couldn't see. A wind picked up around his ankles and he shivered.

_You're weak._

_What? Who are you?_

…_Nothing but a scared child,_ the slight, feminine voice whispered.

_Who are you, dammit! _he shouted. There was a sigh behind him and he turned, lashing out with his fist. It sailed through the air, but never struck a thing.

_Even after all this time, you still don't realize what you are,_ the voice muttered, growing distant. _Pity… you have great potential…_

_Where are you going? I still haven't answered my question!_ he shouted, giving chase despite his lack of vision.

_Your answers… lie with him…_

_Who, who do I need to find! _

_Where are you? My true vessel…_ she murmured instead, her presence disappearing. Sheik stopped running, surprised by the sudden pain in his back. It overwhelmed him and he fell, the floor vanishing beneath his feet. As he tumbled through space, a pinprick of light below him slowly grew until it consumed him in searing heat.

* * *

She had had a difficult time falling asleep that night; nightmares of the strange Hylian's advances mixed with the massacre she'd instigated with the Moblins two days ago and the presence that inhabited her mind. Dawn had come all too soon, as had Sid, coming to wake her for a brief breakfast before they set off. She noted that ten of the Knights—save the one Sid pointed out to be Commander Varne—were all some combination of angry, disgusted and condescending towards the half-breed.

Jaz watched him go about getting them food, either not hearing their murmurings of insults and displeasures with him or simply ignoring them and felt her heart go out to Sid. He handed her a slice of bread with a smile, balancing their share of food on the wooden plank each ate from. She thanked him and smiled back, trying to hide the sudden wave of pity that hit her. If this was what he had to suffer through every day, her life wasn't half as punishing.

They ate in relative silence, and were done with their meal quickly, packing their things away into their saddles and the caravan soon after. Jaz asked a dark-skinned Hylian, Borvo, if she could help out in anyway, but he merely laughed a short bark and told her not to worry about chipping her nails. She silently fumed over being assumed to be weak and petty, though the soldier had not implied in so many words. Sid noticed and trotted over to her as she climbed into the caravan, his brows drawn together.

"Jaz, what's wrong?" he asked. She turned to face him and her expression softened some.

"Nothing," she said all too quickly. "I'm just wary about getting in here again. My nose was nearly cut off last time when an axe fell loose."

"You can ride with me if you like," Sid offered. Jaz noticed out of the corner of her eye that Alan had been listening intently and now turned to watch them.

"Sure, alright," she breathed as her heart skipped a beat when the scarred man narrowed his eyes at her. "If it's alright, that is," she added hastily.

"Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me not to offer if I couldn't," Sid grinned. "Besides, if the weapons come loose like you say, then it's dangerous for you to be in there while we're moving it."

And so, when they were packed and ready to go, Sid gave her a hand up onto his horse. Surprising everyone present, save the commander, she swung her leg over to the other side of the animal, sitting as they all did. If Sid had found it odd for a lady, even her, to do so, he made no comment as he mounted his stallion.


	38. Chapter 37

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

"Don't start with me!" Link couldn't help shouting. "I'm not sick with some life threatening disease!"

"It is possible," Sai muttered as he stood. "I could be wrong. There's a slight chance, less than three percent, but it's there. However, I have never been wrong about this sort of thing in all my years."

He approached Link, putting a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Link glared at him, unwilling to accept defeat. _I'm not dying, not yet. I can't, not until I redeem myself,_ he thought angrily.

"Is there any conclusive way to test for this disease?" he asked.

"I've done all the tests more than once," Sai said, his brows furrowing together as he thought. "If there is another way, another test, I don't know of it."

"Is this _disease_ contagious?" Link bristled.

"As far as I can tell, no," the human admitted.

"Then you have no reason to keep me locked up."

"It was precautionary," Sai explained. "You may not be contagious, but the time it takes for the first symptoms to show varies. It could be days, a matter of hours, months even, before the virus becomes malignant."

"In the meantime then," Link began, working out a plan in his head, "I have a few requests."

"Tell me what you want first. I'll make no promises or arrangements until I know what I'm dealing with."

"First off, I'm not going to stay in your 'quarantine'," Link demanded, cutting Sai off before he could protest. "You have no right or conclusive evidence to keep my locked up. If you refuse, I'll take this matter up with that annoying Hylian girl and her brother. They're representatives, of some sort and hold sway over what happens around here, that much I can tell."

Sai grimaced, but nodded solemnly. "Alright, but I will continue monitoring your progress. What else?"

"I want in on whatever you're planning," he said simply, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what—" the raven haired man began, but Link cut him off.

"Don't even try that with me. I've already learned enough from my would-be rescuers. This is the Resistance they spoke of, isn't it?" he pried. When the human remained quiet, he grinned knowingly and pressed forth. "You've seemed to have amassed a pretty big force of fugitives. Why do so unless you were planning to strike back? I want to be a part of that attack against Ganondorf."

"I'm not at liberty to confirm or deny your speculations," Sai began, clearing his throat, but Link could tell his suspicions were already confirmed. "But if you want to fight, there may be something you can do."

"Let's go for a walk," he said suddenly, surprising the Hylian. He brushed past him, opening the door. Sai paused when Link stood, rooted to the spot, wary. "Are you coming?"

Without any other option, Link walked out after the man.

* * *

_Goddesses help me,_ Dagg silently pleaded as he sped through the halls back to his room. _I've really done it now…_ He flung the door to his room open, locking it behind him as he dove under the bed.

"What are you doing?" a voice startled him. So surprised was he that he immediately tried to straighten, smacking the back of his skull against the sturdy wooden frame of the four poster bed. He cursed, rubbing his head as he straightened. Much to his surprise, Ganondorf's ambiguous minion stood next to the door, their arms crossed as black eyes stared curiously.

_Dammit… I've been found out,_ he realized, wringing his hands behind his back. "I… I was trying to hide," he said, but it came out as less of a statement and more of a question. For a moment the robed person simply gazed at him, either unconvinced or exasperated.

"I told you to stay on his good side," they warned. _I guess I'm not a bad liar after all…_ Dagg thought bemused.

"I tried, honest to Nayru I did," Dagg tried to explain. "But… he's intolerable! How could anyone possibly stand to be near a man so twisted?"

"I know it's difficult," they murmured as they approached, placing a hand on Dagg's shoulder. "But you must learn to keep your anger under control. To even admit how easily he riles you up is giving him control over you. And if that happens…"

_I become a slave, trapped within my own mind,_ Dagg finished off silently.

"Know that whatever you choose to do will have consequences. And you might not be pleased with them. Keep your anger under control, young Dagg, and you might just remain your own person," they reassured him, unlocking the door. They hesitated at the threshold before withdrawing a role of parchment from within their robes. "This is for you," they said as they tossed the paper upon the bed. "It's from that little girl. She wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you," Dagg said uncertainly.

"Oh, and try to find a better hiding place for your schemes than under the loose floorboard beneath your bed," they muttered, closing the door behind them.

_I guess my lie was as transparent as glass after all,_ Dagg berated himself. He reached under the bed after locking the door again, removing the floorboard and taking out its contents. After a brief look, he noticed nothing had been taken from him. _There might be an ally hidden with that person's robes,_ he thought as he opened Claire's letter.

For a girl so young, she had impeccable handwriting and an extensive vocabulary, no doubt stemmed from being trained since younger on how to be lady-like for future suitors. Her letter read;

_My dear friend,_

_How are you? I hope all is well. I am fine. The castle has become my home in the few short weeks I've been here. I miss home terribly, as I do my mother and brother. I realize that there is little you could do to help with my melancholy_ (written M-E-L-A-N-K-O-L-Y), _but I would like to see you at least once more. I will be waiting for you in the room beneath the grand hall at midnight. A tapestry hides the door, but I am sure you will find it. If you cannot make it, I understand._

_Forever friends,_

_-Claire_

Dagg sighed, sitting down upon the heavy down mattress, undoing the knot that kept the dark cape bound to his neck. Despite his previous bought of terror, he smiled slightly upon reading the girl's letter. The robed figure's words echoed ominously in his mind.

_Know that whatever you choose to do will have consequences. And you might not be pleased with them._

_Are they trying to warn me away?_ he wondered as he kicked off his shoes. _But why? Could it be a trap? Or do they have a more sinister motive I cannot yet fathom?_

He read the note once more, his resolve solidifying. _Regardless of what that warning meant, I have to go. I can't let Claire take the punishment of attempting something so daring alone. If there _is_ a trap waiting for us, I'll just have to spring it and hope for the best._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Link couldn't help but ask. Sai had led him through a series of hallways, down a flight of stairs and into a long white hallway with no windows. The passage was lit by many torches, which lined the walls at regular intervals. It felt as if they were below the earth.

"The stores," Sai answered, grabbing a gas lamp from its perch outside a door. Three more doors down and they stopped. "Hold this," he said, thrusting the lantern into Link's hand. He withdrew a ring of keys from his pocket and flicked through them, eventually selecting a brass one as long as his hand. It looked as old as the door and, after struggling to turn it in the keyhole, Sai managed to push open the heavy door.

Taking the lamp from back from Link, he led the way inside. The inside of the room was full of shelves; literally rows and rows of them, each holding innumerable boxes with labels on them. Going along them, he eventually found the row he was looking for and proceeded down it, scanning the numbered boxes as he went. They were almost at the end when Sai finally stopped again, pulling out three wooden boxes that were side by side.

"What are we doing down here?" he asked, unable to hide the impatience from his voice.

"I thought you might want your things back," Sai said simply, removing the lid on one of the containers. "It should be all there; clothes, trinkets, money. Everything except your weapons; those you'll have to earn the right to keep."

Link was struck mute by the sudden turn of events; he hadn't expected his escape to be so easy.

"Hurry, would you?" Sai prompted when he stood there, unmoving. "Put on some clothes and we can leave."

"What's the rush?"

"You said you wanted a part in all this?" Sai said, flashing him a quick grin. "I'll give you the start you need to make something of yourself. You'll start at the bottom, though; a nobody, just like everyone else. You'll have to work hard, and prove your merit, but if you do, you've got a job."

_I seem to have caught my second wind,_ he mused, grinning to himself as he pulled on a green shirt and black trousers. He pulled on brown boots, which he was surprised no-one had stolen. Looking over his possessions, he was surprised to find that everything was as he'd left it, just as Sai had promised.

"Do you have what you need?" he broke through his thoughts. Link merely nodded in answer. "Good, let's take our leave."

They replaced the containers as Link took note of their numbers, just in case. As they exited the stores, Sai rummaged around in his coat, searching its many pockets for something. He withdrew something from the deepest one, and before Link could ask him what it was, he tossed it at the Hylian. Link fumbled for it, surprised at the cool touch of metal in his palm. He looked up, surprised at what he'd just been given.

"If you are to prove yourself, you'll need _both_ hands," the raven-haired man explained. Link looked at the metal appendage and grinned. _Finally… now we're getting somewhere._

* * *

"Wait!" he shouted, sitting up suddenly. His chest heaved as if he'd been running for days and his body was coated in sweat. _A… was it a nightmare?_ he wondered as he breathed heavily. Suddenly overcome with dizziness, he collapsed amid a swathing amount of sheets, his head cushioned by a thin pillow. He groaned as his lower back protested, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. He gasped as his grew, burning his skin where he knew the poisoned bolt had pierced him.

When it subsided, he warily opened his eyes again, trying to figure out where he was. The small room he was in was cluttered with things; a small table and a single chair where just off to the side, where an assortment of medical supplies lay, spread out neatly. A chest sat under a window and next to a fireplace that spread warmth through the room. A well-worn rug that still held a twinge of purple dye within its fabric covered most of the floor.

_Where… where am I?_

The door out of the small room opened, a chill breeze washing over him as the night's darkness crept through the opening along with an old woman. She was hunched over with age, her face lined heavily and what little hair she had left was white as snow. Her blue eyes, dull and unseeing, focused upon him when he drew in a sharp breath.

"You're awake," she said, her voice matching her evident age. "Good…"

"I… I'm sorry, ma'am, but who are you?" he implored. "Where are we and how did I come to be here?"

"I got by many names," she muttered, shuffling across the floor to sit in a chair. "'The Witch of the Black Forest,' 'The Widower,' 'Old Hag of the Wilderness,'" she listed off, pulling an old pipe from within her robes. Despite being blind, she was able to refill the pipe and was soon puffing great rings above her head. "But you, my child, may call me Khuza."

"And this is your home?" he said, looking about as she puffed away.

"Yes, this humble shack is mine. As is that bed you're lying in."

"I'm sorry," he said hastily, throwing off the covers. That's when he noticed the bandages across his torso. _What in the world…_ "What happened to me?" he demanded.

"I was hoping you might tell me," Khuza muttered, raising an eyebrow. "I was in my shack, getting ready for bed when the people came. The whole town, it seems, came rushing into _my_ woods, shouting and waving torchlight. I had assumed they were hunting something, maybe a bear. As the night drew on, they still remained in my wood, quiet as the dead, searching, scuffling around the earth. Eventually, I fell asleep.

"Then, a commotion brought me to consciousness and I went outside to investigate. I had my lamp with me, not for my own needs," she explained, tapping a finger to her eye, "but so that the townsfolk would not panic upon hearing me approach. Quite suddenly, something fell to the ground as if from a great height not that far from me. I hurried to investigate, and happened upon you, my boy. I nearly tripped over your unconscious form.

"I smelled the blood in the air and heard your breathing become laboured. I assumed you had fallen from a tree and knocked yourself out. I might be a hermit, but I am not a cruel person. So I picked you up and dragged you to my hut, where I dressed what wounds I could find and let you rest."

"But how did you—"

"And then, lo and behold, the _General_ himself comes a knocking on my door, demanding I open up. I went to tell him away, but he and a small party of men pushed past me and began ransacking my home. When they saw you, they accused me of harbouring a murderer! Imagine that! They tried to question you, but I stopped them. Eventually they left, vowing to return."

"But… I didn't do anything! At least… I don't think so," he was suddenly not so sure. There were gaps in his memory, things missing. "I can't remember…"

"That would be because of the poison," Khuza acknowledged. She rummaged through her robes, eventually extracting a short wooden pole, thick as his finger and tipped with flint. "A dart, or rather, an arrow was lodge in your back. When I removed it, it smelled of poison. I acted as fast as I could, but if your memory's damaged, then there might still be remnants of it in you yet. Tell me boy, what is your name?"

"I… its…" he faltered. What was his name? He couldn't remember either. All he remembered was the smell of the sea, flashes of light and greenery, the moon against a black velvet sky and a sharp pain in the small of his back. "I don't know."

"Well, there's a possibility that you merely got caught in the crossfire, but we can't rule out guilt just yet," Khuza said as she wriggled her toes. "I can't, in good conscious let you wander about the woods, wounded and sick. You will stay here and recuperate. Or until you can remember who you are and what your purpose is."

He really didn't think he had much of a choice. Despite her aged look, he had the feeling that the old woman was capable of feats few men could ever hope to accomplish. He sat in the bed, quiet in the gloom as Khuza finished her pipe.

"Do you think they might come back for me?" he asked eventually, fearful.

"I don't know, dear boy," she answered truthfully. "Most likely, yes. They claimed you had murdered a very powerful man, a Zora noble."

_I couldn't have… I'm not a murderer, I know I'm not!_ he battled with his uncertainty.

"Now then," the old woman said, clapping her hands to get his attention. "It's late and I am increasingly tired. No need to get out of bed," she raised a hand, stopping him before he swung his legs over the side, "I am more than comfy enough in my chair. I suggest you rest your body. Your mind is addled by the poison and the only way to combat it is with a well-rested mind."

He agreed, having become drowsy himself. The adrenaline that had kept him awake through the night had finally edged off and he was feeling exhausted. _I'm in no condition to do anything,_ he realized as he lay back down. _I might as well get what rest I can, especially if those men come for me. Somehow I doubt I'd get a good night's sleep in prison._

_And if what she says is true,_ he glanced over at the woman, who had already fallen asleep, snoring lightly,_ then they're looking for someone to blame. I'm clearly an outsider, so it's only a matter of time before they pin me for something I didn't do._


	39. Chapter 38

_**A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

Morning came soon enough, the sun's bright rays slipping in through the gap in the curtains to fall upon his face. He tried to ignore it for as long as he could, but eventually he sighed and awoke fully, opening his eyes as he sat up. His back still protested at the movement and his mind was no less clearer than the night before. _It's going to be a rough day,_ he thought acidly as he threw off the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood on shaky feet, immensely pleased when they held his weight without buckling.

Going over to the basin set atop the small wood table, he found it filled with water. Washing his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning. A young pale face stared at him, framed by short brown hair that stuck to his wet forehead. Green eyes stared unblinkingly at him. He touched a hand to his face to make sure that what he was looking at was indeed his reflection and not a trick. Despite the obviousness of the image being of his face, he couldn't help but feel as though he were wearing a disguise. _The face in the mirror… it must be mine,_ he reasoned with his the uneasiness in his gut. _And yet… it seems all wrong. _

Dabbing his face dry with a towel, he proceeded to look about the room for any indication as to where the old woman had gone. Her pipe sat upon a folded blanket on the chest by the door, but there was no sign of Khuza. There was no note, as he had foolishly expected there to be. _Of course there's no message, she _is _blind after all. _He shuffled to the door, finding it locked. Frowning, he went over to the fireplace where a large iron pot sat amongst the cold embers. He looked inside, surprised to see it filled with oatmeal.

"Oats?" he spoke aloud, yearning for some distraction, even if it was his own voice. "I don't know if I like porridge."

His stomach groaned in protest and he realized that he was starving. Whether or not he liked it was not an issue for his hungry body; however, its temperature was. He went over to the fireplace, noticing the coals were long since cold. Despite this, he stuck a finger in the lumpy concoction in the cauldron, finding it to be as frigid as the ashes suggested. Frowning, he looked about the small cabin for wood.

After just a scant few minutes, he found nothing to burn. Not that it mattered; without something to spark the flames, it was irrelevant. _Great… what am I supposed to do now?_ His belly growled again, demanding to be fed. He silently told it to shut up and went over to the window instead.

The forest beyond the glass was lush and green with blooming vegetation. A slight breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and a band of squirrels dashed across the grass, their noses sniffing for the nuts they'd long since buried and forgotten. He undid the latch and push the window open, his back protesting as he did so. The smell of the forest mixed with the salty air of the far-off sea and he breathed it in, closing his eyes.

He was suddenly assaulted by flashes of images. People's face twisted in rage, illuminated by the torches they carried. A man with a crossbow aimed at him from the shadows. The flash of scales as a Zora broke the water's surface in the moonlight. The white sand beneath his feet as he dashed, fear ripping through him.

He opened his eyes, disturbed by what he'd seen in his mind's eye. _What was all that? Was it a memory? What did it mean?_ The questions raced through his brain, each demanding his attention. His stomach growled again, and he was grateful for the distraction. Cold or not, the oatmeal was looking pretty good to him now.

* * *

Sai walked briskly, his long legs seemingly flying over the floor as he led the Hylian up the stairs to the ground floor. _I know I shouldn't be doing this,_ he thought as he headed towards the exit. _If he exhibits signs of infection around others… it could cause a panic. And that's the last thing we need now._ He flung open the doors to the outside, sunlight washing over his pale face. He stepped out into the cool air, Link silently following behind him.

_And yet… he may prove useful; those weapons he carried were not just for show,_ he reasoned, weighing the pros and cons. _If I can keep him alive long enough, we may have a valuable warrior._

They'd stepped out onto a dirt road, which was mostly void of people. Sai headed up the road, lost in thought.

"What is all this?" Link finally spoke, breathily, looking up at the myriad of housing units, all of different sizes and shapes. "_Where_ is all this?"

"This is the Resistance," Sai said, turning to face him. "I told you, we offer sanctuary to those who even so much as speak out against Ganondorf. Never expected there to be some many willing to stand against him…"

"But, where is everybody?" Link asked, pointing out the lack of people as they began walking again.

"Consider the time of day," Sai offered.

"But, even so, where are the guards? The streets are empty."

"Most of our… forces have been sent out to escort a supply party that hasn't sent word in the past few days."

"You're forces are stretched thin," he remarked and Sai felt a vein pulse in his forehead. "Those people who had gathered in your study, aren't they your allies?"

"Yes, they are." _True, they are tentative in actually participating in the upcoming war, but they offered us supplies at least._

"Where are their forces then?" Link continued to prod aimlessly as they made their way down an alley.

"Most of them are not present at this time, save for a few representatives and their guards," Sai explained tersely. "You met Gor Faustus, the Goron Patriarch. Lenna, and her twin brother Galuf, the Hylians, command the last of the race. The Sheikah woman, Eoghania, is a sage to her people. There's also Linn, trusted advisor of the Zora King Emyr. Then there's me and Kore, leaders of the humans involved in the resistance effort. Together, we make up the entity known as the Council. We keep the Resistance running smoothly."

_More like stop them from razing each other and burning the place to the ground,_ he thought warily.

"It's seems pretty organized," Link commented as they stopped in front of a long low building; the sign outside read 'DOJO'. Sai hesitated briefly before trudging inside the building.

_It would seem that way to anyone not on the Council…_ Sid lamented silently. They went through a small antechamber and entered into a large square room. There was a sparring ring set into the floor and benches lined one of the walls. Weaponry and armour lined the wall directly across from them. Link paused to inspect them; gleaming blades in all sizes and thickness, some extremely elaborate, others plain yet effective hung between staves, spears, lances and other such artilleries. The armour ranged from leather padding to full body suits made of gleaming iron.

"Looks like no-one's here."

"No matter; this way, Link," Sai called as he proceeded to an open door. Link followed suit, surprised to find them inside a chamber lined with racks. On them was a variation of wooden swords used for practise matches. Shelves and cubbies were filled with white uniforms, the garb of a novice swordsman.

"Why are we here?" Link asked, suspicious of what his companion had in mind.

"I might lead the Resistance and I might have agreed to let you out of my constant vigilance, but everyone soldier must first prove their swordsmanship, Link," Sai explained, tossing him a uniform. He noticed the Hylian sigh and shrug, but he proceeded to remove his shirt. The raven-haired human couldn't help but stare at the jagged looking scar that wove its way from just below his waistband, up his hip and over his ribs.

"How did you get such a scar?" he asked. He cringed slightly, surprising the human. "It looks relatively young."

"It is," Link confirmed, touching his fingers to the mark. "I received it from… a battle I lost. It nearly cost me my life."

"I'd imagine such a wound would," Sai said apologetically, noting how the Hylian hesitated in his explanation. He waited for an explanation and when he got none, he made a mental note. _He's keeping something from me… I can't help but be intrigued by him,_ he mused, grinning to himself. _Just who are you really, Link the Hylian?_

"Who is it exactly I'll be fighting?" Link asked as he turned to leave the changing room.

"Me, of course," the dark haired human said with a grin.

* * *

The hours leading up to midnight were excruciating. He was bored, certainly; the room had nothing in it that interested him and he dared not look under the false floor board for fear of being watched. He supposed he could have spent his time in the library, or outside in the gardens, but in truth he was scared to leave the room. What if he ran into Ganondorf? Surely the man would find him out if they did bump into each other. As it was, Dagg was nervously moving about the room. Even when he sat down at his desk he fidgeted. He found himself constantly checking his pocket watch and biting on his lip.

Nightfall arrived after what seemed an eternity and even then Dagg nervously bade his time. He went to the adjoining bathroom, soaked for an hour in an attempt to calm down. He dressed for bed and folded his clothes neatly before packing them away. In a rare moment of fluidity, he snuck the pocket watch into his sleeve. He went over to the bed and crawled under the sheets, taking a book on war tactics—not the best choice given the situation—with him as he pretended to read by lamplight. Underneath the cover of the sheets and book, he checked the pocket watch, waiting.

After a few hours, he yawned loudly, praying he wasn't overacting the movement. With seemingly sleepy movements, he placed the book upon a night stand and reached for the glass jug of wine someone had left there, no doubt at the King's suggestion. Taking care to act tired and clumsy, he put the jar to his lips, only to relax his grip slightly. It tipped over, dousing his chest with wine. He jerked with a curse, releasing the grip on the jar completely. It fell to the floor, shattering. Muttering a string of curses as he continued with his act; swinging his legs over the bed, he stepped purposely on a piece of glass. Feeling it embed in his sole, he shouted for assistance as he held his bleeding foot. Within minutes a maid appeared; with her, she carried a towel and a first aid kit.

"What happened, sir?" she asked, her voice as bland and emotionless as her face. Dagg took note of it, wondering if Ganondorf had anything to do with her lacklustre expression.

"I splashed myself with wine and dropped a glass jug," he said with faked furiousness, motioning about with his arms, "and then proceeded to step on the shards of glass."

"Very good, sir," she murmured, causing his anger to flare for real now.

"Well, don't just stand there! Clean up this mess!" he growled as he hobbled away from the bed. "And give me that," he added, grabbing the box of medical supplies from her when she opened her mouth to speak. "I'll not have some trained lapdog picking and prodding at my foot! You'll just botch it up; I'll treat the wound myself."

He stalked off towards the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub. Expertly removing the glass in his foot, he treated the cuts quickly, but lingered still. Dagg watched the maid out of the corner of his eye. She in turn watched him and he gritted his teeth. _She's not going to leave until I'm back in there,_ he realized. Thinking quickly, he stripped off his shirt and threw it across the room.

"I'm going to run a bath," he shouted at her, turning his back to her to do so. "I can't very well go back to bed in such a sticky mess."

"Allow me," she muttered in his ear, causing him to jump back. She then proceeded to do so without another word, leaving Dagg to chew on his lip.

"I'll do that," he said calmly, placing a hand atop hers. She looked at him then, her expression puzzled. He stood her upright and placed a hand on her shoulder. He toyed with the sleeve of her low cut shirt, pushing it off her shoulder. His hand went to her neck then, his thumb caressing the vein there. He was surprised to find her pulse was beating fast beneath him hand. His hand down her arm slowly, seductively and he leaned in close to her, murmuring in her ear, "I think I spilled wine on the sheets. They need to be changed. Wait for me once I am done in here."

She nodded and he noticed her movements were slightly twitchy. He cringed inwardly at how apparently disturbed the young woman was, despite whatever had been done to her. Closing the door, he sighed to himself, hating himself as much as he did Ganondorf. He quickly stripped and washed himself down with a facecloth as the bath filled with water. Going under the sink, he retrieved the package of things he had put there earlier on in preparation for what came next. Now clothed entirely in black, he walked over to the window and opened it.

Taking a length of rope, he tied one end to a foot of the bathtub and secured the other to the belt at his waist. Dagg went back over to the window and look down. Hit by a sudden wave of vertigo, he almost backed out of his insanely dangerous plan. Remembering the note and probable trap that awaited Claire, he gritted his teeth and climbed out through the window. _I hope I make it there in time,_ he thought grimly as he hung on the end of the rope. Praying he would be long gone by the time the bath overflowed and they noticed he was gone, he uttered the spell of invisibility and began his descent to the window two stories down.

* * *

_She's grown awfully quiet,_ Sid noticed of his travelling companion. Ever since Alan had told her the story of the monastery, Jaz had remained pensive. He cast a glance at her over his shoulder and became even more puzzled. While he had not expected her to be fearful, the tense look of apprehension upon her face was certainly unexpected.

_I wonder what's on her mind,_ he wondered as he gazed into the seemingly never ending sands. He'd been on only one week-long campaign before, and while that had taken him throughout all of Hyrule, this was the first he taken into the distance realm of sands. He wondered what sort of people could have possibly endured the harsh climate, let alone build the massive structure they were now headed towards.

"Sir, over there, in the distance!" called Alan. The troop stopped and turned to see where he was pointing to. Indeed, a plume of smoke trailed into the cloudless blue. A quiet ripple of murmurs going through the knights as Commander Varne demanded a telescope.

"What's going on?" Jaz whispered in his ear. He'd half expected her to sound fearful, but she was merely curious. "Are we taking another break?"

"No, I don't think so…" Sid answered. His brows narrowed as he analyzed the situation. _Smoke… but that means—_

"Goddesses!" Varne swore softly, his expression steely. "We are too late! The monastery is ablaze!"

They pushed their horses for the last leg of their journey, desperate to reach the ruins. The horses snorted and whickered, catching scent of burning. While they no doubt wished to turn tail and run, the knights urged them on, weapons at the ready. The closer they grew, so did the flames. They licked at the sky and the sand, torching everything regardless. A holler went through the troop; monsters had been sighted amidst the smoke. It was immediately followed by the horrid screams of women in pain. Sid spared only a moment to tell Jaz to grab the set of daggers on his belt before drawing his sword and charging ahead of his ranking officers.

"Sid! What do you think you are doing?" Varne yelled at him, but his words fell on deaf ears."You are disobeying a direct order! Fall back in line immediately!"

"Sid," Jaz said from behind. She wasn't demanding his attention, nor was she afraid. He looked back at her and met her determination with his own. "Let's go."

He nodded, spurring his horse on through the smoke.

* * *

"You look shaken up," Khuza noticed. He sat, cross-legged on the bed, studying his hands. "Has something happened? Did those men come here and harass you?"

"No, nothing like that," he said hurriedly when her voice grew angry. She bristled, but settled down, waiting for him to continue. "Some of my memory came back today."

"Really? What did you remember?"

"Not much," he muttered. "Just brief flashes and feelings. I… I was being chased, through the forest at night. I was hit by a man with a crossbow. I was on the beach, as well. There were Zora too, I think."

"Hm…" she pursed her lips, her eyebrows drawing together. He waited for her to say something, to kick him out, to yell, something. But all she did was light her pipe and stare off into the distance.

"Are… are you going to hand me over to them? To the villagers, I mean," he asked her after a time.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Khuza frowned at him. "I told you, until you are good and well again, you aren't going anywhere, regardless of your guilt."

"You think I'm guilty then?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it? Why else would someone your age be running around in the forest at night? You're not from Saria, or else they would have recognized you and taken you back to your parents."

"I see," he muttered bitterly.

"It's not that I don't believe your innocence," she explained. "The evidence is beginning to pile up against you. But, I need to hear both sides of the story before I make a decision. And for that to happen, you need to get your memories back."

"Alright…" he murmured, leaning back against the bed. _Somehow… I serious doubt anything good will come of me being here… Khuza is risking her life by keeping me here. And I can't even give her an explanation as to what happened to me._

"I need to check your wound," she said, breaking through his melancholy. "Take off that shirt and let me undress it."

"This shirt… these clothes, they're not mine, are they?" he asked as he did as she said, wincing when he stretched too far.

"They were my husband's," she muttered as he sat facing her. Her fingers gently but quickly unravelled the bandages around his waist and his newly exposed skin tingled in the cool air. "But he's dead now, so he won't be needing them."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too, my boy." she shook her head, focusing on him again. "I need you to lie down, on your stomach." He lay down, resting his head on his arms as her she ran her fingertips across his back, eventually settling on the lower left-hand side. The skin was hot and her fingers were like ice on his wound. Even her slight touch sent waves of pain through his spine. He would jerk away, only to have her other hand steady him.

"Can you tell if it's healing?" he asked, trying to look at the wound over his shoulder.

"It hasn't closed fully yet and that's most likely the poison's fault. Your skin is still a bit warm, so your fever has broken, but not gone. Another few days and you should be fine. Unless that wound doesn't close up."

"Then what?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she muttered as she shook her head. _Good point… it'd be tough for a blind woman to sew a wound shut,_ he realized, shivering not from the cool air upon his skin, but in fear.


	40. Chapter 39

_**Edit: **As I was going through the chapters, I realized I had forgotten a part of the story :X Sorry, but what follows is the Link VS Sai scene in its entirety. Enjoy!_

_** A Note To New Readers:**_

_Hey there! This story is currently undergoing some maintenance at the moment, and as such, what you have read up until this point may clash, be out of place or jump ahead/behind the chapters that follow. Please know that I am writing as fast as I can to rerelease these new chapters and believe me when I say that the story will be more concise and flow better, (not to mention be much more interesting from the get go).__ Please bear with me and enjoy nonetheless!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

The two of them suited up and walked back out to the main room. Link tugged awkwardly at the clothes he wore, not liking how they fitted him. Sai wore the same as he, an elbow length shirt with long coattails wrapped around his torso and tucked into grey pants that flared at the end. Both were barefoot and wore no armour, save Sai who had a wrist guard on his right arm. Link stretched and took a casual stance across the room from Sai. The black-haired human was watching him intently, his hand on his sword at his side, tucked into his belt, but he did not draw it.

"You can come at me whenever you want," he said nonchalantly.

Link heard the blood rush in his ears as he clutched the thin the reed sword tighter in his hands. Although he knew that it was a friendly a match between two allies, he wouldn't be holding back. If he wanted to rise through the ranks and take a place amongst the soldiers that would give him a second chance at redeeming himself, he had to give his all. His expression one of determination, he dashed at Sai, closing the distance between them in a flash.

He brought his sword up to catch the human in his side, but he never landed the hit. Just as quickly as Link had been to attack, Sai had raised his sword casually, blocking the Hylian's attack. Surprised, Link jumped backwards as Sai pressed his attack, the reed sword whizzing through the air. Expecting an attack, Link raised his sword, strengthening his block with his free arm. Instead, Sai dodged around him and slashed his back, causing the Hylian to stumble to one knee.

Link turned to face him, surprise clearly etched on his face. "If that's all you've got, you might as well go back to Quarantine," Sai said coldly, his face an emotionless mask.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Link said through gritted teeth as he kicked out at Sai's legs. As he expected, the human jumped backwards out of the way and Link scrambled to his feet. Not wasting a second, he charged at Sai again.

"You've already tried this, remember?" he chided as Link slashed at him. "I'll block your attack every time," he emphasised by doing so. Link grinned at him before shifting his grip on the sword, sliding his blade up his opponents'. Just before Link's reed could connect with Sai's shoulder, the raven haired man shot his left hand out, his open palm slamming hard into Link's chest, sending him flying backwards.

Link managed to land in a crouch several feet away. He expected Sai to come after him, but the human stood where he was, unmoving. "You nearly got me there," he said blankly. "You're at least competent enough to be a foot soldier."

"I'm better than any foot soldier!" Link argued, eyes narrowing. Sai raised an eyebrow in challenge, infuriating the Hylian. Link charged at him again with sword raised, but instead of attacking him directly, he dove to the floor, Sai's reed barely missing his head as he skidded across the ground. Twisting around, Link slashed at the back of his knees, but Sai jumped forward and away from Link. Pushing off with his arms, Link propelled himself through the air, kicking out with his foot at the human's head. But like every time he had attacked Sai, the dark-haired man blocked effortlessly.

Link rolled to the side as Sai drove his reed sword downwards, following up by driving his open palm down onto Link's chest. Breathless, Link swiped angrily at Sai, who distanced himself from the Hylian. _Goddesses dammit… he's good. He's able to cover all his weak spots, even while attacking. It's doesn't help any that I've grow sloppy either._

"Finished already?" Sai asked from the other side of the room.

"Not by a long shot!" Link shouted, shifting his grip on his sword. _I may have to get dirty to win this one,_ he realized as his opponent charged at him.

* * *

Even with his training as a Hero and under the Hylian Royal Guard, Link could barely keep up with Sai. It was as if the human was on an entirely different level. He was quick, light-footed and strong despite appearances. As they continued to trade blows, with Link receiving twice more than he dealt, a crowd of onlookers began forming. The spectators were mostly humans, but there were a handful of Gorons and a few Sheikah amongst the crowd as well.

Link gritted his teeth as Sai slapped his wrist, almost causing him loose his grip on the wooden sword. _He's too fast…_ he realized as the human proceeded to dodge his wild slashing. _And I'm out of practice…_

"What's wrong?" Sai chided coolly. "Have you forgotten how to strike a moving target?"

"Shut up!" Link snarled as he dove at the human, swinging wide. Sai raised his eyebrows at the ferocity of the attack, but merely sidestepped the slash.

"You're sloppy and your form is atrocious," Sai breathed in his ear before driving his elbow into Link's stomach. With the wind driven out of him, the Hylian was easily bowled over with a light shove.

"We're done here," Sai announced, tucking the wooden sword into his belt.

"H-hey, we're not finished yet!" Link stammered, getting to his feet. "Come back and fight me!"

"I said I would test you, and I have. I'll see you later, in my office," he said, never breaking his stride.

"Why, so you can put me back under house arrest?" Link seethed. The human stopped and looked over his shoulder, completely passive.

"Yes, you have nothing to offer us."

"_What?_ I've come too far to just sit down and die!" Link shouted, his anger spiralling out of control. The crowd was utterly silent as he breathed heavily through his nose, his body going rigid.

"Link, calm yourself, I never said—" Sai began, walking towards him.

"Like hell!" he growled, the aura surrounding him going unnoticed. "I _will_ fight, to my last breath if I have to! And you won't stop me!"

With a roar, he charged at Sai, a look of complete surprise on the human's features. He tackled the man head on, causing him to fly through the air and into the crowd. Screams went up and people scattered, running for cover as Link flew after him.

"Link, please, get a hold of yourself, you're—" Sai just barely managed to say before Link closed the space between them, driving his fist into his face. The raven haired man stumbled to the side a bit, but otherwise remained on his feet, his long hair covering his face.

"Had enough?" Link taunted, his voice set with a sneering edge. Sai lifted his head, his hair sparkling with magic, the only warning Link got before the man gripped him by the throat and slammed him to the ground. Despite the growing blackness creeping over his vision, Link snarled like a feral animal, flailing wildly.

"Have _you_ had enough? Do you even realize what you're doing?" Sai shouted in his face. "You're putting yourself and everyone around in danger! Now calm yourself!"

At his command, the anger dwindled away, leaving him breathless and weak. He slumped against the sandy ground, the taste of blood burning the back of his throat. After a while longer, Sai finally released his grip on Link's neck, sitting down beside him, his head resting on his knees.

"W-What…" Link tried to speak, but his voice felt rusted, overused. _Am I going insane? What overcame me like that? _

"The disease," Sai breathed, "that's what happened."

* * *

They were soon completely disorientated, having lost their way in the thick smoke. Sid had long since lost his mount when a Moblin had charged his horse, slashing its front legs open and causing its riders to fly forward into an awaiting gang of monsters. Sid quickly leapt to his feet, sword drawn. He could only spare a glance over his shoulder to look for Jaz as he engaged the enemy, but it was impossible to see into the distance. Once the gang of monsters was dead, he went over to his mount and saw that she was already dead. He spared a moment to pray for her, hoping she had not suffered long before he moved on, ever wary of his foes hiding in the smoke.

"Jaz!" he dared to call out for her. When he heard no answer, he cursed his rash behaviour. _Goddesses, if she gets hurt…_ he cut himself short, unwilling to let himself think so morbidly. _No, she can handle herself. I must believe in my allies as they believe in me._

_Though, at this point, I'm not sure if any of them think me capable of anything more than botching another mission,_ he added with a scowl. _Varne's going to demote me for sure once this is over…_

* * *

"Dammit Sid!" the aged Hylian swore, throwing his helmet to the sand.

"Sir, what should we do?" Alan shouted from behind. The Commander turned round to face his remaining troops, mind racing as he formulated a plan.

"We'll split into two teams; Alan, Leslat, Pertout, Feron and Borvo, you're with me. We're on search and rescue detail."

"Going to rescue that dingbat, are we?" Alan scoffed, shaking his head.

"If we find him and the girl, yes," Varne countered, eyes narrowed. "First and foremost, help get any stragglers out of there. And if you come across any monsters, take them out. But take no chances and don't separate from the patrol." He turned to the remainder of his battalion. "The rest of you, see what you can do to contain this mess. Treat the wounded and start dousing those flames."

"Yessir!" his subordinates called out, saluting him before setting about their tasks. _Sid… If I find you alive, I'm going to strangle you,_ he thought acidly as he dismounted, the others following suit. "Move out!" he commanded, leading his men into the roiling flames.

* * *

"Sid!" Jaz shouted for the Hylian, her throat burned by the smoke. She coughed violently, feeling wetness splatter her palm. She knew without looking that it was blood. _I won't be able to last much longer in this… I've got to get out,_ she realized, mind addled by the black air swirling around her. Luckily she hadn't encountered any Moblins other than those from the group that had thrown them from Sid's horse. She's wasted two daggers disposing of the Moblins that had attacked her and burned her hands when the metal had grown too hot to touch. When she'd turned around to go back to him, there was nothing but a pile of bodies and Sid had disappeared.

A sudden wailing caught her ear and she whirled at the sound, certain she'd heard a baby cry. She followed the noise, pausing outside a narrow alley were the houses were ablaze and the flames licked high into the sky. _In there?_ She wondered and as if in response, the baby wailed again. Taking a moment to pluck up her courage, she dove into the first house on her left, covering his face with her arms as she crashed through the smouldering door. Her skin was instantly scorched and she felt her hair frizzle in the intense heat, but the sound of the baby pulled her inexorably forward despite the flames.

Going into the first room available, she listened for the baby's cries; when they came, she realized they were coming from upstairs. Dashing up the stairs, she kicked in the doors that had not already fallen away, searching frantically as the fire threatened to consume her. There, in the last room, was a cradle, sitting in the corner of the room. Luckily, it had not been draped with cloths and the wood was only now beginning to burn. Reaching inside, trying to avoid the flames, Jaz wrapped her hands around the tiny form of the infant and wrapped its bedclothes around its body, trying to protect the youngling from the flames. As she ran back for the door, there was an ominous creak and the ceiling fell in, crashing through the floor, preventing Jaz from escaping.

"Dammit!" she swore aloud, stomping her foot. She went to the window closest to her and smashed open through the glass with her elbow, feeling the shards cut through her arm. Breaking away as much of the pane, she stuck her head out and scanned the ground below. _Goddesses dammit all! I'm up too high! I can't make that drop without hurting the kid! What'll I do?_

_I can help you…_ came an eerily familiar voice in her head. _If you'll allow me, I can save both you and the child._

_Oh right, and what will that cost me, an arm and a leg? You tricked me last time, took over and turned me into a monster!_

_You wished it, I made it so. It's not my fault you got lost in your bloodlust!_

_Liar, because of you, Link—_

_The _Hero,the voice spat the word in disgust,_ is almost assuredly alive. He was taken by a group of Sheikah you failed to notice. Regardless of where he is now, unless they are under Ganondorf's command, he will be kept alive._

_Wait, Hero? What do you—_

_Is this really the time to be asking such questions? You have no means of escape and the fire is drawing ever so closer,_ it purred, causing Jaz to shiver. _Whether you want me or not, you need my power. Without it, you will surely die._

_What happens afterwards? I refuse to relinquish my body or my will to you, not again._

_Now is not the time to be discussing terms, my dear, _it chuckled, as if amused. _Take my offer and live, or refuse it and die. It's that simple._

_Swear to me you not only save me from the jump, but get both I and the child out of the flames and back to the Knights. Alive,_ she added, not trusting the voice one bit. _Promise me that, and I'll give you what you want._

_It is done,_ the voice said gleefully and suddenly she felt another's aura spread over her limbs. Her vision sharpened, her smoke riddled mind cleared and she breathed easier. Energized by the power flowing through her, she leapt out the window without a second thought. She landed on her feet, immediately breaking out into a run as the house behind her collapsed. Jaz had no idea where she was going, but she was no longer in control. The voice guided her legs, steered her through the burning streets at a pace she should not have been able to keep, even if she had been in better condition. Despite her wariness towards the seductive voice, she couldn't help but be amazed.

_See? This power, could be all yours, permanently, forever available at your fingertips, accessible whenever you need it. All you have to do is say yes,_ the voice read her mind. _Allow us to merge, become a part of me, I of you, and we could do great things!_

_Just uphold your end of the bargain and get us out of here,_ she murmured, her mind collapsing in on itself. As she lost consciousness, somewhere in the back of her mind, Jaz realized that, despite knowing that the price for saving her and the infant was steep, despite knowing the voice wasn't entirely honest or an entity of goodness, despite all of this, she couldn't help but crave the brief tastes of its power she'd been given.

* * *

He'd actually had to go down to the third window when as luck would have it, the window two floors down ended up being locked. Now once again safely inside the castle—he used the term lightly—Dagg begun sneaking his way around corners, constantly wary of running into guards. There was a chance that the invisibility spell he'd cast wouldn't work and that he was completely exposed, but he wasn't about to find out.

Quickly, he made his down the largest of three staircases the castle had to offer, stealing his way down to the lower floors. Something nagged at him as he reached the main floor, the large and overly decorative wooden doors leading to the outside looming darkly. _Something's wrong here… but what? _He pushed away the feeling, hoping it was his paranoia and nothing more that was setting him on edge.

The tapestry Claire had described to him in her letter was at the back on the main hall, and when he reached it, Dagg cringed. It depicted a horrifying scene; a triumphant Ganondorf holding a shining blade above his head, the corpses of fallen soldiers below his feet. _How macabre…_ he noted as he pushed it aside. Sure enough, a small door was exposed, its handle old and its hinges rusted with age. Carefully, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. It screeched in protest, the sound echoing through the great hall and he prayed to the Goddesses that no-one would come running as he slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Claire," he called out softly into the sudden darkness the room behind the tapestry was plunged into as he closed the door behind himself. "Claire, are you here?" he ventured again, but got no answer. Frowning, he stepped further into the room. It was surprisingly large, though the ceiling was quite low and Dagg had to stoop to avoid from knocking his head. The tiny door belayed the spacious stores behind it. Stacked around him were crates covered in ages of dust and cobwebs. They had been untouched since they'd been put away, it seemed.

"Claire, it's me Dagg," he whispered as he navigated the mazelike corridors the boxes created. His sense of uneasiness grew the further he went. Still he received no answer from the servant girl and he was beginning to worry. _Is she even here? Did I risk Ganondorf's wrath for nothing?_ A thought occurred to him and he dropped his invisibility spell.

"Can you see me now?" he asked the darkness, hoping she would answer him now.

"Why, yes I can," a cold dark voice spoke into his ear. Before he knew what was happening, he was crushed to the floor, a knee on his back and a knife at his throat. "Let him up, but don't drop your guard. It seems our guest has learned some new tricks."

Ganondorf strode into view as Dagg was hauled to his feet by his hair, the knife biting into his skin, drawing blood. He seethed at the King, who sneered at him in the half gloom. "What have you done to her?" he demanded, struggling against his captor's iron grip. "I swear, if you've harmed her…"

"See, I told you he'd be here!" chuckled one of the witch twins as she drifted into view on her broomstick.

"_We_ knew he'd risk his life for the girl!" snickered the other as she appeared on the King's other side.

"Yes, yes, well done, Kotake and Koume," Ganondorf waved them away. "You've done well, Twinrova sisters, and you will get your reward, _after _I'm done dealing with this petulant whelp."

He stepped forward, eyeing Dagg with a mixture of disappointment and anger. Grabbing him by the chin, he gazed directly into his eyes. "If you had only relinquished your will to me, none of this would have had to happen."

"I'd rather die than give in to you!" he shouted, spitting in his face.

"Take him to the dungeons and flog him for his regrettable behaviour," Ganondorf seethed. "You've forced my hand, boy, and now you will suffer the consequences."


End file.
